L'Enfant Démon
by Stingmon
Summary: Il y a le monde des humains, il y a celui des démons. Et entre les deux, il y a un jeune Kazekage déchu, trahi par l'alliance Konoha&Suna, du nom de Gaara. Quelle voie suivras tu, enfant à deux visages ?
1. Gage de confiance

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Genre : Bah plutôt action/adventure, pour ce que j'en sais…Une fic qui se veut plutôt longue et sérieuse. Quand à dire si elle est réussie ou non…Là, ce n'est plus à moi de juger !

Disclaimer : Et non mon petit Ai no Gaara ne m'appartient pas. Les autres personnages de Naruto non plus, si il y en a qui sont à moi, vous les reconnaîtrez. Bien évidemment, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic (sinon, je posterais plus souvent XD). Voilà, je crois que tout est dit.

Couples : Tututut ! C'est la surprise ! En tout cas, pas de GaaraTsunade dans cette fic, bande de dégueulasses ! XD

Ma toute première fic Naruto ! Que d'excitation !

Quelques mois après son départ de Konoha, Gaara a pris certaines résolutions…Et il est désormais Kazekage du village caché de Suna ! Mais bon, quand les enfants-démons auront la vie facile, faudra venir me prévenir…

Cette fic est centrée sur Gaara, DONC tous les éléments perturbateurs sont priés de me ficher la paix jusqu'à sollicitation de ma part. En gros, Orochimaru va se faire soigner dans son coin tant que j'ai pas parlé de lui, Itachi et ses copains restent chez eux jusqu'à ce que je les sonne, et Sasuke, lui et ses idées brillantes de trahison et de vendetta, il remballe ! Y a besoin d'un Hokage, bah ce sera Tsunade, on a bien dit qu'elle avait les capacités pour l'être !

L'histoire se situe donc au milieu du tome 16, en gommant tout ce qui s'est passé après ! Et pour finir, méfiez-vous quand même un peu, il y a des possibilités de spoilers sous-entendus…

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci aux courageux qui la liront jusqu'au bout ! (et un graaaand merci à ceux qui m'écriront des rewiews ! XD)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Gage de confiance_

Dans son bureau, Tsunade ne tenait plus en place. Elle lut et relut la lettre qui se trouvait devant elle avec désarroi. La situation échappait à toute tentative d'analyse. C'était à hurler de rage !

Ces derniers temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était d'ennuis dont Konoha avait besoin. La vieille kunoichi avait été rappelée d'urgence dans son village natal, alors qu'elle se déguisait en gamine de quatre ans pour échapper à ses créanciers. Elle était revenue en trombe, sans même prendre le temps de modifier son apparence, et avait pu considérer l'étendue du carnage :

Tout d'abord, Orochimaru avait fait subir au village de sérieux dégâts. Ensuite, le traité d'amitié avec Suna avait été mis à mal par une trahison, encore une fois orchestrée par son crotale exécré. Les ninjas du sable étaient allés jusqu'à lâcher un démon sur le village, lequel n'avait heureusement pas causé trop de casse. Enfin, le vieil Hokage avait péri dans son combat contre son ancien élève.

Et pour compléter ce plaisant tableau, on la nommait cinquième Hokage de Konoha, avec pour mission de réparer les pots cassés. On avait vu mieux dans le genre retour plein de souvenirs et de nostalgie…

Mais, finalement, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Le village se réparait progressivement, Orochimaru se tenait tranquille et Suna semblait soucieux de rétablir la paix antérieure. Tout paraissait être en passe de s'arranger. Tsunade soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été naïve !

Les ennuis avaient commencé à Suna no Kuni, le fameux village qu'on disait millénaire. Là-bas aussi, le trouble était grand : il fallait un nouveau chef pour remplacer l'ancien, assassiné par Orochimaru. L'invocatrice de limace n'avait eu vent des événements que par le biais de rumeurs. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'une vive polémique s'était engagée au sujet de l'élection du 782ème Kazekage de Suna.

Et ce choix, qui avait manqué de la faire s'étrangler quand elle en avait pris connaissance, était précisément la cause de son anxiété.

Gaara du Désert.

Un môme de 12 ans.

L'hôte du démon Shukaku, qui avait pour réputation de rendre fou ceux qu'il possédait.

Kazekage de Suna.

Le cri titanesque qu'avait poussé Shizune à cette nouvelle avait suffit à pulvériser tous ses records, ainsi que quelques verres un tantinet fragiles. Même le jour où Tsunade avait parié un rouleau de techniques interdites à un jeu de hasard, faute d'argent, n'avait pas produit un tel effet.

La kunoichi laissa échapper son quatorzième soupir de la journée et lut une nouvelle fois la missive. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Suna, qui demandait un renouvellement du traité d'amitié entre les deux villages. A priori, cette proposition était tout bénéfice, puisqu'elle permettrait au village de la feuille de résister aux pressions des pays limitrophes…

C'était une lettre officielle, désespéramment officielle, avec une écriture officielle et des termes officiels. Rien ne permettait de deviner l'âge de son auteur. Ni de déterminer sa stabilité mentale…Impossible de savoir. Tsunade ne se sentait pas le droit d'accepter si facilement la proposition d'un être réputé imprévisible et dangereux. En désespoir de cause, elle avait demandé une entrevue avec le Kazekage. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de juger s'il était ou non digne de confiance.

L'Hokage lui avait intimé de se rendre à Konoha le plus promptement possible, avec une escorte maximum de quatre shinobis. Trois jours après le départ de l'oiseau messager, un jeune ninja de Suna se présenta aux portes du village, une énorme calebasse de sable fixée à son dos. Sans escorte.

"Je suppose que c'est une preuve de…euh…confiance." Avait balbutié Shizune à cette nouvelle.

Tsunade savait bien que la politesse exigeait d'elle qu'elle aille accueillir le Kazekage. Lui s'était donné la peine de quitter son désert sur sa simple demande, elle pouvait tout de même fournir l'effort de quitter un bref moment son bureau…

Finalement, elle avait décidé d'envoyer Shizune le chercher. Elle avait les nerfs trop à vif pour jouer les hypocrites. Au diable les formalités barbantes ! Sa décision était prise, elle irait droit au but. De légers coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Il y avait un mois de cela, elle avait demandé une entrevue avec Kakashi, pour raison urgente. Il s'agissait peut-être de lui. Ou alors...

_"Mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque ?"_ Maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

"Vous pouvez entrer." Dit-elle néanmoins.

Shizune ouvrit la porte, un peu tremblante. Elle n'était pas bien grande, sa taille effleurant à peine 1m60. Tsunade la trouvait même franchement petite, mais il lui était désormais impossible de penser cela, sans quoi le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle aurait fait figure de pygmée. Elle le considéra avec une totale incrédulité, ce gamin impassible aux cheveux écarlates, vêtu d'habits de voyage noirs, très sobres. Sans ses yeux, turquoises et sans pupille, comme deux billes de verre cernées de noir, elle aurait eu bien du mal à avaler qu'il s'agissait là d'un demi-démon.

_"Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?"_ Se réprimanda-t-elle. _"A voir débarquer un maboul en petite voiture avec un entonnoir renversé sur la tête ?"_ Quoi qu'il en soit, sa surprise semblait réciproque. Le regard du Kazekage alla de sa collègue aux liasses de paperasse qui encombraient les moindres recoins de la pièce, puis aux billets de loterie qui jonchaient le sol et au cochon domestique qui ronflait avec extase sur le bureau pour revenir à l'apparente jeune femme.

"…Hokage-dono ?" Hésita-t-il.

La très auguste chef de Konoha faillit lui demander s'il s'était attendu à ce que le cochon occupe ce poste, mais se rappela à temps son apparence. On avait dû lui parler d'une femme d'environ 50 ans. En face d'une jeune kunoichi d'à peu près 20 ans, même le plus dérangé des cerveaux pouvait discerner une contradiction.

"C'est bien moi. Répondit-elle donc. Vous pouvez entrer, mais je vous prierais de laisser votre…arme en dehors de la salle. Shizune, tu peux nous laisser."

L'interpellée poussa un petit cri de souris à l'appel de son nom et baissa précipitamment la tête, au risque de heurter ses genoux. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle s'inclina également devant Gaara et s'en fut.

Celui-ci, qui ne semblait décidément pas d'un naturel bavard, retira sa calebasse et la déposa contre un mur, après quoi il entra dans le bureau et referma la porte. Ton-ton émit un grognement de bienvenu et se remit à sommeiller comme un bienheureux. Le shinobi le considéra quelques instants. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un porc avachi sur le bureau du Hokage. Tsunade, quant à elle, l'observait avec une certaine désapprobation : il ne paraissait pas spécialement instable, à première vue, mais c'était avant tout un enfant. Un gamin de cet âge qui occupait le poste de Kazekage, il y avait quelque chose de risible. Sa Seigneurie des Limaces ne se voyait vraiment pas l'appeler « Kazekage-dono ». Rien que le fait de le vouvoyer lui paraissait étrange. Et pourquoi restait-il debout, immobile et impassible comme une statue de glace ? _"Quel gosse bizarre !"_ Songea-t-elle aussitôt.

Cependant, il lui parut évident que c'était à peu près ce que lui-même devait se dire. Après tout, il se trouvait dans une salle qui, à en juger par son contenu, pouvait tout aussi bien prétendre au titre de bureau du Hokage qu'à celui de porcherie de luxe. La vieille et très respectable Hokage qu'il était venu rencontrer se révélait être une femme excentrique, pour ne pas dire complètement fêlée, qui non seulement n'était pas fichue d'arracher son généreux postérieur à son fauteuil, mais en plus arborait une apparence et une tenue laissant presque à soupçonner une tentative de détournement de mineur. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait s'interroger sur la stabilité mentale de son interlocuteur, c'était sans doute lui…

Cette brusque constatation acheva de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, mais eu l'avantage de lui faire prendre conscience que le jeune Kazekage était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce et que le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

"Vous comptez rester planté là toute la durée de l'entrevue ?" Ronchonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise, en face de son bureau.

Un instant, les deux billes de verre frémirent, devinrent deux yeux turquoises, et l'on put y lire une franche surprise. Tsunade laissa échapper un soupir las et renonça à s'excuser. Elle se rendait bien compte que, si qui que ce fut l'avait traitée de la sorte (que ce fut au cours d'une entrevue administrative ou non), elle lui aurait immédiatement sauté à la gorge en le couvrant d'injures. Malheureusement, elle ne se sentait plus l'énergie de dissimuler son exaspération.

Cependant, au lieu de prendre un air offensé, de se transformer en furie ou même en démon tanuki, Gaara conserva son calme, son expression se faisant simplement songeuse. L'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant passa même sur son visage alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise « offerte ».

"J'ai reçu votre missive, et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu." Dit-il après un instant d'hésitation et comme pour s'excuser.

L'Hokage resta quelques instants muette d'incrédulité. Si c'était ça qu'on entendait par « imprévisible », les réceptacles de démon ne ressemblaient décidément pas à l'idée qu'on s'en faisait…Elle se souvint à temps de son plan d'offensive et déclara de but en blanc :

"Vous avez l'intention de renouer l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna, après la trahison que nous avons subie de la part du village du sable."

"Suna no Kuni a été manipulé par Orochimaru, qui s'est fait passer pour l'ancien Kazekage après l'avoir assassiné. Répondit-il calmement. De plus, nos deux villages ont actuellement besoin d'appui."

"Je connais parfaitement la situation, et je ne doute pas de la bonne volonté du village caché de Suna. Mais Konoha est actuellement trop faible pour me permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Il est vrai que cette alliance serait, à long terme, très bénéfique pour les deux villages, mais…"

"Mais vous vous méfiez de mon instabilité." Acheva le jeune démon, voyant que la fin de la phrase tardait à arriver.

Le pigeon légendaire se tut quelques instants, abasourdie par la désinvolture avec laquelle son interlocuteur mentionnait sa propre « folie ». Elle fit un effort pour inspirer profondément. Droit au but. Pas de formalité. Il s'agissait d'arriver rapidement à une conclusion.

"En effet. Répliqua-t-elle finalement. Votre démon vous prive de repos. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vos seules préoccupations étaient la tuerie et la destruction. Je veux bien croire que vous avez appris de vos erreurs passées, mais même avec de bonnes volontés, vous demeurez instable. Rien ne prouve que vous ne redeviendrez pas ce que vous avez été si longtemps. Je crains que vous ne représentiez un jour une menace pour Konoha."

Tsunade reprit son souffle, elle-même surprise par la violence de ses propos. Gaara était resté parfaitement immobile, le regard impénétrable, tout le temps qu'avait duré le discours du ninja légendaire. Voyant qu'elle avait terminé, il reprit la parole. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion.

"Vous avez donc besoin d'une preuve matérielle de ma bonne foi. Un gage de confiance."

Sans attendre sa réponse, il sortit de sa manche un objet long et fin et le lui tendit. Intriguée, L'Hokage s'en saisit et le considéra avec méfiance. Il s'agissait d'un rouleau de couleur noir, semblable à un rouleau de technique. Sur ses côtés ondulaient plusieurs colonnes de symboles, tracés d'une écriture fine et élégante. A chacune de ses extrémités était gravé un motif de croissant de lune. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le rouleau, mais se heurta à une résistance incompréhensible. Elle s'obstina, en vain. Les symboles semblaient constituer un sortilège de protection. Et particulièrement habile, avec ça.

"J'ai pu percer le fonctionnement de ce sort. Il réagit au mot de passe « Asimov »."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Ce rouleau contient tout ce qu'il convient de savoir sur un sceau, inventé par mon père. J'ignore sa fonction ou son fonctionnement. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il m'est impossible de comprendre les informations qui ont été écrites. Je n'ai pu saisir que deux choses : tout d'abord, ce sceau m'a été apposé par mon père, en même temps que Shukaku, avant même ma naissance. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il constituait pour le Kazekage une protection contre moi. La seconde chose, c'est que quiconque dispose de la clé de ce sceau reçoit la possibilité de me nuire, voire de me détruire entièrement. Je ne sais rien de plus…"

Les yeux de Tsunade s'agrandirent progressivement en écoutant le discours de Gaara. Lentement, elle articula le mot de passe, déroula la feuille avec précaution et parcourut le contenu du regard. Ses yeux avaient auparavant atteint une taille respectable, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des deux assiettes qui remplacèrent ses globes oculaires quand elle eut achevé la lecture du sortilège. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers le 782ème Kazekage, une véritable expression d'horreur se peignait sur son visage.

"Ce…Cette chose ! Balbutia-t-elle. Mais c'est un…"

"Inutile de tenter de m'expliquer. Soupira le démon. Je ne parviens pas à saisir la signification du sort. Je suppose que le fait que j'en sois la victime n'est pas étranger à ce phénomène."

"…En effet. Répondit la kunoichi, un peu calmée. Mais ce rouleau…Il est terriblement dangereux pour vous ! Que diable voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?"

"Il me semble que vous aviez besoin d'un gage de confiance. Celui-ci vous convient-il ?"

Il fallut un certain temps au ninja légendaire pour comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas…

"Vous voulez que je _garde_ ce rouleau !" S'étrangla-t-elle.

Et, devant son hochement de tête, elle reprit :

"Vous nourrissez donc si peu de méfiance envers Konoha ?"

"Je pense que le village de la feuille mérite toute ma confiance." Répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Je suppose que dans ces conditions…"

Elle garda le silence un moment, le temps de considérer le rouleau.

"Vous n'aviez tout de même pas besoin de courir un tel risque. J'admire votre courage. Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…L'alliance entre Konoha et Suna est conclue."

Une nouvelle fois, un très léger sourire reconnaissant apparut sur les lèvres de Gaara. Il se leva et salua brièvement tout en murmurant :

"Je vous remercie."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, emportant au passage sa volumineuse calebasse de sable. Plusieurs minutes après son départ, Tsunade songea à lire une nouvelle fois le sortilège, soucieuse de vérifier qu'une telle chose était bien capable d'exister. Cependant, son écœurement prit le dessus sur sa curiosité, et elle referma prestement le rouleau. Elle le jeta sans ménagement dans un tiroir, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque créature venimeuse.

Ton-ton émit dans son sommeil un gargouillis de contentement.

* * *

Bah, euh…Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. On n'est pas encore dans le vif du sujet, mais ça ne va pas tarder ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! 


	2. Pas une main

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Genre : Action/adventure. Un peu de poésie, de temps en temps (argh fuyons une novice qui compose)

Disclaimer : Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Eustache Balthazar et que je suis un chevreuil de Neptune, les personnages de Naruto m'appartiennent !

Couples : Pas de BakiGaara dans ce chapitre XD.

Réponses aux rewiews : 

_Dragonwing :_ Uh Merci pour tes encouragements, et mes félicitations tu reçois le titre de TOUTE PREMIERE à m'avoir posté un commentaire ! Sois remerciée ! Mon Gaara, In Charakter ? Youpiiii! J'avais tellement la trouille de l'avoir fait trop…remasterisé ! Euh…Par contre Naruto bah, il apparaîtra quand il apparaîtra…Quant à Tsunade qui connaît Naruto…J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…Elle doit savoir que Naruto a un démon en lui, non ?

_Gemmer :_ Oh joie ! Oh allégresse ! La grande et très auguste Gemmer me fait l'honneur de lire ma fic (bon OK j'arrête XD) ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plue, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! J'ai pas vraiment prévu que Gaara adopte Ton-ton, il risque d'être un peu occupé, là…XD. Et pour la suite de l'intrigue, c'est là qu'entre en jeu tout ce qui fait…mon style de fic (prend un air mystérieux).

Merci aussi à _Sakoni_, _Kaorulabelle_, _Hittosama_, _aki-kun _et _Karasu999 _! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de recevoir autant de commentaires ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement ! Ah, merci aussi à ma sœur, Nadramon, qui a toujours une confiance débordante en elle-même et surtout en ses capacités ! Trois hourras pour Nadramon ! On l'aime !

Dernière petite chose à noter : je suis d'une feignantise affligeante, et même si pour l'instant je suis hyper-motivée, j'ai un peu peur pour la suite de ma fic ! Je vous demanderai de ne pas m'en vouloir si je dois me résoudre à poster une fois par semaine, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Pas une main…_

"Ils sont en retard…"Constata Baki, une moue désapprobatrice sur son visage sérieux.

Gaara hocha la tête sans répondre. En apparence, il n'était pas si différent du monstre qui ne vivait que pour tuer, partout autour de lui. Mis à part peut-être son regard un peu plus doux, moins hostile, il était toujours ce shinobi impassible, impressionnant malgré sa petite taille.

Au fond de lui, cependant, le changement avait été radical, il le savait. Depuis son combat contre ce Naruto Uzumaki…Tout avait changé. Ce jour-là…Un bref instant, il avait vu autre chose que ce qu'il percevait d'habitude. Un furtif éclat de lumière, étincelant au-dessus des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé. Une preuve, une véritable preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose, au-dessus de toute cette souffrance. Depuis qu'il avait entr'aperçu cette lueur, qu'il avait décidé de nommer un « rêve », il avait rompu avec sa résignation morbide. Désormais, son objectif ne se trouvait plus sous lui, dans les abîmes du désespoir, mais au-dessus de lui, si loin…

Bien sûr, les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir étaient effrayants, même avec du recul. De nombreuses fois, il s'était répété que sa quête n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Comment lui, l'arme suprême de Suna, qui accomplissait sans un mot les ordres donnés, qui n'était destiné qu'à obéir, encore et toujours, pourrait-il guider et protéger son village ? Comment pourrait-il payer ses lourdes dettes, réparer ses innombrables fautes ? Comment pourrait-il jamais mériter la confiance des autres ? De nombreuses fois, il avait cru devenir fou, périr écrasé sous le travail immense qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Tant de fois, il avait craint que sa lueur, son « rêve », ne soit qu'une simple illusion ayant abusé ses sens.

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que sa situation commençait enfin à s'améliorer. Être Kazekage lui procurait le sentiment d'être enfin utile en tant qu'individu, le rendait plus humain. L'aide, de moins en moins hésitante, que lui avaient procurée Temari, Kankuro et Baki, son maître, lui avait également été précieuse. Il commençait presque à la sentir entamer sa guérison, cette affreuse blessure qu'il portait dans son cœur depuis sa naissance, sa solitude. Enfin, il lui semblait qu'il pourrait un jour l'atteindre, son « rêve »…Peut-être même était-il devenu un espoir, un projet d'avenir.

Gaara regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Le jeune ninja devait attendre sous le soleil de plomb depuis un peu trop longtemps, car son mouvement eut pour conséquence une brusque migraine. Il porta la main à son crâne, les sourcils froncés, attendant que sa tête cesse de tourner.

"Tu as une mine affreuse, Gaara. Lui fit remarquer Baki. Tu devrais boire quelque chose."

Il hocha la tête et prit la gourde que son maître lui tendait en murmurant un remerciement. Il avait bu avant de partir, mais sa gorge lui paraissait déjà desséchée. Ils s'étaient tout de même mis en route il y avait un certain temps.

"Ils ne sont pas bien gênés, pour nous faire attendre aussi longtemps…ragea le jounnin, alors que son élève et Kazekage expédiait le contenu de la gourde à petites gorgées. Les autres vont finir par s'impatienter."

Ils se trouvaient dans un véritable désert de roche, situé entre Konoha et Suna. A perte de vue, ce n'était que falaises jaunâtre, crevasses et débris de roche, le tout tremblotant légèrement sous un soleil ardent. On était suffisamment proche de Suna pour bénéficier d'une température glaciale pendant la nuit et écrasante durant la journée. Néanmoins, ce lieu n'était pas dépourvu d'avantages tactiques, étant donné qu'il se situait exactement entre les villages du sable et de la feuille. Se donner rendez-vous ici permettait de se rejoindre en une demi-journée, alors qu'il aurait fallu trois jours pour atteindre directement Konoha.

Gaara, avec Baki et six autres shinobis, étaient justement venus à la suite d'un rendez-vous de la part de Konoha. Il s'agissait de déterminer ensemble les mesures à prendre pour résister aux possibles assauts des pays limitrophes. Le jeune ninja n'avait été que trop heureux de cette proposition amicale, à peine quelques semaines après la conclusion du traité d'amitié, et il avait immédiatement accepté. Le seul ennui, c'est que l'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée depuis près d'une heure…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer un éclaireur, un hurlement retentit dans le silence de pierre. Un long cri d'agonie qui se répercuta autour d'eux et résonna pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable. Tous les ninjas dressèrent la tête d'un même geste. Ils se tournèrent en tous sens, redoutant une attaque par surprise.

"Ca venait de là-bas." Dit Baki en désignant un gigantesque puit dans la roche, au loin.

"Allons voir. Décida Gaara après un instant de réflexion. Mais surtout restez vigilants !"

La petite armée couvrit rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son objectif. Leurs regards étaient anxieux, leurs mains serrées sur leurs armes. Le Kazekage sentit un bref instant son malaise le reprendre, mais il secoua énergiquement la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'évanouir pour un peu de soleil ! L'endroit était une énorme faille circulaire dans le sol, d'une bonne centaine de mètres de rayon et d'au moins 200 mètres de profondeur. Les parois de la falaise étaient percées, en maints endroits, de niches naturelles, creusées par les ans dans la roche. Le tout n'était pas sans rappeler une arène de combat primitive.

"Il y a quelqu'un, en bas !" S'écria soudain l'un des ninjas.

Le jeune démon regarda à son tour. En effet, il y avait bien une forme sombre, gisant au fond de l'arène. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait même distinguer une large tâche écarlate tout autour d'elle.

"L'endroit semble propice pour une embuscade. Annonça-t-il. Restez ici, et surveillez les environs. Je vais voir en bas."

"Méfie-toi tout de même, Gaara." Prévint Baki.

L'interpellé eut un léger sourire de reconnaissance. L'attention toute nouvelle que lui portait son maître le touchait énormément.

"Bien sûr, Baki-sensei."

Et il se jeta dans le vide, le sable s'enroulant autour de lui pour le protéger d'une chute trop brutale.

Il atterrit finalement au fond du puit de roche, et se précipita immédiatement sur le corps. C'était un homme, qui ne devait pas avoir bien plus de la quarantaine. Ecroulé sur le ventre, il baignait dans une mare de son propre sang. Gaara s'approcha et le retourna avec précautions. Il était mort, la poitrine ouverte par un sort ninjutsu d'une effroyable violence. Le liquide vermeil jaillissait à gros bouillon de sa plaie béante.

Pourtant, ce qui inquiéta réellement Gaara, ce fut l'individu en lui-même. L'homme n'avait sur lui ni arme, ni bandeau frontal, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas ceux des shinobis. Il s'agissait d'un civil…Il n'avait certainement pas été envoyé ici avec les ninjas de Konoha. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse…d'un appât ? Envahi par un terrible pressentiment, le démon redressa vivement la tête et étudia du regard le terrain sur lequel il se trouvait. Un silence oppressant régnait sur ces lieux. Ses battements de cœur lui paraissaient faire un vacarme assourdissant. Il était impossible de voir le contenu des niches de roche, de là où il était. Les nombreuses pierres qui se trouvaient au sommet de la falaise pouvaient également abriter des ennemis…L'endroit rêvé pour une embuscade.

Il se tourna prestement vers l'endroit où se tenaient embusqués les membres de son escorte et, soulagé de les avoir laissés en haut, il leur cria :

"C'est un piège ! Cet homme a servi d'appât, préparez-vous à combattre !"

Le son de sa voix se répercuta longuement sur les bords de la falaise, et demeura sans réponse. La tension qui planait s'amplifia atrocement. Gaara sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant à voir ce qu'on lui cachait, comme un animal traqué. Ce silence, ce cadavre, à ses côtés…L'ambiance était si morbide, qu'il lui semblait presque entendre le son d'un chant lugubre.

_Ils sont des milliers, quand tu es si seul _

_Ils sont des milliers, quand tu te débats _

_Pour toi qui luttes en vain, pour toi qui es si jeune _

_Pas une main ne se tendra_

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre, comme un signal. En un instant, le jeune ninja vit le ciel s'obscurcir, moucheté de milliers de kunais et de shurikens qui filaient dans sa direction. Il les observa un instant, tentant en vain de déterminer la position de ses assaillants. Il en arrivait de partout, tout son champs de vision en était envahi. Il appela rapidement à lui le bouclier de sable.

Pourtant, il constata avec consternation que cet exercice lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Le simple fait de malaxer son chakra déclencha d'épouvantables migraines. Les mains serrées sur son crâne, il tomba à genoux, chancelant de souffrance dans son effort pour maintenir son bouclier. Que se passait-il ? Que signifiait cette faiblesse subite ? Et pourquoi Baki et les autres n'avaient-ils pas répondu à son appel ?

La grêle de lames s'arrêta enfin, et Gaara put se redresser pour faire face à ses opposants. Le sol était jonché d'armes de toutes sortes, si bien qu'on distinguait à peine la roche sous tout ce métal.

"Crève, monstre !" Retentit soudain une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il dressa la tête, et aurait probablement poussé un cri de stupeur si sa gorge n'avait été si serrée. Ils étaient au moins une centaine, surgissant des niches de pierre, encerclant l'arène. Ils se postaient sur le bord de la falaise et attendaient, comme s'ils savouraient déjàl'avantage écrasant qu'ils avaient sur lui. Mais surtout…c'étaient tous des ninjas. Même à cette distance, les symboles sur leurs bandeaux frontaux étaient reconnaissables.

Il y avait deux motifs différents, suivant les shinobis. Parfois, c'était une feuille. Parfois, un sablier.

_Ils n'ont pu t'accepter, pauvre plaie invisible _

_Ils se sont détournés, ont repoussé ton bras _

_Cent regards semblent dire, cent regards impassibles _

_Pas une main ne se tendra_

"Meurs !"

"Disparais, sale créature !"

"Crève !"

Les injures pleuvaient de toutes parts, lui vrillaient le cerveau, accentuaient son mal de tête. Il lui semblait s'être replongé dans ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat, toutes ces souffrances auxquelles il avait tenté de s'arracher…Tout cela revenait en trombe.

"Crève, abomination !"

Quatre ninjas de Konoha s'activèrent rapidement, et des incantations de jutsu se firent entendre, résonnant à l'infini contre les parois. Aussitôt, une gigantesque boule de feu se matérialisa dans le vide et se précipita sur lui. Gaara composa immédiatement un signe pour se téléporter. Une vague de souffrance se déferla sur lui en même temps que son chakra, déchirant son crâne, lacérant ses doigts et se propageant dans tout son corps. Son sort s'opéra finalement, quelques instants seulement avant que les flammes du Katon géant ne l'atteignent.

Son chakra ne parvenait pas à fonctionner convenablement. Au lieu de le transporter hors du cercle de ses ennemis, comme il l'escomptait, son jutsu ne l'amena qu'à la mi-hauteur de la falaise. Il créa rapidement un nuage de sable dans le vide, sur lequel il s'écroula avec un bref gémissement. Les injures des ninjas résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Plus proches, maintenant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il soudain si affaibli ? La réponse se présenta alors à lui, spontanément. Du poison !

Mais quand, par qui ?

_Tu le sais, tu le sens, en eux ce que tu es_

_En vain tu as crié, et vain fut ce combat_

_Quand tu sais qu'à la vue de ton trépas muet_

_Pas une main ne se tendra_

Un nouveau jutsu se précipita sur lui, qu'il n'esquiva que de justesse, en déplaçant son nuage minéral sur le côté. Avec une grimace de douleur, il rassembla du sable sur un bord de la falaise. D'un mouvement de bras, il faucha tous les shinobis présents sur ce rebord. Des hurlements retentirent. Certains périrent sur le coup. D'autres s'écrasèrent en bas de l'arène, sur les armes qu'ils venaient à peine de semer. Gaara ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers la brèche ainsi créée. Il atteignit le rebord de la falaise, mais une lame de vent trancha brutalement son nuage de sable fragilisé. Le jeune ninja fut propulsé contre un rocher et roula sur le sol, bénéficiant à peine de la protection de son bouclier.

Cette attaque, elle ressemblait à…Mais non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne put ouvrir immédiatement les yeux, trop effrayé à l'idée de voir ses doutes confirmés.

Non, non ! C'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être…Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

Il leva les yeux. L'autre arrivait sur lui. Il le vit, son visage déformé par la rage, courant vers lui, ses doigts composant son sort Fûton. Il l'entendit hurler de haine.

"MEURS, DEMON !"

"Baki-sensei…"Souffla Gaara, trop doucement pour que quiconque l'entende.

Il se souvint alors. Ses maux de têtes réguliers, durant le trajet. L'eau que son maître lui avait donnée à deux reprises. Le poison.

_Tu es seul, entends-tu ? Quand sauras-tu périr ?_

_Trouver ta délivrance en ce flot qui te noie ?_

_Quand tu sens cette foule scander dans un sourire_

_Pas une main ne se tendra_

Une gigantesque lame de vent se rua sur lui, balayant la poussière, creusant la roche sur son passage. Dans un ultime sursaut de son chakra, le sable enveloppa entièrement le jeune démon. Il n'avait plus l'énergie d'activer son armure de sable. Le jutsu le percuta de plein fouet, sa seule protection résidant dans la mince couverture minéral, collée à lui. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle. La roche sur laquelle il était appuyé vola en éclats, et il passa à travers elle, de nouveau propulsé sur le sol, au bord de la falaise. Le sable frémit à peine quand il rencontra violemment le parterre de roche.

Il ne parvint pas à se relever. Il ne pouvait faire un geste. Sa tête était brûlante, sa gorge en feu, tout son corps tremblait de fièvre. Le poison était en train de se répandre dans ses veines.

Il sentit brusquement un choc contre sa tempe, suivi d'une insupportable sensation de brûlure. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la simple pierre qui l'avait frappé. Le sable ne pouvait même plus lui fournir de protection. Une autre percuta son front, trois atteignirent ses membres.

Il sentit son esprit vaciller, sa vue se brouiller. Il eut la sensation qu'une main invisible le plongeait dans un fleuve sombre et glacial, qui noyait chacun de ses sens. Et il sentit également une immense vague de chakra naître au plus profond de lui et se propager inexorablement dans son corps, se dirigeant lentement vers la surface. Gaara reconnut la nature de ce chakra, non sans un frisson d'horreur :

Le chakra noir et or de Shukaku. Ce chakra qui indiquait son réveil total. Gaara était en train de perdre connaissance ! S'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir son esprit en éveil…

Il périrait. Rongé de l'intérieur par le démon tanuki. Le sort qu'avaient subis tous ses hôtes avant Gaara.

Il tenta vainement de résister à ce flot noir qui l'envahissait. Mais, au-dehors, les injures continuaient de pleuvoir, et il était maintenant criblé de pierres qu'il ne parvenait plus à arrêter.

"Crève, monstre !"

"Meurs, démon, MEURS !"

"Tuez-le ! Lapidez cette chose !"

"CREVE !"

Une pierre plus grosse que les autres le frappa au visage. Du sang chaud coulait sur ses paupières closes, sur ses lèvres, sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle quantité de son propre sang. Ses pensées vacillèrent. Il ne parvenait plus à les maintenir, elles s'enfuyaient.

"MEUUUURS !"

Un souffle d'énergie titanesque s'éleva. Une immense langue de chakra bicolore, noire striée de marques dorées, s'éleva dans le ciel.

Dans le champs de bataille, et jusque très loin dans les falaises, on put entendre un assourdissant rire de dément.

_Ils sont des milliers, quand tu es si seul _

_Ils sont des milliers, quand tu te débats _

_Pour toi qui luttes en vain, pour toi qui es si jeune_

_Pas une main ne se tendra_

* * *

Voilààà…Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'ambiance change quelque peu. Bon sang, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça aurait été pas mal du tout en one shot, ce chapitre (pitié, fan de Gaara, ne me lapidez pas TT) ! 


	3. Veux tu vivre?

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Madame le chevreuil Eustache Balthazar, de Neptune (OK, OK, j'ai compris : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…Mon nom est Stingmon)

Genre : C'est une fanfiction où je mets tout ce que je veux et SEULEMENT ce que je veux, donc c'est du action/adventure, avec un peu de poésie composée par mes soins !

Disclaimer : Précisé plus haut, m'obligez pas à le répéter, s'il vous plait ! TT

Couples : Hum, pour le moment, y en a pas. En tout cas, s'il y en a, ce sera plutôt du hétéro.

Réponse aux rewiews :

_Kaorulabelle : _Merci pour tes compliments ! Le problème, c'est que le premier chapitre est un peu détaché du reste de l'histoire, alors évidemment, le style change…Mais comme le passage avec Tsunade a son importance (notamment pour piéger l'attention de mes lecteurs avec le rouleau mystérieux ! Yark je suis sadique, moi !), j'ai été obligée de le mettre ! désolée pour la coupure ! Sinon, oui, le petit poème est de moi ! J'ai particulièrement d'inspiration pour ce genre de thème ! (il était bien, vrai ? vrai ? Youpi !)

_Sabaku no lumina : _Bouarf toi tu te gênes pas pour que Gaara t'épouse, j'ai bien le droit de le faire crever, non ? (pas comparable ? Comment ça ? XD) Quant à savoir s'il est mort…Niark niark la question est dans le titre ! On verra bien ! Sinon merci pour tes encouragements !

_Tsunadesama : _Ca fait un certain temps (et un certain nombre d'autres fanfics) que j'exerce mon style d'écriture ! J'espère avoir fait des progrès ! Mais si on me dit qu'on ressent bien ses sentiments…(va crier de joie dans son coin).

_Hitto sama : _Oui c'est un petit poème que j'ai écrit, en pensant à Gaara justement ! C'est fait tout spécialement pour lui ! Je suis attentionnée, hein ? Merci pour ta rewiew!

_Gemmer : _Uuuh ! J'adore tes longues rewiews ! Dans mes bras ma Gemmer ! J'espère que mon truc de trahison t'a pas paru trop cliché, et si tu as trouvé ça cliché et bah il me reste plus qu'à espérer que la suite va te surprendre ! Tonton, ben…Je vois pas trop comment le faire rentrer dans l'histoire pour le moment…J'ai beau réfléchir…Va falloir t'en passer, désolée XD. Sinon, j'ai essayé de dire à Gaara combien tu l'aimais, mais dès qu'il m'a vu il m'a balancé une tonne de sable dans la tronche en hurlant « ARRIERE, PSYCHOPATHE ! » et comme je suis allergique au sable, j'ai pas insisté…TT

_Dragonwing :_ Merci pour tes compliments sur mon poème ! Normalement, il y en aura d'autres, un peu plus en prose, peut-être. J'espère qu'ils te plairont aussi ! Quant à Temari et Kankuro…Niark, je peux pas dire (silence de sadique)

_Nadramon : _Oui bah t'as méchamment intérêt à la boucler parce que tu te serais pas gênée pour leur raconter toute la suite, toi ! C'est un vrai poison, des sœurs pareilles, je me demande bien pourquoi je continue à t'encourager RETOURNE ECRIRE TA FIC ! Sinon merci pour ta rewiew !

_Karasu999 : _Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien l'allégresse immense qui se dégage de mes écrits…C'est un vrai bonheur tu peux pas savoir ! XD Merci pour ta rewiew et HOURRA pour Nadramon !

_Maai :_ VITE VITE sauve-le ton petit frère chéri ! XD Je l'aimeuh bien moi ! En tout cas, pendant l'attaque Temari et Kankuro étaient au restaurant le plus chic de Suna en train de claquer les économies de leur petit frère, tout en discutant sur la manière dont ils allaient revendre toutes ses affaires ! Nan bon je plaisante tu verras bien plus tard ! (mode evil sourire activé)

_Akemi Luo : _Bah…Pourquoi tu as pas voulu me la mettre ta gentite rewieweuh ? XD Je comprends, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait fait ça à Gaara j'aurai appris à pirater juste pour lui envoyer de gros virusbien saignants ! J'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien torturer Itachi, mais…Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de fic en collaboration avec quelqu'un…Bon, on en reparle par mail ! En tout cas, merci pour ta proposition, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir quand je l'ai lue !

_Sakoni : _Euh…Sakoni ? SAKONI ? T'es réveillée ? Bon, alors je te remercie pour ta rewiew (ainsi que ces deux aimables personnes qui t'accompagnaient). Les explications sont en bas ! Bonne lecture ! (tu veux que je te passe de l'aspirine, peut-être ?)

Wow ! Ca c'est des réponses ! (toute fière). Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour envoyer ma fic ! Voici mon procédé : étant d'un naturel stressée et inquiète pour un peu n'importe quoi, j'ai décidé de n'envoyer un chapitre qu'après avoir terminé d'écrire le chapitre suivant ! Donc, au moment où j'envoie ce chapitre, j'ai déjà écrit le numéro 4 ! Le problème, c'est que ça prend parfois du temps…En résumé, si un chapitre met trois plombes à arriver, ça veut dire que celui d'après sera très long (ou que je suis une vraie flemmarde, ça dépend des fois TT). Voilà ! Bonne lecture et laissez-moi encore plein de supers rewiewquimedonnentducouragepourcontinuerd'écrire !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Veux-tu vivre ?_

_« Alors…Ils me haïssaient toujours ? »_

_-MEURS, DEMON !_

_«Baki-sensei…Ce rêve que j'ai fait…qui avait l'air si réel…était-ce une illusion ? »_

_-Lapidez cette chose !_

_-Crève !_

_« Je me souviens…Pas de repos pour l'enfant-démon…Pas d'hier, pas de lendemain. Pas d'espoir, pas de rêve. C'est ce qu'a dit un jour un possédé, comme moi… » _

_-Tu n'as jamais été aimé. Elle voulait juste que tu vives pour toujours, que tu accomplisses la malédiction qu'elle avait jetée sur le village._

_« Yashamaru…Est-ce que je suis mort ? »_

_-Lapidez-le !_

_« Attends…ce n'est pas logique…Il y a quelque chose… »_

_-LAPIDEZ CETTE CHOSE !_

_« Ca va trop vite…Je vais vraiment finir par tomber. »_

Il avait la sensation de traverser le vide, qu'on le propulsait dans le néant. Ce noir total, tout autour de lui…Et cette affreuse sensation de vitesse. Surtout cette sensation de vitesse. Il lui semblait que, s'il ne ralentissait pas, il sombrerait définitivement dans cette nuit épaisse et gluante qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi allait-il si vite ?

Gaara commençait à prendre conscience de son corps, très lentement. Et il s'en serait bien passé. Sa chair semblait pourfendue de multiples pics de métal tant elle était douloureuse, et ses os étaient lourds à porter, tellement lourds. Mais ce n'était pas le plus pénible. Un véritable brasier rongeait sa gorge, si ardent qu'il aurait volontiers poussé un hurlement de souffrance, si ses poumons n'avaient été dans le même état. Il commençait à se rendre compte de l'insupportable torture que constituait chacune de ses inspirations. Il était paralysé dans le noir, incapable de faire un geste, comme prisonnier d'un moule de métal. Une prison tellement douloureuse…

Et cette sensation de vitesse qui refusait de finir !

Très vite, il lui parut improbable qu'il fût lui-même à l'origine de cette sensation, étant donné qu'il était actuellement aussi dynamique que Karasu sans ses fils de chakra. Etait-il en train de tomber ? Depuis une bonne demi-heure ? N'aurait-il pas dû se retrouver au centre de la Terre ? Ou alors c'était cela, la mort. Une chute sans fin, dans le néant. Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer. Si c'était vraiment cela, mourir, ce n'était pas bien différent de la vie. De toute son existence, il n'avait fait que tomber, toujours plus bas. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement vécu ? Une grande tristesse l'envahit.

Une secousse brutale arrêta net le cours de ses pensées, accompagnée d'un bruit qui ressemblait à un glapissement de joie. Dès l'instant où il prit conscience de cette secousse, tout le reste s'imposa à lui, faisant croître son malaise.

Il pendait dans le vide, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, ballotté en permanence par une course effrénée et totalement irrégulière. Son porteur paraissait à l'aise dans à peu près toutes les positions sauf, bien évidemment, la conventionnelle. Et il fallait entendre par « conventionnel » les pieds se déplaçant en alternance sur le sol, la tête perpendiculairement opposée à l'horizon, tournée dans le sens de la marche, le tout à une allure constante et modérément rapide ! Avec ce style de progression, Gaara pouvait s'estimer heureux si sa position n'était décalée du sens habituel que par un angle de 90°. Des masses sombres et hautes s'enfuyaient tout autour de lui, comme si elles craignaient d'être percutées par pareil boulet de canon. Sans doute étaient-ce des arbres, puisque de fines branches garnies de feuilles lui giflaient le visage à tout instant…

L'acrobate qui le transportait laissa échapper un nouveau cri déchaîné, dont la hauteur devait s'approcher du domaine des ultrasons. Il effectua soudainement une vrille endiablée entre les arbres, et se réceptionna sans problème contre un tronc, avant de s'élancer à nouveau, traçant dans le vide un salto et plusieurs soleils. Bien que complètement dérangé, ce devait être un ninja d'un bon niveau pour qu'il parvienne à cavaler de la sorte, au mépris de la gravité. Son chakra était puissant, et…contenait quelque chose de spécial. Mais le jeune shinobi était trop affaibli pour déterminer la nature de cette anomalie. Pour l'heure, il se contentait d'espérer que toutes ces cascades finiraient par s'interrompre.

Comme pour exaucer sa prière, l'autre freina, avec une brusquerie qui lui aurait arraché un cris'il ne s'était pas déjà senti suffisamment mal. Il resta immobile, pantelant, uniquement soutenu par le bras de ce shinobi mystérieux. Il sentit alors qu'on le saisissait sous les aisselles, puis qu'on l'élevait dans les airs, comme pour mieux l'observer. Un grognement réprobateur lui parvint, ainsi qu'une phrase dont il ne parvint pas à saisir le sens.

Il fut ensuite déposé sur le sol. De l'herbe, d'après ce qu'il percevait. Il avait fait un bout de chemin, depuis son évanouissement…Il se souvint alors, et avec quelle stupéfaction ! Ce trou noir…Cette impossibilité totale de mesurer le temps écoulé…Il s'était évanoui ! Et il était toujours en vie ! C'était si étrange…Une vague de panique l'envahit. Cette sensation était vraiment trop anormale. Combien de temps avait-il « dormi »? Que s'était-il passé, entre temps ?

Il eut alors conscience d'une présence, accroupie près de lui. Il sentit une large main saisir sa nuque et lui soulever la tête. Quelque chose de froid et dur vint heurter ses lèvres. Un bol…Rempli de liquide, à en juger par le bruit. Le souvenir du poison l'effleura, et il hésita à accepter la boisson.

L'autre, cependant, semblait peu soucieux de son avis. Il commença par appuyer comme un forcené contre ses mâchoires, comme s'il espérait lui faire engloutir le récipient entier. Devant l'inefficacité de sa tentative, ses mains se crispèrent d'impatiente, et Gaara eut la désagréable impression qu'une simple pression de ces doigts longs et fins aurait suffi à lui broyer le crâne. La voix ronchonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et il changea légèrement sa méthode, en tentant de pencher le bol pour verser le liquide. Le résultatne se fit pas attendre : le visage du jeune démon se retrouva entièrement aspergé, le récipient trônant en équilibre instable sur son front et l'arête de son nez.

"Et meeeerde !" Soupira le shinobi, alors qu'il partait remplir de nouveau l'objet de céramique.

Cette fois, Gaara fit son possible pour desserrer les lèvres, en partie parce qu'il mourait de soif, mais surtout parce qu'il était las de la lutte acharnée de l'acrobate.

L'eau fraîche le soulagea merveilleusement de ses sensations de brûlure. Sans plus se tourmenter au sujet d'un éventuel empoisonnement, il vida d'un trait les deux bols qu'on lui offrit. Après quoi, on le déposa de nouveau sur l'herbe. Le Kazekage se sentait désormais l'esprit plus vif, bien que physiquement, il fût toujours aussi épuisé. Pour commencer, il lui parut important d'examiner les environs. Pour cela, a priori, il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mouais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà trouvé ses paupières si lourdes…

Au prix d'un effort épouvantable, le décor se présenta à lui, très flou. Du ciel. Il aurait été étonnant de découvrir autre chose, puisque de toute évidence il était à l'air libre. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses traits crispés par la souffrance. Encore du bleu. Mais cette fois, ce devait être un lac…De très basses collines vertes d'herbe, et plus loin des arbres, qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir clairement. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre bras. Celui-ci était barré d'écorchures, occasionnées par les nombreuses pierres qui l'avaient percuté. C'était curieux à voir. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés, tâchés de sang et enduits de poussière. Mais ce qui le frappa réellement, ce furent les lignes lumineuses, apparemment constituées de chakra, qui suivaient le parcours de ses veines.

_« Alors, je suis vraiment sur le point de mourir…_Songea-t-il._ Ces choses ralentissent la progression du poison. Dès qu'elles me seront retirées…Je n'en aurais probablement plus pour longtemps… »_

Une bouffée de désespoir monta en lui. Mourir ainsi…Trahi, empoisonné puis lapidé par ceux auprès de qui il avait tout fait pour être accepté. C'était cette mort qu'il avait toujours redouté, c'était son ombre planant au-dessus de lui qui l'avait fait tuer, sans merci. Il ne voulait pas mourir de mains si haineuses. Il ne voulait pas périr ainsi, abattu comme une bête sauvage.

_-C'est un faible murmure, un soupir adouci_

_C'est un souvenir qu'on croyait oublié…_

Il sursauta au son de la voix pensive qui chantonnait. Il entendait à peine l'étrange poème, son esprit encore envahi de brume. Etait-ce le shinobi qui l'avait transporté ? Il se concentra sur cette voix, essayant de déchiffrer ces paroles singulières. Mais il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques phrases éparses.

_-Un souffle de vent_

_Un pas vers toi_

_Un secret…_

Le bruit d'éclaboussure d'un animal se jetant à l'eau le déconcentra un moment, et il mit du temps avant de saisir à nouveau le sens de la mélopée. Celle-ci était déjà bien avancée :

_-Un sablier tournant sans fin_

_Un enfant à deux visages_

_Une arme à deux tranchants_

_Une clé fragile_

_Un grand pouvoir_

_Deux aspects…_

La fin lui échappa totalement. Intrigué, il chercha à tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Ainsi pourrait-il voir ce mystérieux ninja. Malheureusement, l'effort nécessaire était décidément trop important. Tout ce que son entêtement lui apporta fut un violent spasme de douleur. Il dut se résigner à refermer les yeux et à demeurer immobile.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'autre pour s'approcher de lui. Il parlait beaucoup, en fait. A un débit trop rapide pour que le cerveau affaibli de Gaara puisse en comprendre le sens, les paroles se succédaient en un bavardage désinvolte et légèrement railleur. Il remonta l'une des manches du Kazekage et, du bout des doigts, suivit les tracés lumineux qui le parcouraient. Le chakra qui les constituait augmenta aussitôt en puissance. Il eut pour effet secondaire d'engourdir encore davantage le jeune démon, le sang circulant désormais plus lentement dans ses veines. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on le soulevait du sol, que son porteur se remettait à cavaler et à bondir.

Le trajet dura encore un certain temps, pendant lequel Gaara se préoccupa uniquement de maintenir son esprit en éveil. A mesure que les lignes de chakra perdaient de nouveau en puissance, il prenait davantage conscience du monde extérieur. Et sa douleur revenait. Son porteur s'arrêta brusquement. Il parla alors, d'une voix si forte et avec une telle volubilité que Gaara n'eut aucun mal à saisir le sens des paroles :

"CERBERE ! Vieux clébard ! Bah tu crèches toujours devant ta porte ! Mais t'aimes ça, ou quoi ?"

Une autre voix lui répondit. Grave et rocailleuse, elle rappelait tout aussi bien un aboiement de chien qu'un roulement de tonnerre.

"Tsss…Ca te ressemble, de débarquer quand on s'y attend le moins avec tes propos pertinents ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu as au moins deux siècles de retard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?"

"Hey, calme, me mord pas ! J'ai eu un contre-temps, ouais ! Tu vas rire, mais au moment où je me disais qu'il était temps de retourner au bercail, des humains m'ont enfermé dans une BOUILLOIRE ! T'imagines l'enfer ? Deux siècles et demi, que j'y suis resté ! Maintenant je pue le thé à 100 mètres !"

Un éclat de rire quasi hystérique ponctua la remarque.

"Toujours le même, Shukaku…"

Gaara crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ce ne pouvait être…C'était impossible ! La personne qui le soutenait était un être humain ! Et pourtant, cet étrange chakra…Le plus discrètement possible, il entrouvrit les paupières. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'interlocuteur du prétendu « Shukaku », qui s'était fait appeler Cerbère…

C'était un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années peut-être. Plutôt petit, sa taille ne devait pas exceller 1m60. En compensation, sa largeur était nettement supérieure à la moyenne. Ses vêtements étaient gris et carmins, ordinaires si on oubliait l'énorme ceinture qui entourait sa large bedaine. De cuir noir, celle-ci était ornée sur toute sa longueur de dizaines d'anneaux argentés, auxquels étaient accrochées autant de clés de tailles et de formes variées, toutes en partiel état d'usure. Son cou épais était alourdi d'un collier de serpents couleur d'ébène, dont on n'aurait pu dire s'ils étaient vivants ou non. Sa tête était ronde, entièrement rasée et chauve. Il avait un visage curieusement canin, avec son petit nez aplati, ses yeux noirs impénétrables et sa mine sévère. Sur chacune de ses tempes était fixé un masque couleur craie, l'un grimaçant d'un air réjoui, l'autre arborant un visage désespéré jusqu'au bord des larmes.

Un peu surpris par cette singulière apparence, Gaara entreprit ensuite d'observer son porteur. La tâche fut plus ardue. Il s'aperçut tout d'abord que celui-ci portait un ample kimono blanc, en bon état bien qu'un rien poussiéreux, et qu'il allait pieds nus. Cet accoutrement n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui des moines-soldats de Suna, qui avaient protégé le village du sable des assauts de l'extérieur, à l'époque où celui-ci était trop jeune et ses arts ninja trop peu développés pour assurer seul sa protection. De tels habits n'étaient plus vraiment de mise, de nos jours…

Contrairement à Cerbère, il était grand et mince, sans doute 1m90, sa peau très légèrement bronzée. Le Kazekage parvint enfin à distinguer son visage. Il ne retint qu'à grande peine une exclamation de surprise. Il possédait une chevelure foisonnante, couleur sable, parcourue de motifs bleus foncés que Gaara ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa toison était rassemblée en une queue de cheval touffue qui retombait jusqu'à sa taille. Des mèches de cheveux folles, qui formaient de petits pics recourbés en certains endroits, ajoutaient encore au côté désordonné de la chose. Son visage était long et fin, figé à jamais dans une expression joyeusement moqueuse, ses yeux de démons pétillants de malice.

Ses yeux…On ne pouvait se tromper sur son identité, les ayant vus. Ses prunelles étaient noires, mais ses pupilles étaient d'un jaune doré, étincelant, et avaient la forme d'un losange.

Shukaku. Le démon tanuki.

"Tu as intérêt à avoir réussi ta mission, au moins ! Poursuivit Cerbère d'un ton bourru. Ca ne ferait pas très bonne impression, pour ton entrée parmi les démons Millénaires…"

"Pas de souci ! Pas de souci ! Mon entrée sera triomphale ! Rétorqua Shukaku de sa voix hilare jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Regarde ça !"

Il glissa prestement sa main dans un repli de son kimono et en tira une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté qu'il agita fièrement devant le nez de l'homme-chien.

"Avec ça, Abysse en a pour au moins deux millénaires ! Je fais mon boulot, quand même !"

"Pas mal. Tu devras apporter tout ça à Satan. Et sinon, toujours pareil, là-bas ?"

"Trop marrant ! Ces humains sont de vrais empotés, je m'éclate !HEY ! En parlant d'empoté ! Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé !"

"Kyuubi ? Il a encore quitté Abysse, il n'y a pas longtemps…"

"TOUT JUSTE ! Alors il est reparti pour ses tripes de catastrophe naturelle ? Bouarf, il changera jamais celui-là ! En tout cas, cette tâche s'est faite SCELLER ! L'autre abruti, maintenant il est coincé dans le bide d'un petit humain de Konoha ! Imagine le carnage ! Je me suis fritté avec lui, quand on m'a fait posséder un môme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air con, avec son sceau !"

Le démon semblait insatiable, et s'exprimait avec une fougue impressionnante. Le nombre de décibels qu'il était capable de produire était également hors du commun…Cerbère l'écoutait en hochant la tête, l'air passablement désintéressé.

"On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé, en effet. Coupa-t-il soudain. Et que tu as pensé à prendre des souvenirs…Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ?"

"Lui ? Interrogea Shukaku en désignant Gaara. Bah ça se voit, non ? C'est le gamin que je possède."

"Il n'a pas l'air en grande forme, dis-moi…"

"Plutôt, oui ! Trahi, empoisonné, lapidé, évanoui ! La totale, quoi !"

"Vos chakras respectifs sont encore mélangés. Ils résonnent dans vos deux corps. Commenta Cerbère. C'est assez étonnant. Tu veux que je te débarrasse de lui ?"

"Non, ça ira ! Répliqua l'autre après un temps de silence. J'aurais juste besoin de la clé pour le temple des sacrifices."

En un instant, le masque d'impassibilité du démon corpulent tomba, laissant place à une brève expression de surprise, puis à un air curieusement attendri.

"Je vois. Toi non plus, Shukaku, on ne te changera jamais. Tu danseras toujours sur une corde raide."

Sur ce, il décrocha l'une des clés accrochées à sa ceinture. Celle-ci était volumineuse, d'une forme étrange et un peu tordue. Elle avait due être dorée, jadis, mais sa couleur s'était passablement ternie depuis. Il se retourna ensuite, et Gaara remarqua le décor, tout autour d'eux, auquel il n'avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention.

Lui et Shukaku étaient face à un immense mur de pierre, trop haut pour que le jeune ninja puisse en voir le bout, dans sa position. Des bataillons entiers de mousse étaient déjà partis à l'assaut de la muraille, mais celle-ci paraissait trop solide pour qu'un ennemi aussi puéril que le Temps pusse venir à bout de sa résistance. Elle était néanmoins percée d'un gigantesque trou, occupé par une porte à double-battants. Massive d'apparence, elle était faite d'un bois sombre, passablement tordue et garnie d'énormes clous rouillés. C'était monstrueux à voir.

Cerbère glissa la clé dans la grande serrure prévue à cet effet, et ne put la faire tourner qu'en s'aidant de ses deux larges mains. Après quoi il repoussa les lourds battants. La porte obtempéra à contre-cœur, avec un insupportable grincement de protestation.

"Bon retour à Abysse, bonhomme." Dit-il de son ton négligent.

Il porta de nouveau la main à sa ceinture, et se saisit d'une clé minuscule, argentée et de forme arrondie. Gaara mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui arriva ensuite. Il se contenta de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, et la seconde d'après il tenait dans sa grosse main calleuse la copie conforme de la clé. Lorsqu'il la tendit à Shukaku, il s'aperçut qu'elle était en fait constituée de chakra.

"Elle ne disparaîtra que dans six heures. Pour ce que tu veux faire, ça devrait être suffisant…Et fais un peu attention à elle !" Tempêta-t-il en voyant le démon tanuki jouer à rattraper la clé après l'avoir lancée en l'air.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant, remercia brièvement et franchit la muraille d'un pas vif. Gaara ne se sentait plus l'énergie de repérer les lieux. Il perçut une soudaine agitation, comme s'ils étaient entrés dans un lieu habité, et ce fut tout. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête que regarder le paysage. La conversation des deux démons laissaient de nombreux points incompréhensibles, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le shinobi était en mauvaise posture. Il se trouvait de toute évidence dans un endroit mystérieux, peuplé de démons. Et il y avait cette allusion du démon tanuki qui le faisait encore frissonner : le « temple des sacrifices ». Il ignorait précisément de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais une chose était certaine : il se serait mieux porté en ne le sachant jamais. Il se tortura quelques instants le cerveaux en s'interrogeant sur la conduite à adopter.

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, de toute façon ?_ Soupira-t-il finalement. _Néant. Donc, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Néant. »_

Ca paraissait logique. Gaara devait déployer des efforts illimités s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux quelques instants. Il aurait actuellement été incapable de tenir tête à un ninja de l'académie. Alors, contre un démon…Il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était logique. Mais ce n'était pas plaisant pour autant.

Après une galopade qu'il estima durer quelques dizaines de minutes, Shukaku ralentit, et le jeune shinobi sentit l'air se rafraîchir autour de lui. Le bruit d'une porte se refermant parvint à ses oreilles, et aussitôt le tapage extérieur prit fin. Sur les dalles de marbre, les pieds nus du démon ne faisaient aucun bruit. Ils étaient arrivés dans le temple.

Gaara sentit avec surprise qu'on lui retirait sa veste, et qu'on le déposait torse nu sur le marbre. Le contact de la pierre dure et froide contre son dos le réveilla partiellement, et il put écarter légèrement les paupières. Il faisait sombre, alentour, et il vérifia tout d'abord qu'il parvenait à distinguer son propre corps. Il baissa les yeux, et vit en effet son torse, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration, ainsi que les nombreuses lignes de chakra qui suivaient ses veines. Il distingua même le sobre tatouage en forme de croissant de lune qui reliait ses deux épaules. Il se livra donc à l'examen de la salle.

Elle était très spacieuse, mais ne contenait pour tout éclairage que quelques minuscules fenêtres, de sorte qu'elle demeurait plongée dans la pénombre. Essentiellement constituée de marbre, elle était vide et propre, mis à part quelques piliers disposés en cercle, autour de lui. Il y régnait une atmosphère solennelle, presque funèbre. Pour ce qu'il en voyait, il se trouvait au centre de la pièce, allongé sur un autel de marbre noir.

En tordant le cou, il parvint à apercevoir Shukaku. Lui aussi avait retiré le haut de son kimono et, accroupit sur le sol, il achevait de tracer des colonnes d'incantation. Ces signes étaient étranges, constitués de symboles inconnus qui ondulaient dans un ordre incompréhensible. Les écritures partaient de chacun des piliers et faisaient cercle autour de l'autel de marbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le démon se redressa en léchant négligemment son pouce entaillé. Son expression n'était plus la même, à présent. Plus froids, plus indéchiffrables, ses deux losanges d'or n'avaient jamais été aussi impressionnants.

Il s'approcha de l'autel et, le dominant de toute sa taille, il leva un objet long et effilé au-dessus de Gaara. L'objet étincela un bref instant, un mince rayon de lumière éclairant brusquement sa partie argentée. C'était un poignard. Ou un stylet, étant donné la finesse de sa lame.

Le démon abaissa lentement son arme. Le jeune shinobi frémit au contact menaçant sur son cœur. Il savait que son sable ne le protégerait pas. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour cela. Impassible, Shukaku promena lentement la lame sur le torse de son hôte, puis sur ses épaules, ses bras, décrivant une série de symboles invisibles sur sa peau, sans encore percer la chair. Il parla alors, de cette même voix grave et pensive qu'il avait empruntée, alors qu'il chantait sa mélopée étrange.

_-Il coule en toi, silencieux et terni_

_Il coule en toi, tombeau de ton âme_

_Toute étoile s'est perdue quand le jour a péri_

_Il coule en toi, et te détruit_

_Un cadavre dont tu es la sépulture_

Il suivait à présent le tracé de ses veines, esquissant toujours ces écritures inconnues. Et, soudain, il retira le stylet et le ramena à son propre corps, où il commença à tracer les mêmes symboles sur son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, tout en fredonnant une chanson sans paroles dans un rythme lancinant. Gaara aperçut alors de petites gouttes sanglantes dégouliner lentement sur son ventre, et se rendit compte que cette fois, le démon n'hésitait pas à égratigner sa chair pour tracer les symboles. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et commençaient à former un sortilège compliqué.

Trois symboles, plus grands que les autres, étaient très souvent effleurés par le stylet. Le premier, sur son épaule droite, rappelait de façon abstraite une petite pousse. Le second, qui ornait l'épaule gauche, évoquait davantage un rocher massif. Le dernier, enfin, gravé à l'emplacement du cœur, était un losange constitué de petites flèches formant une spirale vers le centre. Immédiatement, et comme par instinct, Gaara comprit la signification de ces trois signes.

Le premier pouvait se traduire à la fois par « enfant » et par « chemin ». Le second signifiait aussi bien « tuteur » que « protection ». Le troisième, gravé sur le cœur, n'avait qu'un seul sens : la vie.

_-Il coule en toi, silencieux et terni_

_Il coule en toi, et te ronge en silence_

_Il coule en moi, va croissant dans la nuit_

_Et aspire à l'aurore_

Il ne cessait d'effleurer ces trois symboles, allant tour à tour de l'un à l'autre, le sens variant à l'infini. La protection vers la vie et l'enfant. Le chemin de la vie. Le tuteur allant de l'enfant à la protection. La vie de l'enfant et du tuteur sous la protection et sur le chemin. La vie du tuteur vers le chemin de l'enfant. La protection de la vie.

_-Il coule en moi, larmes de vie_

_Il coule en moi, ouvre mon âme_

_Ouvre mes bras, ferme l'esprit_

_Suit le chemin, perce la nuit_

Brusquement, la lame s'immobilisa, là où débutait le symbole de l'enfant. La main qui tenait le stylet se crispa un court instant, mais ne trembla pas. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il enfonça l'arme dans son épaule droite. Jusqu'à la garde. Pas un muscle de son visage ne frémit. Du liquide vermeil éclaboussa son torse, envahissant les gravures superficielles sur son corps, heurtant le sol dans un clapotis sinistre. Quelques gouttes aspergèrent l'autel de marbre et Gaara.

Lentement, sans dégager l'arme d'un millimètre, Shukaku reproduit le tracé du signe, labourant son épaule, libérant des flots de sang qui imprégnaient désormais le haut de son kimono, attaché autour de sa taille. Son expression était calme, résignée. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, pas un tremblement ne vint la troubler.

_-Il coule au-dehors, larmes pourpres épanouies_

_Il coule au-dehors, et apporte la vie_

_Il coule au-dehors, suit la voie de la nuit_

_Vers le levez du jour. Va !_

D'un geste brusque, mais précis, il retira vivement le poignard. Un fleuve sanglant jaillit en cascade de la plaie béante, s'écroula sur Gaara, teintant d'écarlate son corps et ses vêtements. Le sang du démon était très chaud, beaucoup plus que celui des humains, sans être brûlant. Le jeune shinobi demeura pétrifié, observant la scène sans parvenir à faire un geste.

Shukaku ne semblait pas avoir terminé. Imperturbable, il continua de fredonner sa mélopée, faisant onduler l'arme sur son corps ensanglanté, là où se trouvaient les trois symboles. Il s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, le stylet posé sur son épaule gauche. Les mêmes incantations furent prononcées, toujours de cette même voix égale, et la lame s'abattit.

Le signe du rocher fut lui aussi gravé dans sa chair, libérant des quantités invraisemblables de sang chaud. Le liquide imprégnait toute la tenue du démon, pantalon compris, et formait sur le sol une flaque fumante qui s'étendait lentement dans toute la salle. L'odeur âcre du sang emplissait tout, l'air en était envahi.

Cette fois, le démon tanuki demeura quelques instants immobile avant de poursuivre son action, hébété par la perte brutale de son propre sang. Mais il reprit vite son rite, chantonnant toujours, comme en transe. Il semblait n'y avoir plus que cela, dans le monde. L'autel, le contact froid du marbre, le sang et son odeur insoutenable, la mélopée du démon, et tout autour, le silence et le noir. La tête de Gaara tournait. Il sentit confusément qu'à ce rythme, il ne parviendrait pas à maintenir son esprit en éveil bien longtemps. Les lignes de chakra perdaient en puissance, le poison revenait. La douleur aussi.

La lame se stoppa une troisième fois. Là où débutait le troisième symbole, le symbole de la vie. A l'emplacement du cœur. Gaara écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

_-Il coule en moi, larmes de vie_

_Il coule en moi, ouvre mon âme_

_Ouvre mes bras, ferme l'esprit_

_Suit le chemin, perce la nuit_

Son expression était calme, décidée. Calme et décidée était sa voix. Il serra les doigts sur son arme, et l'enfonça brusquement. Jusqu'à la garde.

Lentement, très lentement, il lacéra son propre torse, suivant le tracé du signe de la vie. En silence.

Et, en silence, il retira le poignard.

Shukaku attendit un moment, puis il se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle de Gaara. Le liquide écarlate dégoulina de son bras et coula sur l'autel, intarissable. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix moins lointaine, plus personnelle, plus directement adressée à son hôte.

"Il coule au-dehors, larmes pourpres épanouies

Il coule au-dehors, vers le levez du jour

Il coule au-dehors, et t'apporte la vie

La veux-tu ?"

Epuisé, abruti par l'odeur âcre qui emplissait la pièce, Gaara comprit ces vers plus par instinct qu'il ne déchiffra les mots. Vivre…ou mourir.

Il se souvint de tout. Tout, dans un éclair. Toutes les injures, tous les hurlements de peur et de haine, qui lui avaient été adressés.

Il se souvint de la salle sombre, vide et sans fenêtre qu'on appelait avec une belle ironie sa « chambre », et où il restait cloîtré la plupart du temps, entre ses missions. Si on avait pu, on l'aurait probablement enfermé dans une malle…

Il se souvint de ces massacres, ces tueries, toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait provoquées, dans l'unique objectif de protéger son existence. A ses yeux, tous ces gens avaient le visage de ses assassins. Tous.

Il se souvint de son combat contre ce Naruto Uzumaki, de sa stupéfaction en s'apercevant qu'il survivait et ripostait à ses coups. Sa peur panique en se découvrant soudain trop faible pour protéger son existence, son effroi incontrôlable de voir ces coups qu'il appréhendait depuis si longtemps le frapper avec hargne, sa peur de mourir abattu comme un monstre. Sa surprise en écoutant le discours du ninja de Konoha, en apercevant un fugitif instant cette lueur d'espoir, au milieu des ténèbres.

Il se souvint de son sursaut de vie, de ses efforts démesurés pour remonter à la surface, pour échapper à ce néant.

Il se souvint de la trahison, son maître, Baki, l'attaquant sans retenue en le couvrant d'injures. Les habitants de Suna et de Konoha le lapidant sans merci.

Non. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme cela.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, trop faible pour parler, il saisit doucement la main du démon et la serra un court instant. L'autre sembla comprendre le message. Il hocha lentement la tête, puis se pencha encore davantage sur le jeune shinobi, appuyant son autre main sur un rebord de l'autel.

Le sang déferla, aspergeant tant son corps qu'on ne parvenait plus à le distinguer, sous tout ce vermeil. La sensation singulière qu'une rafale d'énergie le balayait s'empara de lui et, à bout de forces, il s'évanouit de nouveau.

* * *

Fiouuu ! Et voilà, terminé ! Bon, d'accord, Gaara tombe dans les pommes un peu souvent, en ce moment, ça m'a fait tilter aussi, mais avouez qu'on s'évanouirait pour moins que ça ! Et sinon, qui a aimé mon Shukaku ? o (il est un peu OOC, je l'admet, mais on l'exploite pas assez ce démon !) 


	4. Abysse, la cité des démons

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Si, si, c'est toujours moi ! Toujours là, toujours cinglée, toujours en forme !

Genre : Romance, quelle question ! XD

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto (ils sont pas bien nombreux pour le moment mais on va faire comme si) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à quelqu'un qui a un nom très très long très saoulant à écrire, et que de toute façon vous connaissez, sinon vous ne pigez absolument rien à cette fic ! Shukaku est OOC, et il y a des OC qui traînent et que vous reconnaîtrez ! Voilà, c'est dit !

Couples : Non, non, je ne vous prends pas pour des abrutis obsédés, rassurez-vous. Je prends simplement mes précautions ! Donc, pas de GaaraShukaku dans cette fic !

Réponse aux rewiews :

_Lumina : _Son…très beau corps…oO Pas faux, mais, euh comment dire…(passe VITE une ceinture de chasteté autour de la taille de Gaara XD) Voilà c'est réglé ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mon chapitre (promis, je vais essayer de pas mutiler notre tenshi national ! XD)

_Tsunade sama : _Contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! Je me suis bien amusée, en écrivant sa conversation ! En fait, j'adore faire parler Shukaku ! Sauf que je dois trouver pleins de tournures pour que ce soit le plus irrespectueux possible, sans être trop vulgaire (aaaah, prise de tête ! XD) ET NON ! Mon pitit Ai no Gaara est toujours bien vivant ! (pour l'instant, du moins…Niark)

_Hitto sama : _Tout le monde a aimé mon Shukaku OOC, alors ? YEAAAAAAH HAHAHAHA ! (houlà, mauvaise influence…TT) J'ai trouvé que les démons étaient un sujet très intéressant à exploiter ! Quant à Kyûbi…Je suis très méchante, avec lui…XD C'est sa faute aussi, tout le monde raconte qu'il est super puissant et machin truc ! Alors du coup, forcément…J'ai envie de me payer sa tête XD ! Pardon Kyûbi !

_Dragonwing : _Oui oui, moi je veux bien continuer d'écrire ma fic, mais seulement si tu promets de continuer à poster des commentaires ! XD Et oui, SHUKAKU EN FORCE ! Personnellement, je le trouve nettement plus exploitable que Kyûbi (qui fait un peu la grosse bête mystérieuse stéréotypée, à mon goût…Mais ce n'est que mon avis ! XD) En plus, comme on sait rien de lui à part que c'est un démon surexcité…Ca me laisse PLEIN de possibilités sans trop avoir l'impression que c'est un OOC ! VIVE SHUKAKU !

_Kaorulabelle : _(fouette une foule de démons NIARK) ALLEZ au boulot bande de fainéants ! Les lecteurs n'aiment pas attendre ! (se tourne vers Kaoru) La suite arrive, la suite arrive ! ALLEZ on se bouge !

_Gemmer :_ Merci pour cette longue rewiew ! Vivent les looooongues rewiews ! Niark en effet Shukaku est un peu illuminé sur les bords ! Euuuh…ça veut dire quoi « evil bishie » ? Méchant quoi ? (a l'impression de se taper la honte, mais ça fait rien) J'essaye d'expliquer la plupart des trucs dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira ! Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée pour le peu de clarté du chapitre précédent ! J'étais hyper concentrée sur le point de vue de Gaara, j'essayais de bien retranscrire le fait qu'il était complètement perdu, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait…Et j'ai même pas envisagé la possibilité que du coup, ce serait une vraie prise de tête pour les lecteurs ! Toutes mes excuses TT ! Mais euh…J'avoue que pour le temple, je n'en aie pas une image très précise en tête non plus ! Quand j'ai écrit ça, j'avais en tête l'endroit où Kakashi scelle la marque d'Orochimaru que Sasuke a à l'épaule, dans le tome sept ou huit, je sais plus. On voit pas grand chose, à part qu'il y a plein de piliers partout…Donc, en gros, c'est une salle très sombre toute en marbre avec un autel, des piliers et Shukaku qui s'ouvre la poitrine à coups de stylet ! XD

_Nadramon : _Merci ma sœur, tu sauves la vie d'une désespérée ! TT Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué mon zouli poème en prose pendant le rite de Shukaku que j'ai eu du mal à écriiiiire ! TT Et aussi mon morceau de poème que chante Shukaku (oO il sait chanter celui-là ? On en apprend tous les jours ! XD) Merci de toujours prendre le temps de répondre à mes chapitres ! Je t'aime ma sœur !

_Ehwinn : _Ooooh…UNE AUTRE LONGUE REWIEW ! Dans mes bras ! Tu viens d'entrer dans ma liste de rewiewer préférée ! Lol ! (bave de joie devant son écran en lisant que le caractère de Gaara est bien respecté) Je serais vraiment dégoûtée si je me mettais à abîmer sa personnalité si mignonne qui donne envie de le serrer fort fort fort FORT (se prend une baffe de la part d'un loup et d'un tanuki qui passaient par là et se calme) Je suis vraiment contente que mon petit poème t'ai plu ! Je l'aime bien aussi, même si certains vers sont franchement ignobles (« Quand tu sens cette foule scander dans un sourire » TT atroce, ça gâche tout mon joli quatrain, sale ver pourri !) Mais j'avoue que le deuxième chapitre est mon préféré pour l'instant ! Bon, d'accord, on va me dire que je suis masochiste, mais je pense sincèrement que la souffrance rajoute un certain charme à Gaara (après tout, je suis devenue dingue de lui en m'apercevant qu'il était malheureux comme un chien, alors…). C'est là que j'ai retranscrit avec le plus de justesse ses sentiments, à mon avis…J'en frissonne rien que d'y repenser ! BrrrXD En tous cas, s'il te plait, continue de me poster des commentaires ! XD

_Karasu : _Merci pour tous tes compliments ! (niveau OOC, tu n'as pas grand chose à dire lol ! Bravo pour « Pas de nom » XD) Temari et Kankuro euh…Soyons patients, c'est le seul conseil que je peux donner XD !

Wow ! Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à répondre aux commentaires ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Sinon, je tiens à vous signaler que vous êtes tous et toutes des méchants ! TT A part ma sœur (et elle, je l'avait prévenue), personne n'a relevé l'incantation que je me suis tuée à imaginer pour le rite de Shukaku ! TT Il était si pourri que ça, avouez ? Lol. Pour la forme, et au cas où ça intéresse quand même quelqu'un, je mets l'explication en bas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Abysse, la cité des démons_

Pour Gaara, la notion de sommeil avait toujours été un mystère. Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était interrogé sur cet état comateux dans lequel se plongeaient sa sœur, Yashamaru et les autres. Pourquoi restaient-ils allongés, immobiles ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils ne plus l'entendre, quand il leur parlait ? Cependant, la chose leur paraissait, à eux, tellement naturelle et évidente que, quand il les questionnait à ce sujet, il recevait toujours en retour des regards interloqués. Et les réponses étaient bien souvent vagues et hésitantes.

_"Euh…Quand tu dors, tu sens rien…Et après, bah…Tu te réveilles." _Avait bafouillé un petit Kankuro de sept ans, en le dévisageant derrière son manuel de marionnettiste, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude.

_"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est agréable ?"_

_"Si je te dis que tu sens RIEN ! Tu t'endors, tu te réveilles et c'est le matin ! Point."_

Les explications de Yashamaru avaient été plus complètes, bien qu'un peu plus ardues à comprendre.

_"Quand tu dors, tu ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien, ne sens plus rien. Mais tu n'as pas peur, puisque tu ne penses plus à rien non plus."_

_"Alors…Pourquoi est-ce que les gens normaux dorment ?"_

_"Le sommeil est important : quand tu dors, ton cerveau trie tout ce que tu as fait pendant la journée, comme s'il les consignait dans un livre. A ton réveil, toutes ces choses te paraissent plus lointaines, et tu peux tout reprendre à zéro"._

Grâce aux explications patientes de sa tante, il avait compris le principe. En théorie, du moins. Il n'était jamais réellement parvenu à se représenter ce trou noir quotidien. Une chose était sûre, malgré tout. On lui avait toujours décrit le fait de dormir comme une nécessité, naturelle et bénéfique à l'équilibre mental. C'est pourquoi il s'était toujours figuré cela comme quelque chose d'agréable. 

Aussi en concluait-il que sa situation actuelle appartenait davantage au domaine du coma qu'à celui du sommeil. Ou alors, il devrait sérieusement revoir à la baisse son jugement sur le phénomène.

Il se sentait lourd, faible, et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ou du jour. Sa tête tournait, et il avait mal au dos. Pourtant, il lui apparut rapidement que son état était nettement supérieur à ce qu'il aurait dû être. Tout d'abord, sa gorge ne le brûlait plus. Son sang ne semblait plus charrier la mort dans ses veines. Ensuite, si son niveau de chakra était toujours au plus bas, il recommençait déjà à se reformer, provoquant le long de ses méridiens un agréable picotement. En bref, il était en train de guérir.

Pour l'heure, il était encore trop las pour s'interroger, et il préféra considérer simplement qu'il s'agissait là d'une très bonne nouvelle.

D'après ses estimations, il se trouvait allongé sur le dos. Aucun lien n'entravait ses mouvements, manifestement. Il décida donc d'ouvrir les yeux. Inspecter les lieux serait judicieux, d'autant plus qu'il avait le vague souvenir que sa situation n'était pas des plus brillantes…Il était persuadé d'avoir la force de les rouvrir, et pourtant il sentit contre ses paupières une étrange résistance. Une sorte de croûte semblait lui recouvrir tout le visage. Intrigué, il porta la main à ses yeux, et rencontra effectivement une surface dure, qui dégageait une odeur forte et qui, heureusement, s'effritait au contact de ses doigts. Il la frotta énergiquement de ses deux mains, tout en se redressant. La surface était relativement épaisse, mais il en vint à bout sans trop de mal. Il put ainsi regarder autour de lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en ce moment assis sur une table, au milieu d'une salle brillamment éclairée. Le meuble, de grande taille, avait été façonné sobrement dans un bois d'assez jolie couleur. De toute évidence, il n'était pas conçu pour accueillir un shinobi épuisé. Son estimation se trouva confirmée quand il aperçut le verre fracassé sur le sol, l'eau et les longues tiges aromatiques qu'il avait contenues répandus sur le parquet et à qui il avait, de toute évidence, pris la place habituelle.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était une salle de séjour ordinaire, bien qu'aux murs arrondis, avec peu de mobilier : mis à part la table, quelques chaises (presque toutes debout), un coffre ouvert rempli de rouleaux de tailles variées et une armoire toute aussi sobre. Quelques fenêtres sans rideau, plutôt grandes, permettaient aux rayons du soleil de se déverser librement dans la pièce. Certains détails prouvaient toutefois que celle-ci n'était pas aussi banale qu'elle aurait aimé le faire croire : par exemple, les coins dans lesquels s'amoncelaient des quantités de sable impressionnantes, qui s'agitaient parfois paresseusement. Et, bien entendu, la longue traînée sanglante qui partait de la porte à la table où Gaara demeurait figé, en s'attardant tout particulièrement sur la forme vaguement humaine écroulée sur le sol. Elle était tellement imbibée d'écarlate que le Kazekage mis du temps à la reconnaître : il s'agissait de Shukaku, allongé sur le côté, à même le sol, profondément endormi.

Interloqué, il resta un certain temps immobile à le dévisager. Pour autant qu'il pût en juger, le démon était toujours torse nu. Les trois symboles étranges étaient mêmeencore visibles : l'enfant, la protection et la vie, trois blessures qui paraissaient déjà cicatrisées. Les autres symboles, marqués par de simples égratignures, avaient entièrement disparus.

Il remarqua également un détail, auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'alors. Le tanuki portait sur lui une fine chaîne d'or, si longue qu'il avait dû l'enrouler deux fois autour de son cou. Elle était pourvue d'un pendentif, mais Gaara ne put l'examiner : la main du démon était crispée sur la chaîne, contre sa poitrine, abritant l'objet entre ses longs doigts.

Il y avait trop de questions à se poser pour y prêter attention dans l'immédiat. Il jugea préférable de se préoccuper de son propre état. Il sursauta en voyant ses bras, son torse et ses vêtements couverts d'une épaisse croûte vermeille, qui s'effritait partiellement à chacun de ses mouvements. Du sang séché. Le sang de Shukaku. Il pouvait également le sentir sur son visage.

Perplexe, il se laissa tomber à bas de la table et entreprit d'examiner l'intégralité de la maison. C'était un pavillon, de petite taille puisque apparemment, il se constituait en tout et pour tout de la salle de séjour, d'une chambre tout aussi peu meublée (un matelas flanqué à même le sol et une petite armoire), d'une salle de bains dont le carrelage était teinté d'une curieuse couleur vert bouteille et d'un escalier qui donnait sur une cave. De retour dans la pièce où gisait le démon, il remarqua qu'un kimono avait été jeté à la hâte sur une chaise. Un kimono de toute évidence trop petit pour convenir à un homme d'1m90 de haut…Gaara resta quelques instants totalement indécis puis, agacé, il renonça à s'interroger. On verrait bien plus tard.

Juste avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau, il repéra le dernier détail singulier de la salle. Un détail qu'il aurait probablement dû voir plus tôt, et qui provoqua un sinistre frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Face à la porte d'entrée, de façon à ce qu'il fût impossible de ne pas la voir en pénétrant dans la maison, une feuille de parchemin avait été fichée contre le mur par un kunaï. Sur ce parchemin étaient transcrits ces vers, d'une écriture noble, parfaitement lisible :

_Je jure de tout protéger_

_Et je jure de guérir_

_Je le jure sur mon sang_

_Je jure de périr_

_Et jure de tuer_

_Je le jure sur le démon que je suis_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Et jure de détruire_

_Je le jure sur ma haine_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Mon humanité si ancienne_

_Je le jure sur mon ressentiment_

_Et sur le démon que je suis_

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, et acheva de le réveiller. Il ne se préoccupa même pas du léger inconvénient de la cabine de douche, qui ne semblait pouvoir délivrer que deux températures : glaciale ou brûlante, selon les goûts. Il y resta même plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, le temps de se débarrasser de l'inconcevable quantité de sang séché qui le recouvrait. Sous les giclées d'eau chaude, les plaques rouge sombre redevenaient liquides et dégoulinaient par litres entiers, laissant de nouveau échapper leur odeur âcre. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour se retrouver enfin propre.

Heureusement pour lui, le vêtement laissé à son intention était d'une taille convenable. C'était un petit kimono blanc, assez semblable à celui que portait Shukaku. Alors qu'il resserrait la ceinture de toile qui le fermait et enfilait ses sandales, un grognement provenant de l'autre pièce lui rappela où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt, il lui rappela qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ni de ce qui s'était passé depuis son premier évanouissement. Ni de la raison pour laquelle son démon ne l'avait pas dévoré. Ni de pourquoi il arborait cette apparence humaine. En fait, il était complètement perdu. Mais il redoutait d'entendre des explications.

Il inspira profondément, puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de séjour.

Shukaku était assis sur le sol, l'air encore un peu ensommeillé. Il entreprenait manifestement de remuer une à une chacune de ses articulations, faisant s'effriter ses plaques sanglantes dans un concert de craquements. Il considéra avec ennui le verre fracassé, non loin de lui.

"Et meeerde, soupira-t-il, les plantes aromatiques sont bonnes pour la poubelle."

Il se redressa lourdement et tituba quelques instants. Apparemment, sa brutale perte de sang l'avait laissé à bout de forces. Son regard tomba alors sur Gaara, qui l'observait avec une certaine méfiance, gardant entre lui et son démon une distance prudente.

"Yo gamin. T'es réveillé, on dirait."

"Qu'est-ce que…Commença ledit gamin."

"Oh ! Stop, stop stop ! Coupa-t-il aussitôt. Pour ta gouverne, je suis crevé et je suis crade. Les questions et autres trucs chiants, pas maintenant, merci ! Attends au moins que je me sois enlevé tout ça."

Trop surpris pour réagir, Gaara le laissa s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. S'il n'était pas fâché d'être enfin éveillé, la situation n'avait pas que des avantages…Pour commencer, ses questionnements le harcelaient maintenant sans relâche, et une vague de souffrance s'emparait de lui. Non pas la vive douleur physique, à laquelle il était désormais plus ou moins accoutumé, mais une affreuse blessure morale, infiniment plus cruelle.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il échoué dans sa tentative de gagner la reconnaissance des autres ? Pourquoi, si d'autres demi-démons avaient réussi avant lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été dévoré ? Pourquoi était-il en ce lieu inconnu ? Pourquoi l'avait-on trahi ? Pourquoi Baki-sensei ? Et pourquoi…

Il crispa les doigts sur son crâne. Non…Sa dernière question lui échappait. Pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un « pourquoi » capital…Quelque chose…Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Complètement abattu, ce fut à peine s'il leva les yeux aux sons de la porte qui percutait le mur avec fracas en s'ouvrant, et le hurlement suraigu du démon.

"HEY GAMIN ! Clama-t-il avec entrain, de toute évidence à nouveau en pleine possession de ses capacités pulmonaires. On a pompé toute l'eau chaude ! Ca fout vraiment la zone jusqu'au bout, ce sortilège !"

Il interrompit son joyeux monologue en apercevant son hôte, effondré sur une chaise, la tête courbée, totalement écrasé par son propre fardeau mental. Gaara entendit le tanuki s'approcher et s'accroupir devant lui, sentit deux doigts se poser sur son front et lui relever la tête. Il se retrouva face à deux losanges dorés, cernés de deux prunelles noires qui le scrutaient avec curiosité. Le démon portait à présent un autre kimono, bleu nuit celui-ci, qui lui permettait une grande liberté de mouvement et laissait nus ses avant-bras.

"Eh ben ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu sens toujours le poison, ou quoi ?"

Le Kazekage se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et décida de poser dèsà présentles questions qui le torturaient. Ce n'était pas tant son interlocuteur qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt les réponses qu'il allait peut-être lui fournir.

"Tu es bien Shukaku ?" Commença-t-il enfin, d'une voix qu'il parvint à maintenir calme.

"Ouais."

"L'esprit du sable, le démon tanuki ?"

"Ouais."

"Celui que l'on a scellé en moi à ma naissance ? Qui a fait de moi une créature, une relique du passé haïe de tous ?"

"Ouais."

"Celui qui a dévoré tous ses hôtes avant moi ? Qui a provoqué trop de massacres pour qu'on puisse les compter ?"

"Ouais…"

"Celui qui a tué ma mère ? Sa voix s'était mise à trembler."

"Hey ! Vas-y mollo, gamin ! Se récria-t-il brusquement. Il secoua son épaisse queue de cheval avec agacement. Shukaku a fait ci, Shukaku a fait ça ! Shukaku a buté la veuve et l'orphelin ! Shukaku a fait rappliquer les tempêtes de sable, la peste et les sauterelles ! Je veux bien que tu m'accuses, mais viens pas me ficher tous les maux du monde sur le dos, quand même !"

Ce brutal mouvement d'humeur stoppa Gaara dans son élan, et il dévisagea avec incrédulité le démon, qui continuait de balancer la tête d'un côté et de l'autre avec dédain. Que voulait-il dire ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui…

"Vous voulez dire…que…" Hasarda-t-il, soudainement envahi par un terrible doute.

"C'est pas moi qui aie buté ta mère, nope. Répliqua l'autre. Ni toi, pour ce que j'en sais…"

"Mais…pourtant…"

"Bah elle a clamsé, ouais. C'est comme ça, les humains. Ca crève, on sait pas trop pourquoi…"

Il haussa les épaules et s'étira, la mine songeuse.

"Elle avait pas l'air franchement malade, pourtant. En principe, on a pas besoin de sacrifice, avec un sort de possession. Et elle avait pas trop l'air d'être sur le point de crever…Enfin, va savoir."

"Elle serait morte…naturellement ?"

"Faut croire."

Gaara resta silencieux un long moment, choqué par cette brutale révélation. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou furieux, à cette perspective. Il se sentait simplement confus et triste, blessé par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Ca ne collait pas…Yashamaru lui avait dit que sa mère avait été _sacrifiée_ pour le village du sable ! Et elle le savait, sinon elle n'aurait pas prononcé cette malédiction…Ou alors, c'était ce qu'on leur avait fait croire, à toutes les deux ? A tout le village ? Mais pourquoi ?

Pas un seul instant, il ne songea à mettre en doute la parole de Shukaku. Gaara avait toujours été incapable de prononcer de véritables mensonges, l'idée ne l'avait même jamais effleuré. On lui avait dit que son proche contact avec son démon en était la cause.

_"Les démons ne peuvent mentir. _Lui avait-on expliqué. _Ils en sont tout simplement incapables, comme certains ninjas ne peuvent apprendre le Ninjutsu. Et il en va de même pour toi, le possédé."_

Le jeune shinobi secoua la tête. S'il laissait ses réflexions prendre le dessus, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Et il avait bien d'autres choses à éclaircir…

"Ce…sortilège que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure…Reprit-il donc. De quoi s'agissait-il ?"

"Bah, ça se voit, non ? Un rite de soin."

Et, voyant que son hôte demeurait perplexe, il reprit :

"Le sang d'un démon contient certains pouvoirs. Comme des capacités guérisseuses, si on l'utilise correctement. Après, faut des sortilèges, des incantations et d'autres trucs un peu casse-pieds, mais en gros c'est surtout le sang qui se tape tout le boulot…"

"Mais il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ?" Insista Gaara avec méfiance.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le démon tanuki lui avait-il sacrifié une telle quantité de son propre sang ? Tout de même pas dans le but désintéressé de lui sauver la vie ! Avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête ?

"Oh si ! Soupira l'intéressé en regardant autour de lui avec lassitude. Déjà d'une, ça te salope tes fringues ! Ca prendra au moins trois siècles pour partir complètement, tout ce sang. En plus, maintenant, je suis bon pour aller récurer le sol d'ici jusqu'au temple ! Un vrai merdier, ce sortilège ! Encore heureux qu'il soit efficace…"

La réponse le désarçonna quelque peu, mais il continua tout de même. Sa prochaine interrogation n'était pas dénuée d'importance.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la question plut énormément à Shukaku. Il poussa un glapissement joyeux, obligeant son hôte à reculer sur sa chaise pour se protéger de l'agression sonore. Puis, sans crier garde, il le saisit par le col de son kimono comme s'il s'était agi d'un chaton et l'entraîna vers une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit non sans un claquement retentissant.

"Ouvre grand les yeux, gamin ! Claironna-t-il. Bienvenu à Abysse, la cité des démons !"

Gaara n'émit aucun son, soufflé par le décor qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Autour de la maison, il y avait un petit jardin, qui contenait en tout et pour tout un ou deux jeunes arbres, une vasque pleine d'eau et une herbe folle qui poussait à peu près n'importe comment. Il y avait également quelque chose qui avait dû être un rocher, du temps où il était encore entier. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant, loin de là.

Tout autour, d'autres habitations entourées de jardins de tailles restreintes, sans haie ni clôture, s'éparpillaient de tous côtés sans aucun ordre logique. Très variées, elles étaient aussi nombreuses qu'étonnantes : certaines étaient rondes, comme celle de Shukaku, d'autres se constituaient d'un simple pavé de couleur vive. Il y en avait en forme de pyramides, d'igloos de pierre, de minuscules maisons aux toits pointus. Les habitations mises à part, on pouvait également voir une foule d'autres bâtiments plus ou moins haut, de formes toutes aussi curieuses et dont la fonction demeurait un mystère. En bref, les constructions formaient un fouillis fort original, coupé parfois par un grand parc ou un terrain sportif, relié de toutes parts par de larges sentiers pavés.

Les sentiers…C'était peut-être le plus époustouflant. Il y en avait partout, qui zigzaguaient allègrement de maison en maison, en contournaient quelques-unes unes, formaient brusquement une boucle, parfois plusieurs d'affilé. Sur certains bâtiments étaient fixées de solides passerelles de bois et de cordes, qui traçaient un véritable dédale aérien. Les chemins s'entrecroisaient, se chevauchaient et bifurquaient avec fantaisie, rejoignaient parfois le sol et quelque fois les toits. Certaines allaient jusqu'à former des vagues, des loopings et des vrilles dans le vide. Sur les plus hauts bâtiments, il y avait même des sentiers qui sillonnaient les façades en reliant les fenêtres entre elles, zigzaguant à la verticale.

La rue était loin d'être déserte. Les chemins étaient encombrés d'un grand nombre de shinobis, qui galopaient d'un bâtiment à l'autre, où au contraire flânaient sans but. Ils étaient nombreux, sans pour autant former une foule. On pouvait aisément distinguer que chaque individu avait ses propres caractères singuliers : des vêtements fantaisistes, des cheveux colorés et curieusement coiffés, des visages peints ou arborant de minuscules détails inhumains. Ils étaient tous de tailles, d'âges et de couleurs différents, mais une chose était sûre : tous étaient des démons.

"Pas mal, non ?" Reprit Shukaku avec fierté.

Gaara recula, désarçonné par le spectacle, sous ses yeux. Ce lieu était si étrange ! Où pouvait-il bien se situer ? Et pourquoi était-il peuplé de démons ? Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit…

"Pourquoi cette apparence humaine ?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

La question sembla surprendre l'interpellé. Il répondit en haussant les épaules :

"Bah, il faut bien qu'on la récupère à un moment ou à un autre ! Tu nous vois bricoler des baraques assez grandes pour nos apparences d'animaux ? On est pas des masos, non plus !"

"Mais…Vous n'êtes pas humains…"

"On l'est plus, nan. Mais on se débarrasse pas facilement de sa véritable apparence, gamin."

"Tu…S'exclama Gaara. Tu veux dire que vous avez tous été…Des humains ?"

"Ouais, ouais…marmonna le tanuki en s'étirant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que j'aille faire ma livraison à Satan, moi. Déjà que je suis pas franchement en avance…Si je traîne, je vais encore me faire gronder !"

Curieusement, sa remarque provoqua chez lui un brusque accès d'hilarité. Il dut s'appuyer à la table pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre, en attendant que sa crise ne se termine. Après quoi, il sortit de son kimono la petite fiole qu'il avait auparavant présentée au démon-chien, Cerbère. Il l'examina quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait subi aucun dommage. Apparemment satisfait, il la rangea de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il parut se souvenir de la présence de son hôte. Il se tourna vers lui et l'observa un bon moment avec circonspection, son expression affichant clairement un « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, gamin ? ».

"Mouais. Dit-il finalement. A tous les coups, si je te laisse tout seul, tu vas te faire dévorer par quelqu'un…T'as qu'à venir avec moi ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça en chemin !"

Et, voyant que Gaara hésitait à le suivre :

"Allez gamin, du nerf ! Satan-sama n'aime pas attendre !"

Secoué par un inexplicable fou rire, il quitta en trombe sa demeure, entraînant le jeune ninja derrière lui.

La journée était belle, le ciel sans nuage éclairé par un soleil éclatant. Shukaku allait d'un pas vif au milieu du dédale de sentiers, sans prêter aucune attention aux autres démons, de sorte que son hôte devait souvent se mettre à trottiner pour éviter de se laisser distancer. Celui-ci se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, au milieu de tous ces êtres démoniaques qui déambulaient sans paraître se rendre compte de sa présence. Curieusement, la présence de Shukaku le rassurait, comme s'il constituait une protection entre lui et les autres démons.

-Abysse est un village ancien. Expliquait-il tout en marchant. Il y a près de vingt-mille ans, six humains sont nés avec des caractéristiques anormaux, dont une quantité de chakra terrifiante. On a appelé ce truc la « Marque du Diable », beaucoup plus tard. Ils étaient pas si différents, finalement. Plus puissants, un peu bizarres et c'est tout. Pourtant, les humains ont eu peur d'eux. Leur chakra était illimité et ça, ils arrivaient pas à le comprendre. On les a considérés comme des monstres et nommés en conséquence : Cerbère, Sphinx, Hydre, Chimère, Kraken et Satan, dont la puissance était inégalée. On a essayé de les buter, on leur a pourri la vie de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ils étaient trop puissants pour que de faibles humains en viennent à bout. Mais les humains sont nombreux, et persévérants.

« A un moment donné, ils se sont rencontrés et ont proclamé leur haine, leur ressentiment. Ils ont combiné leurs pouvoirs pour se créer des apparences de monstre et ainsi rompre avec leur statut d'humains. Ils ont créé Abysse, et l'ont scellée pour que seuls les humains marqués par le Diable puissent en trouver le chemin. Abysse stagne dans un monde parallèle, qui nous permet de nous rassembler et de reprendre notre véritable apparence sans risquer de voir des meutes d'humains nous tomber dessus. Après, d'autres sont nés marqués par le Diable, et la ville s'est peuplée, peu à peu.

« Satan est l'ultime être démoniaque et le chef d'Abysse. C'est grâce à son chakra que la cité reste introuvable pour les humains. Avec les cinq autres, ils sont les six démons Fondateurs, le sommet de la hiérarchie démoniaque. Notre pouvoir grandit avec l'âge. Avec nos mille ans, on obtient de nouvelles capacités, et notre chakra se personnalise. On devient un démon Millénaire. A partir de dix-mille ans, on devient encore plus fort, et on est reconnu comme Illustre démon. Notre incapacité de mentir se transforme même en atout : Les Illustres peuvent pas dire de mensonges. Si ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à dire, ou même ce qu'ils pensent est faux, ils le savent tout de suite. Ils peuvent découvrir pratiquement tout ce qu'ils veulent sur leurs adversaires, deviner le passé et même entrevoir l'avenir. Ca doit prendre un peu la tête, mais c'est pratique. Tous les autres sont des démons Secondaires. Je suis un démon Millénaire depuis plus de deux siècles ! Termina-t-il en relevant fièrement la tête.

Il éclata de rire en s'apercevant que son hôte s'était figé de stupeur.

"Surpris, gamin ?"

"Je…Hésita celui-ci. J'ignorais que les Bijuus étaient si anciens…"

"Les Bijuus ? Répéta Shukaku avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que ces rigolos viennent faire là-dedans ?"

"Si toi, Ichibi, le plus faible des Bijuus, tu es un démon Millénaire…Et si les démons se renforcent au fil des siècles…Kyuubi est donc un Illustre démon ?"

L'autre resta silencieux un bon moment, en clignant des yeux d'un air totalement ahuri. Et puis vint le déchaînement. Il poussa à l'improviste un hurlement strident, suraigu, insupportable. Il tomba à genoux, et Gaara put voir qu'il était pratiquement mort de rire.

"K…Kyuubi, un Ill…Articula-t-il péniblement. Je…Le plus…faible des…GYAH HAHAHA ! TROP FORT ! TROP FORT !"

Il dut rester plusieurs minutes prostré sur le sol, suffoquant presque dans ses efforts pour calmer son fou rire. Gaara s'était prudemment approché et attendait la suite, totalement dépassé par les réactions du démon.

"Eh ben ! Haleta-t-il finalement, tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qu'il avait sur le coin des yeux. Il m'aura vraiment collé aux plantes jusqu'à la fin, ce crétin de pseudonyme !"

Il se tourna vers son hôte et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

"A ton avis gamin, que signifie « Bijuu » ?"

"Ce sont les démons à queues…" Répondit celui-ci avec une certaine méfiance.

"TOUT JUSTE ! Alors tu serais sympa de pas m'appeler Ichibi, je peux plus sacquer ce nom de niais. Et je veux surtout pas qu'on me mélange avec cette bande de joyeux lurons qui ont rien d'autre à foutre que d'aller faire les marioles à Portnawakland ! Ils me font marrer, ces bouffons, mais sans plus."

"Mais tu es bien Ichibi, le démon à une queue !" Protesta Gaara.

"Mais vous êtes tous cons, vous les humains, ou vous le faites exprès ? On vous dit que les Bijuus sont des démons à PLUSIEURS queues et moi, parce que j'en ai une, sois disant je fais partie de leur cirque ! Faut que je me rase la tête, pour qu'on me foute la paix ?"

Le jeune shinobi demeura interloqué. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, encore ?

"Donc…Tu n'es pas l'un des Bijuus ? Reprit-il enfin. Alors pourquoi…Tout le monde a observé que tu avais les mêmes capacités qu'eux, mais que tu étais moins puissant !"

"Déjà d'une : les mêmes capacités qu'eux, tout le monde les a ! Ces abrutis n'ont que les pouvoirs primaires des démons. Ensuite, je suis largement plus fort qu'eux ! J'utilise pas la totalité de mes capacités, c'est tout. Faut arrêter de gagatiser sur ce gang improvisé, gamin : les Bijuus sont huit démons Secondaires un peu fêlés, pour pas dire complètement mabouls. Ils ont fait leur propre petite hiérarchie au sein d'Abysse, et ils se distinguent par leur nombre de queues de cheval ! Kyuubi est le plus âgé d'entre eux, du coup il crâne à mort avec ses neuf queues ratatinées, mais c'est tout juste s'il a cinq cent ans ! Leur passe-temps préféré, c'est foutre la zone chez les humains ! Pour ce que j'en sais, ils sont toujours pas revenus de leur dernière escapade. P'têt qu'ils se sont tous fait sceller. En tous cas, ils nous font bien marrer avec leurs bêtises, chez nous !

"Si tu es si fort…Interrogea encore Gaara, surpris par le peu de notoriété dont jouissaient les célèbres Bijuus. Pourquoi as-tu si peu déployé tes pouvoirs, contre Naruto ? Et avant, à toutes les occasions où les humains ont voulu se servir de toi ?"

"Oh, ça…Par flemme, disons. J'aime pas trop me lâcher les cheveux, ça me fatigue. Dit-il d'un ton détaché, en triturant une mèche de son épaisse toison. Allez, assez glandé, on repart !"

Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit à galoper droit devant lui. Gaara se vit dans l'obligation de se lancer à sa poursuite au pas de course pour éviter de le perdre complètement. Il fut tellement absorbé par son démarrage en trombe qu'il en oublia d'interroger Shukaku sur la signification de sa phrase mystérieuse.

La suite du voyage se déroula plus silencieusement, en grande partie parce que le jeune shinobi était trop concentré sur sa laborieuse poursuite pour parler. Pourtant, il y avait encore une question qu'il devait soumettre à Shukaku. La plus impérative, peut-être, et il se maudissait de ne l'avoir posée plus tôt. Il accéléra encore le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il inspira profondément, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il craignait la réponse ? Parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison possible ?

"Shukaku…Dit-il enfin. Quand je me suis évanoui, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dévoré ? Et pourquoi as-tu utilisé ce sortilège pour me sauver la vie ?"

C'est cet instant précis que choisit l'interpellé pour s'exclamer d'une voix ravie :

"On y est, gamin ! C'est ici que siège Satan, le chef des démons !"

Gaara releva la tête, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise devant l'époustouflante majesté du bâtiment.

Pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger, ils étaient arrivés au centre de la cité. Toutes les routes semblaient converger vers le palais. Trônant sur une colline, il devait dominer la ville entière.

C'était une titanesque construction de pierre noire, un véritable dragon d'ébène. Le sommet était hérissé de tours anguleuses. Une porte à double-battants se dressait devant eux, démesurée, décorée de fils d'argent entrelacés, qui semblaient les défier de pénétrer dans le palais. Curieusement, la plus haute tour, au centre, ne se terminait pas en pointe effilée, mais en une gigantesque coupe de marbre, à l'intérieur de laquelle tournait une sphère de chakra de taille semblable. C'était probablement ce chakra qui permettait à Abysse de demeurer introuvable.

Sur deux façades de cette étonnante construction, d'immenses sculptures les dardaient de leurs regards vides, encadrant la porte d'entrée. D'un côté et de l'autre, on pouvait voir un chien à trois têtes bavant férocement entre ses canines d'ébène, une chimère à la bouche emplie de flammes, un sphinx au regard fixe et écrasant, un dragon dont les multiples têtes semblaient surveiller les alentours dans toutes les directions, et une monstrueuse créature marine, dotée de centaines de tentacules. Au-dessus de la porte se tenait une sixième créature, qui fixait froidement les visiteurs. Drapée d'ombre, celle-ci, il était impossible de la distinguer clairement. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un oiseau au bec démesuré, mais on ne pouvait distinguer son espèce exacte.

Ce dragon de roc ramena brutalement Gaara a la réalité, et il dut réprimer un frisson d'inquiétude. Il allait rencontrer le seigneur des démons, Satan. Comment allait-il réagir, le voyant ? N'était-il pas un intrus, lui, le possédé ? N'allait-on pas décider de le détruire ?

« Du calme…Songea-t-il. Si puissant soit-il, il a déjà été humain. On verra bien ce qui se passera. » Et il redevint impassible.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Shukaku repoussa les lourds battants de bois massif et s'engagea dans le domaine de Satan, son hôte à sa suite. Les pieds nus du démon étaient toujours aussi silencieux quand il se déplaçait. Les sandales de Gaara, en revanche, faisaient résonner chacun de ses pas sur le sol de marbre, rythmant leur progression d'un son funèbre et lancinant. La pièce était longue et immense, aussi noire qu'à l'extérieur, et totalement vide. Quelques fenêtres, hautes et fines, projetaient de pâles rayons de lumière autour d'eux. Loin devant, au bout de la salle, se dessinait un vaste piédestal, au centre duquel était monté un trône de roche, vide. Il était immense, trop grand même pour Shukaku, avec son dossier haut d'au moins trois mètres et ses accoudoirs surmontés de mains griffues.

Ils arrivèrent face au piédestal. Là, le démon regarda quelques instants autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que personne ne se dissimulait derrière le trône. Après quoi, il mit ses mains en porte-voix devant son visage et cria, son appel se répercutant contre les murs de pierre :

"HEY PICUS ! JE REVIENS DE MISSION !"

"ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER PICUS !" Glapit en retour une petite voix aiguë.

Le seigneur Satan, l'ultime démon maître d'Abysse, s'était téléporté sur le trône. Il se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il lui aurait été parfaitement impossible d'atteindre les gigantesques accoudoirs, étant donné qu'il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'1m40. Assis au fond du vaste siège, il ne parvenait même pas à plier les jambes et devait les garder tendues devant lui. D'ailleurs, parler d' « ultime démon » se révélait être tout à fait erroné. Il aurait été plus correct de dire « ultime démone ».

Satan était une petite fille à la peau sombre et aux membres frêles. Elle avait un visage fin, avec un petit nez et deux grands yeux sombres. Elle était même assez mignonne, bien qu'elle affichât en permanence une mine boudeuse. Ses cheveux étaient fort étranges : noirs aux reflets multicolores, ils étaient très longs et dressés derrière sa tête comme une coiffe incurvée. Elle portait, outre une petite robe bleu ciel lui arrivant à mi-mollets, un large manteau ouvert dont les couleurs chatoyantes ondulaient et se modifiaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans.

"Tu as dit que tu arriverais beaucoup plus tôt ! Reprit-elle de sa petite voix. C'est toi qui l'as dit ! ET ARRÊTE DE RIGOLER !"

En effet, la vue de sa maîtresse avait manifestement plongé Shukaku dans un état d'hilarité impressionnant.

"J'ai été retardé ! Répondit-il, rayonnant, son sourire tout de même un peu crispé par son mal de côte. Et c'est pas forcément facile à trouver, ces trucs-là."

Il tira de son kimono sa minuscule fiole, tout en commentant :

"De l'essence vitale. Celle du désert est la plus précieuse, mais aussi la plus rare. Ca devrait permettre de maintenir ton sortilège pendant encore deux millénaires."

A la vue de l'objet, Satan poussa une exclamation de joie et battit des mains. Elle parvint tout de même à reprendre son sérieux, et tendit la main en commandant :

"Donne."

Le démon tanuki s'exécuta après s'être profondément incliné, sans toutefois se départir de son air joyeux et détendu. La petite fille secoua le récipient devant son visage, agitant le liquide qu'il contenait. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Shukaku, et s'adressa à lui de la voix la plus théâtrale qu'elle était capable d'émettre :

"Tu as fait du bon travail, Shukaku. Je t'annonce qu'en tant que démon vieux de 1264 ans, tu es officiellement admis dans la classe supérieure de notre hiérarchie ! Sois désormais Shukaku le Millénaire !"

"C'est trop d'honneur, Satan-sama." Répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix étouffée.

L'émotion était peut-être la cause du timbre de sa voix, à moins qu'il ne s'agît du fou rire qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer depuis que le seigneur d'Abysse avait pris la parole.

Si c'était bien le cas, ledit seigneur n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle venait de remarquer la présence de Gaara, qui jusque là s'était tenu en retrait, impassible comme il l'était toujours en pareil circonstance. Elle sauta immédiatement de son trône et gambada vers lui, le considérant avec curiosité.

"Ooooh…S'exclama-t-elle, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Mais c'est un humain ! Dis, Shukaku, c'est qui ? Hein ? Et pourquoi tu l'as amené ?"

"C'est mon hôte, répondit le démon, il a eu quelques ennuis chez lui, alors je l'ai amené ici. Comme je le possède, il peut pas mentir."

"Woah ! Comme nous, alors ! Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?"

Le jeune shinobi hésita quelques instants, mais le regard enfantin posé sur lui était dépourvu de toute malveillance. Aussi se décida-t-il à répondre :

"Gaara…Gaara du désert."

"Gaara ! Répéta-t-elle joyeusement. Gaara, ça ressemble à un prénom de démon ! En plus, t'as presque plus de chakra, en toi. Tu as été attaqué ?"

Il demeura silencieux, les poings soudain serrés. Non…Il ne pouvait pas dire cela…Pas à haute voix. Il commençait tout juste à supporter d'y penser, et non sans souffrance. Il ne pouvait le dire tout haut !

"On l'a trompé…Hasarda Shukaku. Tu sais, des mensonges…des trucs d'humains."

"Oh…Alors, ils t'ont chassé ? Tu es tout seul ?"

Elle ne disait probablement pas cela dans le but de le blesser. Mais cela ne calmait en rien les profondes déchirures que provoquaient ces sentences, prononcées par la voix fluette. Seul…Malgré tous ces efforts, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul…Une fois de plus, il avait tout perdu, à cause de ce qu'il était. Ses poings se crispèrent encore davantage, à tel point qu'il sentit le sable crisser sous ses doigts pour l'empêcher d'entailler ses paumes. Très lentement, il hocha la tête. Une seule fois.

Il sentit alors une large main se poser sur son épaule, et en levant les yeux, il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de celle de Shukaku.

"Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Demanda-t-il, interrompant ainsi les questionnements de la démone. Tu sais, comme nos chakras sont mélangés…"

"Il pourrait devenir un démon ! Acheva la petite fille, battant des mains de joie. Comme ça, tu pourrais rester à Abysse, Gaara !"

Elle fit une courte pause, le temps de prendre son inspiration, et déclama :

"En tant que démon Fondateur et maîtresse d'Abysse, je t'autorise à devenir l'un d'entre nous, si tel est ton désir, ainsi qu'à bénéficier de la protection des murs de notre cité !"

Shukaku applaudit bruyamment. Son sourire hilare était réapparu sur ses lèvres.

"Très beau texte ! Apprécia-t-il. Cerbère t'a aidée ?"

"Non, je l'ai trouvé toute seule ! Dit Satan en se haussant avec fierté. Sphinx m'a juste aidée à le corriger ! Il m'a dit qu'il était très joli !"

Brusquement, elle se tourna vers le tanuki, et le regarda avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Dis, Shukaku ! Tu as oublié quelque chose, pour moi !" Reprit-elle en agitant les mains, pleine d'espoir.

"Hm ? Quoi donc ?" Répondit celui-ci d'un ton faussement surpris.

"Tu as _promis _! Protesta-t-elle. Tu as dis que tu m'en ramènerais une de chez les humains ! C'est toi qui as dit ça !"

Et, voyant que les yeux de la fillette s'étaient soudain faits larmoyants, il éclata de rire et replongea sa main dans une manche de son kimono. Il en tira une minuscule boîte de verre, à l'intérieur de laquelle s'agitait une petite chose noire.

"Hey, du calme Picus ! Ria-t-il en exhibant son trophée. J'oublie pas mes promesses si facilement : voilà ton cadeau !"

Une expression de pur ravissement apparut aussitôt sur le visage du seigneur des démons, qui se précipita vivement sur son subordonné avec de petits cris de joie et enserra ses genoux entre ses bras frêles. Gaara eut la vague impression de voir un oncle jouant à taquiner sa petite fille. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ce genre de rapports entre son démon et la maîtresse d'Abysse.

Satan s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit avec des gestes précipités.

"Une fourmi ! Une fourmi !" Répétait-elle avec allégresse.

Ses exclamations joyeuses redoublèrent quand la petite bête affolée s'échappa de la boîte et commença à cavaler sur ses mains et avants-bras. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme que Shukaku.

"Ca vit pas longtemps, une fourmi…" Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'un ton désolé.

Le tanuki haussa les épaules.

"Nan, mais elles sont nombreuses, ça compense."

La fillette considéra un moment l'insignifiante créature qui continuait ses galopades, complètement ignorante de l'immense honneur qu'elle avait d'escalader le seigneur des démons.

"Un peu comme les humains, alors ?"

La remarque sembla amuser le démon, qui répliqua joyeusement :

"Ouais, c'est ça ! Les humains et les fourmis, c'est kif-kif !"

Il passa brusquement sa main dans les cheveux bizarrement coiffés de la minuscule démone.

"Va falloir que j'y aille ! Essaie de pas rendre la vie trop impossible à Sphinx, Picus !"

La seconde d'après, Gaara s'était fait saisir le bras par un Shukaku hilare, et se faisait entraîner hors du palais démoniaque à une vitesse qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un Hokage, poursuivi par les glapissements furibonds de Satan :

"ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER PICUS ! MECHANT !"

Arrivé dehors, le démon tanuki s'effondra sur le sol, les épaules secouées par un fou rire incontrôlable, les deux mains crispées sur ses côtes.

"Toutes mes excuses, Satan-sama !" Hoqueta-t-il en direction de l'entrée, bien que son interlocuteur ne pût probablement plus l'entendre.

Il resta avachi un long moment encore, à s'efforcer de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts intensifs, il se redressa et se tourna vers Gaara, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant :

"Voilà gamin ! Aujourd'hui, t'auras rencontré le seigneur d'Abysse ! Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Satan…Répondit celui-ci en désignant d'un geste vague la statue d'ébène qui les toisait, au-dessus de la porte. Quel oiseau est-elle ?"

"J'espérais que tu poserais la question ! Picus est un toucan toco ! Surpris ?"

La mine ahurie de son hôte sembla lui fournir la réponse qu'il attendait, car il se remit en marche avant que celui-ci n'ait pu proférer un son.

* * *

"Shukaku…Appela faiblement Gaara, alors qu'ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure."

"Ouais ?"

"Toi et Satan…Vous avez dit que je pourrais…"

"Devenir un démon ? Bien sûr, pas de problème ! C'est pas compliqué, tu sais !"

Le jeune shinobi sentit son cœur se serrer. La proposition était généreuse, il ne pouvait le nier, mais l'idée de se transformer définitivement en monstre l'emplissait d'une sourde souffrance. Renoncer…définitivement. Renoncer à jamais à la reconnaissance de ses semblables. Mais…Si eux continuaient de le trahir, de le détester ? S'ils refusaient sa présence ? Être un démon n'était-il pas préférable, plutôt que de demeurer seul ?

"Comment…Peut-on devenir un démon ? Hésita-t-il."

Il lui semblait qu'il délibérait du déroulement de ses propres funérailles.

"Facile ! Répliqua l'autre. Il y a quelques âneries, des cérémonials et autres trucs soûlants. Mais, en gros, il suffit de prononcer le Serment !"

"Le serment ?"

"Ouais. Celui qui a été écrit par Sphinx, il y a vingt mille ans. Tien, regarde !"

Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes d'Abysse. Juste à côté de la sortie, il y avait une maison isolée qui ressemblait curieusement à une niche. Le bois paraissait toujours en aussi piteux état, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était résistant. Vu de l'intérieur, il dévoilait un nouveau détail, que Gaara n'avait encore jamais repéré : sur les deux battants était gravé un texte, d'une écriture un peu grossière, mais tout à fait claire. Il s'agissait de ce même poème funeste, qu'il avait auparavant lu, dans la demeure de Shukaku.

_Je jure de tout protéger_

_Et je jure de guérir_

_Je le jure sur mon sang_

_Je jure de périr_

_Et jure de tuer_

_Je le jure sur le démon que je suis_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Et jure de détruire_

_Je le jure sur ma haine_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Mon humanité si ancienne_

_Je le jure sur mon ressentiment_

_Et sur le démon que je suis_

A la lecture de la sentence, Gaara sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

"Toi aussi…Articula-t-il faiblement. Tu as prononcé…ce Serment ?"

Le démon se figea un court instant, et un court instant, ses pupilles dorées se teintèrent d'une lueur impénétrable. Puis il haussa les épaules et répondit :

"Tous les démons doivent le prononcer."

Le jeune shinobi se sentit reculer d'un pas. Prononcer ce Serment…Jurer sa haine et son ressentiment pour les humains. En avait-il le courage, la capacité ? Le voulait-il seulement ? Temari, Kankuro…Tous les autres…L'avaient-ils tous trahi ? Le voir se transformer en monstre leur était-il indifférent ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus aucun espoir, du côté des humains ? Son avenir se résumait-il en cette sentence ? _« Je jure d'oublier…Et jure de détruire »_

"NON ! S'exclama-t-il, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je ne peux pas jurer cela ! Jamais !"

Il se figea sous le regard surpris de Shukaku. C'était dit…Et il savait que c'était la vérité. Allait-il mourir, être chassé ? Ou peut-être serait-il finalement dévoré par les démons, comme l'avaient désiré les humains…Mais aucune colère, ni aucune rancune ne se lisait sur le visage du tanuki. Il l'observa quelques instants avec un certain embarras, puis il se mit à triturer pensivement une de ses mèches.

"Merde. Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son hôte. C'est embêtant, ça…Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, alors ?"

Il réfléchit encore un moment et, soudainement, il claqua des doigts. Un éclat satisfait, non dépourvu d'une certaine fierté, s'était allumé dans son regard. Il s'accroupit devant Gaara pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, et clama joyeusement :

"J'ai trouvé, gamin ! J'ai qu'à te prendre pour filleul ! Comme ça, tu pourras rester à Abysse sans devenir un démon, et sans qu'on te bouffe !"

"Pour…filleul ?" Répéta l'autre, frappé de stupeur.

"Ouais, devenir ton parrain ! Ca se fait, tu sais ! En gros, ça implique qu'on reste avec son filleul, qu'on le protège et qu'on l'aide à réaliser ses objectifs. Ca tombe plutôt bien : vu que nos chakras sont complètement mélangés, on peut pas vraiment se séparer…En principe, on choisit d'autres démons pour filleuls mais ça, c'est pas précisé dans nos écrits ! Comme ça, tu peux rester sans enfreindre le règlement !"

Gaara le dévisagea. Etait-il sérieux ? Le démon souriait fièrement, ravi de la solution qu'il avait trouvée. Jouer avec les règles ne semblait pas non plus être pour lui déplaire. Et il ne pouvait pas mentir.

"Alors, ça te va gamin ?"

Rester ici…sans devenir un démon. Une alternative, en somme. Du temps pour réfléchir, pour prendre une véritable décision. Un sursis. Il lui apparut que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

"Cool ! C'est réglé, alors ! Conclut Shukaku en se redressant. Allez, on ferait mieux de rentrer au bercail, t'as l'air encore complètement groggy."

"Shukaku…" Le retint Gaara.

"Hm ?"

Il garda le silence un certain temps. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait lui dire. Le démon l'avait sauvé et guéri de manière totalement désintéressée, allant même jusqu'à lui sacrifier son propre sang. Et maintenant, il se proposait pour assurer sa protection comme s'il s'agissait d'un choix naturel, après que son hôte ait refusé de rejoindre le rang des démons. Toujours de cette même manière spontanée.

"Ce que je veux dire…Murmura-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. C'est…Merci. Merci de faire tout cela pour moi."

La réaction du démon fut trop soudaine, trop rapide pour être suivie à l'œil nu. Gaara eut seulement conscience de deux mains qui le saisissaient sous les aisselles, et qu'on le projetait en l'air. Le glapissement hystérique du démon tanuki lui martyrisa les oreilles. Il poussa lui-même une exclamation étouffée en se retrouvant plaqué contre son torse et dut fermer les yeux en voyant le décor tourner à vive allure, tout autour de lui.

Ce fut seulement quand Shukaku le reposa enfin sur le sol qu'il se souvint du sens de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée, ce sens qui lui avait tout d'abord échappé, au milieu de son rire suraigu :

"TU AS SOURI, GAMIN ! TU AS SOURI !"

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est-y pas tout mimi, tout ça ? XD Pour la forme, je vous informe que le nom scientifique du toucan est « picus occulis », d'où le surnom de Satan « Picus ». Shukaku est décidément très poli avec tout le monde ! XD Je tiens aussi à présenter mes condoléances aux Bijuus, mais j'ai décidé de réduire leur réputation en bouillie alors ils ferment leur gueule ! Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéressent, voici l'explication de l'incantation de Shukaku :

Dans son poème, la « nuit » symbolise la mort, et le « jour » la vie. Le levez du jour et l'aurore sont donc tous les deux la guérison. Ce qui coule depuis le début du poème, c'est l'énergie vitale, ici représentée par le sang. Après, bah, le sens est assez évident : le fluide vital de Gaara est terni, donc il va mourir. Shukaku utilise son propre fluide vital, en perçant sa chair et en répandant son sang, pour communiquer de l'énergie à son hôte et lui permettre de guérir. (tout le monde avait déjà saisi l'essentiel, espèce de tarte, mais c'est pas grave t'as fait ta petite explication t'es contente maintenant ? Bah oui XD)


	5. Entre les mondes

**L'ENFANT DEMON**

Genre : Argh ! J'ai déjà fourni un effort surhumain pour écrire un Romance/Drama convenable avec le couple le plus improbable possible, m'en demandez pas trop ! XD Je retourne à mon bon vieux Action/Adventure. Il y a encore un peu de poésie, qui va tendre à diminuer notoirement dans les prochains chapitres ! Mais s'il vous plait, donnez votre avis sur celle de CE chapitre ! Elle est vraiment importante pour moi, croyez-moi ou non !

Disclaimer : Alooors…Gaara est à Masashi Kishimoto, les OC sont à moi (bien qu'inspirés de démons, monstres, dieux, esprits déjà existants), Shukaku n'est pas à moi non plus, mais il est OOC…Si par le plus grand des hasards, il y a apparition d'un autre personnage de ce cher Kishimoto, vous le reconnaîtrez ! Ouf !

Couples : Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas dit, encore, moi ? Ah oui ! Je vais peut-être vous casser le moral, mais il n'y a pas de GaaraXCerbère dans ce chapitre. XD

Excuses : Je me jette à genoux devant vous tous, Ô lecteurs et lectrices, et implore très humblement votre miséricorde pour l'impardonnable faute dont je me suis faite victime, en ayant retardé insensiblement et sans aucune pitié la parution de mon 5ème chapitre ! XD

Réponses aux rewiews :

_Hitto-sama :_ Une rewiew ! Une ! Merci Hitto, pour le bon moment que j'ai passé devant ma messagerie ! (toute contente) Je suis désolée d'avoir fait subir tout ça à Kyûbi, surtout que tu as l'air de l'apprécier…Mais c'est pas ma faute, je t'assure ! Ca m'arrive pour tous ceux dont on chante trop les louanges ! On me cause d'Itachi PARTOUT, et paf je peux plus le piffer, ce moins que rien ! On me cause du super-puissant Kyûbi, j'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est le voir se faire ridiculiser ! TT Le Quatrième Hokage a tout intérêt à se méfier, en ce moment, parce qu'il est pas loin d'y passer à son tour ! Hem…Passons aux démons ! En fait, j'ai immédiatement pensé aux enfants d'Echidna (certains saisiront l'allusion) pour les cinq Fondateurs, et Satan pour le chef d'Abysse semblait être un choix logique ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre des démons japonais…Mais je peux fournir une explication : étant donné qu'Abysse est la ville où se rassemblent tous les démons, on peut supposer qu'il n'y a pas que des démons japonais !

_Gemmer : _Bouh ça a coupé dès la première ligne ! Je déteste ça, méchante ! TT (Lol) Enfin, merci quand même ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

_Kaorulabelle : _Ui ! Gentil Shukaku ! Merci pour la rewiew !

_Nadramon : _On a déjà parlé et reparlé de mon chapitre pendant des plombes, alors je me contente de te remercier et de te faire un gros « smack » baveux juste pour t'énerver ! XD

_Tsunade-sama : _Lol, c'est sûr que Shukaku me fait bien rire aussi ! J'adore écrire ses répliques ! Est-ce que tu sais qu'au départ, Satan était supposé être un petit garçon avec des airs princiers ? J'ai fini par préférer ma version de la petite Satan tantôt gaie et tantôt râleuse, en partie pour mettre plus de filles en scène ! XD

_Dragonwing : _Woah ! Dans mes bras, Dragonwing ! Tous ces compliments…Je vais finir par tomber malade de joie ! XD Aaaargh…T'as de bons yeux, par contre…Ce vouvoiement de la part de Gaara est une lamentable erreur de ma part, je suis DESOLEEEEEE ! TT Je vais m'arranger pour corriger ça ! Non, Gaara n'a pas (encore) sa calebasse. Je pense que dans son état, il doit être encore trop faible pour la reconstituer, non ? Les cheveux de Shukaku…TT TT TT TT Zut, je croyais que ça coulait de source, pourtant…En fait, sa queue de cheval « symbolise » la queue de son démon (cf les Bijuus et leurs queues de cheval), et donc pour qu'on arrête de le traiter de « démon à queues », il doit se la couper ! Soit dit en passant, c'est quand même zarb cette version du démon à une queue membre des démons à queueS, nan ? Ca me laisse un peu perplexe…Comme beaucoup de trucs pas beaucoup plus constructifs… Bon, je m'arrête là ! Mais je m'arrête pas de gagatiser sur tes compliments ! XD (gagatise, gagatise…)

_Aquatik : _Appliquer sa version…du…AH NON ! Tous tes profs vont me tomber dessus, au secours ! XD Et oui je suis méchante avec Kyûbi ! Très méchante même…(explication dans la réponse à Hitto-sama) Merci pour tes compliments sur mes poèmes ! (youpiiiii !)

_Twin Sun Leader : _Naruto…Bah en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise quand j'écris sur l'équipe sept, va savoir pourquoi…TT On devrait pas en parler beaucoup, désolée…Ou alors vraiment très tard ! L'apparence de Shukaku…En fait, j'ai un secret à révéler à ce sujet…ALORS TOUS CEUX QUI VEULENT SAVOIR POURQUOI SHUKAKU A CETTE APPARENCE LISENT ! Quand j'ai réfléchi à mon personnage, j'avais en tête « un homme assez jeune, désinvolte, impoli, mais puissant ». Du coup, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, dans ma tête, Shukaku ressemblait à…Zelos Wilder dans Tales of Symphonia ! XD Si, si, je t'assure ! Au départ, il n'était même pas supposé avoir de queue de cheval…L'idée était de Nadramon, et je l'ai adaptée à mon goût ! Bref, Shukaku est donc devenu un jeune homme grand et mince, un peu malgré moi ! A ce stade, je ne peux plus tellement modifier son physique…L'apparence fait partie du personnage, et le personnage fait partie de l'histoire…Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir laissée une si longue rewiew !

_Sosaria : _Je ne pense pas que Naruto ira à Abysse, désolée…J'espère que je réussirai à maintenir une histoire intéressante quand même !

_Karasu999 : _Niark niark niark, dégustez Bijuus ! XD Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour l'incantation, ça me dérange pas du tout ! Faut pas me prendre trop au sérieux quand je râle lol !

_Ehwinn : _Ouiiii ! Des compliments sur mon style d'écriture ! Mirci mirci mirci ! Je suis contente que la relation entre Shukaku et Gaara t'ai plu, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose d'attendrissant avec ces deux-là ! Quant aux couples…OC ? Personnage connu ? Surprise, mais une chose est sûre : ce sera du hétéro !

Fiiiiou ! Enfin le cinquième chapitre ! Il se sera fait attendre, celui-là ! Avant de commencer, j'ai pas mal de trucs à éclaircir :

Je commence par ma sœur. Il serait peut-être temps que je lui refile sa part de droits d'auteurs…En effet, cette très chère Nadramon m'a beaucoup aidée, lors de longues discussions, à parfaire le caractère de certains personnages (Shukaku, tout d'abord, et d'autres que je désignerai en temps et en heure…). Sans parler des nombreuses fautes qu'elle me corrige ! Donc, un grand merci à Nadramon, sans qui ma fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !

Ensuite, il y a quelques petites fautes qui se sont glissées dans le chapitre précédent : Gaara qui vouvoie Shukaku dans une phrase, et Sphinx dont on parle au masculin…En fait, Sphinx est une dame, désolée à ceux qui la voyait en garçon…Je m'arrangerai pour corriger ces deux erreurs !

Enfin, j'ai très légèrement modifié le poème _Pas une main ne se tendra_ du chapitre 2. Plus précisément, j'ai changé deux alexandrins que je trouvais un peu discordants/franchement ignobles. Alors, je m'en remets à vous pour choisir entre l'ancienne version et la nouvelle : dans le second quatrain, j'ai pensé à _Cent regards semblent dire, cent regards insensibles _au lieu de _Cent regards semblent dire, cent regards impassibles_. De même, dans l'avant-dernier (ou le dernier, étant donné que le véritable dernier est une reprise du premier (argh XD)), au lieu de _Quand tu sens cette foule scander dans un sourire_, j'ai voulu mettre _Pour toi dans cette foule acérée d'un sourire_…Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dernière précision : j'ai mis en bas de la page quelques informations sur l'identité de certains démons rencontrés, que j'ai récoltées sur Internet. Je vous conseille plutôt de les lire _après_ avoir lu le chapitre, puisqu'elles peuvent contenir des renseignements sur l'histoire…Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, après…Voilà ! C'était tout ! Place à l'histoire dans le…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Entre les mondes_

Shukaku avait à peine terminé d'esquisser son signe qu'une rafale de vent s'élevait devant lui. Elle se précipita sur Gaara, l'assaillant de toutes parts, projetant sur lui les pierres qu'elle avait arrachées au sol. Le garçon demeura immobile, impassible. Au dernier moment, le sable surgit de sa calebasse et l'enveloppa. Les projectiles rebondirent contre l'obstacle. Quand le vent eût cessé de souffler, le cocon protecteur se détendit brusquement, se précipitant sur l'attaquant sous forme de multiples mains minérales. Surpris, le démon bondit en arrière, esquiva une offensive, en bloqua une autre, enchaînant un certain nombre de figures. Sa manœuvre s'acheva par un sort Fûton qui repoussa les ultimes tentatives de son hôte.

-Pas mal, gamin ! Conclut-il joyeusement. On dirait que tu as enfin repris des forces !

L'interpellé hocha la tête et fit lentement onduler le sable autour de lui, prêt à parer une nouvelle attaque. Le tanuki s'en aperçut, non sans un soupir las.

-Ah, non ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on s'entraîne, j'en ai ma claque ! On verra ça demain.

Un temps d'hésitation, puis nouveau hochement de tête. Gaara replaça le bouchon qu'il tenait à la main sur sa gourde. Shukaku s'éloignait déjà en direction de la sortie du parc qui avait servi à leur entraînement. Comme à son habitude, il marchait d'un pas vif et nonchalant, suffisamment lentement toutefois pour que son hôte n'ait aucun mal à le suivre.

Il y avait maintenant trois jours que le jeune shinobi était à Abysse. Trois jours pendant lesquels il avait achevé sa guérison, avait restauré son chakra et s'était efforcé de réfléchir posément à sa situation. Et, bien sûr, le démon avait insisté pour lui faire visiter sa cité. Gaara avait désormais l'impression d'avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, d'avoir appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur la ville des démons.

Ainsi, il savait maintenant qu'Abysse était à peu près l'équivalent d'un village de ninjas tel que Konoha ou Suna. Très vaste, les quelques centaines de démons qui la peuplaient quittaient rarement ses murs. Les tâches nécessaires pour subvenir aux besoins de la cité étaient distribuées entre eux sous forme de missions. La plus impérative était, bien évidemment, l'obtention de ce que Shukaku nommait « essence vitale », et qui était indispensable au sortilège de camouflage maintenu par Satan. Il s'agissait en fait, comme Gaara avait fini par l'apprendre, d'un fluide qui ne s'obtenait qu'en détruisant la vie humaine, animale et végétale. Le liquide bleuté apparaissait en quantité dérisoire après traitement du sang et de la sève mêlé. On imaginait les difficultés que pouvait rencontrer un démon à s'en procurer dans le désert…

En dehors de ces missions, les habitants jouissaient d'une liberté presque totale, bien qu'on ne pût passer l'unique porte sans en spécifier la raison au gardien d'Abysse, Cerbère.

Finalement, du point de vue de Gaara, la ville était un asile agréable, une fois le premier temps de stupeur passé. Il s'y sentait tout de même peu à l'aise, avec tous ces êtres au chakra surpuissant autour de lui. Shukaku, malgré sa décontraction et sa tendance innée à la raillerie, s'était montré étrangement compréhensif, le laissant s'enfermer dans un mutisme songeur quand il le sentait d'humeur mélancolique. Le démon ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce qu'il comptait faire, à présent. Il semblait d'ailleurs s'en ficher comme d'une guigne. Shukaku ne se préoccupait jamais de l'avenir, qu'il fût proche ou lointain. Il agissait au jour le jour, au gré de ses fantaisies, c'est à dire de manière totalement imprévisible.

Gaara emboîta le pas à son démon. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui. Son chakra, il s'en était vite aperçu, était toujours étroitement lié au sien, bien que leurs corps fussent désormais distincts. C'était une sensation étrange, qui lui permettait de prévoir les attaques qu'allait lancer le démon, en fonction de la quantité d'énergie dont il avait besoin.

-VIENS ICI, SALE BLAIREAU ! Vociféra une voix derrière eux.

Gaara, doté de bons réflexes, parvint à s'effacer sur le côté juste avant que la tornade rouge qui les avait pris en chasse ne le percute. Le tanuki, plus imaginatif, préféra comme esquive une cascade aérienne, qui laissa le temps au projectile démoniaque de passer sous lui. Il se réceptionna sur le sol, une grimace agacée sur le visage.

-Et meeerde…Marmonna-t-il en s'ébrouant. Encore Sekhmet. Jamais tranquille avec cette folle.

Gaara garda le silence, trop occupé à considérer avec étonnement la nouvelle arrivante.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, grande et svelte, d'âge mûr. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de combat étincelante, avec des protections de métal sur sa poitrine et les articulations de ses membres. Un casque lui recouvrait tout le crâne, et s'agrémentait d'une courte pointe acérée, au-dessus du front. Il laissait tout de même passer ses longs cheveux ondulés, couleur de plomb fondu, qui tombaient librement sur sa taille. Elle avait la peau très sombre, un visage étrangement félin, avec ses dents qui ressemblaient à des crocs, et de longues mains pourvues de griffes. Mais surtout, une lueur presque démente luisaient dans ses yeux rouges.

-ALLEZ ! BATS-TOI ! Reprit-elle, repartant à l'assaut.

-Tu m'excuses, gamin. Soupira l'interpellé.

La seconde suivante, le Kazekage déchu tentait vainement de se dépêtrer du buisson dans lequel son démon l'avait propulsé. Après quelques efforts, il se retrouva abrité entre le buisson et un tronc d'arbre. Il put ainsi suivre des yeux la suite des évènements.

Shukaku avait retroussé les manches de son kimono. Il adopta une posture de combat, de profil, les bras à demi-fléchis devant lui, laissant supposer qu'il userait de Taijutsu. Le sable, autour de lui, se mit à frémir, puis il s'éleva et se rassembla sur ses bras et ses jambes, formant des plaques minérales contre ses avant-bras, ses poignets et ses genoux. Il s'agita encore, et brusquement de longues lames de sable recourbées surgirent des protections. Ainsi armé, il se jeta sur la démone lionne.

-Allez ! Donne tout ce que t'as ! Clama-t-il, retrouvant déjà son entrain.

L'autre répondit par un grondement de fureur. Ses griffes, imbibées de chakra écarlate, s'allongèrent imperceptiblement. Et la lutte s'engagea.

Les deux adversaires avaient tous deux recours au Taijutsu et pourtant, leurs techniques respectives étaient radicalement différentes. La déesse de la guerre défendait son titre : ses coups de griffes pleuvaient, entrecoupés de violents coups de genoux et de pieds, quand l'attention du tanuki faiblissait. Ses mouvements étaient courts et précis, quoique rendus un peu excessifs par la colère.

Shukaku, pour sa part, ne changeait en rien sa méthode coutumière ; c'est à dire qu'il agissait comme bon lui semblait. Il bondissait en tous sens, prenant parfois d'inutiles risques dans l'exécution de ses figures. Malgré tout, il parait et ripostait avec une espèce d'aisance naturelle, ses acrobaties se terminant invariablement par un coup ou une parade de ses armes de sable. Sa stratégie ne manquait pas d'une certaine élégance, contrairement à ce que Gaara aurait pu croire, l'ayant connu sous son apparence démoniaque. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux opposants n'en étaient pas encore à dévoiler leur véritable puissance. Malgré toute la hargne qui l'animait, cette confrontation ressemblait davantage à un échauffement. Un prélude au combat réel.

Shukaku bloqua un coup latéral arrivant sur sa gauche et amorça une riposte. Mais, ce faisant, il commit l'erreur de pivoter sur lui-même, créant ainsi une ouverture. Sekhmet ne laissa pas passer l'erreur et lui lacéra le dos de son autre main, le forçant à s'aplatir au sol pour éviter le gros de l'attaque.

Cependant, alors que le démon se laissait prestement tomber à terre, elle perdit l'équilibre, tirée elle aussi vers le bas. Appuyé sur son bras droit, Shukaku la considérait d'un air narquois. Elle aperçut trop tard le piège qui s'était refermé sur sa main : le sable constituant la lame qui avait bloqué sa première offensive s'était subitement déformé, pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet. La chute du tanuki entraînait alors, inexorablement, la démone avec lui.

-Un partout ! Tu t'es fait avoir, ma vieille ! Railla celui-ci.

Et il lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sekhmet fut catapultée dans les airs avec un grognement de douleur. De longues lames de sable se précipitèrent sur elle, l'attaquant de toutes parts. La femme-lionne se mit à tournoyer frénétiquement dans le vide, en cet instant en tous points semblable à un javelot de bronze. Des vagues de chakra, d'un rouge orangé, émergèrent de ses griffes et l'enveloppèrent entièrement, cinglant au passage les nuées de sable qui l'assaillaient.

Elle se réceptionna face à Shukaku, son chakra tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Son expression était maintenant teintée d'une folie meurtrière.

-Tu passes aux choses sérieuses, alors ? Fit le démon. Sa voix trembla légèrement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Et, subitement, il poussa un hurlement suraigu, immédiatement suivi d'un rire quasi hystérique. Un flux de chakra monta en lui, l'entourant d'une tempête noire et or. Sekhmet effectua vivement des signes incantatoires, puis joignit son index et son majeur devant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait son inspiration.

-**Kâton ! **Rugit-elle d'une voix soudain caverneuse. **Megami no Kazan !** Le volcan divin !

Une véritable tornade ardente se déchaîna, si immense qu'on ne pouvait distinguer si elle surgissait de la bouche de la lionne ou de l'intégralité de son corps. La température monta à une telle vitesse que l'herbe, autour d'elle, se recroquevilla et noircit sans même s'enflammer. Dans son abri, Gaara vit certaines feuilles du buisson roussir. Le sable dut l'envelopper pour le protéger des brûlures.

Shukaku ne perdit pas de temps en réflexions et s'élança immédiatement dans les airs, échappant de justesse au feu divin. La stupidité de la démarche arracha à son opposante un sifflement de mépris. Dans cette position, il lui était impossible d'esquiver les prochaines attaques ! Les flammes surgirent à nouveau, lancées vers le ciel à la poursuite du démon.

Celui-ci, loin de perdre la face, arborait son éternel sourire moqueur, nullement impressionné par l'offensive. Alors que sa descente s'amorçait et que le sort se rapprochait dangereusement, ses jambes se replièrent et se détendirent brusquement, comme s'il cherchait à fouetter le vide. Sekhmet poussa un hurlement interloqué en le voyant s'élever encore plus haut. Il continua ses acrobaties aériennes, prenant appui tantôt sur ses pieds et tantôt sur ses mains, aussi à l'aise dans les airs que s'il avait été pourvu d'ailes.

Gaara comprit brusquement la nature de sa démarche : il s'agissait en fait d'une version améliorée de son nuage de sable ! Les minuscules particules, qu'il parvenait à maintenir en suspension malgré le poids qu'elles soutenaient, se fixaient sur ses paumes et la plante de ses pieds et lui servaient de points d'appui, lui permettant ainsi une immense liberté de mouvement.

Toutefois, si son esquive se révélait efficace, il ne parvenait pas à passer à l'offensive. Le jeune shinobi sentait le chakra s'agiter de manière désordonnée dans leurs deux corps, sans que le démon ne parvienne à le malaxer convenablement. Etrange…Comment pouvait s'expliquer cette incompétence ? Jusqu'à présent, Shukaku n'avait subi aucune difficulté de ce genre, à sa connaissance…Voyons…Le flux d'énergie semblait tiraillé, divisé. Il s'agitait convulsivement, comme si on lui intimait plusieurs positions à la fois.

Gaara sursauta. C'était lui, bien sûr ! Le chakra résonnait dans leurs deux corps ! Or, lui s'efforçait de camoufler le sien pour demeurer indiscernable, tandis que Shukaku s'évertuait à composer du Ninjutsu ! Tiraillé entre leurs deux impératifs, le chakra devenait plus ardu à manipuler.

Sans perdre de temps, le shinobi malaxa son propre chakra. Il s'efforça ensuite de le diriger en un flux serré vers son démon.

Shukaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis son sourire s'élargit. Il pirouetta pour esquiver une nouvelle nuée ardente et, renversé en arrière, il esquissa quelques signes tout en prenant son inspiration :

**-Fûton ! Mugensajin daitoppa ! **La déferlante de sable!

Le sortilège provoqua un véritable cyclone. Le vent dissipa le feu de la démone, écartant dédaigneusement les loques du Kâton, et se rua sur elle. Celle-ci cessa de vomir ses flammes et s'aplatit à terre dans sa tentative pour diminuer l'impact de l'offensive. Heureusement pour elle, les plaques de son armure augmentaient son poids, sans quoi elle aurait été balayée, elle aussi. Shukaku se précipita vers elle avec un glapissement strident, le vent sifflant tout autour de lui. Son chakra s'était condensé, autour de lui, et venait maintenant allonger ses armes de sable. Celui de la démone, qui avait à présent une consistance d'aspect liquide, dégoulinait sur ses membres comme de la lave.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent sur le sol avec des cris de fureur. La folie meurtrière des deux démons approchait de son paroxysme. Le combat se prolongeait sous la forme d'un féroce corps à corps, au cours duquel leurs chakras respectifs s'affrontaient à l'état pur. Shukaku perdait progressivement l'avantage, grognant de souffrance chaque fois que la lave qui constituait l'énergie de la démone l'atteignait. Il avait beau se démener comme un diable, ses blessures devenaient au fur et à mesure plus sérieuses, son sang trempait sa tenue…

-AH ! NON ! Rugit brusquement Sekhmet.

Elle se jeta en arrière, mettant promptement fin à l'affrontement. Elle l'observa avec mauvaise humeur, les mains sur les hanches. La lionne ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de ses blessures. Pourtant, il y en avait de sérieuses. Son œil droit crevé, répandant une traînée sanguinolente sur sa joue, entre autres…

-Chaque fois que je t'affronte, c'est la même chose ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes donner toute ta force ? Y EN A MARRE ! Mais tu te laisserais crever par flemme, ma parole ! Moi qui croyais que ça ce serait arrangé, maintenant que tu es un démon Millénaire !

Shukaku se relevait péniblement, la respiration haletante. Il était assez mal en point, lui aussi. Son kimono était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, et il boitait. Son bras droit, ensanglanté, pendait inutilement sur son côté, comme s'il était incapable de le remuer.

-Rah, t'es pas possible, toi ! Râla-t-il. Encore un kimono de fichu ! Tu t'es jamais dis que ça pouvait coûter CHER ?

-Peuh ! Répliqua la lionne avec dédain. Aussi, quelle idée de se battre dans cette espèce de pyjama ! Mets une armure et ça ira mieux. MAIS CA NE REPOND PAS A MA QUESTION ! Je parie que tu t'es pas non plus donné à fond, quand on t'a enfermé dans ta bouilloire.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Fit-il en haussant les épaules. J'y suis resté que deux siècles, après tout ! On va pas en mourir…Tu m'as attaqué pour vérifier ça, ou c'est juste que t'as pété les plombs ?

La déesse égyptienne de la guerre le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant.

-Je m'ennuyais à mourir, tu vois. Répondit-elle d'un ton plus posé. Et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ton cas aussi ! Rien de tel que ce genre de rencontre pour se remettre en forme, non ?

-On va dire ça, ouais…Ricana le démon, arborant ironiquement son bras inutilisable. Si ça, c'est la forme, va donc te frotter à l'un des Fondateurs ! T'en sortiras avec une pêche d'enfer !

-C'est à voir, c'est à voir…J'irais d'abord me battre contre un Illustre, tant qu'à faire. Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose que tu promènes avec toi ?

Gaara soupira. Il n'était pas dupe, et se rendait bien compte que la « chose » en question n'était autre que lui. Aussi s'extirpa-t-il de sa cachette, se débarrassant au passage des quelques brindilles qui s'étaient prises dans ses cheveux, et fit face à la démone. Celle-ci le dévisagea de son œil unique. Une profonde désapprobation se lisait sur son visage.

-Mon nom est Gaara du désert. Dit-il avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme.

-Yep, c'est mon hôte ! Poursuivit joyeusement Shukaku. Je l'ai récupéré, en rentrant de mission.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec un humain ? C'est pour ton quatre heure ?

-Rah, toujours à causer de bouffe quand on te parle d'humains ! Mais c'est une maladie, chez toi ! Pour ta gouverne, il s'agit de mon filleul.

Sekhmet écarquilla son œil de surprise. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard sur le shinobi. Après un temps d'analyse, elle afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

-Une créature de son espèce, ça ne sert à rien. En plus, il te gène. Tu devrais t'en débarrasser.

L'expression de Shukaku se modifia, subitement impénétrable. Ses deux losanges d'or se rétrécirent dans leurs prunelles noires. Il éclata de rire, mais le son qu'il produisait était différent. Plus ironique, plus acide, il avait une consonance presque métallique.

-Marrant ! Railla-t-il, une fois calmé. On jurerait que t'as répété _mot pour mot_ tout ce qu'on a pu te sortir, dans tes premières années. T'as dû l'entendre plutôt régulièrement, cette réplique, pour la connaître par cœur. Mes félicitations, ma vieille !

Ses pupilles dorées s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueur. Il porta lentement sa main à la base de sa queue de cheval, et passa un doigt sous le curieux élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Gaara n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention, mais cet objet avait quelque chose de...particulier. Il était constitué de petites griffes recourbées de couleur sable, rassemblées sur une corde, qui paraissaient mordre la nuque du démon. D'où lui venait cette impression d'anomalie ? Le jeune ninja l'ignorait.

-Satan lui a permis de s'abriter à Abysse, tu vois. Reprit-il. Mais si t'as quelque chose à dire contre sa présence ici, Sekhmet la Millénaire, on peut toujours en parler dans le langage que tu comprends.

De nouveau, la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de la démone lionne. Elle fit s'entrechoquer ses griffes un moment avec hésitation, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la conduite à adopter. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement, prenant tout de même le temps de lâcher une dernière réplique, un tantinet irritée :

-Bah, c'est ton problème, après tout. Quant à un combat, j'ai eu ma dose, merci bien. Contente quand même de te voir motivé, pour une fois !

* * *

-Sekhmet est une folle, mais c'est pas la pire d'Abysse. Loin de là. Marmonna Shukaku. 

Le soleil déclinait depuis un bon moment, déjà. Ils étaient retournés dans la demeure du démon, pour laisser à ses blessures le temps de se cicatriser. Les plaies des démons guérissaient vite, aussi existait-il peu de baumes de soin.

-Pfff, mais ça m'arrangerait si elle pouvait empêcher ses fusibles de sauter à tous bouts de champs. Chaque fois que je me bats contre elle, je finis estropié !

Gaara hocha la tête. C'était une démone d'une grande puissance…Et ce chakra liquide continuait de l'intriguer.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

-C'est bien le problème : elle a près de 4000 ans ! Même si je me donnais à fond, j'aurais du mal à l'avoir ! Enfin, après ses crises, elle est à peu près vivable.

Le démon poussa un nouveau soupir, puis reporta son attention sur son ouvrage. Il tenait à la main le verre brisé qui avait autrefois contenu les herbes aromatiques. Sur la table s'étalait le reste des débris. Armé d'un petit marteau, il entreprenait de rendre au tout son apparence d'origine. Après avoir calé un tesson à la place qui lui revenait, il frappa sur l'interstice à petits coups réguliers, en dosant son chakra avec application. La fissure s'estompa progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le débris fût de nouveau soudé au verre. Le tanuki considéra son travail avec satisfaction, puis il se saisit d'un autre fragment.

Gaara le regardait avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait quelqu'un réparer un verre avec un marteau !

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment. Depuis un certain temps, il cherchait à éclaircir quelque chose, sans réellement savoir quoi. Un détail, un minuscule détail qui lui échappait, mais il avait le pressentiment que cet oubli avait une importance capitale. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

A force de réfléchir, il ressassa dans son esprit son arrivée à Abysse. Même aujourd'hui, elle demeurait très floue dans ses souvenirs. Shukaku parlait beaucoup, comme d'habitude. Il chantait une chanson étrange. Laquelle, déjà ?

-_C'est un faible murmure, un soupir adouci_

_C'est un souvenir qu'on croyait oublié…_

La suite lui échappait. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même jamais entendue.

C'est en s'apercevant que Shukaku avait levé les yeux de son atelier et le fixait avec étonnement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait récité les vers à haute voix.

-Tu connais le chant d'entre les mondes, gamin ? Interrogea celui-ci, sincèrement surpris.

-Non…Hésita son hôte. Je t'ai juste entendu en réciter une partie. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Oh, un vieux chant de démon. Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Quand j'ai débarqué, il y a mille ans, on avait déjà oublié d'où il venait. Personne sait plus trop ce que tout ça veut dire.

Voyant que le garçon demeurait perplexe, il prit son inspiration et se mit à chantonner. Sa voix s'était soudainement faite plus calme, plus pensive.

_-C'est un faible murmure, un soupir adouci_

_C'est un souvenir qu'on croyait oublié_

_C'est le rappel d'une chanson perdue_

_Une main qui se tend vers un rêve_

_C'est une larme qu'on essuie_

_Un sourire à son aurore_

_Un battement de cœur_

_Un souffle de vent_

_Un pas vers toi_

_Un secret_

_Une âme_

_Sens_

_C'est un ancien présent luisant entre tes doigts_

_C'est une voie, au loin, rejoignant les monts_

_Un bruit de pas martelant le silence_

_C'est un sourd grondement, inaudible_

_Au-delà d'une porte close_

_C'est une voix dans la brume_

_Un chemin dans la nuit_

_Une idée opaque_

_Immatérielle_

_Un lien sombre_

_Un doute_

_Vois_

_C'est un être si frêle, un esprit vulnérable_

_C'est un monstre, pourtant, une âme insensible_

_C'est le second reflet de ton miroir_

_Un regard que l'on ne peut comprendre_

_Un sablier tournant sans fin_

_Un enfant à deux visages_

_Une arme à deux tranchants_

_Une clé fragile_

_Un grand pouvoir_

_Deux aspects_

_Au loin_

_Dis_

_Connais-tu le chant d'entre les mondes ?_

La mélopée fut suivie d'un silence méditatif.

-C'est un beau poème. Murmura finalement Gaara.

-Ouais, renchérit le démon, il est un peu long, il veut rien dire, ça prend la tête, mais à part ça il est bien !

Et il se replongea dans son ouvrage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent progressivement tandis qu'il entreprenait de fixer un fragment particulièrement sournois et minuscule. Alors qu'il se décrochait et tombait sur la table pour la énième fois, une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe. Il administra brusquement à son travail de violents coups de marteau, faisant trembler toute la table. Ce qui restait du verre fut impitoyablement mis en pièces jusqu'à devenir une poudre méconnaissable. Shukaku considéra le résultat avec ennui.

-Et meeerde. Soupira-t-il en repoussant les débris. C'est pas mon fort, la réparation.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se mit à jongler avec son outil.

-C'est bien moi, ça, gamin ! Commenta-t-il avec un petit rire ironique. Je sais rien réparer, du coup j'ai un outil, mais je l'utilise pas ! Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de récupérer ce machin. J'ai un fichu coup de barre, moi. Je vais aller dormir, si ça te fait rien.

Et, comme il s'était habitué à ce que Gaara était rarement enclin à la discussion, il ne releva pas son silence. Il partit dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse, pestant à voix basse contre les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées.

Gaara aurait pu lui adresser un « Bonne nuit. » tout juste audible, comme il le faisait parfois. Mais l'idée ne l'effleura même pas. Il demeurait figé sur sa chaise. Une phrase continuait de résonner dans son esprit.

« J'ai un outil, mais je ne l'utilise pas. »

* * *

Gaara ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Même à présent, malgré l'accord qui l'unissait à Shukaku, celui-ci menaçait de le dévorer par l'intermédiaire de son chakra. Réflexe de démon. 

_« Ecoute, gamin. _Avait expliqué le tanuki, le premier jour. _Les démons bouffent les humains, surtout s'il s'agit de leurs hôtes. Tant que t'es réveillé, ça pose pas de problème, je peux me retenir. Mais essaye donc de te mettre de la bouffe dans la bouche et de tenir avec toute une nuit, je peux t'assurer que tu finiras par mordre dedans ! »_

Shukaku avait pu refouler ses pulsions de meurtre à deux reprises. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop forcer sa chance, avec un démon. Par ailleurs, la seconde fois, le tanuki était lui-même trop épuisé pour tenter de dévorer qui que ce fût, vidé qu'il était par la perte de son propre sang. Le possédé demeurait donc éveillé en permanence.

Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne perd pas facilement. Peu après le départ du démon, Gaara était sorti s'installer sur le toit ocre et arrondi de la demeure. Il observait pensivement le ciel noir, faiblement éclairé par le maigre croissant de lune, où les nuages commençaient déjà à s'amonceler, masquant les étoiles. La nuit, la cité des démons avait un aspect surnaturel. Les singulières habitations, toutes de tailles et de formes différentes, ainsi que les passerelles et autres chemins aériens, formaient dans les ténèbres des ombres fantomatique, comme de longs serpents qui ondulaient entre ciel et terre. C'était un spectacle dont on ne se lassait pas aisément, et pourtant le garçon n'y prêtait qu'une vague attention. Il réfléchissait, intensément, la tête entre ses mains, un peu fébrile. Cela semblait logique, pourtant…Comment avait-il pu ne pas y songer plus tôt ?

Et, en même temps…Cela ne voulait rien dire, ne faisait que remettre les choses en question. Pouvait-on s'y fier ? Y attacher de l'importance ? Mais pouvait-il ne pas le prendre en compte ?

Non. Impossible. Il ne voulait pas…renoncer si facilement. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche au plus petit détail, à la moindre incertitude…Il voulait, devait croire que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il fallait continuer à chercher !

Mais…Avait-il encore la force d'avancer ? Pouvait-il s'entêter à ce point ? Le voulait-il, seulement ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions, et le décor nocturne commençait déjà à pâlir, s'éclairant d'un début de lueur matinale, quand un bruit de pas le fit lever la tête. Il scruta les alentours, de ses yeux sans pupille habitués à l'obscurité.

Il y avait bel et bien une large silhouette, sur un sentier sinueux, qui se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la maison de Shukaku. Il marchait lentement, en se balançant légèrement, le nez en l'air. Paisible, il parcourait le chemin invraisemblable, suivant même les détours et les boucles que celui-ci traçait, en pleine rêverie. Gaara le suivit du regard avec une méfiance teintée de curiosité, tandis qu'il zigzaguait et tournait en rond. Il ne paraissait pas hostile…Au bout d'un temps relativement long, il arriva enfin à une distance suffisamment réduite pour qu'il parvienne à le distinguer plus clairement.

C'était un homme, grand et large comme un tronc d'arbre, vêtu d'un manteau brun tout à fait quelconque. En dépit de son apparence un peu lourde, sa démarche était souple, presque féline, quoique un peu endormie. Toutefois, le premier détail qu'on remarquait chez lui, c'était la crinière désordonnée, fauve, qui formait une fantastique couronne autour de sa tête carrée. Il faisait trop sombre pour déterminer quoi que ce fût de plus.

L'individu pénétra dans le petit jardin entourant la demeure du démon. Arrivé là, son regard se posa lentement sur la forme sombre, assise au sommet de la sphère, et qui n'était autre que Gaara. Le démon avait des yeux fort curieux, de grands yeux placides d'animal, sans blanc visible, d'un brun sombre. Il considéra un moment le garçon, avec douceur, presque sans surprise. Finalement, il leva les bras et croisa ses paumes sur son front, dans ce qui devait être un geste de salut. Le Kazekage déchu nota que ses larges mains étaient pourvues de courtes griffes de tigre. Il s'adressa alors à lui, d'une voix calme, un peu assoupie :

-Force et santé à ton corps, paix et harmonie à ton âme, jeune humain. Je ne crois pas t'avoir rencontré par le passé, aussi retiens qu'on me nomme Baku le Millénaire, et ce depuis un faible nombre d'années. Vingt-quatre, tout au plus. Es-tu bien, comme le laisse suggérer le lieu où tu te trouves, l'hôte et filleul de Shukaku le Millénaire, qui a pris notre cité pour asile ?

Les curieuses formules du nouveau venu le laissèrent un moment perplexe. Pourtant, il s'était plus ou moins habitué aux personnages singuliers qui peuplaient Abysse, ainsi qu'à leurs us et coutumes pour le moins déstabilisants. Celui-ci ne semblait nullement agressif…Il se décida donc à répondre à son salut par une inclinaison de la tête, qui pouvait également être prise comme un signe d'assentiment à sa dernière question. Cette brève réponse parut suffire au démon, qui se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la porte arrondie, à laquelle il asséna un unique coup. Unique…mais retentissant ! La sphère de pierre fut parcourut d'une vibration qui manqua de faire perdre l'équilibre à Gaara. Le bruit de tonnerre qu'il produisit aurait suffi à réveiller l'intégralité des habitants d'Abysse…

Un nouveau vacarme vint répondre au premier. Une sorte de craquement, cette fois, qui avait dû être provoquée par la chute d'une armoire, ou d'un meuble quelconque. Réveiller le démon tanuki en sursaut semblait conduire à des résultats…explosifs. Le dénommé Baku demeura impassible, sans s'émouvoir de ces bruits, ni des grognements étouffés qu'on parvenait à distinguer, à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Shukaku ensommeillé. Un kimono blanc, un peu fripé et élimé, venait remplacer celui que Sekhmet avait mis en pièces la veille. Il lui restait encore quelques séquelles de son combat, de fines cicatrices sur son visage et les parties visibles de ses membres. Il semblait également chercher à ménager le plus possible son bras droit, qui restait collé à son corps, sur son côté. Sa queue de cheval était faite, mais encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude, comme s'il l'avait conservée pendant la nuit. Il cligna quelques instants des yeux en baillant. Enfin, il parut reconnaître la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, car son regard s'alluma d'une lueur plus joyeuse :

-Tien, regardez qui voilà ! Fit-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par la fatigue, mais non dépourvue de sa moquerie habituelle. Baku ! Tu viens bouffer mes rêves ?

-Force et santé à ton corps, paix et harmonie à ton âme, Shukaku. Répondit l'autre de sa voix paisible, sans relever la plaisanterie de son congénère. Les conséquences de mon intrusion m'attristent, et j'espère n'avoir pas trop troublé ton sommeil. Cependant, on m'a voici déjà plusieurs heures sommé de venir te trouver. Le temps de repos que t'as accordé Satan la Fondatrice expire, et en ton état de démon Millénaire, la mission à laquelle je suis aujourd'hui convié te concerne tout autant que moi-même.

Shukaku écouta tout ce discours, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour tromper son impatience. Quand l'autre eût fini, il lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, et interrogea, mi-suspicieux, mi-rieur :

-Le pied ! Je commençais à me dire que ça devenait barbant, de glander ! Mais juste pour savoir…C'est à quelle heure, cette mission ?

-Elle aura lieu ce matin même, aux alentours de dix heure.

Le démon haussa un sourcil, regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre, considérant les ténèbres où ne pointait qu'un début d'aurore. Il éclata d'un rire ironique.

-C'est sympa d'être venu me prévenir ! On a tout juste six heures pour y aller ! Fit-il, sarcastique.

Il leva la tête vers son hôte.

-Dis donc, gamin, t'aurais pas pu lui dire de me laisser un peu pioncer, par hasard ?

Gaara se laissa tomber sur le sol, aux côtés des deux démons, un peu hésitant. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il était à propos de le saluer, dans ce genre de circonstances, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le préoccupait. Fallait-il lui parler de _tout cela _? après tout, lui-même n'était encore sûr de rien…

-J'ignorais son identité et ses intentions. Lui semblait te connaître. Se décida-t-il à répondre. Shukaku…Il y a quelque chose qui…

-QUOI ? Je t'ai encore jamais parlé de notre bouffeur de rêves national ? Coupa le tanuki, dont la voix s'éclaircissait et gagnait en puissance de secondes en secondes. Bah t'en as loupé une, dis-moi ! C'est un cas, cette grosse chimère !

Ladite chimère suivait passivement du regard les nuages sombres qui défilaient, nullement touché par les plaisanteries railleuses de son comparse.

-L'aube ne fait que poindre, semble-t-il. Constata-t-il, comme s'il venait à l'instant d'avoir pris connaissance de l'heure. Voyez : son éclat brumeux ne se répand même pas sur ces nuées noires. Nous sommes bien matinaux, et l'on ne nous attend nulle part de si bonne heure. Pourquoi ne pas déambuler par-delà notre cité, en attendant ? Quand le décor défile, les heures ne s'en écoulent qu'avec davantage de fluidité…

-Toujours aussi zarb quand tu causes ! Railla le démon, mis définitivement de bonne humeur par le curieux discours de Baku. Allez, va pour une ballade ! T'es OK, gamin ?

L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent donc en route, se dirigeant vers le côté opposé de la ville. Shukaku et Gaara eurent le mauvais réflexe de tenter de s'adapter au pas souple et assoupi de l'esprit japonais. En effet, celui-ci marchait extrêmement lentement et s'évertuait à suivre tous les méandres du sentier, boucles, détours et sinuosités. Cela ajouté à son léger balancement lui faisait une démarche qui pouvait s'apparenter à celle de la très respectée Godaime, le soir à la sortie d'une taverne. Le shinobi devait souvent demeurer immobile sur une boucle, à attendre patiemment que le démon ait fini de tourner, tandis que le tanuki jouait à imiter son pas le plus exactement possible, ce qui ne frustrait pas son modèle outre mesure. Le groupe qu'ils formaient devait faire peine à voir…

-Je te constate blessé, Shukaku. Dit brusquement Baku, rompant le silence.

-Oh, ça…Fit l'autre en soulevant avec dédain son bras droit. Les fusibles de Sekhmet ont lâché hier, rien de grave. Ca risque de gêner, pour la mission ?

-Il se pourrait que tu en conçoives du désagrément, en effet. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté si ce jeune humain te prête son aide, il me semble…

Il se tourna vers Gaara, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, la tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Je crois ignorer ton nom, et il ne serait pas correct de toujours te désigner par ces ennuyeuses périphrases telles que « jeune humain » ou encore « filleul et hôte de Shukaku le Millénaire »…Comment te nomme-t-on ?

-Gaara du désert.

-Hmm…Je pense être en mesure de m'en souvenir. Offriras-tu ton aide aux démons, en l'occasion de la mission confiée à ton possédant ?

-Je ferai mon possible. Dit-il après un court instant de réflexion. En quoi consiste cette mission ?

-Le Temps est un ennemi sans scrupule, même pour des démons éternels tels que nous. S'il ne pourrit pas nos chairs ni ne ternit notre sang, il fissure la roche et détruit nos murailles…La façade Ouest des murs d'Abysse s'est détériorée en maints endroits, et il nous appartient d'y apporter les pierres qui lui font défaut avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse. Le principe est simple, la manœuvre aisée à comprendre, mais le travail est long et éprouvant. Aussi serons-nous près de quarante Millénaires pour le réaliser.

-Encore de la réparation ? Râla Shukaku. Avec ce que j'ai fait au verre, je vais plutôt lui achever son boulot avant l'heure, à ton ennemi sans scrupule !_ Tu _t'occupes de doser le chakra, gamin !

Ce serait la première fois que le ninja utiliserait son chakra à ce genre de fin. Il avait regarder son démon s'exercer avec son marteau, mais c'était à peine s'il avait saisi le principe. Cela semblait demander de la concentration, et de la patience. D'où peut-être les lacunes du tanuki en ce domaine.

-Très bien. Se borna-t-il à répondre. Et il reporta son attention sur l'aurore qui nimbait peu à peu le décor de sa lumière blafarde.

Shukaku était bel et bien éveillé, à présent. Il parlait sans cesse, se mettait brusquement à accélérer le pas sans raison, avant de revenir gaiement vers les deux autres. Il soulignait ses discours par de larges gestes, racontant jusqu'à plus soif des anecdotes de son séjour chez les humains, coupant parfois la parole à son imperturbable compagnon.

Gaara renonça rapidement à suivre le fil de cette pseudo conversation. Il fallait dire que les habitations alentours suffisaient à détourner l'attention. Le jeune shinobi ne s'était encore pratiquement jamais rendu dans cette partie de la ville. Il considéra avec curiosité des constructions hautes comme les bâtiments administratifs de Suna, en forme de pyramide renversée. La porte, qui se situait à mi-hauteur, ne pouvait être atteinte qu'au moyen d'une passerelle voltigeuse décrivant une spirale autour de la pointe. Il y avait également des maisons en forme de champignons, d'artichauts ou de pommes de terre. Il y avait de petits cubes au toit plat recouvert de grands arbres tordus d'où pendaient des lianes qui traînaient jusqu'à terre. Il y avait une maison placée sur pilotis, au milieu d'un grand lac, dans un parc. Il y avait des tentes curieusement disposées, se composant de multiples pièces reliées par des tunnels de tissu…C'était varié et foisonnant.

Le soleil se levait, masqué par les nuages. Il ne diffusait qu'une triste lumière blanche. La ligne sombre de la muraille commençait à se profiler, à l'horizon. Si on se fiait à la position du soleil, le groupe s'approchait de la façade Ouest. Un autre facteur venait confirmer cette hypothèse : quelques démons se mettaient à surgir des habitations, et se dirigeaient vers cette même façade. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, pour le moment, et pour la plupart ils marchaient sans faire attention aux autres. Certains allaient au pas de course, parcouraient les passerelles aériennes avec nonchalance. D'autres suivaient le même sentier que Gaara, sans s'occuper des fantaisies qu'il traçait. Ils dépassaient les deux démons, en leur adressant parfois un signe de tête ou quelques mots de sympathie. Shukaku et Baku paraissaient connaître nombre d'entre eux.

-HEY ! S'exclama soudain Shukaku. MAIS C'EST SETH ! Ca va comment, vieux chacal ?

Il donna dans le dos du démon qui venait de les doubler une claque monumentale, qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. L'interpellé, un homme roux à la peau très sombre, vêtu d'un pagne, de sandales et d'un large pectoral d'or, se tourna vers lui d'un air hargneux. Il le fixa un bon moment en grinçant des dents, agitant ses oreilles pointues de chacal dans son mécontentement. Le tanuki soutint son regard en riant avec insouciance.

-Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! Reprit-il joyeusement. Cinq siècles, c'est ça ? Bah t'es enfin revenu de ton désert, dis-moi ! Ca te fait combien, maintenant ? 8000 ans ? T'es toujours pas devenu Illustre ? Horus l'est depuis déjà huit cent ans, tu sais !

Le dieu de la destruction laissa échapper un grondement de rage au son du nom tabou. Ses prunelles jaunes se rétrécirent tandis qu'il considérait les blessures du démon. Il porta la main à la curieuse faucille qu'il portait accrochée à son pagne.

-Toi…Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je te trouves bien sûr de toi, pour un jeune Millénaire. Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis que tu as débarqué ici…Je te ferais passer l'envie de faire le mariol !

Il parut hésiter à se jeter ou non sur le démon, quand son regard haineux s'arrêta sur un point, quelque part derrière l'épaule de Gaara. Il se figea brusquement, ses pupilles dilatées par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Il rangea précipitamment son arme et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, soufflant tout de même à Shukaku :

-Il y a du sang séché sur tes avant-bras. Cache-le, on ne sait jamais…

L'autre éclata de rire, mais réarrangea son kimono de façon à bien masquer ses blessures.

-Force et santé à ton corps, paix et harmonie à ton âme, Ying Long le Millénaire. Dit respectueusement Baku en se tournant vers le point que fixait le dieu égyptien, les deux mains croisées sur son front. Le shinobi pivota pour regarder à son tour.

Derrière eux déambulait un vieil homme, ses bras croisés disparaissant entièrement dans ses longues manches. Il était assez petit, avait de longs cheveux blancs rassemblés en une natte et de fines moustaches qui tombaient sur son torse. Le manteau qu'il portait, très ample, semblait composé d'écailles nacrées, qui scintillaient comme des coquillages à chacun de ses mouvements. Du haut de son crâne surgissaient des rameaux de cerf, et il avait autour du cou un collier serré, agrémenté d'une petite bille de verre qui paraissait incrustée dans sa gorge.

Si Baku avait semblé un rien distrait et endormi à Gaara, ce n'était rien en comparaison du nouveau venu. Il se déplaçait avec une grande lenteur, suivait avec la même rigueur scrupuleuse que le mangeur de rêve le chemin invraisemblable. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à l'agitation extérieure, ses yeux ne se posaient jamais nulle part, toujours dans le vague. Il leva tout de même la tête à l'appel de son nom :

-Salut à toi, Baku le Millénaire, dévoreur de songes. Et à toi pareillement, Shukaku le Millénaire, esprit du sable, ainsi qu'à toi, éphémère dont j'ignore le nom. Mais sait-on si la fleur que l'on piétine, ou le papillon que l'on voit périr à la naissance ne distinguent pas une dimension plus vaste et libre que la notre, les faisant vivre mille ans quand nous n'en ressentons qu'une heure ? Puisse le vent de toutes les contrées lointaines souffler pour votre fortune, et le torrent de la vie bouillir encore longtemps dans vos veines.

-Salut à toi, Ying Long le Millénaire, maître des shootés ! Déclama Shukaku, tentant de singer le timbre du démon. Puisse le torrent de la vie te secouer un peu les puces ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

-Le vent de l'éternité sera toujours vainqueur sur nos murailles. Soupira-t-il avec une paisible lassitude. Et nous, pauvres insectes que nous sommes, luttons avec ferveur contre l'implacable courant du Temps. Mais il nous faut cependant continuer notre ouvrage. La persévérance dans l'effort, si vain soit-il, fait la valeur de l'homme comme le mérite de la bête.

La conversation reprit. Les deux démons parlaient peu, mais quand ils le faisaient, ils prenaient tout leur temps pour mettre sur pieds leurs longues phrases métaphoriques. Cette tendance formait un beau contraste avec Shukaku, que la présence des deux endormis semblait ravir. Ils l'écoutaient avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'affection patiente. Gaara demeurait toujours muré dans son silence, soulagé de constater que le tanuki était suffisamment occupé avec eux pour le laisser en paix.

A dire vrai, le dragon Millénaire l'intriguait. Il ne paraissait ni agressif, ni même réellement puissant…Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait effrayé Seth, ce démon de 8000 ans ? Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il considéra un moment le dos du vieillard. Il possédait en effet une grande quantité de chakra, mais…Il était difficile à percevoir, ardu à mesurer, comme la surface d'un lac endormi. Etrange…Mais ni Baku ni Shukaku ne semblaient se méfier de lui.

La matinée avançait. Les démons en route vers la muraille avaient encore grandi en nombre : ils devaient être près d'une vingtaine, certains encore ensommeillés. Le mur était bien visible, désormais : on pouvait constater que de nombreuses crevasses abîmaient sa surface. Son sommet était inégale, des pierres manquaient, d'autres étaient dans un tel état d'usure qu'elles ne valaient guère mieux. La mousse avait rongé cette portion comme une maladie, s'infiltrant dans le moindre interstice entre les roches.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, dans ce mur : il était lisse, d'une forme bien rectangulaire, et pourtant on ne distinguait aucun espace entre les pierres, rien qui trahît la façon dont elles étaient disposées. D'ailleurs, la forme des quelques blocs qui étaient tombés à terre était franchement curieuse, parfois même purement indescriptible.

D'autres démons attendaient, face à lui. Les derniers retardataires finirent par arriver. Alors, Seth bondit lestement sur le sommet du mur, et s'adressa à la petite foule :

-Ecoutez-moi bien, les jeunots ! Comme je suis le plus âgé ici, c'est à moi que les Fondateurs ont ordonné de superviser cette mission. Alors, tout le monde saute par-dessus cette satanée muraille et attend dehors ! Et que ça saute VITE ! Vous aurez pas tous les jours l'occasion de vous barrer d'ici comme ça, alors profitez-en ! On se bouge ! Et pour les niais qui seraient pas au courant, vous êtes toujours sous la protection du sortilège de Satan tant que vous restez près du mur ! Alors le premier que je vois s'éloigner des autres, il se prend ma faucille dans le derrière ! C'est compris ?

Les jeunots en question ne se le firent pas répéter et bondirent à la suite du dieu égyptien.

-Toujours aussi à l'aise devant un auditoire, celui-là ! Railla Shukaku en sautant à son tour.

Ying Long ne répondit rien. Peut-être n'avait-il pas écouté. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas été non plus très attentif au discours de Seth. En tous cas, loin de s'élancer par-dessus les murs comme on l'attendait de lui, il se borna à marcher paisiblement sur la surface pierreuse, à la verticale.

Gaara s'apprêtait à franchir l'obstacle à son tour, quand une grosse main griffue se posa sur son épaule.

-Pardonne mon ignorance, si par ma proposition j'en viens à mettre en doute tes capacités de ninja. Dit doucement Baku. Mais tu n'es pas démon, et en cela ta force est inférieure à la notre. Veux-tu de mon aide ?

Le garçon le regarda un instant avec surprise, puis il hocha négativement la tête.

-Ca ira. Répondit-il simplement. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir touché.

Il esquissa un signe, qui lui permit de se téléporter hors de l'enceinte d'Abysse. Les autres démons achevaient de pleuvoir du haut de la muraille. Le shinobi parcourut du regard la plaine dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, à la recherche de Shukaku. Il le repéra finalement, assis en tailleur à quelques mètres, et s'approcha. Les quarante autres démons attendaient la suite des ordres.

Seth était monté sur une petite butte, d'où il dévisageait avec mauvaise humeur les membres du groupe.

-Bon, on dirait que tout le monde est là ! Allez, au boulot ! On va commencer par virer toute cette mousse ! Que tous ceux qui se débrouillent comme des pieds au Fûton laissent la place aux autres !

Lui-même commença à faire ses signes. Shukaku se releva en soupirant.

-Et meeerde…On dirait que je suis bon pour les sortilèges. Je la retiens, Sekhmet…

Il leva péniblement son bras droit, et composa laborieusement ses signes tout en malaxant son chakra. Après quoi, il se tourna vers la muraille.

**-Fûton ! **Rugit-il. **Mugensajin daitoppa ! **La déferlante de sable !

D'autres incantations se firent entendre. Les rafales venteuses vinrent griffer la roche. La mousse, arrachée, tomba en loques à leurs pieds. Quelques pierres chutèrent, décrochées par des attaques un peu excessives.

-SI J'ATTRAPE LE FILS DE MACAQUE QUI S'AMUSE A DEMOLIR LA MURAILLE, IL VA M'ENTENDRE ! Glapit Seth. Maintenant, tous les manipulateurs de Dôton se rassemblent et nous font du matériel ! Le premier qui fait l'imbécile d'une manière ou d'une autre s'en prend une !

Gaara était presque persuadé que Shukaku, avec la puissante déferlante qu'il avait envoyée dédaigneusement, était ledit fils de macaque qu'injuriait le chacal. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de s'écarter pour laisser la place aux détenteurs de techniques Dôton. Jusqu'à présent, le travail n'était pas exactement dans ses cordes…

Une vingtaine de démons se rassemblèrent en un large cercle, et formèrent la même série de signes. Gaara nota qu'ils ne s'accordaient qu'avec maintes difficultés…Vingt voix caverneuses s'élevèrent enfin.

**-Dôton ! Kakoogan no Sabaku !** Le désert de granit !

A l'intérieur du cercle, le sol se mit à trembler. Une corne de roche surgit de l'herbe, s'éleva à la verticale comme un menhir. Une autre suivit, plus large, et une autre, et encore une. Des plaques de granit recouvraient peu à peu la plaine, surgissant à un débit de plus en plus rapide. L'herbe disparaissait progressivement, la plaine prenait des allures de carrière…

-Stop ! STOP, BANDE DE MALADES ! On en a assez pour fabriquer une maison à ma forme démoniaque, là ! Les maîtres glandeurs vont pouvoir se remuer un peu ! Cassez-moi ça en morceaux ! En vitesse !

Le sortilège s'interrompit, et les démons se répartirent plus ou moins joyeusement sur la surface rocheuse obtenue. Une multitude d'invocations provoqua une rumeur grave, tout autour. Des explosions retentirent. Gaara retira le bouchon de sa calebasse, et envoya du sable sur le parterre de granit. Il s'acharna quelques instants sur un endroit précis, d'où ne tarda pas à surgir un bloc de forme inégale. Les autres se contentaient volontiers de pavés de pierre, dont l'apparence était parfois tout bonnement indescriptible, aussi en concluait-il que l'aspect des pierres n'avait pas grande importance. Les mains minérales saisirent le bloc, le soulevèrent et l'envoyèrent sur le petit tas qui avait commencé à se former, autour des démons. Après quoi, le shinobi les renvoya sous terre.

Ce n'était pas un exercice très fatiguant, en fin de compte. Broyer la roche pour augmenter sa réserve de sable ne lui posait pas de problème, alors la briser en morceaux plus larges…Les quarante Millénaires œuvraient sans difficulté, parlant entre eux avec désinvolture tandis qu'ils extrayaient de larges rochers informes. Le petit tas de pierre, au milieu d'eux, ne tarda pas à devenir une vaste colline.

-OK ! Ca ira comme ça ! Interrompit Seth, qui depuis un certain temps surveillait l'avancée des travaux avec intensité. On va passer au VRAI travail, maintenant ! Tous ceux qui se sont sentis fatigués en cassant les cailloux peuvent numéroter leurs abattis dès maintenant, ça leur servira ! Pour les jeunots qui seraient ignorants au possible, je rappelle la procédure : vous prenez un caillou, vous le lancez sur la muraille SANS LA DEMOLIR et vous le soudez avec votre chakra ! Si je vois un imbécile balancer des pierres sur un autre imbécile, je me charge de le lapider ! C'est compris ?

Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent légèrement. _Souder _?

Shukaku apparut derrière lui, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Manifestement, le travail de démolition n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire.

-Tire pas cette tronche, gamin ! Le taquina-t-il. C'est pas si compliqué : tu charges le plus de chakra possible dans un bloc, et quand il entre en contact avec la muraille, tu concentres l'énergie tout autour sur le mur pour le faire adhérer. Enfin, quand je dis que c'est facile…Moi, j'aime pas trop ça. Mais si je te file de mon chakra, ça devrait être dans tes cordes, je crois. Essaie, pour voir !

Le garçon acquiesça, et souleva un bloc avec son sable. Du coin de l'œil, il observa les autres démons envoyer les rochers, eux-mêmes ou au moyen de techniques diverses, et les incruster dans la muraille. Il sentit également une fantastique quantité de chakra exploser dans ses méridiens, et il s'empressa de le malaxer pour contenir le flux. Il en concentra ensuite une partie dans le roc qu'il avait soulevé tout en faisant se balancer légèrement les mains de sable pour lui donner de l'élan. C'était un bloc d'un grand poids…

Quand il le jugea suffisamment chargé en chakra, il le projeta contre le mur. Il fallait rester attentif. Le bloc heurta la paroi de pierre, faillit retomber. Gaara enfonça son chakra dans la muraille, comme les griffes d'un chat accroché à un tronc d'arbre. La pierre demeura un moment en équilibre instable contre l'obstacle vertical, vacilla un peu, glissa vers le sol. Le shinobi se crispa sous l'effort, ferma les yeux, tenta de resserrer son emprise sur la roche. Le bloc s'immobilisa lentement, et amorça sa remonté, rampant sur le mur comme une araignée vers une surface abîmée. Là, le garçon concentra son chakra sur les interstices, entre les deux surfaces de pierre. Pierre et pierre. Un espace entre les deux. Il fallait juste rapprocher la pierre, raccourcir l'espace. Impassible, attentif, il appuya lentement sur la roche, qui commença à se déformer pour épouser la forme de la paroi. C'était lent, c'était fastidieux. Pourtant, peu à peu, l'espace entre les roches rétrécissait, s'effaçait en certains endroits, raccourcissait, raccourcissait encore...

Gaara ouvrit les yeux, un peu essoufflé. Etait-ce terminé ? Il observa la muraille. Même en consacrant plusieurs dizaines de secondes à son examen, il ne parvint pas à retrouver l'endroit où il était venu ajouter la pierre. Shukaku considéra le travail avec satisfaction.

-Et voilà ! Je me disais bien que c'était plutôt pour toi, ce genre de travail ! Tu vois que tu te débrouilles ! Allez, au suivant !

La matinée s'écoula lentement, ponctuée par les roches soudées, les chamailleries des démons et les glapissements réguliers de Seth. La tâche n'était plus si compliquée, une fois qu'on en avait compris le fonctionnement. Mais elle demeurait éprouvante : malaxer de telles quantités de chakra si longtemps était épuisant, même pour un ninja comme Gaara. Souder la roche demandait une concentration de tous les instants, ainsi qu'une grande précision. De grosses gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son visage et dans son dos, ses méridiens l'élançaient douloureusement. Cependant, il se rendait compte qu'il se fatiguait bien plus vite que les démons, aussi s'appliquait-il à ne pas perdre le rythme. Mais pouvait-il espérer continuer jusqu'au bout ?

Cette dernière phrase lui fit penser à Naruto Uzumaki, ce ninja aux principes étranges. Sans aucun doute, si lui s'était retrouvé à faire une tâche quelconque, et qu'il aurait constaté que celle-ci était bien trop éprouvante pour son niveau, il se serait jeté dessus avec trois fois plus d'entrain, comme s'il espérait tomber raide mort le plus vite possible. C'était bizarre, Gaara ne comprenait pas bien cela. Cette tendance semblait presque suicidaire. Alors, pourquoi riait-il ? Parce qu'il était persuadé que, à bout de forces, il continuerait tout de même ?

Sans qu'il sût trop pourquoi, cette pensée le fit sourire. Il se remit à l'ouvrage. Après tout, c'était un bon entraînement…

Finalement, et alors qu'il commençait à se demander comment il parvenait encore à se tenir debout, la voix rauque de Seth retentit, au milieu du bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

-Bon, ça pourrait avancer moins vite, on va dire. On a bientôt fini. Allez, pause de trente minutes ! Ceux qui ont apporté à bouffer partagent avec les autres !

Le jeune shinobi laissa retomber le bloc qu'il venait de soulever. Un brouillard noir, dû à la fatigue, se forma immédiatement devant ses yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage, pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui le recouvrait, et pour chasser les quelques mèches qui étaient venues se coller à ses tempes. Après quoi, il put enfin regarder autour de lui.

C'était un vaste chantier, tout autour. L'ancienne plaine, qui n'était plus qu'un désert de granit, était percée de maints trous inégaux, envahies par des débris de roche de tailles variées. Les autres démons avaient déjà commencé à s'asseoir, seuls ou par petits groupes. Pour la plupart, ils étaient simplement essoufflés, mais Gaara constata non sans surprise que certains semblaient au moins aussi fatigués que lui. Il y avait des démons harassés qui tentaient vainement de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. D'autres, ignorant la nourriture qu'on leur proposait, s'étaient allongés à même le sol et dormaient profondément. De tout jeunes démons Millénaires ? Ou des démons qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de travail ?

Shukaku étouffa un bâillement, et se laissa tomber en position assise. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose, à vrai dire, et seule la consommation prolongée de son chakra lui avait fait dépenser des forces. Il considéra son hôte avec amusement.

-T'es en nage, gamin ! Assieds-toi et mange un morceau, sinon tu vas tomber dans les pommes pour de bon !

Le garçon s'exécuta, s'installant non loin de son démon. Là, il demeura immobile, à essayer de reprendre son souffle.

-Cet ouvrage semble avoir éprouvé ta résistance, Gaara du désert. Constata une voix douce, réduite à un murmure fatigué, derrière lui. Mais il me faut avouer être surpris de te voir encore conscient parmi nous. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu me pardonneras d'avoir douté de tes capacités…

Baku s'assit lourdement près de lui, et lui tendit un panier de fruit. Le ninja en pris un, qu'il commença à manger avec reconnaissance. Le mangeur de rêves semblait à bout de forces, lui aussi. Son corps trapu se soulevait par saccades, sa crinière était collée à ses tempes par la sueur, son visage en était trempé.

-La puissance n'est pas pour moi un sujet de vantardises…S'excusa-t-il. Ces travaux ne tardent jamais à me vider de mes forces.

Il se servit lui-même, puis posa le panier à côté de Shukaku. Un silence relativement long suivit, pendant lequel chacun s'occupait de mastiquer. Le tanuki engloutit quelques fruits, puis il s'allongea et se prépara à faire un somme. Baku, ayant achevé son repas, se tourna vers Gaara, qui observait pensivement le ciel nuageux. Il se contenta un moment de le regarder, comme s'il hésitait à rompre la méditation du garçon, puis il prit la parole :

-On m'a auparavant conté les raisons de ta venue en ces lieux peuplés de démons, Gaara du désert, toi qui est humain. Ainsi, malgré les trahisons que tes semblables t'ont fait subir, tu as reculé au moment de devenir l'un des nôtres.

Les paroles étaient assemblées comme pour lui adresser un reproche, et pourtant le ton paraissait…presque admiratif. Un peu surpris, le garçon hocha la tête.

-Je ne saurais te dire si le chemin que tu as pris mène à la lumière. Cependant…Peut-être est-ce parce que chaque être se sent tiraillé par le chemin qu'il n'a pas emprunté et qu'il ne parvient plus à voir…Il est possible que mon jugement se révèle erroné, mais ce choix me semble être le signe d'une grande sagesse.

-Vous-même…Vous avez choisi le chemin opposé.

-La vérité est en ta faveur. Mais vois-tu, la perspective de devenir un démon n'a pas toujours été pour moi un sujet de soulagement, ou même de joie simple. Lors de mes premières années, mes années humaines, je jugeais avec une certaine sévérité, parfois avec dépit, cette marque du Diable que j'avais sur moi. Mes aspirations étaient pour la plupart harmonie et calme : j'ai longtemps désiré une vie paisible, qui ne soit éreintante ni par sa durée ni par ses rebondissements…Il m'a semblé qu'en devenant un démon, je renoncerai au peu de tranquillité que je pouvais espérer obtenir.

« Mais les humains ont été bien cruels, avec moi. Ou est-ce plutôt moi-même qui, sans le vouloir ni même en prendre conscience, me serait comporté en monstre ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé tuer, le sais-tu ? La simple action de manier mon chakra, ce chakra trop illimité, m'ennuie et m'épuise. Et les humains n'apprécient pas qu'on les tue, n'est-ce pas ? De ces pensées communes auraient dû jaillir un accord. C'est ce que j'ai longuement cru.

« Et pourtant, j'ai maintes fois tué. A qui en incombe la faute ? Je n'en sais rien. Une seule chose peut être admise comme une vérité : j'ai tué, autour de moi, et j'ai failli être tué à mon tour. J'ai détruit des villages, dont j'avais longuement admiré l'architecture. J'ai été trahi par des gens qui m'étaient chers. Je cherchais la paix, mais elle ne venait pas. L'idée de renoncer à cette lutte sanglante pour l'humanité s'est peu à peu imposée à moi. J'ai encore longuement hésité. Un jour, je me sentais humain, une nuit je me savais monstre. A maintes reprises, je me découvris simple demi, fragment de démon égaré dans une peau humaine. Et il m'est apparu, je me suis persuadé, au fil des jours, des saisons et des années, que les demis ne se mêlaient pas aux humains, et que le calme ne venait pas quand on voyageait en quête de l'impossible. Je suis devenu démon. Peut-être ai-je été lâche. Peut-être ai-je été sage. Peut-être ai-je juste été simple d'esprit. Je n'aurai probablement jamais la réponse. Mais c'est une malédiction qui frappe quiconque prend une décision qu'il désapprouvait au départ : l'appel de ce chemin que nous avons regardé sans le suivre, la tristesse de ne pas savoir s'il mène à une lumière plus vive que celle que l'on a atteint.

« Je ne saurais te dire quelle en est la raison, mais le chemin que tu suis me paraît emprunt de sagesse. Peut-être est-ce là simplement une preuve de ma propre petitesse d'esprit…

Un long silence suivit le discours du démon, uniquement troublé par les rumeurs des autres conversations, des disputes et des débuts de bagarre.

-Je ne sais pas si ce chemin est le bon. Dit lentement Gaara. Mais…je crois que je continuerai. Je pense que c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait dire…On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas renoncer.

Le démon hocha la tête. Un sourire bienveillant, un peu triste, était apparu sur son visage.

**-SUITON ! RYÛSENKOKU ! **LA SENTENCE DES DRAGONS !

Un abominable craquement retentit. La carrière vibra avec une telle violence que certaines roches s'affaissèrent et se brisèrent au sol. Gaara bondit sur ses pieds, imité par Baku et Shukaku, promptement réveillé. Le bouclier de sable les entoura tous les trois, juste à tant pour les préserver des dragons aqueux qui se ruaient sur eux. Les créatures se heurtèrent à la paroi minérale, la firent ployer et se tordre malgré la grande quantité de chakra que le tanuki lui confiait. Ils ne devaient pas être la cible principale de l'attaque, car les dragons se lassèrent rapidement et s'élancèrent dans une autre direction.

Le sable retomba, leur dévoilant le décor, alentour. Le parterre de roche s'était craquelé en maints endroits, le sol était devenu inégale et dangereux en moins d'une demi-seconde. Des torrents d'eau surgissaient des fentes, se rassemblaient en des dizaines de dragons qui partaient à l'assaut des démons, de la muraille et de la plaine. Les autres êtres démoniaques se défendaient chacun de leur côté contre les agressions, sans songer à se rassembler.

-Et meeerde…Marmonna Shukaku, un brin essoufflé. Me dites surtout pas que Ying Long a pété un fusible !

Le mangeur de rêves ne répondit pas. Son regard placide s'était assombri, soudain voilé d'inquiétude.

Le démon tanuki s'élança vers l'épicentre du carnage, suivi de près par Gaara, qui s'appliquait à esquiver les assauts aqueux. Ces monstres étaient puissants, mais peu organisés. Ils étaient nombreux, néanmoins, et de nouveaux ne cessaient de surgir des geysers. Le jeune shinobi songea à cette voix grave, démente, qui avait prononcé l'incantation. Pouvait-on l'attribuer à l'imperturbable Ying Long ? Il repensa à la brève expression de terreur apparue dans les yeux de Seth, ce démon de huit mille ans. Et cet avertissement qu'il avait rapidement murmuré à Shukaku.

Ils dépassèrent quelques démons Millénaires, blessés plus ou moins gravement, et arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir toutes les attaques.

Il y avait un vieil homme, au milieu du sinistre. Il luttait contre un petit nombre de démons, tournant furieusement sur lui-même pour leur faire face à tous. Ses yeux, auparavant dénués de toute expression, étaient maintenant injectés de sang et paraissaient lancer des éclairs. Ses cheveux nattés, ses fines moustaches et son manteau étaient secoués par un vent impalpable. Les écailles qui constituaient le vêtement cliquetaient et reflétaient la lumière à un rythme endiablé. Une tempête de chakra bleu sombre tourbillonnait autour de lui. Ses longues manches fouettaient le vide, tandis qu'il faisait de brusques mouvements de bras vers ses adversaires. Pulsions meurtrières…Gaara connaissait bien cela.

-Le démon lui-même entonne le chant de l'agonie entre les griffes du typhon. Rugit Ying Long de sa voix psychotique. Son flot impétueux est le courant de la mort !

Un démon se jeta sur lui en hurlant. L'autre répondit par un geste de ses deux bras. Son chakra percuta l'assaillant, qui partit s'écraser contre une roche. D'autres vinrent le remplacer.

Un dragon les chargea par derrière. Gaara s'effaça vivement sur le côté pour l'esquiver, tandis que Shukaku bondissait dans la direction opposée. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, le shinobi nota qu'une lueur d'excitation s'était allumée dans le regard du démon. Mais il était trop occupé à maintenir en place son esquive et sa défense pour s'en inquiéter.

La bataille enflait de secondes en secondes. Outre les monstres aqueux qui ne cessaient de grandir en nombre, les autres démons présents se mêlaient peu à peu à l'affrontement. Excités par le vacarme, ils commençaient à se battre entre eux, sans se soucier de reconnaître leurs adversaires. Le dragon chinois provoquaient des dégâts indescriptibles. A lui seul, il agressait de ses Suiton l'intégralité des habitants d'Abysse présents. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'élançaient contre lui. Mais l'avantage du nombre était maigre : les êtres démoniaques ne parvenaient pas à accorder leurs efforts. Ils se battaient chacun de leur côté, s'attaquaient à quiconque croisait leur regard.

Gaara appela à lui le bouclier de sable pour détourner le Fûton envoyé par un démon. Le tumulte continuait de lui vriller les oreilles. Dans ce genre de mêlée, il ne pouvait espérer s'en tirer qu'en misant sur la défense. Passer à l'offensive était hors de question. Il chercha du regard un lieu susceptible de lui donner une meilleure vue des évènements.

-EH ! TOI, LE MIOCHE HUMAIN !

Il tourna vivement la tête. Seth accomplissait de louables efforts pour le dévisager tout en tournoyant pour repousser les démons à l'aide de sa faucille. Il s'en tirait avec une certaine aisance, et ne semblait pas atteint par la folie générale. Mais il était indéniablement furieux.

-S'il te reste un soupçon de cervelle, pas comme les autres ahuris, rends-toi un peu utile et vas prévenir Hydre ! Je vais retenir ce dragon !

Et, voyant que le garçon demeurait perplexe :

-LA PORTE DE L'HYDRE AU CENTRE D'ABYSSE, ABRUTI ! APPELLE-LE PAR SON NOM POUR LE FAIRE VENIR ! ALLEZ, ACTIVE !

Sur ce, il serra la main sur son arme et partit se perdre dans le gros du combat.

Gaara ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir. Il esquiva un nouveau Suiton, forma un unique signe pour se téléporter au sommet de la muraille. La mêlée était plus impressionnante encore, vue d'en haut. Pendant quelques instants, il chercha un signe quelconque de la présence de Shukaku, mais tant de hurlements se faisaient entendre, dans toutes les gammes différentes, qu'il était impossible de le repérer à l'oreille. Finalement, le choix logique était d'obéir aux ordres de Seth, et de trouver Hydre…

Mais que voulait-il dire par « porte de l'Hydre » ?

Le garçon se tourna vers la cité, si immense que, même de là où il était, il ne parvenait pas à la voir entièrement. Au centre d'Abysse…Il y avait bien quelque chose, au loin. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une gigantesque sphère d'énergie, tournant lentement à l'intérieur d'une coupole. Gaara matérialisa sous lui un petit nuage de sable, et s'élança dans cette direction.

Jamais il n'intima une telle vitesse à son sable. Une minute après s'être mis en route, il put mettre pied à terre, haletant. Il s'était mal rétabli de ses efforts matinaux…De plus, maintenant qu'il était loin de Shukaku, il lui était plus difficile de contrôler son chakra, tiraillé en permanence par les caprices du démon en furie.

Devant lui se dressait un bâtiment qu'il avait déjà contemplé, quelques jours auparavant. Cet immense palais de marbre, aux tours effilées comme des aiguilles, encadré par les statues des six Fondateurs…Il se trouvait, pour la seconde fois, face au centre d'Abysse, le lieu où siégeait Satan la Fondatrice. Il resta un moment immobile. Seth ne pouvait parler d'un autre lieu, en évoquant le « centre d'Abysse »…Mais maintenant, que fallait-il faire ?

Un détail, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois, attira son attention. La sculpture du toucan était dressée au-dessus de la porte principale, la plus grande, celle qui sautait aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas la seule entrée. Sur les côtés, sous chacune des autres statues, il y avait une haute porte étroite, plus discrète. Il se dirigea vers celle, sur la façade située à la gauche du toucan, qui semblait gardée par un dragon aux têtes multiples. Il dut concentrer du chakra dans ses paumes pour parvenir à repousser le lourd panneau de pierre.

L'intérieur était autrement plus restreint que le couloir principale, mais le plafond en clé de voûte était tout aussi éloigné. En fait, le lieu ressemblait à un petit sanctuaire de marbre, faiblement éclairé par des fenêtres, percée en hauteur. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un vaste trône aux accoudoirs griffus, un peu plus petit que celui de Satan, et dépourvu de piédestal. Il était vide.

_« APPELLE-LE PAR SON NOM ! »_

Gaara prit son inspiration, et cria aussi fort qu'il put :

-HYDRE LE FONDATEUR !

Après quoi, épuisé par ses efforts, il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, à regarder les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient de son front se détacher lentement et tomber sur le sol.

-Un môme…Lâcha une voix traînante. C'te bordel, pour venir me faire chier à l'heure du repas, ça pouvait pas être autre chose, tien !

Le shinobi releva la tête. Un adolescent, vautré sur le large trône, le toisait avec mauvaise humeur. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, du moins en apparence. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il portait également quelque chose qui ressemblait à une longue cape noire et épaisse, qui paraissait divisée en de multiples et larges cordons. Son visage était très fin, un peu cireux, et était d'autant plus pâle que ses cheveux coupés en brosse étaient sombres, parcourus de reflets verts. Une de ses oreilles était percée, et ornée d'un grand anneau d'or. Il y avait quelque chose de reptilien, dans ses yeux mobiles, qui pour le moment ne diffusaient qu'une mauvaise humeur un peu menaçante.

-Tss, devoir rappliquer à chaque fois qu'un petit crétin m'appelle dans ce sanctuaire de mes deux, tu parles d'un cadeau. Je la retiens, Sphinx, avec ses belles phrases et ses règles à la con ! Comme si j'étais bon qu'à ramener ma tronche à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit parce qu'un Secondaire a perdu son hochet…Toi, le gamin, t'as tout intérêt à me refiler une bonne excuse pour être venu dans les dix prochaines secondes. Les mioches, c'est comme les faibles et les cons : ils me les cassent !

Après avoir fait la connaissance de la maîtresse d'Abysse, ce démon-là paraissait tout à fait à sa place sur le trône de marbre. Aussi, sans manifester de surprise, il énonça son message le plus succinctement possible.

-Le démon Ying Long le Millénaire a été pris de pulsions meurtrières à l'extrémité Ouest d'Abysse. Quarante démons Millénaires sont sur place, en train de se battre.

Ces deux phrases suffirent à faire se redresser le monstre grec sur son siège. Il sauta à terre et s'approcha de Gaara. Le démon devait faire une tête et demi de plus que lui.

-Ying Long, marmonna-t-il, autant dire qu'on est dans la merde…Y a pas un con qui soit foutu de se débrouiller avec lui, parmi les Millénaires. Je suppose qu'ils ont tous pété les plombs quand le dragon a commencé à se battre. Et c'est à moi de m'y coller avant qu'ils nous démolissent toute la muraille. Pff…

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, aidé de son chakra, et s'élança en direction du champs de bataille. Gaara lui emboîta difficilement le pas. Les attaques de Shukaku, là-bas, le déconcentraient énormément dans ses efforts pour malaxer son chakra…

Arrivé sur le sommet de la muraille, Hydre contempla le sinistre en reniflant dédaigneusement. L'unique attaque de Ying Long continuait d'agir : Le sol vomissait des centaines de dragons qui harcelaient les combattants et explosaient contre la roche au milieu de gerbes d'eau. Certains démons gisaient à terre, blessés plus ou moins gravement, mais pour la plupart ils se démenaient comme des diables en poussant des hurlements d'illuminés et des cris de rage. De grosses volutes de poussière masquaient le terrain ravagé.

Gaara scruta les silhouettes inanimées du regard, et cru reconnaître, un peu à l'écart, une large forme recouverte d'un manteau brun. Mais aucune trace de Shukaku. D'après les brusques élancements, le long de ses méridiens, il devait toujours être en train de se battre…

-Bon, il doit être à peu près au centre. Supposa Hydre. Allez, _here we go. _

Une quantité fantastique de chakra monta en lui.

Lentement, les lourds cordons qui formaient la cape du Fondateur se soulevèrent, gorgés de chakra. Ils formèrent bientôt autour de sa tête une forêt de serpents noirs. Le flux d'énergie qui les traversait augmenta encore en puissance. Un sifflement bas, menaçant, monta de chacun des cordons. Leur extrémité se déforma soudain, dessinant un museau de reptile et une mâchoire garnie de crochets. Deux centaines d'yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps, d'innombrables petits yeux jaunes, féroces.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber du haut de la muraille.

L'effet fut fulgurant : Une bonne dizaine de démons furent projetés de tous côtés, la fumée parut se déchirer. Les multiples têtes de serpent partaient dans toutes les directions, coupaient chaque offensive, balayaient chaque adversaire.

Gaara sauta à terre à son tour. Que fallait-il faire, à présent ? L'autre n'avait probablement pas besoin de lui pour calmer la situation. Aussi décida-t-il de demeurer en retrait, et de surveiller les évènements.

Sans froncer un sourcil, Hydre parcourait rapidement le champs de bataille, regardant de tous côtés, enjambant les blessés sans faire attention à eux. Enfin, il s'immobilisa devant ce qui semblait être l'objectif de sa recherche.

La bave aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités, Ying Long était plus fou que jamais. Du sang frais parsemait son manteau, du sang qui pouvait être le sien autant que celui de ses victimes. Il était blessé, en certains endroits, mais ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard de dément restait fixé sur l'homme roux, à la peau sombre, acculé contre une roche, contre lequel il envoyait ses lianes de chakra bleu foncé.

Le démon chacal était en mauvaise posture : de nombreuses blessures parcouraient ses membres et son torse, son oreille droite pendait sur le côté, presque totalement arrachée, et sa cheville formait un angle inquiétant, sans doute brisée. Appuyé à la pierre, il s'efforçait de rester debout, tout en parant avec dextérité les assauts de son adversaire à l'aide de sa faucille, elle-même empreinte d'un flux de chakra couleur sable qui s'agitait sporadiquement.

A la vue du Fondateur, le dragon s'immobilisa. Il tourna lentement vers l'adolescent son visage convulsé par la folie. Seth le remarqua également.

-Pas trop tôt. Croassa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Et il tomba à genoux en crachant du sang.

Ying Long, se désintéressant du démon huit fois Millénaire, envoya ses lianes de chakra en direction du Fondateur. Il continuait d'entonner ses paroles funestes, sa voix tremblante de rage.

-Le courant de la mort broie la roche et déchire les falaises ! Son flot impétueux traîne après lui les cadavres des démons ! Ressentez, oui, entonnez le chant de l'agonie ! Ressentez le courant de la mort !

L'autre ne remua pas. L'une de la centaine de têtes fouetta le vide, repoussa l'attaque.

-T'es bruyant. Tu fais chier. Répliqua succinctement le Fondateur.

Et il se jeta en avant. Les cordons noirs le protégèrent d'une nouvelle offensive. Le dragon Millénaire commença à esquisser des signes. Hydre réagit au quart de tour : douze têtes d'ébène s'allongèrent brusquement. Le démon bondit en arrière à la dernière seconde, mais dut interrompre son sortilège. Ses yeux flamboyaient. Sa lourde natte et ses vêtements se débattaient toujours, agités par le torrent de son énergie. Il commença à courir, si vite qu'on le discernait à peine, et tenta de prendre le Fondateur à revers.

Celui-ci, plus jeune par sa physionomie, était bien plus souple que le vieillard. Il sauta lestement sur une roche, repéra du coin de l'œil son adversaire. A sa gauche. Il s'aplatit au sol pour esquiver un dragon aqueux, que les cordons achevèrent de balayer. Une trentaine d'autres têtes se jetèrent sur Ying Long, qui bondit immédiatement dans les airs, propulsé par son chakra. Trois serpents atteignirent leur cible. Leurs crochets empoisonnés s'enfoncèrent profondément dans l'épaule du vieil homme. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Une lame de chakra bleu s'abattit sur le cou des serpents. Hydre les retira en catastrophe, n'échappant que de justesse à une triple décapitation. Toujours dans les airs, le dragon Millénaire esquissa une série de signe, joignit les mains devant lui.

Il s'abattit sur le sol avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Soixante serpents noirs l'avaient fouetté en même temps. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de ses bras, le ficelèrent solidement.

Hydre chassa les rares gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage d'un revers de main, tout en considérant le vieillard qui gigotait furieusement sur le sol. La manœuvre l'avait à peine essoufflé. Sans se départir de son expression agacée, il fit un rapide geste de la main. Un soixante et unième serpent se détendit à son tour, s'approcha de la gorge de Ying Long. Celui-ci se débattit de plus belle. En pure perte. La tête de dragon s'approcha encore, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la petite bille de cristal, dans le cou du démon, et l'arracha d'un coup sec.

L'adolescent récupéra négligemment l'objet, et relâcha son étreinte sur le démon Millénaire. Les cordons retombèrent, privés de chakra, et partirent reformer la cape noire du Fondateur.

Dès l'instant où la sphère avait été arrachée à Ying Long, celui-ci avait cessé de se débattre, et sa technique Suiton de se déchaîner. Il resta un moment allongé sur le sol, avant de commencer enfin à se relever, très lentement, péniblement. Quand il tourna son visage vers Hydre, son regard était redevenu paisible et lointain, quoique un peu troublé.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? Demanda-t-il en regardant vaguement autour de lui. Quelque grondement du destin, éveil brusque des puissances enfouies de la terre se serait-il déroulé sous mes yeux, au mépris de mon âme ?

Il remarqua le champs de bataille ravagé par son sortilège, les nombreux démons qui gisaient à terre en gémissant sourdement, ceux qui s'étaient immobilisés dès l'interruption du sort, indécis, et les rares qui continuaient à se battre. Il parut alors comprendre.

-Le vent de la folie emporte les âmes qui n'ont su trouver paix et harmonie en ce monde. Commenta-t-il. Je suis chagrin d'avoir provoqué, par la faiblesse de mon esprit, pareil cataclysme. J'implore votre pardon, seigneur Hydre, vénérable Fondateur.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Grogna ledit vénérable Fondateur. Emmène le chacal voir Chimère, tu l'as bien amoché, on dirait. Après ça, tu vas rentrer chez toi et éviter de me faire chier pour le restant de la journée. J'te rendrai ton truc demain, quand je serai sûr que ton boulon s'est remis en place.

Un sortilège Raiton, envoyé au jugé par l'un des derniers combattants, se rua dans le dos du Fondateur. Il ne l'esquiva que de justesse, en s'effaçant en catastrophe sur le côté. Il se redressa, furieux, et frappa violemment son pied contre le sol. Une légère onde de choc parcourue l'ex clairière, figeant sur place les derniers démons déchaînés.

-MAIS ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES, MERDE ! Embarquez les blessés et FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! Si je vois un seul estropié qui traîne hors des murs dans les dix prochaines secondes, je le soude à la muraille !

Les êtres démoniaques s'empressèrent de ramasser ceux qui étaient incapables de marcher, et de franchir à nouveau les murs de la cité. Ying Long se pencha difficilement, passa un bras autour des épaules de Seth, qui n'accepta l'aide qu'en jurant entre ses dents, et partit à son tour.

-Hey, gamin, tu veux pas m'aider à transporter ce poids lourd ?

Gaara se retourna brusquement. Shukaku, haletant, écorché en maints endroits, mais l'air très content de lui, traînait difficilement le corps massif de Baku à l'aide de son unique bras utilisable. Le dévoreur de rêves avait reçu une blessure sérieuse à la jambe, et ses efforts lui avaient fait perdre connaissance.

-Bah, c'est bon, il en a vu d'autres ! Le rassura le tanuki, en remarquant que son hôte examinait le blessé. On est habitué à ça, chez nous ! Par contre, c'est pas pour être méchant avec lui, mais y a des fois où il est vraiment très lourd ! Si tu pouvais le transporter avec ton sable, ça m'arrangerait bien !

Il marqua un temps de silence, le temps de dévisager le jeune shinobi des pieds à la tête. En le découvrant parfaitement intact, son sourire s'élargit d'un bon décamètre.

-En tous cas, belle performance, gamin ! Réussir à survivre au milieu d'une mêlée de démons, même si c'est pour aller se réfugier dans les jupes d'Hydre au bout de deux minutes, c'est pas mal du tout pour un humain !

Gaara ne répondit pas, ne sachant trop si ce commentaire devait être appelé une insulte, un compliment un peu moqueur ou une simple taquinerie. Il se contenta de former un nuage de sable sous l'esprit japonais, et de le soulever du sol.

Hydre le Fondateur, depuis un certain temps déjà, surveillait d'un œil attentif et pour le moins hargneux la retraite des démons. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, il forma un signe pour se téléporter, non sans marmonner au passage un :

-Y a des fois où je me dis que le monde existe rien que pour me faire chier…

La demeure de Baku était située assez loin au Nord. Shukaku et Gaara s'y dirigeaient sans se presser, en partie parce que le tanuki avait grand besoin de reprendre haleine.

-Wow ! S'exclama celui-ci au bout d'un moment. Les combats avec Ying Long, qu'est-ce que ça décoiffe !

Sans raison apparente, peut-être par simple excitation, il éclata de rire. Puis, comme pour illustrer son propos, il passa une main dans sa queue de cheval désordonnée.

Le Kazekage déchu était perplexe. Seth, au début de leur mission, avait affirmé être le plus âgé des démons présents. Pourtant, lors de son affrontement contre le dragon Millénaire, il s'était indéniablement fait écraser. Même Hydre, l'un des six Fondateurs d'Abysse, avait eu quelque difficulté à le maîtriser.

-Shukaku, se décida-t-il à dire, quel âge a Ying Long ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il porta la main à son menton et observa pensivement le ciel, en pleine réflexion.

-3730…Répondit-il lentement. Ou 31, je sais plus.

Le garçon s'immobilisa. Trois millénaires ? Plus jeune que Sekhmet ? Comment était-ce possible ?

-Mais…Protesta-t-il. Dans ce cas, Seth est largement plus ancien que lui ! Comment se fait-il que…

-Certains démons…Sont naturellement plus puissants que d'autres. Il existe des démons Secondaires qui pourraient tenir tête aux Fondateur. C'est rare, vraiment très rare…Je t'expliquerai tout ça un jour, peut-être. Là, je crois que je suis plutôt d'humeur à pioncer tout l'après-midi ! J'ai du sommeil en retard.

Gaara n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis, dans l'immédiat, il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que les critères de puissance des démons. Pendant sa mission matinale, et plus précisément durant sa discussion avec Baku, il pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question. Mais tout de même…

Cette nuit, il allait encore falloir qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour l'instant ! Quelques infos :

**Baku : **Esprit japonais bienfaisant (cherché exprès pour toi, Hitto-sama ! ), représenté avec un corps de cheval, des pattes de tigre et une tête de lion. Quand on se réveille après un cauchemar, on peut en appeler à Baku en disant « Baku, mange mon rêve ! », pour se rendormir et oublier son cauchemar !

**Ying Long :** En chinois, Ying Long désigne un dragon arrivé à maturité (3000 ans). C'est-à-dire qu'il possède désormais une ramure de cerf, qui lui permet d'entendre (les dragons plus jeunes sont sourds). Le dragon possède des écailles « bénéfiques » et un plus petit nombre d'écailles « maléfiques ». C'est donc une créature pacifique, bien qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à des fureurs dévastatrices. Mais il suffit, pour le rendre à nouveau complètement inoffensif, de lui prendre la perle qu'il garde toujours précieusement entre ses griffes !


	6. Un doute nommé espoir

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Toujours la même XD

Genre : Voyons…Romance ? Nan peut-être pas…Parody ? oO non plus. Action/Adventure ? Ouais, déjà mieux !

Disclaimer : « Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je n'écris pas cette fic dans le but de gagner de l'argent. » Voilà, on a la petite phrase, on est content.

Couples : Aloooors…Si je vous dis qu'il y AURA du Gaara X Ying Long dans cette fic ? Vous vomirez sur votre clavier ? Bah vous avez raison, c'est dégueulasse, d'ailleurs j'en mets pas ! XD

Réponses aux reviews : J'ai reçu que 5 reviews pour mon chapitre 5…Vous l'avez fait exprès, c'est ça ? TT Ecoutez, si vous lisez ma fic, ayez au moins la politesse de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça mord pas…En plus, ça ralentit mon rythme de lecture, la pénurie de reviews ! (sans rire) Enfin, merci à ceux qui m'auront répondu :

_Sabaku no lumina :_ Contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic ! Tu trouves Hydre MIGNON ? oO Ca dépend du sens qu'on donne au terme, je suppose…Il va hurler, quand je vais lui raconter ça ! XD

_Twin Sun Leader : _Et de deux ! C'est chouette que mes démons t'aient plu, je me suis bien amusée à leur imaginer des caractères les plus différents possibles, des manières bizarres de s'exprimer, et tout le reste ! Si tu veux, je vais mettre un petit paragraphe sur Sekhmet en fin de chapitre ! Merci d'avoir daigné prendre en compte le chant d'entre les mondes ! Il parle de Gaara…Hm…Oui et non, en fait. Ce qui fait toute la spécialité du poème, c'est qu'il ne parle pas d'une chose précise, mais d'entre plusieurs choses…Argh, je sais pas comment expliquer…Pour résumer, le chant d'entre les mondes relate tout ce qui a « deux tranchants ».

_Dragonwing4 : _Et ben ! Si tu étais si fatiguée, merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire une si longue review ! Au début, je voyais Seth comme un simple figurant, mais au fur et à mesure je me suis beaucoup attachée à son mauvais caractère et il a pris une place plus importante dans l'histoire ! Contente que tu apprécies le poème ! Si tu savais comme je me suis cassée la tête pour les rimes décroissantes ! Le premier est un alexandrin, le deuxième a 11 syllabes, puis 10…jusqu'à arriver à un vers d'une syllabe ! Et vas-y que je remette ça trois fois ! XD Du coup, je me suis pas cassée la tête à le faire rimer…

_Maetel : _TT Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as intérêt à reviewer chacun des chapitres à partir de maintenant ! Bouh ! Mais nan je plaisante ! XD Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit ! Yup, il y aura quand même de la romance à un moment donné, mais ce sera très platonique, je me sens pas très chaude pour les descriptions baveuses et un peu jeune et dégoûtée pour les lemons…Alors, ça ne prendra probablement pas une très grande place dans l'histoire. Les descriptions…Et oui, les descriptions étaient mon grand point faible, dans mes premiers essais ! Pas foutue de pondre une description de plus de deux lignes ! Alors, je me suis dit « Y en a marre ! Je veux de jolies descriptions ! », je m'y suis mise cahin caha, et finalement je me suis prise au jeu ! Comme quoi, les morales qu'on nous rabâche dans les shônen peuvent parfois se révéler (légèrement) fondées…C'est comme Naruto avec le clonage ! Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant c'est description forever !

_Elenthya : _Merci merci merci de m'avoir écrit alors que je me désespérais de recevoir de nouvelles reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP :') Merci pour tes compliments sur l'histoire, les personnages, les poèmes…Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre…XD Ah si ! Tu vas pas déprimer à cause de mes fics, quand même ? TT Je t'assures que j'ai ADORE ton one shot sur Gaara et son père, c'était superbe !

Annonce pour ceux qui supportent mon style d'écriture : Vous lisez les scans ? Vous adorez Gaara ? Vous détestez Deidara ? Vous trouvez qu'on ne parle pas assez d'elle ? Vous aimez les couples bizarres ? Vous vous sentez l'énergie d'affronter un sens unique…original ? Et bah ça s'appelle Art de détruire, c'est un one shot et ça attend des lecteurs ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Un doute nommé « espoir »_

Dans la ville des démons, le climat était tempéré. Aussi les nuits étaient-elles plus clémentes que dans le désert, moins glaciales bien que plus humides. Gaara était assis sur le toit sphérique de la maison, à observer pensivement le ciel masqué par les nuages. Une fine bruine tombait. Le jeune shinobi demeurait immobile, pour sentir l'odeur discrète de l'humidité, et pour écouter le bruit furtif des gouttelettes, et pour sentir leur fraîcheur contre son visage. Mais surtout, il réfléchissait. Son esprit était en proie à une sorte de fièvre frénétique. Au milieu de la tourmente, deux phrases revenaient sans cesse.

« J'ai un outil, mais je ne l'utilise pas. »

« J'ai trouvé. _J'ai trouvé !_ »

Il ne parvenait plus à tenir en place. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et commença à marcher sans but, suivant un sentier au hasard. Il gardait la tête baissée. Une habitude qu'il tenait de son enfance, quand il errait dans les rues de Suna, seul au milieu des ténèbres et des regards haineux. La pluie légère dégoulinait sur ses cheveux et son visage. Elle heurtait sa calebasse dans un petit bruit rythmé. Le bruit de la jarre humide. Le bruit de ses pas. Le tout formait pour ses pensées une cadence lancinante.

« J'ai un outil. Un pas. Mais je ne l'utilise pas. Un pas. J'ai un outil. Un pas. Mais-je-ne-l'u-ti-lise-pas. Un, deux, trois pas. Mais-je-ne-l'u-ti-lise-pas. »

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la cité, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du paysage. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ses réflexions. C'était évident. _Evident._ Comment avait-il pu négliger ce détail ?

« J'ai un outil. Un pas. Pour réparer. Un, deux pas. Mais je ne l'utilise pas. Un pas. Le verre est détruit. Un pas. Elle a un outil. Un pas. Un gage de confiance. Un, deux, trois pas. Un rouleau pour me tuer. Un pas. Elle ne l'utilise pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six pas."

"Et je suis en vie. »

Evident. Incompréhensible. Tsunade, la singulière Hokage du village caché de Konoha. Elle possédait un rouleau, un rouleau qui permettait de lui nuire profondément. Un rouleau qui permettait de tuer Gaara. Il avait été victime d'une embuscade, orchestrée par les villages du sable et de la feuille. Le rendez-vous que lui avait donné l'Hokage l'avait entraîné dans un piège. Il avait été trahi, dans sa confiance en Konoha et même en Suna. Il avait tué de nombreux shinobis en tentant de s'enfuir. De nombreuses pertes. Une simple manœuvre d'encerclement. Un empoisonnement incertain. C'était un piège dangereux. _Et elle possédait un rouleau qui lui permettait de le tuer._

Mais elle ne l'avait pas utilisé. Pourquoi ? C'aurait été si simple…

Gaara se refusait à supposer que la vieille kunoichi ait été incapable de saisir le fonctionnement du sceau. Elle n'était pas l'une des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha pour rien ! Si elle avait voulu se débarrasser de lui, pourquoi se serait-elle privée d'un tel avantage ?

Ou alors, elle avait été mise à l'écart du complot ? Non. C'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé cette entrevue, là où était le piège. Le lieu différait très légèrement de l'endroit habituel où les envoyés des deux villages se rejoignaient. Juste suffisamment pour le rapprocher du gouffre circulaire, sans qu'il n'ait de soupçon. C'était elle qui…

A moins que le piège n'ait été encore plus profond ! La missive…Elle n'avait peut-être pas été écrite de la main de Tsunade !

Un complot entièrement différent ? Un complot dans lequel n'entraient en scène que quelques centaines de ninjas des deux villages ? Y avait-il encore des gens qui avaient foi en lui ? Qui déploraient sa disparition ?

-Tu te promènes bien tard.

Gaara sursauta et leva la tête. Il avait reconnu cette voix féminine, et elle était peut-être annonciatrice d'ennuis.

Devant lui, bien visible malgré la pénombre, il y avait la démone lionne, Sekhmet. Ses blessures avaient pratiquement toutes disparues, mais elle avait autour de la tête un bandeau blanc qui recouvrait son œil droit. Elle le toisait calmement, son œil rouge de félin brillant faiblement dans la nuit.

-C'est pas très prudent, pour un humain dans ton genre, de te balader dans les rues à cette heure-ci, reprit-elle avec un léger ricanement, surtout quand on est dans une ville peuplée de démons. Et maintenant que ce cher Shukaku le Millénaire, ton _parrain_, n'est plus là pour assurer ta protection ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire, si l'un d'entre eux décide de t'attaquer et de te dévorer ?

Le jeune shinobi ne répondit pas, n'esquissa pas un geste. Mais son attitude, ainsi que le chakra qu'il commençait déjà à malaxer et à concentrer sur le bouchon de sa calebasse, interrogeaient clairement :

« C'est votre intention ? »

La femme démon dut se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était soudain sur le qui-vive, car elle éclata d'un rire sec.

-Très mignon. Tu te battrais contre moi ?

-J'ai davantage de chances de survivre en me battant qu'en implorant votre miséricorde.

Son œil s'écarquilla de surprise, puis un mince sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Un point pour toi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, au bord du chemin, avec un soupir las.

-Faut quand même que tu sois un drôle de gamin, continua-t-elle pensivement, pour que Shukaku s'énerve à ton sujet. T'as dû remarquer qu'il crie tout le temps, mais qu'il s'énerve pratiquement jamais. Ce tanuki est…un démon étrange.

Surpris par la réaction de la démone, il ne répondit pas. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

C'était la vérité. Shukaku avait toujours été exubérant au possible, ce qui le rendait bien souvent insupportable. Il râlait fréquemment sur tout et rien, quand l'envie lui prenait. Il affichait à loisir de l'excitation, de l'ennui, de la joie presque hystérique, mais il n'avait encore jamais donné réellement l'impression de se mettre en colère. Sauf lors de sa rencontre avec Sekhmet, bien sûr.

-Tu n'es pas très causant, ma parole ! Marmonna la lionne, voyant que son discours ne suscitait aucune réaction. Tu as été élevé où ? Dans une cage ?

La remarque avait quelque chose de métaphorique.

-Plus ou moins, admit-il à voix basse.

-Mouais. Comme tout le monde ici, en somme, soupira-t-elle, mais même dans les cages, on a le droit de s'asseoir, tu savais ?

D'un geste rapide, elle désigna la place restante sur le banc. Interloqué par la tournure que prenait l'entrevue, Gaara ne réagit pas immédiatement. S'agissait-il d'un piège ?

Cette idée lui parut effarante de stupidité, et il la repoussa. Un être aussi puissant qu'un démon Millénaire ne se donneraitjamais la peine d'employer la ruse pour vaincre un faible humain comme lui. Les démons n'avaient nul besoin de tendre des pièges à leurs adversaires. Il s'assit donc à côté de Sekhmet. Il conserva toutefois une certaine distance entre lui et elle, et demeura attentif à ses gestes. La lionne parut s'en apercevoir.

-Tu as peur de moi ? Interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Pas vraiment. Je me méfie. Je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de craindre les combats.

-Ouais, normal pour un morceau de démon ! Dans ton cas, tu aurais plutôt tendance à craindre les cages, non ?

Moment de silence. Après tout, quel intérêt y avait-il à se taire ?

-Peut-être…Une que j'aurais voulu voir devenir une maison.

La réponse ne parut pas surprendre la démone. Au contraire, elle hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-Une maison, c'est un endroit dont on veut pas sortir. Une cage, on ne peut pas. Après, faut savoir ce qu'on pense, c'est le moins facile. Elle émit un bref ricanement, un peu amer. J'ai mis vingt ans à me rendre compte que ma maison était une cage.

Gaara l'observa avec surprise, mais ne posa aucune question. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'interroger sur son histoire. A elle d'en parler si l'envie l'en prenait. Pourtant, la personnalité de Sekhmet l'étonnait de plus en plus.

Celle-ci paraissait d'humeur à bavarder. Elle observa pensivement les nuages gris qui déversaient leur bruine, puis elle reprit la parole :

-Les humains ont toujours eu peur de moi. Quand j'étais gamine, ils m'idolâtraient comme une déesse, ils m'apportaient tout ce que je voulais. Quand ils avaient besoin de mes pouvoirs, ils s'agenouillaient devant moi et me suppliaient de leur venir en aide. Le tout avec des offrandes, des prières…Comme une statue dans un temple. Et ils voulaient surtout pas que leur statue s'anime.

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment vaguement interloquée d'avoir évoqué ainsi sa vie humaine. Et puis elle haussa les épaules et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme pour dire : « Oh, après tout, quelle importance ? »

-J'ai mis vingt ans à me rendre compte que mon palais était une prison. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que je quitte leur sale village. Des abrutis. Au grand jour, j'étais la Noble Sekhmet, la déesse de la guerre. Mais dans les rues, là où je regardais pas, j'étais le monstre, la fille marquée par le Diable. Que des imbéciles, de la nourriture pour démon. J'ai tué ces abrutis, et je suis devenue démone. Vite fait bien fait. Je ne supporte pas les humains, ils sont serviles et sournois. Tu as de la chance. Si tu t'étais jeté à genoux devant moi, quand j'ai fait mine de t'attaquer, je t'aurais dévoré !

Elle fit claquer ses crocs avec satisfaction.

Gaara ne bougea pas. C'était un récit incomplet, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais l'essentiel était là. Ce qui semblait relier tous les démons entre eux. La marque du Diable, et le rejet des humains. La pluie continuait de tomber, apaisante.

-Toi aussi, si tu es là, c'est que les humains t'ont repoussé, dit-elle brusquement, tu comptes rester ici indéfiniment ?

Il n'y avait aucune nuance d'approbation ou de désapprobation dans sa voix. En fait, son ton n'aurait probablement pas été plus neutre si elle avait parlé de la météo.

-Non, répondit le jeune ninja, je dois retourner là-bas.

Inutile de préciser ce que signifiait « là-bas ».

-Sérieusement ? Interrogea l'autre, une note de sarcasme dans la voix. Et qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner chez _eux _?

-Je ne suis pas sûr…Hésita-t-il. Qu'ils m'aient tous trahi.

-Mignon ! Tu es juste « pas sûr », et tu espères ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne te trahiraient _pas_ tous ?

Un temps d'hésitation.

-Je suis un humain, moi aussi. Et…Mon but était de gagner leur confiance. Je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant. Pas si j'ai encore un doute.

La lionne le dévisagea un bon moment, une véritable stupéfaction lisible sur son visage, en dépit des ténèbres alentour. Et, soudainement, elle éclata de rire.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Dit-elle, légèrement moqueuse. C'est beau, la jeunesse ! Et Shukaku est au courant que tu vas mettre les voiles ?

-Non, pas encore. J'ai pris cette décision cette nuit.

La démone arbora une expression particulièrement ironique, mais ne répondit pas. Le silence se remit en place, uniquement troublé par le crépitement de la pluie sur les pierres du sentier. Les gouttelettes tombaient à un débit régulier, des milliers de petites voix assoupies qui soupiraient à l'unisson. _« C'est un faible murmure, un soupir adouci »_ Se surprit à penser Gaara. Tout autour d'eux, les ténèbres se teintaient progressivement d'une fine brume blanche.

-Le jour va se lever, constata Sekhmet en se relevant.

Elle se déplaçait avec cette dignité naturelle, propre aux guerriers et aux pratiquants d'arts martiaux. Bien droite, ses mouvements avaient cette fluidité, cette efficacité qui devenait si implacable durant les combats. Elle toisa le jeune humain, avec toujours sa mine légèrement désapprobatrice.

-Personnellement, je pense que ta tentative va échouer lamentablement, dit-elle de but en blanc, les humains sont ce qu'ils sont. Ils ont décidé de te trahir, ils te trahiront jusqu'au bout. A mon avis, tu reviendras ici dans peu de temps, la tête basse…Si tu survis, bien sûr. Mais bon, si tu tiens tant à tenter le tout pour le tout, prends toujours ça.

Elle retira le pendentif qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son poignet et le lui tendit. Gaara resta quelques instants interloqué. Il prit lentement l'objet entre ses mains, et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'une curieuse croix de bois, de la taille de sa main, dont l'une des extrémités formait une grande boucle. Une croix ansée. Le collier en lui-même se constituait d'une simple corde, suffisamment fine pour que sa présence ne fût pas gênante.

Devant le regard perplexe du shinobi, Sekhmet expliqua, sur un ton passablement désintéressé :

-Une amulette. Là d'où je viens, l'Ankh symbolise la vie. Même s'il s'agit d'un simple bout de bois, certaines personnes se sentent davantage en sécurité avec qu'en portant la plus solide des armures. Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette chose te sauvera la vie, un jour.

Gaara contempla l'amulette un moment. Il la passa ensuite autour de son cou et glissa la croix ansée sous ses vêtements. Si son visage avait à peine frémi, ses yeux exprimaient clairement de la reconnaissance. La lionne hocha la tête, dans un « C'est ça » ennuyé. Il songea à la remercier, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut une question qui franchit ses lèvres.

-Votre œil ?

Un moment de silence.

-Aucune importance, dit-elle finalement, en passant un doigt dédaigneux sur son bandeau ; j'irai voir Chimère tout à l'heure, et ça ira mieux. Allez, je te souhaite bien du plaisir.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement. La lumière était montée, et éclairait la brume matinale d'une lueur laiteuse. La pluie ne tombait plus, remplacée par de petites gouttes de rosée, qui envahissaient les plantes, le banc et les vêtements de Gaara. Une brise fraîche lui agitait les cheveux.

-Je retournerai à Suna. Je comprendrai ce qui est arrivé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se leva, remit sur son dos sa calebasse et reprit le chemin qui menait à la demeure du démon. Il fallait le prévenir, avant tout. Ses pensées se remirent à vagabonder dans son esprit. Son expression s'assombrit. Il songea furtivement que son comportement ne manquait pas d'égoïsme. Profiter ainsi de la protection de Shukaku, tant qu'il en avait besoin, et partir dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui. Il aurait au moins aimé lui rendre ses services…

Gaara s'immobilisa. S'était-il à ce point accoutumé à la présence exubérante de son démon, pour nourrir ce genre de remords ? Il s'était donc attaché à lui ? Après tout…Le tanuki était un monstre, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à tuer des humains et à massacrer ce qui passait à portée de sa main. Mais il lui avait avant tout apporté du soutien quand il s'était retrouvé seul, un asile quand il s'était perdu. Pour lui, le délaissé, ces marques d'attention étaient trop rares pour ne pas éveiller sa reconnaissance, fussent-elles apportées par un démon.

-TROUVE, GAMIN !

Et quand on parle du tanuki…

Gaara releva la tête. Shukaku se tenait assis en tailleur sur un petit nuage de sable, à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Ses blessures étaient complètement guéries. Un peu essoufflé, il affichait son éternel sourire hilare, qui semblait ne jamais devoir quitter ses lèvres.

Le shinobi ne voyait pas en quoi l'avoir retrouvé constituait un exploit, étant donné qu'il leur était facile de déterminer leurs positions respectives à l'aide de leur chakra. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

-Shukaku…Hésita-t-il. Il faut que je quitte Abysse.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda l'autre en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Et pour faire quoi ?

-Je dois retourner là-bas. A Suna. Il faut que je comprenne ce qui m'est arrivé.

Le démon s'immobilisa. Il le regarda fixement, son expression trahissant son étonnement. Et, avant que tout autre sentiment n'ait pu se lire sur son visage, il se mit brusquement à cavaler droit devant lui, en direction de sa demeure.

Interdit, Gaara ne broncha pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Plutôt de l'irritation, une séance de railleries bien cinglantes, ou encore un désintérêt total. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Comment l'interpréter ? Désintérêt ? Déception ? Autre chose ? Sans vraiment s'aviser de ce qu'il faisait, Gaara se mit à courir à sa suite.

Le démon était plus rapide que lui. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la maison, la porte était déjà ouverte. Après un temps d'hésitation, il se risqua à l'intérieur.

Sur la table trônait un petit plateau, qui contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des toasts comestibles. Vaguement. Shukaku avait troqué sa tenue habituelle contre un kimono de voyage gris perle, plus discret. Il était occupé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans le coffre à rouleaux, qu'il avait dû renverser à son réveil, dans un accès de joyeuse frénésie.

-Eh ben, gamin ? Fit-il en constatant la présence de son hôte. On part aujourd'hui ou dans trois siècles ? Avale ça et on décolle !

-_On_ part ? Répéta Gaara, interloqué.

-Ouais, toi et moi. Je suis ton parrain, je te rappelle ! Et je suis supposé te coller aux basques quand tu vas quelque part !

Il poussa un rire tonitruant, qui força le garçon à reculer.

-Suna, YEAAAAAAAH ! Beugla-t-il avec ravissement. On est parti pour le désert ! Ca me changera de ce climat de fillette ! GYAH HAHAHA !

Le jeune ninja dut se répéter mentalement la situation de nombreuses fois pour la comprendre. Shukaku l'accompagnait. Shukaku restait avec lui.

_« En gros, ça implique qu'on reste avec son filleul, et qu'on l'aide à réaliser ses objectifs. »_

Shukaku allait l'aider dans sa quête.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, plus visible qu'auparavant. Un véritable sourire soulagé.

-Merci...

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Dépêche-toi de bouffer, on va pas attendre toute la journée !

* * *

Aucun des deux n'avait réellement d'affaires à emporter. Leur arme était le sable. Leur protection était le sable. Aussi s'étaient-ils contentés d'un sac contenant quelques provisions, de l'eau et un peu d'argent. Gaara avait également dû se résoudre a avaler les prétendus toasts que le démon lui avait présentés. Heureusement pour lui, ils s'étaient révélés tout à fait comestibles, quoique légèrement carbonisés. 

C'était une bonne journée pour un départ. La brume matinale se dissipait lentement, le sol était encore humide sous leurs pas, l'air était pur, lavé par la pluie nocturne.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'unique porte d'Abysse. Cette grande porte tordue, qui fermait la ville aux humains depuis près de vingt mille ans…

-Tu comptes quitter notre cité, Shukaku le Millénaire.

C'était une voix calme, masculine. Neutre bien que suffisante, la phrase prononcée n'était pas une question. L'interpellé pivota tranquillement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il prit toutefois le temps de souffler à Gaara :

-Ifrit. Un Illustre démon vieux de douze mille ans.

Et à voix haute :

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? T'as instauré un service de douane ?

Gaara se retourna également, et put dévisager le nouveau venu.

C'était un homme d'âge mûr, encore jeune toutefois. Sa taille n'était inférieure à celle de Shukaku que de quelques centimètres. Son visage était dur, intouchable, un aspect que renforçait encore ses yeux bleu électrique, froids et perçants. Il portait une toge écarlate, dont la teinte oscillait parfois vers le rouge sang. Tout, dans son regard comme dans sa posture, était imprégné d'une dignité formelle. Seuls ses cheveux de couleur flamme, brasier désordonné qui s'hérissait et ondulait en permanence, ajoutaient une touche de sauvagerie à l'ensemble. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque du tanuki.

-Reconduire ce jeune humain dans son monde après l'avoir accueilli dans l'enceinte d'Abysse est folie pure, continua Ifrit de sa voix grave et solennelle, si par malheur il parle, si par malheur il dévoile notre secret à ses semblables, la période de paix que nous avons connue sera à jamais révolue.

-Toujours aussi dramatique ! Railla Shukaku. Perspicace comme tu l'es, tu dois savoir que Gaara peut pas mentir, lui non plus. Il a qu'à jurer de pas vendre la mèche.

Gaara hocha lentement la tête.

-Abysse a été mon asile. Je ne la trahirai pas.

Le démon baissa les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Le jeune shinobi dut retenir le frisson qui parcourait son échine. Cet être…Son regard semblait le transpercer, le sonder entièrement avec une précision insensible, scientifique.

Heureusement, l'examen ne dura pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes. Les sourcils orangés d'Ifrit s'élevèrent imperceptiblement, accentuant encore son air hautain. Une moue méprisante apparut sur son visage.

-Sache, pitoyable éphémère, articula-t-il lentement, que je n'accorde point de crédit à la parole d'un pantin tel que toi.

L'insulte le fit frémir, mais il ne broncha pas. Face à ce type d'individu, mieux valait conserver son sang-froid. L'atmosphère était tendue, autour de lui. Il émanait du démon une aura dangereuse. Le vent semblait cesser de souffler, quand il pénétrait son périmètre. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'aurore, le ninja sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de son dos.

-Vous ne quitterez point ce lieu, reprit le démon de feu, dussé-je vous en dissuader par la force.

-Illustre Ifrit, déclama Shukaku de sa voix railleuse, ponctuant son apostrophe d'une profonde révérence, vous foutriez-vous de ma gueule ?

L'interpellé toisa de nouveau le tanuki, avec un profond dégoût, comme s'il considérait quelque charogne grouillante de larves.

-Shukaku le Millénaire, dit-il, chaque pore de sa peau suintant de mépris, tous ces siècles, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes manières insolentes et ton irrespect des règles. Cependant, si cette aisance naturelle que tu affiches aura donné le change aux six Fondateurs, ne te figure point qu'elle m'aura aveuglé. Tous deux, vous êtes des menaces pour Abysse, la noble cité des démons. Laissés en liberté, les agissements d'une marionnette sans volonté et d'un traître tel que toi suffiraient à faire s'ébranler nos murailles.

Les poings de Shukaku se crispèrent, ses deux losanges d'or se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne former plus que deux fentes de lumière au milieu du noir. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix s'était faite basse, grondante, comme le bruit menaçant qui marque le début de l'orage.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais _chiant_, le vieux feu follet ? Traite-moi encore une fois de traître, et je te refais le portrait. Radicalement.

-Le mensonge qui emplit ton être me souille à chacune de tes paroles, pitoyable démon. Ta vilenie ne peut échapper à mon sixième sens. Mon sens de la Vérité Absolue. Nourrissais-tu la pathétique illusion de nous cacher éternellement tes actes ?

Shukaku s'était figé. Tout son être tremblait de fureur. Son chakra subissait une forte tension, se tenait ramassé, prêt à bondir. Pourtant, au son de la dernière phrase d'Ifrit, sa main se plaqua violemment contre son torse, et se crispa sur ce qui devait être son pendentif, sous son kimono. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, une faille s'y était ouverte. Les sentiments étaient nombreux à s'y agglutiner : peur, souffrance, haine, ressentiment, regret, déception, angoisse…Mais la rage dominait tout.

-Tu vas…Remballer immédiatement ! Articula-t-il. Sa hargne le faisait presque suffoquer. Sinon…Je t'arrache la tête et j'écrase ta cervelle entre mes mains !

Ifrit demeurait immobile. La colère du tanuki le laissa sans réaction. Il continuait simplement de le toiser avec cette expression écœurée qui ne le quittait pas.

-Quelle réaction futile, méprisable traître. Te figurais-tu réellement pouvoir nous cacher tout cela ? Sache que je ne suis point aussi crédule que les six Fondateurs. Tu as éveillé en moi de la méfiance, et j'ai percé à jour tes méfaits. Je sais toutes ces choses. Je suis au courant, quant à _cette technique _que tu as apprise. Je sais de quelle manière tu as prononcé le Serment. Et, évidemment, je sais d'où te viens cette chose que tu portes sur toi depuis ta jeunesse humaine. Je sais que tu la tiens de _cette personne_…

-MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE, OUI ? Hurla Shukaku, le visage maintenant convulsé par la haine. JE VAIS TE BUTER, SALOPARD !

D'un geste rageur, il arracha l'élastique qui nouait ses cheveux et le passa à son poignet. Sa toison, libérée, dégringola sur son dos, entraînant avec elle un raz-de-marée noir et or. L'effet était saisissant. Les petites griffes de sable qui constituaient l'élastique semblaient servir de barrière pour diminuer le flux de son chakra. Il tourbillonnait maintenant autour de lui, jaillissant de sa peau. Le tanuki se jeta sur le démon de feu avec un hurlement de rage, suraigu comme l'étaient toujours les cris de Shukaku. Mais cette fois, c'était un bruit plus douloureux, comme celui d'un oiseau blessé.

Ifrit n'eut pas même un froncement de sourcil. Il s'effaça sur le côté, à une telle vitesse que Gaara crut tout d'abord à une téléportation. Il avait gardé les bras négligemment croisés, et semblait avoir à peine bougé.

-Prétends-tu vaincre un Illustre démon, jeune insolent ? Murmura-t-il calmement.

Et il esquissa un unique signe. Sous les pieds de Shukaku, le sol trembla imperceptiblement. Sur ses gardes, celui-ci bondit exactement au même moment. La terre fondit en une marée de lave sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres, là où le démon s'était trouvé un instant auparavant. Un nuage de vapeur se forma dans l'air humide. L'herbe fut instantanément carbonisée, tout autour d'eux.

Dans les airs, Shukaku créa une plate forme de sable sur laquelle il atterrit avec souplesse. Il effectua une série de mouvements qui ressemblaient étrangement à des pas de danse. Il tournait sur lui-même, fouettait le vide de ses bras, ralentissait, reprenait de plus belle. Le vent se mit à souffler. Il suivait les gestes du démon, se rassemblait au-dessus de lui.

**-Fûton ! **Tonna-t-il soudain. **Renkudân !** La distorsion de l'air !

Une véritable bombe d'atmosphère et de chakra apparut dans le vide. Elle était énorme, au moins dix fois plus grosse que le démon. Elle fut propulsée vers Ifrit, immense, tourbillonnante. Gaara dut appeler à lui l'intégralité de son sable pour se préserver des ondes cinglantes qu'elle dégageait.

Le démon du feu se crispa légèrement, et effectua une série de signes compliquée.

**-Kâton ! Yoogan no tsumé ! **Les griffes de lave!

Un flot de chakra blanc, aveuglant, surgit de son corps. Il se dressa devant lui, sous l'apparence d'une gigantesque main crochue. Elle se jeta vivement sur le sortilège de Shukaku, l'agrippa entre ses griffes brûlantes. Le vent mugissait, balayant tout sur son passage. L'Illustre démon se protégea le visage de ses bras. Un sourire suffisant se lisait sur ses lèvres fines.

La lave griffue enserra la distorsion, et finalement la broya. Ifrit se redressa en époussetant sa toge. Ses doigts formèrent un certain nombre de signes. Le chakra blanc s'élança à la poursuite du tanuki. Tout ce qu'effleuraient ces lianes immaculées fondait instantanément, qu'il s'agît de terre ou de roches. Shukaku pirouetta pour en esquiver une, appela à lui le vent pour balayer les autres. Il se battait avec autrement plus de sérieux que durant son combat de la veille. Plus de figure inutile. Plus de risque casse-cou. Désormais, il combattait pour tuer.

Il était en mauvaise posture, cependant. Eviter les assauts mortels de son adversaire l'absorbait totalement. Malgré toute sa vitesse, il ne parvenait pas à préparer une offensive. Il fallait détourner l'attention de l'Illustre démon.

Gaara jeta un regard dans sa direction. Il ne faisait pas attention à lui, entièrement concentré qu'il était sur ses attaques de chakra pur. C'était un démon. Il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à le blesser, mais peut-être pourrait-il créer une ouverture pour Shukaku…

Lentement, en s'appliquant à camoufler son chakra, il rassembla du sable autour de lui. Il le projeta ensuite sur le démon, sous formes de lames minérales qui visaient simultanément sa gorge, la base de son crâne, son cœur et son flanc. Ifrit vit au dernier moment le piège qui se précipitait sur lui. Il s'enveloppa de son chakra blanc. Le sable retomba en fumant. Les lianes de chakra, ne recevant plus d'ordre, interrompirent leur poursuite et se laissèrent mollement tomber sur le sol.

Shukaku ne perdit pas de temps. Une lame de chakra noire et or fendit l'air, droit vers l'interstice entre les omoplates de son ennemi. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de s'effacer sur le côté et de placer son bras entre lui et l'attaque. Le chakra ne fit que l'effleurer, et pourtant il entailla profondément sa chair, libérant un flot de sang qui vint souiller sa toge. Le bruit sec d'un os brisé se fit entendre. Ifrit considéra pensivement son bras ensanglanté, puis rassembla du chakra autour de la blessure afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Il se tourna lentement vers Gaara, qui se tenait bien droit, son sable frémissant, prêt à jaillir.

-En fait, dit tranquillement le démon, c'est avant tout toi qui désires quitter les murs d'Abysse. Ton décès règlera au moins ce problème.

Ses yeux le scrutaient avec un calme mépris.

-Disparais à jamais de ma vue, pantin éphémère.

Ses doigts formèrent un signe.

-C'EST PAR LA QUE CA SE PASSE ! Hurla Shukaku en se jetant sur lui. C'EST MOI, TON ADVERSAIRE !

Sans se préoccuper du chakra ardent qui protégeait l'Illustre démon, il le frappa de toutes ses forces, son poing enveloppé de son propre flux noir et or. Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre des deux côtés.

-Tu es horripilant, soupira Ifrit.

D'un geste de la main, il fouetta Shukaku de sa lave immaculée. Celui-ci était trop près de son assaillant pour esquiver le coup. Il ne bénéficia que de la protection de son chakra. Avec un hurlement de souffrance, il fut projeté contre le sol noir et craquelé. Il tenta de se redresser, sans succès. La douleur de la brûlure était trop forte pour lui permettre de faire un geste. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que Gaara pût réagir. Et le sable n'était d'aucune efficacité contre cette marée ardente.

-Mourez, à présent.

Deux lianes de chakra se détendirent en même temps. L'une chargeait Shukaku. L'autre avait pris Gaara pour cible. Son sable ne protégerait ni l'un ni l'autre. La chaleur insupportable, ainsi que la vapeur, gênait ses mouvements. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et attendit l'impact.

Une seconde. Deux secondes.

Toujours rien.

Anormal.

Il décolla lentement ses paupières, pour voir la liane de chakra à quelques mètres de lui. Tout juste suffisamment loin pour ne pas le brûler. Elle s'était immobilisée. Plus exactement, un long serpent noir, enroulé autour d'elle en sifflant furieusement, lui interdisait tout mouvement.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers Shukaku. Il était toujours au sol. Un autre serpent avait maîtrisé la seconde liane. Les queues des deux reptiles étaient toutes deux tendues vers un même endroit.

Ifrit ne bougeait pas, lui non plus. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec les huit serpents qui immobilisaient ses bras, ses jambes et même son cou. Il regardait avec ahurissement le lanceur de toutes ces créatures d'ébène. Les serpents de chakra noir surgissaient tous du collier qu'arborait le nouveau venu. C'était un homme chauve, petit et corpulent, des dizaines de clés accrochées à sa ceinture, que Gaara avait déjà rencontré, auparavant. Et il paraissait passablement irrité.

-Bon sang ! Aboya Cerbère de sa voix rauque. Un combat à mort juste sous mon nez ! Et inéquitable, avec ça ! IFRIT ! Tu as deux secondes pour me trouver une explication !

Le démon frémit à l'appel de son nom, mais il ne tarda pas à retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il fit disparaître ses lianes de chakra d'un geste de la main, cessa de se débattre contre l'emprise des reptiles et prit la parole :

-Cerbère le Fondateur, mes seules motivations sont la pérennité de notre cité. En tant qu'Illustre démon, je n'ai pu souffrir que ces deux créatures aillent se mêler aux humains. Vos pouvoirs excellent de loin les miens. Vous connaissez le danger que représente ce pantin humain d'apparence, et davantage encore la menace que constitue ce traître qui se prétend démon, alors qu'il a enfreint l'intégralité de nos règles.

Le gardien d'Abysse secoua la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

-Et TU me parles d'enfreindre des règles ? Riposta-t-il. C'est quoi, tout ça ? Tu as tenté de tuer cet humain ! Tu as oublié que Satan en personne lui avait offert ce lieu pour asile, PEUT-ÊTRE ? Et ces attaques de brute que tu distribues sans aucune retenue ! Tu te crois où ? C'est le VESUVE, ici, maintenant ! Une minute de plus et c'était toutes les maisons alentour, qui y passaient ! Il y a des limites, quand même !

Ifrit fronça les sourcils, mais ne broncha pas.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, noble gardien d'Abysse, l'affection que vous éprouvez pour Shukaku le Millénaire vous aveugle dans votre jugement. Nous ne pouvons tolérer plus longtemps cette situation. Vous ne pouvez point fermer les yeux sur cette technique qu'il conserve enfouie aux tréfonds de ses connaissances. Vous ne pouvez négliger le Serment qu'il a prononcé. Cet être n'est pas comme nous. Il n'a point sa place dans l'enceinte de nos murs.

-Tu tiens le même langage que les humains qui nous ont chassés, gronda le chien à trois visages, une colère méprisante dans la voix ; est-ce qu'il faut que je te RAPPELLE la fonction première de cette ville ? La promesse qui a été faite il y a vingt mille ans ? Abysse n'est pas une forteresse soucieuse de perdurer contre vents et marées ! Cet endroit est un asile pour les gens qui ne sont pas comme les autres ! C'est un abri pour ceux qui n'ont leur place NULLE PART ! Ce sont les gens anormaux et dangereux qui se rassemblent ici ! Sache, jeune impertinent, qu'il est tout à fait HORS DE QUESTION de refuser l'accès à notre ville à un être en raison du danger qu'il représente !

-Et qu'en est-il des traîtres, des fourbes ? Nous devons assurer notre sécurité contre ce genre de…

-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ? Ca commence à bien faire, tes sottises dès le matin ! Nous réunirons un conseil pour parler de ta conduite, tu pourras t'expliquer tout ton saoul à ce moment là ! Mais pour l'instant, HORS DE MA VUE !

Il décrocha une lourde clé verte, décorée de symboles étranges, et la tendit devant lui, en direction d'Ifrit. Il considéra un moment la profonde blessure qu'il portait au bras.

-Au fait, termina-t-il un peu plus calmement, je te suggère de t'entraîner un peu, au lieu de faire le Bijuu. Te faire une coupure de ce genre contre un démon Millénaire et un humain…Tu te ramollis.

Il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion. Comme s'il avait été percuté par un projectile particulièrement imposant, l'Illustre démon se retrouva projeté dans les airs et partit se fracasser contre un haut bâtiment, au loin.

Cerbère respira à plusieurs reprises pour recouvrir son sang-froid, puis il se tourna vers Shukaku. Celui-ci entreprenait de se relever, non sans quelques grognements douloureux. Gaara constata avec soulagement que ses blessures ne mettaient en aucun cas sa vie en danger. Protégé par son chakra, l'attaque n'avait fait que frôler le démon, et il était simplement incommodé par la sensation de brûlure insupportable dont il avait été la victime.

-C'est du propre, Shukaku, soupira le chien, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de t'attirer le plus d'ennuis possible, toi.

L'interpellé avait réussi à se mettre en position assise. Il balança la tête d'un côté et de l'autre avec dédain. Ses cheveux lâchés continuaient de déverser du chakra à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Il m'a énervé, cet abruti, marmonna-t-il, t'aurais dû me le laisser.

Le démon Fondateur demeura quelques instants interdit, puis il éclata d'un rire rocailleux. Il tendit la main vers le tanuki pour l'aider à se relever. Shukaku accepta l'aide de bon cœur. Son sourire joyeux était réapparu sur ses lèvres.

-En tous cas, il en menait pas large, quand t'as débarqué ! Railla-t-il, une fois debout. Faut dire que tu t'es bien foutu en rogne, vieux clébard ! Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça !

-Et toi donc ! Rétorqua le chien en désignant l'élastique qu'il tenait toujours autour de son poignet.

-Bah, il était fatigant, ce feu follet. Fit le démon en rattachant ses cheveux. Sa mine s'assombrit quelques instants. Par contre, pour…_tout ça_, c'est moi qui ai semé, c'est moi qui récolte, OK ?

Cerbère le dévisagea avec un regard compréhensif, qui ressemblait presque à de la tristesse. Il hocha la tête.

Shukaku retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Il se tourna vers son hôte.

-Et toi, gamin, t'es entier ?

L'autre acquiesça. Il n'avait pas été la cible principale de l'Illustre démon, et il n'était même pas blessé. Mis à part de bénignes brûlures occasionnées par la chaleur que dégageaient les sortilèges Kâton, et qu'il sentait à peine.

-Hm, vous avez eu de la chance, tout de même, soupira Cerbère, bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez quitter Abysse. Ton séjour prolongé de l'autre fois ne t'a pas suffit, Shukaku ?

L'autre secoua la tête, avec une expression qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de l'hilarité.

-Là, c'est pas pareil ! Se défendit-il. Le gamin doit retourner chez lui pour vérifier des trucs.

-Il ne va pas nous trahir, au moins ?

Son ton relevait presque de la plaisanterie.

-J'ai juré de ne pas le faire, dit Gaara, rompant à contrecœur son propre silence, si ma parole vaut quelque chose.

Cerbère le considéra un moment. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le torse du shinobi, et une expression indéchiffrable apparut sur son visage. Il répondit d'un ton dégagé :

-Certaines personnes ne sont pas comme les autres. C'est pour ces personnes-là que nous avons créé Abysse, et c'est en ces personnes-là que nous faisons confiance. Je te souhaite de ne pas mourir en chemin.

Il rangea sa première clé, et ressortit la plus volumineuse. Cette clé vieille et rouillée, qui ouvrait la vieille porte tordue de la cité démoniaque. Il l'engagea dans la serrure, et écarta les lourds battants de ses deux bras courtauds.

-Par contre, prévint-il, nous sommes assez loin de Suna. Nous nous sommes beaucoup déplacés vers le Nord, dernièrement. Dans cette chienne de dimension parallèle, pas moyen de savoir où on peut se retrouver ! Ca me rappelle il y a cinq mille ans, quand on s'est perdu en plein océan ! Quel cirque…Il va vous falloir voyager un peu.

-Pas de problème ! Pas de problème ! Assura Shukaku, qui déjà s'engageait entre les battants de bois. Ca nous fera voir du pays ! Allez, à plus, vieux clébard !

Le gardien d'Abysse le regarda un moment avec une sorte d'attendrissement. Puis il hocha la tête et marmonna d'un ton bourru :

-A dans cinq siècles, tel que je te connais ! Essaye tout de même de faire un peu attention à toi, tu serais capable de te faire enfermer dans une porcelaine.

Le démon émit un joyeux éclat de rire et se rua à l'extérieur, Gaara à sa suite. Celui-ci avait de quoi s'interroger, avec le singulier discours qu'avait tenu l'Illustre démon, sur Shukaku et également sur lui. Mais pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Très loin. Elles volaient au-dessus des dunes de sable, sous un soleil de plomb, portées par un vent sec et mordant. Il allait éclaircir tout cela. Il allait enfin comprendre. Et puis, il retournait dans son désert.

Il rentrait à Suna.

* * *

Fiouuu…Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Shukaku nous cacherait-il des choses ? En promo, un mini paragraphe sur Sekhmet et deux-trois phrases sur Ifrit: 

**Sekhmet : **déesse égyptienne vénérée à Memphis, son nom signifie « la puissance ». Elle est souvent représentée sous la forme d'une femme à tête de lionne, portant le sceptre et l'Ankh, symbole de la vie. Avec sa force dévastatrice, elle incarne la guerre et la puissance. Elle apportait également des épidémies, mais comme certains de ses pouvoirs écartaient les maladies, elle était aussi la protectrice des médecins et des magiciens !

**Ifrit : **J'ai moins d'informations sur celui-là…Il s'agit d'un génie du feu de la mythologie arabe. Ils avaient non seulement le pouvoir de commander au feu, mais aussi celui de passer au travers des murs, des arbres, etc.


	7. Dans les montagnes

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Une cinglée comme on en voit tant, complètement dingue de Gaara mais un tantinet masochiste, on me nomme Stingmon XD !

Genre : C'est pas facile de faire des poèmes tout le temps, alors m'en voulez pas trop si ça tourne parfois au Action/Adventure tout court…TT

Disclaimer : Que je n'aime pas ça…Bon, O.K, je me lance : Gaara n'est pas à moi, Shukaku non plus mais il est OOC. Par contre, tous les autres démons mis à part les Bijuus sont à moi et rien qu'à moi XD !

Couples : Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, il n'y a pas non plus de GaaraXIfrit dans cette fic ! (ça va devenir compliqué de trouver un couple improbable par chapitre XD)

Réponses aux reviews :

_Vilaine Nadramon : _Merci pour avoir répondu au chapitre 6 (à défaut d'avoir commenté le 5… . ) Mouarf, tu vas voir ça va saigner quand je vais reviewer TON chapitre…Contente qu'Ifrit ne t'ai pas plu (lol)!

_Twin Sun Leader : _TT Tu commentes toujours chacun de mes chapitres je suis si EMUE dans mes bras ma Leader ! Et oui…Shukaku n'est peut-être pas un démon si désinvolte que ça, finalement…Enfin, je voudrais pas dévoiler toute l'histoire ici lol !

_Karasu999 : _Des fanarts de ma fic ? Ce serait super bien, j'adorerais ! Hem…Le problème, c'est que je suis complètement nulle en dessin, et ma sœur a encore du mal avec les humains…TT Mais si quelqu'un voulait bien illustrer l'Enfant-Démon, je serais vraiment aux anges ! Pour ma part, j'ai entendu dire qu'Ifrit pouvait aussi s'écrire « Efreet », alors je me suis pas cassé la tête et je l'ai juste appelé « Ifrit ». Après, peut-être que tu as raison…Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton commentaire !

_Elenthya : _Youpi, encore une review pleine d'enthousiasme ! C'est peut-être un peu dommage de planter Abysse comme ça, alors qu'on ne connaît pas encore tous les Fondateurs, par exemple…Mais j'ai trouvé ça nécessaire : d'abord, parce que ça aurait pris trop de chapitres, et ensuite pour des raisons de crédibilité. Je tenais à mettre en scène le fait que, quand on a une quête, il arrivera souvent de devoir laisser quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière soit, souvent sans l'avoir vraiment compris…Il y a des choses qu'il faudra sacrifier au profit du but principal. Mais je sens quand même que je vais un peu regretter les paysages invraisemblables d'Abysses, que je mettais une demi-heure à décrire XD !

Annonce : On m'a soufflé l'idée (merci Karasu :-)) qu'il pourrait être sympa de faire des fanarts de l'Enfant-Démon. Je trouve cette idée excellente, mais il y a un tout petit bug : je suis nulle en dessin…TT Alors s'il y a quelqu'un que ça intéresse, eh bah qu'il se gêne pas pour mettre des personnages, des paysages, des scènes ou n'importe quoi sur le papier à dessin ! Vous pouvez sans problème m'écrire si vous avez besoin de détails (les chaussures de Satan, par exemple…XD), il n'y a QU'UNE SEULE REGLE : vous me les montrez quand vous avez fini :-) !

* * *

Chapitre 7: _Dans les montagnes_

Les hauts murs d'Abysse ne tardèrent pas à s'estomper dans le décor rocheux, à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Shukaku bondissait sans ralentir, ses pieds nus fouettant la roche à chacun de ses sauts. Les quelques brûlures qui barraient ses bras et ses jambes l'empêchaient d'atteindre sa vitesse maximale. Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne laissa apparaître un quelconque signe de fatigue.

Le paysage qui défilait autour d'eux était aride et accidenté. De hautes montagnes aux pics enneigés, sur lesquelles ne poussait que peu de végétation, mis à part quelques sapins fripés comme de vieux parapluies, fendaient l'horizon. Leur route, qui serpentait entre les montagnes et parfois escaladait des cols, était tout aussi peu engageante : beaucoup de rochers, quelques plantes rampantes se traînant lamentablement sur le sol et du lichen. La matinée avançait bien, et de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient déjà dans le ciel. Ils traversèrent un pierrier, à flanc de montagne. Des cascades de petites pierres roulèrent à chacun de leurs pas en cliquetant. Le vent était un peu froid.

Leur course les amena à un col, en hauteur, d'où ils pouvaient inspecter les environs. Le tanuki s'immobilisa aussitôt, et poussa dans l'air matinal un hurlement suraigu. Simple habitude.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit, Shukaku, lui reprocha Gaara, qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés ; il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Il se laissa tomber en position assise et étira ses bras écorchés avec décontraction.

-Ca servirait à quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il joyeusement. Ici, c'est nous les plus balèzes, gamin ! Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais me cacher dans un trou !

Le jeune shinobi soupira, mais n'insista pas. Il parcourut le paysage du regard, cherchant à visualiser mentalement la carte du monde le plus précisément possible. Cerbère les avait prévenus qu'Abysse s'était décalée au nord par rapport à Suna. Donc, d'après l'aspect général des lieux, ils se trouvaient quelque part à Iwa no kuni. Pour rejoindre son désert, il faudrait continuer d'avancer plein sud, en traversant Ame no kuni, le pays de la Pluie. Encore fallait-il se situer dans le vaste pays de la Terre. Il continua de scruter le décor, à la recherche d'une trace de vie humaine.

Le démon dut remarquer son air concentré, car il se releva et survola lui aussi l'horizon du regard. Ses pupilles dorées s'agrandirent dans ses prunelles noires. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, un sourire triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres. Il désigna du doigt une direction.

-Il y a un village, là-bas, fit-il, petit, on dirait. Je suppose qu'il va falloir aller là-dedans, histoire de voir un peu où on a atterri !

Gaara se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué. Rien. Il le fixa à s'en décrocher les globes oculaires, en vain. Remarquant ses efforts infructueux, le tanuki éclata d'un rire railleur.

-C'est pas seulement pour le style, que j'ai des yeux en losange, tu sais ! Je vois plus loin que la moyenne ; pas mal, nan ? Allez, on décolle ! Il est plutôt loin, autant pas traîner !

Sur ce, il reprit sa cavalcade effrénée, non sans effectuer au passage un ou deux saltos. Gaara s'élança également.

Ils parcoururent encore un certain nombre de kilomètres, sans ralentir de toute la mâtinée. Vers midi, cependant, la faim et l'essoufflement eurent raison de leur résistance, et ils firent une pause pour se restaurer. Le village, niché entre deux montagnes et protégé par une palissade, était enfin visible.

-Il faudra que j'y aille seul, dit Gaara, aillant achevé un repas léger.

Ils avaient fait halte dans une petite vallée, au bord d'une source. L'humidité que procurait le mince filet d'eau avait permis à une herbe basse et à de petites fleurs discrètes de pousser entre les cailloux. Le garçon avait posé sa calebasse à côté de lui, et se tenait blotti entre deux rochers pour se protéger de la morsure du vent, mal protégé qu'il était par son kimono de toile. Assis de cette manière, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés, il paraissait plus frêle encore.

De surprise, Shukaku manqua de recracher le sandwich qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la bouche. Il dut prendre le temps de mastiquer et d'avaler le tout avant de lancer :

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et regarda les alentours. De temps à autre, une petite marmotte pointait le museau hors de son terrier, ou galopait le long d'une pente. De minuscules oiseaux survolaient le ciel gris en émettant un pépiement aigu. Mais pas une trace de vie humaine. Si près du village, c'était étrange.

-Ton chakra, tes yeux…Tu ressembles à un démon, même avec cette apparence. Les habitants risquent de se méfier. Je vais devoir acheter des capes, pour nous deux.

Il s'interrompit, puis ajouta pensivement :

-Plus nous approcherons de Suna, plus le risque de se faire identifier sera grand.

Le démon fit mine de protester, mais il se ravisa et se laissa tomber en arrière avec un soupir agacé.

-Mince, on est pas chez les Illustres, ici ! Marmonna-t-il. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, gamin. Je vais poireauter ici, en attendant. Mais t'es prévenu : si je sens que tu utilises ton chakra pour te battre, je rapplique ! Pas question de te laisser t'éclater tout seul !

Gaara inclina la tête. Il se releva lentement, récupéra son arme minérale et se remit en route, laissant derrière lui un tanuki avachi, les bras croisés derrière la tête, manifestement prêt à faire un somme.

Le village paraissait plus petit encore, vu de près. Il était traversé par un torrent, qui produisait un bruit de fond régulier, semblable à un grondement d'animal. Les maisons étaient basses, construites exclusivement en pierre, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à l'entrée, il ne pouvait plus rien en dire. La haute palissade bloquait entièrement son champ de vision. Apparemment, elle avait été bâtie récemment. La porte, directement découpée dans le bois, était surmontée du nom du village « Gareki ». Deux ninjas, armés de sabres, gardaient l'entrée.

En le voyant approcher, les deux hommes eurent un mouvement de recul. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune d'après son aspect, poussa un bref cri de peur et dégaina son arme.

-A…Arrière, démon ! Bégaya-t-il.

Gaara s'immobilisa. Se pouvait-il qu'ils sachent…

L'autre, plus âgé et corpulent, réagit moins brutalement. Il porta tout de même la main à son fourreau, et dévisagea le nouveau venu avec une méfiance non dépourvue d'une certaine crainte.

-Attends, Nurasu, dit-il après un long examen, il ne correspond pas au signalement qu'on nous a donné.

-Mais…On nous a bien dit « Un gamin à l'air sombre » ! Rétorqua le dénommé Nurasu, qui maintenant tremblait comme une feuille.

-Regarde-le trois secondes, au lieu de te cacher derrière ton sabre ! Grogna l'autre, agacé. Tu t'apercevras qu'il a les cheveux _rouges _et pas blonds ! De plus, on ne nous a pas parlé d'une espèce de gourde qu'il transporterait avec lui. Et si ça ne te suffit toujours pas, jette donc un coup d'œil à son bandeau frontal, et tu verras que c'est un ninja de Suna no kuni.

L'interpellé examina le possédé avec hésitation. Ce qu'il voyait parut le satisfaire, car il se redressa et rangea son arme. Il continua néanmoins de le surveiller attentivement. Gaara remarqua qu'ils avaient sur eux une quantité invraisemblable de shurikens, de kunais et autres outils de mort. Un tel attirail pour défendre ce simple pâté de constructions perdu en pleine montagne…

-Que viens-tu faire par ici, gamin ? Interrogea l'aîné, suspicieux. Tu devrais savoir qu'il est imprudent de se risquer hors des villages, avec la menace qui pèse actuellement.

L'interpellé garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre. De quelle menace pouvait-il bien s'agir, de quel démon ? Un jeune démon aux cheveux blonds, voilà qui lui aurait immédiatement rappelé Naruto, ce ninja de Konoha qui avait été le premier à le vaincre. Mais l'allusion à « l'air sombre » étayait son hypothèse. Et puis, que viendrait-il faire par ici ?

Malgré son incertitude, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas interroger ces deux gardes, décidément trop méfiants. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Sans doute pourrait-il se renseigner à l'intérieur…

-Je cherche à retourner à Suna, lâcha-t-il finalement, je suis venu ici en quête de matériel.

Quand on était par nature incapable de mentir, il était important de parler de manière elliptique…

Le garde parut sur le point de poursuivre son interrogatoire, puis il soupira et esquissa de la main un vague geste de renoncement.

-Bah, après tout…Grogna-t-il. Tu n'as l'air ni d'un brigand, ni d'un démon, et je n'ai franchement pas envie d'avoir trop affaire avec les ninjas étrangers. Ah, mais quand même ! C'est le deuxième gamin qui se promène tout seul dans la même semaine ! Les gosses d'aujourd'hui sont d'une imprudence suicidaire…

Il ouvrit la porte de la palissade, tandis que Nurasu le fixait d'un air ahuri.

-Le DEUXIEME ? S'exclama-t-il. D'où est-ce que tu sors qu'il y a eu un autre gamin ?

-Je le sors d'il y a cinq jours, quand tu t'es endormi à ton poste. Et pour ta gouverne, il s'agissait d'une gamine. Une drôle de fillette qui disait être une invocatrice en voyage initiatique. Elle est repartie le lendemain, mais toi, tu n'étais pas de garde.

Curieusement, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et une brève lueur apeurée apparue dans ses yeux.

-Invocatrice à cet âge-là…Malsain, ça.

Gaara pénétra dans l'enceinte du village, sans plus se préoccuper des deux mercenaires, qui s'étaient lancés dans une vive dispute pour délibérer de leurs zèles respectifs. L'endroit avait un aspect délabré, malgré l'indéniable solidité des constructions. La cause incombait sans doute davantage à la sobriété de celles-ci, simples sphères en pierre de petite taille. On entendait toujours le sourd grondement du torrent, et il planait une légère odeur de poussière. Les rues étaient étroites et tortueuses, les nombreux habitants qui déambulaient avaient tous la même expression tendue sur le visage. De petits groupes discutaient à voix basse, leurs murmures se fondant dans la rumeur de l'eau. Certains jetèrent un coup d'œil prudemment désapprobateur à son bandeau frontal, mais le plus souvent sa présence ne suscita que l'indifférence générale. Tous ces gens semblaient craindre quelque chose…mais quoi ?

Le shinobi de Suna commença à parcourir les lieux, cherchant du regard une boutique susceptible de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Tout en marchant, il ouvrait les oreilles le plus grand possible, à l'écoute des conversations. Il ne pouvait toutefois se permettre de stationner devant un groupe, si bien que, le plus souvent, seuls d'insignifiants fragments de dialogues lui parvenaient.

-…qu'il a été vu à l'ouest du pays, il a…

-…un charlatan, il ose se prétendre médecin ! Si j'étais toi, je…

-On prévoit de fuir Iwa avant que le pays tout entier…

-…de plus en plus de mioches étrangers, c'est…

-Une invocatrice ? Mais ces gens ne sont-ils pas…

-…un jour en face de ce démon, ne fuis pas. C'est se fatiguer pour rien. Quoi que tu fasses, il…

-…un art maudit ; tous les invocateurs finissent…

-La peste soit de cette créature !

-…que tu quittes le village ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Les temps sont néfastes.

-Mais d'où sort donc ce fléau ?

Gaara s'immobilisa. La chance lui souriait, apparemment. Deux hommes, dont l'un venait de poser la question, se faisaient face non loin d'une boutique proposant nombre d'articles de voyage. Qui plus était, ils parlaient fort, d'une voix rauque et dégagée, sans souci de demeurer discrets. Saisissant l'occasion d'en savoir davantage, il s'approcha et fit mine d'étudier du regard les objets, vêtements et cartes exposées.

-Ca, y'a personne qui l'sait vraiment. Paraît qu'un p'tit village, à la frontière, a été comme qui dirait réduit en cendres quand la bestiole est née. Y'a plus rien qu'un cratère fumant, là-bas. Pendant plus de dix ans, les pauvres gars qui sont passés par là ont tous disparu, on savait pas pourquoi, ouais. On dit qu'la chose a comme qui dirait survécu toutes ces années, et que là elle ratisse Iwa et démolit tout en passant, il paraît.

« Moi, j'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai écouté ceux qui ont vu, ça oui ! Ben ce monstre, tu croises son regard, c'est la mort ! Paraît qu'les ninjas du pays, les Anbus là, ils se sont comme qui dirait tous fait exterminer par lui, quand ils ont voulu l'faire crever. Y'a des chasseurs de démons qui parcourent tout l'pays, à ce qu'on dit. Des sales types, m'est avis. Ces gars-là, ils sont au moins aussi dangereux qu'les démons qu'ils chassent, tu vois. Ils te trancheraient la tête avec un d'leur sale tour sans vérifier si t'es un humain ou pas. En plus, avec tout ça, y a comme qui dirait plein de brigands qui rasent tous les villages qui sont isolés par tout ça, ça oui ! Sale temps. Les démons, ça apporte rien qu'ça : du désordre partout. Moi, j'sors plus du village avant qu'ce soit calmé, tout ça.

-Bon sang ! Les Anbus eux-mêmes ! Cette créature serait donc invincible ?

-Il paraît. En tout cas, moi, j'viendrai pas m'frotter à elle, ça non ! Une sale bête, pour sûr.

-Les ninjas d'Iwa devraient nous protéger contre de telles catastrophes ! C'est une honte !

La conversation se poursuivit, désormais centrée sur la regrettable incompétence des shinobis locaux. Gaara jugea en avoir suffisamment entendu, et il pénétra dans la boutique pour choisir des cartes.

Cette rumeur sur les démons le tracassait. Il ne savait pas exactement de qui il s'agissait, ni quelle était son histoire. Il ignorait à quel point le récit du villageois avait été déformé par les rumeurs, exagéré par la crainte. Après tout, certains villages relativement proches de Suna avaient auparavant entendu parler de l'arme suprême du pays comme d'un monstre grand comme un ours, capable de fendre la roche de son seul regard et de bannir toute vie d'une région entière d'un simple claquement de doigts…Les potins allaient bon train, alimentés par la peur. Ce n'était pas Gaara qui l'ignorait. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un démon, ou un humain marqué par le Diable, provoquait nombre de ravages au pays de la Terre. Un démon sanguinaire qui restait toujours seul. « Comme moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps… » Ne put s'empêcher de songer le shinobi.

Il repéra enfin une carte détaillée du pays, qu'il consulta rapidement. Dans cette vaste contrée, on se repérait principalement grâce aux différentes montagnes, et aux grandes villes disséminées dans les plaines et sur les plateaux. Le rouleau indiquait tout de même les noms de certains petits villages, notamment aux endroits les plus isolés, où l'on ne risquait pas de dénicher une quelconque ville importante. Aussi put-il trouver Gareki, niché entre les deux montagnes jumelles qui portaient le même nom : « Sôseiji ». Il constata avec soulagement que le village était situé nettement plus au sud d'Iwa qu'en son centre. Ils avaient tout de même du chemin à faire, avant de rejoindre la frontière d'Ame.

Il choisit également deux tenues de mercenaires, deux longs manteaux gris sombre aux manches larges, pourvues de capuches masquant entièrement le visage. Satisfait, il acheta le tout au vendeur sec et myope, ses énormes lunettes rondes penchées sur ses comptes, qui lui accorda à peine un regard.

Il ne s'attarda à Gareki que le temps de consulter plus profondément la carte, dans une rue vide et sombre. L'endroit était décidément trop imprégné par la peur, l'air en était presque saturé. Il chercha du regard un itinéraire qui lui permettrait de rejoindre rapidement la frontière sud, sans croiser les grandes villes. Il ne tenait pas à se rendre dans ce genre de lieu, où les gens risquaient fort d'être mieux informés que dans ces trous perdus au milieu des montagnes. Il risquait d'y croiser des ninjas, peut-être davantage au courant des derniers événements survenus à Suna, et il ignorait si cela le mettait en danger ou non. Il ne tenait pas à le savoir dans l'immédiat. Par ailleurs, il préférait demeurer loin des foules.

Fort heureusement, les villes étaient suffisamment espacées pour lui permettre de les éviter sans rallonger de manière significative leur trajet. En progressant à un bon rythme et sans faire trop de mauvaises rencontres, ils atteindraient la frontière au bout d'environ une semaine. Pourtant, il doutait quelque peu des chances qu'avait la seconde condition de se réaliser…

Un brusque élancement, au niveau de ses méridiens, le tira de son immobilité songeuse. Cette sensation qu'on tiraillait son propre chakra…Cette impression de mouvement, alors qu'il n'avait pas esquissé un geste…

Shukaku était en train de se battre !

Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter dans la direction que lui indiquait le courant d'énergie. Mais il se ravisa à temps. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Il se força à adopter une marche vive mais dégagée, et se dirigea tout droit vers les portes du village. Quand il sortit, les deux gardes se disputaient toujours avec véhémence, le plus jeune faisant mine de dégainer son sabre. Ce fut à peine s'ils constatèrent la présence de Gaara. Celui-ci attendit tout de même de se trouver hors de leur champ de vision, après quoi il se mit à courir. Il ignorait lui-même si c'était pour Shukaku ou pour ses adversaires qu'il craignait.

Le démon s'était déplacé, manifestement. Le garçon retrouva leur sac, laissé à l'abandon là où ils avaient fait halte pour se restaurer. Il le récupéra, y fourra la carte et les vêtements, puis il reprit sa poursuite, bondissant de rochers en rochers. Le décor défilait autour de lui, les rares traces de végétation disparurent peu à peu, remplacées par des roches nues et acérées, de tailles variées, qui formaient un fantastique labyrinthe. Il avait beau se percher systématiquement sur les plus hauts amas pierreux, sa vue était toujours bloquée par quelque chose qui gênait sa progression. Le sol s'éloignait peu à peu.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre, suivi du rire hystérique qui caractérisait le tanuki millénaire. Gaara accéléra encore. Il hésitait à bloquer ou à faciliter la circulation de son chakra. Ce qui avait autrefois dû être un rocher en forme de pic, du temps où il était encore entier, lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans la bonne direction. Comme s'il en avait eu besoin, avec les glapissements de plus en plus proches du démon…

Arrivé sur une plate-forme élevée, il s'immobilisa. En face de lui se trouvait un vaste trou dans le labyrinthe rocheux. Il parcourut la scène du regard, paralysé.

L'endroit aurait merveilleusement convenu à une embuscade, avec les nombreuses plates-formes qui l'entouraient, et les maintes roches qui gênaient les mouvements, s'il n'avait été consciencieusement saccagé par une tempête venteuse. Les obstacles avaient tous été broyés, balayés, repoussés au loin, suivant leurs natures. Du liquide vermeil se mêlait à la poussière, teintant le cimetière de pierre d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Au milieu du sinistre, Shukaku se tenait debout, une lueur malsaine dans son regard or. Ses vêtements portaient quelques traces de poussière et de sang, mais lui-même était indemne. De petites pointes de sable étaient accrochées aux articulations de ses doigts, ses longues mains fines étaient poisseuses de sang. Une masse brisée gisait à ses pieds. Le vent sifflait autour de lui, témoin de son excitation.

En face, tremblants de peur, une poignée d'hommes trapus, barrés de cicatrices et pourvus d'armes hétéroclites se tassaient misérablement contre une paroi de roche. Leurs yeux effarés s'agitaient frénétiquement, à la recherche d'une mince chance de s'échapper. Les brigands avaient été plus nombreux, lors de leur embuscade. En tous cas, la pierre n'était pas la seule matière à avoir été broyée et balayée, sur le champ de bataille. Et le démon ne semblait pas en avoir fini…

Un tel massacre…Si semblable à tant d'autres…

Tellement de morts…

« Non…Songea Gaara. Il ne faut pas que cela recommence… »

Shukaku émit un ricanement moqueur, et lécha négligemment ses doigts enduits d'écarlate. Il s'approcha de ses victimes, sans se presser. Son sourire malsain s'élargit quand il les vit se tasser encore davantage en gémissant.

-Alors les rigolos, on joue plus ? Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

Il se jeta sur eux avec un hurlement suraigu. Gaara se téléporta immédiatement devant le groupe d'hommes. Un mur de sable s'éleva entre lui et le démon, le protégea du choc. Les bandits écarquillèrent les yeux, interloqués par cette nouvelle apparition. Mais le jeune garçon ne se préoccupa pas d'eux, pas même pour leur ordonner de fuir. Ses deux perles de verre ne quittaient pas les losanges dorés du tanuki. Le temps parut s'arrêter. Tous deux restaient immobiles, tendus. Pendant quelques secondes, l'éclat de démence perdura dans le regard de Shukaku, avant de décroître. Les griffes de sable se désagrégèrent et dégoulinèrent le long de ses doigts.

-C'est toi, gamin ? Demanda-t-il, un peu troublé.

Il regarda autour de lui, considérant sans émotion particulière le carnage qu'il avait provoqué. Il observa avec la même surprise passablement désintéressée les brigands qui s'enfuyaient dans un beau désordre. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son hôte, interrogateur. Manifestement, la raison pour laquelle Gaara s'était interposé lui paraissait mystérieuse.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol en position assise, et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses doigts tremblaient.

Cette lueur dans le regard…La même que celle qu'il avait eue si longtemps…

Shukaku l'avait aidé…Il avait tellement besoin d'aide…

Shukaku était un démon. Un démon qui l'avait soutenu, lui avait offert sa protection, mais un démon. Ils étaient les mêmes. Ce jeune homme nonchalant aux yeux étranges qui avait choisi de le parrainer…Il était également ce gigantesque monstre trapu, coupable de tant de massacres, qui hurlait de ravissement à la seule vue du sang...Celui qui avait vécu sous sa peau, qui lui avait communiqué sa soif du carnage…_Ils étaient la même personne._ L'avait-il oublié ?

Il ne se préoccupait plus vraiment du monde extérieur. Aussi mit-il un certain temps à prendre conscience du regard doré qui le fixait avec insistance. Il releva lentement la tête. Le tanuki s'était assis en tailleur, penché en avant pour que sa tête parvienne à la hauteur de celle de son hôte. Son expression surprise avait quelque chose de presque comique.

-Et ben, gamin ? Y a un problème ?

Peut-être était-ce une simple impression, mais il sembla à Gaara que sa voix s'était adoucie. Il contempla ses doigts rouges, poisseux, son kimono trempé d'écarlate, puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le garçon. Il eut un petit rire amer.

-J'ai encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ?

L'autre laissa échapper un faible soupir. Une soudaine lassitude s'était emparée de lui. La voix douce de Baku s'était mise à raisonner dans son esprit.

_« Il m'est apparu, je me suis persuadé, au fil des jours, des mois et des années, que les demis ne se mêlent pas aux humains, et que le calme ne vient pas quand on voyage en quête de l'impossible. »_

-C'est ce que sont les gens comme…comme les habitants d'Abysse.

Il avait hésité à dire « les gens comme nous ».

Shukaku secoua la tête.

-Et meeerde. Si maintenant on peut même plus s'éclater un peu de temps en temps…C'est quand même pas un crime, non ?

C'était probablement ce qu'il devait considérer comme une plaisanterie. Mais, voyant que son hôte ne se déridait pas, il se tut un moment. Sa mine était devenue préoccupée. Il balança la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, en pleine réflexion, avant de reprendre :

-Bon, OK gamin, j'ai compris. Raser le décor, c'est drôle, c'est mal, Shukaku méchant. Mais tu sais, je vais pas _forcément _faire le fou furieux toute la durée de la mission ! Tiens, je veux bien promettre de me tenir plus ou moins à carreau, si tu veux !

Cette fois-ci, l'abattement s'estompa un peu dans les yeux turquoises de Gaara, masqué par une franche surprise.

-Pardon ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Mais oui ! Tiens, regarde, je me calme !

Il se redressa promptement et recula de quelques pas, là où il pouvait disposer de plus d'espace. Sous le regard interloqué de son hôte, il s'y tint immobile, les yeux fermés, et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Une légère brise se mit à souffler, fit rouler la poussière sous ses pieds nus, agitant à peine sa tunique grise. Ce vent-là était bien trop faible pour servir à une technique de Fûton, et pourtant le démon ne semblait pas vouloir en intensifier le flux.

Enfin, il leva les bras devant lui, et tourna lentement, gracieusement sur lui-même. Le vent suivait ses mouvements. D'autres pas suivirent. Ses bras faisaient dans le vide des tracés souples, son corps s'arquait à mesure que ses gestes devenaient plus rapides et compliqués. Son visage était devenu songeur, ses losanges dorés scintillaient, il paraissait en transe. Son pied frappait le sol dynamiquement, marquant une cadence rythmée pour la mélodie imaginaire qui guidait ses pas. La brise tournoyait autour de lui, chassait les traces de sang qu'il avait sur les mains et les vêtements, accompagnait ses gestes. Shukaku dansait.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il, quand il eût fini, la mise aussi impeccable que s'il n'avait jamais touché une arme. Je te promets que tant qu'on bossera ensemble, je ferai de mon mieux pour tuer personne sans raison ! Promesse d'un con pas fichu de manquer à sa parole ! T'arrêtes ta déprime, maintenant ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, trop étonné par les réactions du tanuki. Pourtant, il sentit distinctement le furtif éclat de soulagement, sur son visage fermé. Il se releva et, après un moment d'hésitation, hocha la tête. Le démon se remit aussitôt à sourire.

Pendant un court instant, il sembla à Gaara que ce sourire avait quelque chose de douloureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shukaku s'était remis à hurler joyeusement, et il n'y pensa plus.

* * *

-Un démon dans le coin ?

Son vêtement de mercenaire ramené sur ses épaules, Gaara hocha vaguement la tête, sans détacher son regard du ciel noir, sans étoile, qui ondulait au-dessus d'eux. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que tard dans la nuit.

Il avait relaté à son démon les conversations surprises à Gareki, mais celui-ci semblait peu intéressé. Dénigrant son propre manteau, il restait assis, exposé au vent nocturne, sans paraître souffrir de la morsure du froid. Ils avaient jugé peu discret d'allumer un feu pour la nuit, et pas indispensable. Plus ou moins habitués aux nuits glaciales du désert, celles d'Iwa ne les inquiétaient pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, les ténèbres n'étaient pas une grande contrainte pour leurs yeux de démons. Les deux perles de verre de Gaara sondaient sans difficulté les formes sombres et indistinctes du paysage. Quant aux yeux jaunes du tanuki, ils brillaient dans l'obscurité comme de l'or en fusion.

-Etant donné la rumeur concernant le village détruit, plutôt un enfant marqué par le Diable, se décida à répondre Gaara.

-Ouais, je suppose. Il doit pas être bien fort, alors. On a qu'à pas s'en occuper.

Il éclata d'un rire enjoué.

-Il a l'air de se passer des trucs marrants, par ici ! Des démons, des brigands, des Anbus…On a débarqué au bon moment, gamin !

-Des chasseurs de démons, aussi…Continua lentement le garçon. On raconte que ce sont de puissants manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu.

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir une ombre passer dans le regard du démon. Mais, avec le faible éclairage, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr. Shukaku répliqua d'un ton désinvolte :

-Des fossiles et des idiots. On s'occupe pas d'eux non plus.

Gaara garda le silence un moment, intrigué. Qu'un démon accordât si peu d'intérêt à la présence de créateurs de sceaux et de sortilèges, ces arts même qui constituaient le point faible des êtres démoniaque, lui semblait pour le moins déraisonnable. Mais il connaissait désormais le caractère nonchalant du tanuki. Aussi choisit-il de changer de sujet.

-Ils ont parlé d'invocateurs. Cette pratique les effrayait, apparemment. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait de l'appel d'animaux ninjas par dons de sang.

Le problème parut éveiller l'attention de Shukaku. Il s'abîma lui aussi dans la contemplation du ciel, ses sourcils clairs froncés par son effort de réflexion. Enfin, un sourire satisfait indiqua qu'il venait de trouver une réponse.

-J'en ai entendu parler, il y a longtemps. Dit-il joyeusement. C'est vrai que c'est pas très courant, à Suna…Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec les pratiques ninjas : un invocateur très doué serait sûrement capable de prendre un kunaï pour une barrette !

Il éclata de rire, se plaisant sans doute à imaginer la scène.

-L'invocation est un art compliqué, que les humains se transmettent de parents à enfants comme s'ils avaient des pouvoirs héréditaires. C'est pour ça que seules de très anciennes familles le pratiquent. Du coup, on sait pas très bien comment ça marche. Ils font appel à l'esprit d'un certain nombre d'animaux doués de pouvoirs magiques, et peuvent les faire apparaître sous plusieurs formes différentes : les forme Primaire, Intermédiaire et Définitive pour la puissance, les éléments Air, Terre, Eau et Feu pour l'aptitude. Ils se déplacent toujours seuls pour se perfectionner. Ils peuvent faire beaucoup de choses, et je suppose que ce serait pas compliqué pour un bon invocateur de rivaliser avec un shinobi…C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils font peur à tout le monde…

-Comme pour les détenteurs de pouvoirs héréditaires, commenta Gaara.

-Plus, même, assura Shukaku, qui était maintenant allongé à même le sol avec décontraction pour regarder le ciel, ils fichent une trouille bleue aux humains ! T'imagines, certains les trouvent même pires que les démons ! Ils disent que l'invocation est un art maudit. Même il y a mille ans, la rumeur circulait que les pratiquants finissaient tous par perdre leur humanité. J'ai lu un vieux bouquin là-dessus, un jour. Y a un passage que j'ai trouvé rigolo…

Il se tut un moment, son regard un peu crispé par sa concentration soudaine.

-Ah ! Voilà ! Fit-il enfin. _« Détournez-vous des Invocateurs, qui ont abandonné leur âme humaine au profit de celle, trompeuse et changeante, des Maîtres des Esprits ! »_ Digne d'un discours de Sphinx, acheva-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-A Iwa aussi, les temps sont troublés…Murmura le Kazekage déchu, sans quitter des yeux le ciel noir et mouvant.

Le démon émit un grognement d'approbation. Il se plaça sur le côté, tournant le dos à son hôte, dans une position indiquant qu'il avait décidé de faire un somme. Gaara regarda durant quelques minutes la sombre silhouette humaine, dont la respiration devenait progressivement plus profonde et régulière. Depuis leur arrivée au pays de la Terre, Shukaku réagissait…curieusement. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser, assombrir son humeur exubérante. Etait-il furieux d'avoir quitté Abysse ? Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée.

Il réfléchit à ce problème un long moment, mais ne trouva aucune raison aux changements d'humeur de son démon, et il préféra abandonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme indistincte de sa calebasse, adossée à un rocher, qu'il avait abandonnée pour la nuit. On la distinguait mal.

Quelle sombre nuit…

Les épais nuages masquaient entièrement la lune et les étoiles, et plongeaient les montagnes dans une obscurité lourde, silencieuse, presque palpable. Même Gaara, qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie les yeux ouverts dans les ténèbres, ne parvenait pas à se repérer parmi les ombres fantastiques du paysage.

_« Je me demande ce qui se passe, maintenant, à Suna. » _Songea-t-il furtivement.

Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à la tête du pays, à présent ? Au bout de quelques jours à peine, c'était peu probable…Avait-on envoyé des shinobis à sa recherche ? Pour le Kazekage qu'il était ? Pour l'arme qu'ils avaient toujours vue en lui ? Et Temari ? Et Kankurô ? Etaient-ils au courant, ce jour-là, quand il avait quitté le village pour assister à cette discussion entre les ninjas des deux pays, cette discussion qui n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Etaient-ils…_soulagés _de le savoir si loin d'eux, peut-être mort ?

Il se concentra pour maîtriser le flot de questions qui bouillonnait en lui. Il n'aimait pas penser à son village natal. Cela le faisait toujours souffrir, le submergeait d'angoisse. Il sentit une nouvelle fois ce mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, en songeant au moment où il atteindrait son objectif. Que se passerait-il, ce jour-là ? Combien étaient-ils, ces gens qui l'avaient trahi ?

_-Disparais, sale créature !_

Il ne voulait pas repenser à ces instants cauchemardesques. La douleur amère, la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subies étaient encore trop présentes dans son âme.

_-MEURS, DEMON !_

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces souvenirs réapparaissent avec une telle netteté, au point que les cris de haine faisaient de nouveau vibrer ses tympans, qu'il pouvait se figurer l'odeur de la poussière dans laquelle il avait été traîné, au point que tout lui revenait, jusqu'à la sensation oppressante d'être pris en tenaille au milieu de ses meurtriers ? Il ne voulait pas repenser au regard dément de son maître…Repenser à la trahison de Baki-sensei. C'était probablement le plus douloureux.

_-Tuez-le ! Lapidez cette chose !_

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour chasser ces hurlements de rage de son esprit. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout resurgissait, s'agglutinait dans son esprit. La souffrance du poison, le regard lourd de menaces de ses opposants invisibles, les pierres sur son visage, la malveillance palpable des ennemis, leur présence qui brûlait sa chair, la sensation d'être encerclé…_Avec une telle netteté…_

Il bondit sur ses pieds et scruta les ténèbres, en alerte. Il avait juré entendre…

-Shukaku ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. On nous attaque !

Il n'eut que le temps de désagréger sa calebasse et de rassembler le sable autour de lui pour se protéger. Une créature translucide percuta son bouclier en mugissant, tenta de lacérer le sable de ses griffes nacrées. Dans l'obscurité, tout ce que Gaara pouvait distinguer était une forme longue, immense, qui se débattait furieusement. Elle repoussa sa protection, s'approcha de sa cible. C'était un gigantesque dragon à demi transparent. Il se rua sur lui, sa gueule ouverte découvrant sa dentition effrayante. Le sable s'enroula rapidement autour de la taille du monstre, et l'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa proie. D'autres bruits se firent entendre, des incantations, des ordres…

Gaara sentit avec horreur une puissante énergie l'attirer, inexorablement, vers l'ouverture béante et garnie de lames qui constituait les mâchoires du monstre. Ce ne pouvait être du Ninjutsu, ni une invocation. Il serra les dents, se concentra pour faire un pas en arrière, mais ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien. Pire, le sable qui retenait le dragon commençait à faiblir, à s'effriter. Il sentit ses sandales crisser contre le sol, le traîner lentement vers lui.

Il distingua des écritures, gravées en noir sur le front de la créature. « Exorcisme »

C'était un Juuinjutsu.

Le sable retomba. Le dragon se rua sur lui, écumant de colère.

Il sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirer sans ménagement vers le haut. Il y eut une légère résistance, mais il s'éleva tout de même dans les airs. Le monstre heurta violemment le sol et disparut.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de lui. Shukaku le soutenait. Il atterrit sur une plate-forme de sable, scruta le décor du regard. On n'y voyait goutte. De petites lumières s'allumaient ça et là, s'éteignaient aussitôt. Le bruit des sortilèges allait s'amplifiant, semblait venir de partout à la fois. Des attaques éclataient tout autour d'eux, sifflaient à leurs oreilles, de sorte que le démon ne pouvait jamais rester immobile, de peur de se faire atteindre par un projectile.

Il s'élança brusquement dans une direction pour esquiver les offensives, regagna le sol et déposa son hôte à côté de lui. Celui-ci appela immédiatement à lui le sable, prêt à riposter.

-Ce sont…

-Ouais, acheva le tanuki, des chasseurs de démons.

Leur manœuvre avait été si rapide, si silencieuse…Ils s'étaient laissés encercler sans même les voir arriver. Au fond, ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce genre d'embuscade était bien dans leurs habitudes. Si Gaara ne les avait pas perçus à temps…Shukaku secoua la tête, et commença à malaxer son chakra.

Maintenant que l'offensive était lancée, les chasseurs de démons n'avaient plus d'utilité à rester discrets. On entendait les sortilèges se préparer, sans savoir de quel côté ils arriveraient. Les deux traqués s'étaient instinctivement placés dos à dos, tournant sur eux-mêmes pour faire face aux ennemis. S'élevant au milieu des murmures, une voix lança :

-Seul l'un d'entre eux est un démon ! Repérez-le ! C'est celui-là qu'il faut viser !

Le tanuki sentit plus qu'il ne vit un bras s'abattre sur lui, kunaï au poing. Il concentra son chakra dans ses mains, frappa à l'aveuglette. Un Juuinjutsu arrivait sur sa droite. Il composa rapidement un sort Fûton, balaya les alentours. Il entendit son hôte déclamer un sortilège, et concentra son énergie pour l'aider à lancer son attaque. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains. Etait-ce le sien ? Il ne savait plus. Un sortilège passa devant lui, manquant de peu son buste. Shukaku grogna de douleur. Il n'aimait pas le Juuinjutsu. Ces sorts avaient une odeur tellement amère…

-Ils…Ils sont forts, haleta Gaara, si nous les laissons nous prendre en tenailles…Nous ne pourrons pas les vaincre.

Le garçon transpirait beaucoup, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le sable parvenait à bloquer la plupart des attaques, mais il peinait à repérer ses adversaires, camouflés dans le noir. Le démon hocha la tête sans répondre. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Et cela l'agaçait.

-Shukaku, retire ton élastique. Si tu utilises tout ton chakra, nous pourrons briser leur cercle.

Le démon grogna. Bien sûr, c'était une idée logique. Bien sûr, c'était la seule solution pour s'en tirer.

-Pas envie, marmonna-t-il.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

_-Notre nature ne détermine pas notre vie à l'avance. Tout dépend de la voie que nous prenons._

_« Tais-toi !»_

Traversé par une brutale onde de fureur, Shukaku s'élança en avant, et frappa au jugé ses adversaires, ses mains couvertes de chakra. Son pied rencontra quelque chose qui semblait être un cadavre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il savait que son comportement était stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Gaara devait déployer des efforts colossales pour contrôler les vagues d'énergie instables qu'ils partageaient.

_-Je méprise les démons, non pas pour ce qu'ils sont, mais parce qu'ils ont choisi la voie la plus vile. Nos décisions ont bien plus de poids que tu ne sembles le croire, Shukaku._

Le démon secoua la tête. Il en avait assez d'entendre cette voix lointaine, ce trop vieux souvenir. La même honte brûlante affluait dans ses veines, jusqu'à le faire suffoquer de rage. Il poussa dans la nuit un hurlement hystérique, le plus fort, le plus aigu possible, pour balayer cette sensation qu'il détestait tant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à s'en débarrasser entièrement ?

Il n'esquiva que de justesse un dragon translucide, qui lui aspira une partie de son chakra. Le sol, sous ses pieds nus, était poisseux de sang, les cris avaient redoublé. Ces Juuinjutsu qui n'en finissaient pas. Cela l'agaçait profondément. Ces incantations lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs désagréables. Il savait que ses réactions étaient stupides. Il n'était pas assez concentré pour livrer un tel combat, et il déconcentrait son hôte. Il savait tout cela, mais cela ne faisait que l'agacer encore davantage.

-L'enfant n'est que son hôte ! Paralysez-le ! Il sera exorcisé dès la mort du démon !

La fréquence des attaques s'amplifia encore. On ne les distinguait qu'à la dernière seconde, du coin de l'œil. A moins de miser entièrement sur ses réflexes, il était impossible de les esquiver. Shukaku sentit les lames, les sorts, les créatures artificielles le frôler de toutes parts. Il se mit à danser rageusement sur place. Les sifflements des projectiles créaient une cadence mortelle pour ses mouvements.

Dans un éclair, il devina plus qu'il ne vit un mince faisceau de lumière, qu'il reconnut être un sortilège paralysant d'une grande puissance. Sa vitesse était impressionnante, même lui aurait eu quelque difficulté à l'éviter. Mais il n'était pas dirigé sur lui.

Le sortilège éclaira un bref instant le visage de Gaara, dévoilant son expression surprise, puis le percuta en plein cœur. Le garçon poussa une brève exclamation avant de se laisser tomber face contre terre, inerte. Un sort d'une telle force d'impact était suffisant pour paralyser quelqu'un plusieurs dizaines de jours…

Au même instant, toutes les attaques se réorientèrent vers Shukaku, qui dut accélérer encore le rythme de sa chorégraphie improvisée. Sur son visage était apparu un sourire sans joie, tandis qu'il goûtait à l'ironie de l'instant. Gaara n'avait pu esquiver cette slave de sortilèges. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Ses réflexes d'autodéfense les plus basiques, ceux qui ne consistaient pas en la maîtrise du chakra, avaient toujours été médiocres. Par la faute du bouclier de sable, justement. Celui que le démon lui-même avait dressé pour protéger sa vie, à travers son hôte. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi d'utiliser ses bras ou ses jambes pour se protéger, puisqu'il y avait cette arme vive, rapide, implacable, pour le défendre ? Ironie…Ce jeu du destin était parfois tellement agaçant…

Un faisceau lumineux effleura ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et l'avait esquivé sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Une créature transparente lui griffa la jambe, aspirant une grande quantité de chakra. Le cercle des ennemis s'était resserré, autour de lui. Les chasseurs de démons approchaient, enjambant le corps paralysé de Gaara sans faire attention à lui, sautant par-dessus des formes sanglantes qui devaient être des cadavres. Il ne pourrait pas les vaincre. A moins, bien sûr, de retirer ce handicap qui bloquait le flux de son énergie. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. La seule vérité qu'il pouvait dire. Les autres, il préférait les oublier. Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à…

_-Je te montrerai la voie à suivre. La voie noble, celle qui fera peut-être de toi un être digne de respect. Je suis là pour ça. Mais tu dois me faire ce serment…_

_« LA FERME ! »_

Il ne voulait pas y repenser…Il en avait ASSEZ d'y repenser. Un bref instant, sa colère figea ses gestes.

Un instant de trop.

Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un éclat doré, devant ses yeux. Il s'affaissa, recroquevillé sur le sol, et tenta de protéger son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Une multitude de fils d'or, fins comme des cheveux et acérés comme des lames de rasoir, s'était enroulée autour de son corps, lui avait aspiré toute son énergie, et l'immobilisait. Il ferma étroitement les yeux.

-Ca y est ! Nous le tenons !

La toile recouvrait tout son corps. Certains fils passaient même en travers de son visage, et avaient écorché le coin de ses lèvres ainsi que son arcade sourcilière. Ils entaillaient ses doigts, les maintenaient espacés pour l'empêcher de composer des signes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle haine pour le Juuinjutsu.

-Emportez-le ! L'exorcisme doit être terminé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube !

Sa rage impuissante grandit encore, quand il sentit ses opposants saisirent les cordes dorées qui gisaient par terre, et le traîner après eux. Cela devenait lassant, tous ces sentiments de plus en plus violents qui se bousculaient en lui. Il tenta de secouer la tête, comme il le faisait habituellement en pareille circonstance, mais le sortilège l'en empêchait. Alors il abandonna toute résistance, et poussa un soupir ennuyé tandis qu'on l'entraînait, il ne savait trop où, dans un lieu probablement très agaçant.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Je vais essayer de les raccourcir un peu par rapport au 5, les gros pavés de 25 pages World c'est peut-être pas l'idéal… 

Sondage : Alors, comme exceptionnellement je n'ai aucune imbécillité à sortir, je vais faire un sondage à la place : Shukaku mis à part (sauf si vous le trouvez tellement OOC que je peux prétendre en avoir fait _mon _personnage, à vous de voir), quel est le démon d'Abysse que vous avez préféré, et pourquoi ? Sekhmet ? Cerbère ? Ifrit ? Ying Long ? Baku ? Satan ? Hydre ? Seth ? La muraille ? La boucle d'oreille d'Hydre ? (holà je m'égare…)


	8. Avant l'aurore, quand le sable danse

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : ENFIN, LE RETOUR ! J'aurais mis du temps, sur ce coup-là ! Bref, c'est Stingmon, crevée par un trimestre de collège, mais en forme !

Genre : Toujours pas de poème, désolée TT. Action/Adventure, ça va éventuellement tourner à la Tragedy XD

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto, c'est-à-dire mon chibi mignon Gaara, ne sont pas à moi (alors pourquoi tu parles de lui au possessif, abrutie ?). Shukaku est également à Masashi Kishimoto, il est OOC dans la mesure où on parle pratiquement pas de lui dans le manga. Je risque encore d'avoir des problèmes avec ça, d'ailleurs oO.

Couples : Il n'y aura aucune histoire d'amour entre Shukaku et les chasseurs de démons qui l'ont capturé, vous êtes prévenus.

Réponse aux rewiews : Maintenant, il y a un truc très sympa qui permet d'envoyer un mail en réponse aux review ! Ca m'a l'air bien sympa, alors je vais essayer ! Comme ça en plus, les personnes en question seront prévenues que j'ai mis à jour ma fic ! Par contre, ça ne marche pas pour les personnes non connectées, alors je garde cette rubrique !

_Nadramon : _Je sais, je sais, tu n'es pas une anonyme…Mais j'allais quand même pas envoyé un mail à ma propre sœur, non ? En plus, tu m'es comme d'habitude très utile en tant que beta lectrice ! Heureusement que tu m'as fait retoucher les dernières répliques d'Ifrit ! J'en avais fait un gamin pris en faute, c'était vraiment pourri oO. « Tête d'ampoule grillée »…Plutôt sympa, comme surnom. Dommage, Shukaku n'y a pas pensé ! XD

_Tsunadesama : _Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Alors tu préfères Hydre ? Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, même si ce n'est pas mon favori ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à décrire son attaque, avec toutes ses têtes de serpent, et sa mise est plutôt classe. Par contre, il m'oblige à écrire des gros mots. Vilain XD J'espère que mon chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (même si on risque de parler davantage de Shukaku que de Gaara…) ! Il y a deux démons qui parlent bizarrement : Baku l'esprit japonais, et Ying Long le dragon chinois. Le plus bizarre est quand même Ying Long, à mon avis XD

_Shikamaru : _Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et je te demande humblement pardon pour mon retard ! TT J'espère que tu vas aimer !

Et voilà ! Merci aussi à _Twin Sun Leader, Dragonwing, Elenthya _et _Maetelgalaxy _! Continuez de voter pour votre démon favori ! Pour l'instant, Sekhmet a une voix, Seth une voix, et Hydre est en tête avec deux voix ! Maintenant, je vais faire parler le démon qui sera en tête à chaque chapitre !

Hydre : Putain, voilà qu'on me prend pour une bête de foire, c'que c'est chiant…

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui préparent déjà leur tomates pourries pour accueillir mon retard : j'ai terminé deux chapitres d'un coup ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine sans faute :-) Bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _Avant l'aurore, quand le sable danse_

C'était vraiment pénible d'être traîné sur le sol caillouteux. Shukaku sentait les pierres griffer son corps, la poussière pénétrer ses plaies, s'y agglutiner, les élargir encore davantage. Et impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour se protéger le visage ! Il songea avec mauvaise humeur que son pendentif devait être répugnant de terre et de sang poisseux, à présent.

Depuis combien de temps la marche des chasseurs de démons durait-elle ? Pas bien longtemps, probablement. En tous cas, les ténèbres étaient toujours aussi profondes, alentours. Ca paraissait une éternité, pourtant. Derrière les paupières closes du tanuki, ses losanges dorés brillaient furieusement, de sorte qu'une faible lueur semblait éclairer son visage. Un démon avec une aura. Pitoyable. Comme beaucoup de choses, en fait.

Ils montaient une pente, apparemment. Les manipulateurs de sortilèges peinaient à le traîner le long du sentier sinueux. On entendait leurs grognements essoufflés, au milieu des murmures. Tout autour, le silence était presque irréel. Dans quel coin désolé des montagnes déambulaient-ils ? Il entrouvrit les yeux, son regard ne rencontra que la pierre grise du sol. Une lumière dorée, sa propre lumière, l'éclairait faiblement.

Il chercha à se tourner pour voir le ciel. Il était si noir, si bas, si menaçant…La profondeur de la nuit avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Le froid du vent nocturne s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements de toile, les nuages ondulaient lentement, faisaient du ciel une créature vivante, sombre et rampante. Shukaku sourit amèrement.

Belle nuit pour crever.

Soudain, la marche des chasseurs de démons s'interrompit. Le démon baissa de nouveau les yeux. On distinguait vaguement un trou camouflé dans la montagne. Deux silhouettes étaient postées de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Ils avaient dû voir arriver le groupe, car ils dégainèrent leurs sabres et les croisèrent devant l'ouverture, bloquant le passage.

-Halte-là, voyageurs ! Que cherchez-vous si loin ? Interrogea l'une des silhouettes.

L'un des hommes se détacha du groupe, et répliqua calmement :

-Nous sommes en quête de la discipline, qui fait de nous des hommes.

Shukaku hocha la tête dédaigneusement. Pas très original, comme mot de passe.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il devait être correct, car les deux gardes baissèrent leurs armes et les laissèrent entrer sans prononcer un mot de plus. Le passage révéla un escalier de pierre grossièrement taillé, qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Les chasseurs de démons s'y engagèrent, traînant sans ménagement leur proie derrière eux. Cela sentait la poussière, à l'intérieur. Et les sortilèges. Le bruit de leurs pas était étouffé par les murs inégaux, et l'on entendait à peine le son mat de son corps qui heurtait chaque marche en descendant.

Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'à une porte, presque invisible dans l'obscurité. Un membre du groupe s'en approcha, et effleura sa surface en marmonnant des incantations à mi-voix. Il y eut un sourd grondement, et le panneau de pierre se volatilisa, déversant sur les chasseurs une vive lumière. Un bourdonnement de paroles provenait de l'intérieur.

La salle dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était grande, circulaire, et éclairée par des centaines de torches. Une grande partie de l'espace était occupée par un large cercle gravé dans la roche, à même le sol. Il était envahi de symboles et d'écritures, et en son centre se trouvait un second cercle, plus petit, entouré de sortilèges.

Dès l'instant où ils franchirent le seuil, le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le groupe, et plus particulièrement vers la forme prostrée, emmaillotée de fils d'or. Tous ces gens, hommes et femmes, portaient la même tenue vert sombre, avec sur la poitrine un dessin doré, représentant le miroir du soleil ceint du joyau d'Amaterasu et le sabre. Le tanuki ricana en sourdine. Il reconnaissait là les trois symboles du culte Shinto, qui était à l'origine de cette branche de la religion animiste très particulière dont on nommait les membres « Chasseurs de démons ».

Un vieil homme, sec et usé, dont les yeux laiteux semblaient presque aveugles, s'approcha lentement d'eux. Tous les autres s'écartaient respectueusement sur son passage, et les guerriers s'inclinèrent profondément en le voyant approcher. Il baissa les yeux sur Shukaku, le contempla longuement sans proférer un son, tandis que le démon le regardait ironiquement.

-Êtes-vous bien sûrs qu'il s'agisse là d'un démon ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix atone, si lisse qu'elle en devenait insupportable à entendre.

-Il n'y a pas de doute ! Voyez ses yeux, Maître, comme ils luisent de malice. Cette créature n'a d'humain que l'apparence !

Le vieillard acquiesça paisiblement.

-L'exorcisme peut avoir lieu, dans ce cas.

Le tanuki fut aussitôt traîné au centre de la salle. On l'allongea brutalement dans le cercle, au milieu des sorts, puis on s'écarta précipitamment. Sans doute le fossile humain composa-t-il certains signes, le démon ne pouvait rien en voir. En tous cas, le filet doré frémit, les fils se murent rapidement, se rassemblèrent en filaments épais autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou.

Les chasseurs de démons saisirent les extrémités des cordes et les tirèrent vers eux jusqu'au bord du cercle. Shukaku étouffa un grognement, tandis qu'il se retrouvait écartelé par le sortilège, les bras en croix, les jambes écartées d'un peu plus que la largeur des épaules, la tête renversée en arrière.

Son crâne heurta douloureusement les petites griffes de pierre qui rassemblaient ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et bloquaient également une grande partie de son énergie.

Cet élastique, ce présent, ce sortilège, ce handicap…C'aurait sans doute été sa seule chance de survie, maintenant. Mais il aurait été bien en peine de se le retirer, immobilisé comme il l'était. De toute façon, il n'avait toujours pas envie de s'en débarrasser. Cela lui semblait…Comment le décrire ? Il n'y avait pas lieu de le retirer. Il ne le _voulait _pas.

Et cela l'agaçait. Profondément.

-Commençons.

La voix monocorde déclama une série d'incantations étranges. Ce fut d'abord une simple rumeur sourde, funèbre, qui ne se répercutait même pas dans la vaste pièce. Et puis d'autres voix se mêlèrent à la première, des voix plus jeunes qui faisaient vibrer l'air. La mélopée enfla, emplit lentement tout l'espace, parut se mêler à la lueur dansante des torches.

-Je constate que vous êtes encore une dizaine. Annonça le vieillard de sa voix morne. Nous n'avons pas subi de trop lourdes pertes.

Le sortilège se poursuivait.

-Non, renchérit un autre chasseur, ce démon-là n'était pas bien fort…

Shukaku grinça des dents. Il y avait eu droit, à celle-là ! Partout où son nom était connu, on le voyait comme l'Ichibi, ce surnom pitoyable, le soi-disant « démon à une queue », le plus faible des Bijuus. Et dire qu'il faisait le double de l'âge de Kyûbi ! C'était ainsi. Tous les manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu, tous les chasseurs de démons qui l'avaient eu comme adversaire avaient noté la faible quantité de son chakra, la faiblesse de ses attaques.

Le tanuki soupira. Mais quel imbécile il avait été, _mais quel idiot !_

_-Si tu désires suivre ce chemin, tu dois faire le serment de ne jamais retirer cet objet face aux créateurs de sorts. Jure, et je t'aiderai à trouver ta voie._

_-C'est juré, Maître !_

Autour de Shukaku, les inscriptions s'étaient mises à briller. Les cordes dorées se tendirent brusquement, tirant sur les articulations de ses membres, entaillant ses chevilles et ses poignets. L'incantation résonnait autour de lui, plus fort que jamais. Elle semblait venir de partout, résonnait dans son corps meurtri. Sa tête commençait à tourner, et la douleur à grandir.

**-JUUINJUTSU ! Shûkyoo no kooin ! **Le sceau sacré !

La souffrance abominable qu'il ressentit lui fit perdre toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Elle surgissait de son cœur et de son estomac, dans l'espace libre qui semblait s'être formé à l'intérieur de son corps écartelé. Il voulut hurler, mais la corde qui tirait sur son menton l'empêchait de desserrer les mâchoires. Si on lui avait dit qu'il mourrait en silence…

Il se perdait dans un brouillard douloureux. Il pouvait presque sentir la vie battre de l'aile contre sa chair, se démener pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait pratiquement plus conscience de la réalité. Le plafond, éclairé par les flammes dansantes, vacillait dangereusement.

Parfois, de manière trouble, il ne voyait plus que les ténèbres, plus que la nuit sombre et mouvante, tout autour. Il avait la curieuse impression de se déplacer, de courir, de bondir de roches en roches dans l'obscurité. Et, durant ces à-coups, il avait vaguement en tête l'idée qu'il fallait à tous prix continuer à courir, toujours plus vite, pour atteindre quelque chose.

Que pourchassait-il ainsi ? La mort ?

C'était douloureux, tellement douloureux…Le démon ne distinguait plus qu'un brouillard rouge. L'incantation lacérait ses tympans, résonnait dans sa tête vide. La vie se débattait, cognait contre sa peau. Elle voulait s'enfuir, s'échapper de cette enveloppe mourante.

La nuit était froide. On ne voyait les obstacles qu'à la dernière seconde, et il fallait les éviter. Mais il y avait un but à atteindre…A n'importe quel prix…De quoi s'agissait-il ? Etait-ce encore un vieux souvenir ?

_« Je vais les tuer…S'ils lui ont fait du mal…S'il est arrivé quelque chose… »_

Etrange, cette voix lointaine qui arrivait difficilement jusqu'à lui. Elle était déformée, presque incompréhensible, et si lointaine…Ses propres pensées, troublées par l'agonie ?

_« JE LES TUERAI TOUS ! »_

C'était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer, pas dans cet état. Non pas qu'il n'en éprouvât pas l'envie ! La vengeance était une chose propre aux démons, après tout. Et la douleur était tellement insupportable…Il haïssait ces gens, évidemment. Le froid était mordant, dehors. Le chemin invisible continuait. Il fallait suivre.

Un spasme violent parcourut son corps. Il n'y voyait plus rien. La souffrance qui lacérait son torse était si intolérable qu'il la soupçonna d'avoir déchiré la chair de sa poitrine. Mais il subissait encore la tension des cordes sur ses membres, non loin de déboîter ses articulations.

La nuit. La montagne. Deux êtres qui devaient mourir. Un passage qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il fallait faire vite. Un escalier. Courir. Et du sable, toujours plus de sable. Il y avait de la lumière. _C'était là…_

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH !

Les chasseurs de démons relevèrent la tête de leur besogne. Des cris retentirent. Leur chef, leur vénérable maître gisait sur le sol, mort, la tête broyée. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'en soucier.

Un torrent de sable avait jailli de l'entrée, une marée sans fin qui recouvrait le sol et les murs, qui broyait la roche et la réduisait en fine poussière, produisant toujours plus de sable. Une mer claire qui s'agitait par saccades, dont l'odeur sanglante prenait à la gorge, qui envahissait tout.

Et, devant l'entrée, debout face au cadavre du vieillard, il y avait un jeune garçon à la flamboyante chevelure rouge. Ses poings crispés tremblaient, se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement, les vagues minérales sursautaient en réponse à chaque saccade. Ses yeux turquoises, sans pupille, brûlants de rage, injectés de sang, répandaient une aura dangereuse, presque démente.

Autour de son cou, il y avait une corde grossière supportant ce qui avait dû être une croix ansée. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de bois calciné, à présent. L'amulette avait apparemment éclaté de l'intérieur, comme sous l'effet d'un puissant pouvoir qu'elle aurait détenu. Mais surtout…

Une énergie démesurée émanait de tout son être, tourbillonnait autour de lui, et indiquait clairement qu'il était le contrôleur, le maître de cette rafale mortelle. On devinait même une tornade de chakra noir et or, montant en spirale autour de son corps frêle.

Un frisson de panique parcourut les hommes. L'enfant (mais était-ce réellement un enfant ?) tendit les bras devant lui, ses paumes crispées tournées vers les manipulateurs de sortilèges, tremblant de fureur. Un instant à peine avant que le sable ne recouvrît tout, ne condamnât le repère dans une tombe sanglante, la même question se forma furtivement dans tous les esprits.

S'étaient-ils trompés de démon ?

_

* * *

Le milieu de la mâtinée, à Suna, était le moment où sa fière jeunesse jaillissait le mieux. La fraîcheur de la nuit n'avait pas encore laissé place à la chaleur torride du désert, aussi les habitants étaient-ils nombreux à déambuler._

_La ville, toute jeune, était loin d'être le glorieux village caché à la renommée universelle qu'elle devait devenir. Et pourtant, on sentait que l'optimisme était au rendez-vous, ce siècle. C'était avec une fierté presque possessive que les habitants regardaient défiler les ruelles, larges en raison des nombreuses constructions qui n'avaient pas encore débutées, les murailles inachevées et le gigantesque bâtiment central, sur lequel les échafaudages étaient encore visibles, et où on avait peint le pictogramme du vent, symbole du pays._

_La plupart des passants étaient vêtus d'amples kimonos, et de capes qui les protégeaient du vent et du sable. Mais certaines personnes se distinguaient des autres par leur tenue de combat aux couleurs plus sombres, et arboraient avec arrogance un bandeau beige autour de la tête, avec sur le front un symbole de sablier. Ceux-là comptaient parmi les plus respectés du village. Après tout, ils étaient les manipulateurs, de plus en plus nombreux, de ces arts guerriers récemment découverts par les moines animistes du village._

_Il s'agissait en fait d'une application guerrière du culte Shinto, qui prônait une harmonie parfaite entre le corps, l'esprit et la nature. Cette harmonie obtenue, on acquérait une force nouvelle, qui avait permis de franchir les limites humaines connues jusqu'alors. Cette force, qui résultait non seulement de l'entraînement physique et mental, mais aussi de l'union avec les Kami, on l'appelait « chakra ». _

_A partir de cette découverte, on avait mis au point des arts guerriers « Ninjutsu », les arts d'illusionnisme « Genjutsu », l'art d'utiliser son corps au combat « Taijutsu », et enfin, le plus puissant de tous, celui qui permettait de sceller, de créer, de modifier ou de détruire par les incantations et les écritures, cet art si puissant que les moines shintoïstes n'en autorisaient l'apprentissage qu'avec d'extrêmes prudences._

_« Juuinjutsu » L'art des sceaux._

_Quoi qu'il en fût, ces pouvoirs avaient taillé au jeune village de Suna une réputation de grande puissance militaire, et ceux-ci s'en enorgueillissaient fort. Une telle renommée si tôt dans l'histoire de leur cité était promesse de grandeur à venir. _

_Bref, il y avait mille ans, deux siècles et 61 années exactement, la gloire de Suna était déjà à son aurore. _

_Pourtant, il y avait un coin de rue où l'atmosphère se tendait légèrement. Les passants s'y déplaçaient un peu plus lentement, et jetaient des regards surpris teintés de méfiance au groupe de trois personnes traversant les routes. Ils dévisageaient surtout le minuscule bambin qui gambadait derrière sans se soucier de rien._

_Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, et en raison de sa petite taille il lui fallait parfois cavaler pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux adultes avec qui il marchait. Pourtant, loin de se plaindre de cet exercice forcé, il fredonnait au contraire avec insouciance, en battant des bras dans le vide. Si ce bonhomme attirait ainsi tous les regards, ce n'était pas sans raison : il était bel et bien étrange._

_La première anomalie qu'on notait chez lui était son incroyable endurance : depuis près d'une heure qu'il allait maladroitement, mi-marchant mi-courant, pouffant de rire, il n'avait à aucun moment laissé paraître le moindre signe de fatigue. _

_Ensuite, contrairement aux autres passants, il avait ouvert la cape qu'il portait, paraissant prendre un réel plaisir à sentir le vent s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, le sable tourbillonner autour de lui. Ses cheveux couleur sable, qu'il avait déjà assez longs, dansaient au grès de la brise et se plaquaient sur son visage, le faisant à chaque fois hurler de rire. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces détails que les passants regardaient suspicieusement._

_Les yeux de l'enfant. _

_Ses prunelles étaient totalement noires, et en guise de pupilles, il arborait deux incroyables losanges d'or. _

_Des yeux de démons._

_C'était la remarque qui avait été faite par des parents terrifiés, le jour de la naissance du bébé. Selon le culte Shinto, le bien ou le mal pur n'existant pas, les démons « Oni » étaient ambivalents, et on les considérait comme les protecteurs des récoltes. Aussi l'avait-on baptisé Shukaku, ce qui signifiait « Moisson ». Celui-ci devait s'en souvenir avec un certain scepticisme, beaucoup plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, il se moquait bien de ce genre de problèmes._

_Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent enfin. Shukaku stoppa également sa marche, et commença à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant le bâtiment arrondi qui leur faisait face. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait comprendre l'écriteau au-dessus de l'entrée, indiquant simplement que ladite porte donnait sur le cabinet d'un médecin. Mais le dessin des écritures lui parut vaguement familier. Il avait visité un certain nombre d'endroits comme celui-ci, ces derniers temps._

_-On va encore là-dedans ? Marmonna-t-il, déçu._

_L'une des deux personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés baissa la tête vers lui, le fusilla du regard et frappa à la porte. L'homme avait de courts cheveux de la même couleur sable que son jeune fils, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Il avait le visage carré, la mâchoire forte, les traits durs et crispés._

_Le garçon baissa la tête sous le regard meurtrier de son père, ses lèvres dessinant une moue boudeuse. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce regard que lui jetait si souvent l'homme, ce regard où se mêlaient trop fréquemment de la méfiance et une trouble inquiétude. Il secoua la tête d'un côté et de l'autre avec dédain, avant de suivre ses parents à l'intérieur. _

_Bah…Quelle importance, après tout ?_

_Il déboucha dans une petite salle, sobre comme l'étaient la plupart des demeures à Suna. Les murs étaient arrondis, en pierre claire, avec des fenêtres étroites pour préserver la fraîcheur du lieu. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, à part quelques chaises, et un homme se tenait debout en son centre. _

_Il n'était pas bien grand, presque chauve. Quelques rides commençaient à apparaître sur son front et les coins de sa bouche. Il leur sourit à tous trois avec bienveillance. _

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur, Madame ?_

_Son regard croisa alors les losanges dorés de Shukaku. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage, que le bambin ne parvint pas à identifier. Mais elle s'estompa vite, et le médecin se remit à sourire._

_-Je vois…Tu dois être ce singulier petit garçon, Shukaku, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec bonhomie. J'ai déjà entendu de nombreux dires au sujet de tes…dons._

_Le jeune démon sourit fièrement à l'évocation de ses talents. Finalement, cet homme avait l'air très sympathique._

_-Pardonnez mon impatience, coupa soudainement le père de Shukaku, mais je souhaiterais que vous l'examiniez. Apparemment, vous avez eu vent de certaines rumeurs…Ce garçon montre des dispositions anormales au Ninjutsu. Il n'a que trois ans, n'a jamais reçu aucun enseignement, et pourtant il commence à manipuler son chakra ! Il parvient à faire des choses…étranges. _

_« Les autres médecins n'ont pu arriver à aucun diagnostic. Ma femme et moi pensons qu'il développe une nouvelle lignée de pouvoirs héréditaires. On nous a rapporté que vous étiez versé dans les arts Shinto, aussi ai-je pensé que vous seriez le plus à même de…de percer à jour la nature de ces anomalies. _

_L'homme écouta tout cela silencieusement, en hochant la tête. Ses sourcils s'étaient imperceptiblement froncés._

_-Des pouvoirs héréditaires…Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses clients. Ce serait une bonne chose, en effet…_

_-C'est quoi, des pouvoirs héré…hédi…héditéraires ? Bafouilla le petit garçon._

_Il secoua la tête, son expression boudeuse de nouveau visible sur son visage. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne parut pas accepter cette déformation du terme, et se concentra pour retenter la chose comme s'il en allait de son honneur._

_-Des pouvoirs _hé-ré-di-taires _? Acheva-t-il difficilement._

_-Ce sont des dons qu'ont certaines personnes, répondit sa mère avec douceur, comme toi, peut-être. C'est rare, mais ce n'est pas anormal._

_La voix de la femme était très basse, si discrète qu'elle se comparait à un souffle. Elle passa deux doigts dans la chevelure déjà touffue de son fils, mais retira rapidement sa main._

_En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Shukaku se souvenait de sa mère comme d'une jeune femme très mince, sa fragilité contrastant avec l'apparence massive de son mari. Quant à son visage, il lui était tout à fait impossible de se le remémorer. Il se le figurait toujours, non sans raison, comme d'un masque blanc dessinant une grimace de désespoir. _

_-Eh bien, si vous voulez bien attendre ici, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, assura le docteur._

_Il se dirigea vers une porte peinte en beige, au fond de la salle, l'ouvrit et invita Shukaku d'un signe de tête._

_-Suis-moi, jeune homme._

_L'enfant ne se le fit pas répéter, et pénétra avec enthousiasme dans la nouvelle salle. Il considéra avec une légère déception le bureau encombré de feuilles, le lit destiné à recevoir les patients, la table où de bizarres ustensiles ainsi que quelques rares plantes médicinales étaient savamment rangés. Il avait déjà vu tout cela de nombreuses fois, et toutes ces choses étranges avaient perdu de leur intérêt._

_Cependant, son regard or fut immédiatement attiré par le coffre de bois, au bout de la pièce, dans lequel s'entassaient divers rouleaux. Il y avait même, adossé au mur, une forme longue et effilée, enveloppée dans un fourreau, qui paraissait se terminer en pointe. Sans savoir qu'il contemplait là un objet potentiellement dangereux nommé « sabre », il décida que cette chose était très jolie. Mais quand il voulu s'en approcher, il fut retenu par le bras du médecin._

_-Ce n'est pas une chose pour les enfants, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire paternel._

_Le bambin se tourna vers lui._

_-C'est quoi, ça ? Interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt le bel objet._

_-Cela s'appelle une arme. On s'en sert pour se défendre._

_-Et ça ?_

_Cette fois, c'étaient les rouleaux qui étaient désignés._

_-Ce sont des livres pour apprendre. Ils sont très rares et très précieux._

_-Pour apprendre quoi ?_

_-Ils te montrent comment utiliser ton corps et ton esprit pour te défendre._

_-Vous vous défendez beaucoup ? Demanda encore Shukaku, surpris par un tel engouement au self-défense._

_L'homme hocha la tête avec douceur. Son expression était toujours bienveillante, mais il fixait intensément son jeune patient._

_-Tu as l'esprit fort vif, mon garçon. Oui, parfois, il faut savoir se défendre. Mais ce sont des choses qui ne concernent pas les petits enfants, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ledit petit enfant ne répondit pas. Il se balançait maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard allant sans cesse du coffre à son interlocuteur. Manifestement, il brûlait de poser une nouvelle question. L'autre le laissa se décider, gardant tout de même sur les lèvres son sourire engageant._

_-Ces livres, demanda rapidement Shukaku, ils apprennent comment on fait pour bien bouger du sable ?_

_Il scruta le médecin de ses yeux étincelants, guettant la réponse avec excitation. L'homme ne frémit pas, mais déplaça son regard sur le front de l'enfant, pour ne plus avoir à fixer ces deux losanges de lumière._

_-Il est possible, répondit-il lentement, que ces connaissances permettent ce genre de choses…Et si tu me montrais tes merveilleux dons, mon garçon ?_

_Shukaku opina vivement de la tête, enchanté à l'idée de capter l'attention d'un adulte détenteur de « livres pour apprendre » et d' « armes ». L'autre le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, devant son bureau, et s'installa lui-même en face de lui. Il remarqua que le petit garçon se tortillait sur le siège, et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction des rouleaux de techniques. Il eut un rire léger._

_-Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas me les voler, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il. _

_Le ton était à la plaisanterie, et pourtant l'enfant bondit presque sur sa chaise. Il baissa la tête d'un air contrit, les lèvres retroussées. Mais il ne répondit rien._

_L'homme plissa les yeux. Que faisaient habituellement les gamins de trois ans, commençant tout juste à savourer les joies de la parole, quand on leur soumettait un problème délicat comme celui-ci ?_

_-Est-ce que tu aimerais me les voler ? Insista-t-il, en veillant à ne pas rendre sa voix trop intimidante._

_Ils mentaient. Evidemment. C'était pour eux une découverte exaltante, un pouvoir merveilleux que leur donnait le langage. Tous passaient par là, c'était une étape incontournable de leur croissance._

_Le garçon aux cheveux de sable balança la tête d'un côté et de l'autre avec gêne. Enfin, il prit la parole à contrecœur :_

_-J'aimerais bien les avoir…Pour les regarder…_

_Il croisa les bras et fixa résolument ses pieds, comme n'importe quel enfant pris en faute. __Cette fois, les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir, et il dut fournir un effort pour maintenir son doux sourire. Il inspira quelques instants, puis reprit la parole, rendant sa voix la plus détendue possible._

_-Tout va bien, assura-t-il, c'est un désir bien naturel, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi…tu m'as parlé de faire bouger le sable. Est-ce là l'un de tes pouvoirs ?_

_L'autre retrouva aussitôt le sourire, ainsi que sa langue :_

_-Ouais ! Même quand il y a pas de vent du tout, je peux le faire bouger ! Regarder, regardez ! Je peux le faire sans mettre ma main, maintenant !_

_Il inspira un moment, gonflant ses petits poumons de tout l'air qu'ils voulaient bien contenir. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, ramena ses bras près de sa poitrine et serra les poings. Ses traits crispés démontraient sa concentration. L'adulte attendit quelques instants, fixant son jeune patient sans ciller._

_Un courant d'énergie invisible monta lentement le long de son corps, agitant imperceptiblement ses longs cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux, dont l'éclat doré paraissait plus inhumain que jamais, et regarda le bureau qui se trouvait en face de lui. __Les nombreux grains de sable qui y traînaient frémirent, se murent lentement, et finirent par se rassembler en un petit tas, d'où surgit un fin tentacule minéral. Il considéra son travail avec orgueil, et leva son visage enthousiasmé vers l'adulte. _

_-Je peux même attraper des petits objets !_

_Il tendit la main devant lui._

_Le tentacule se remit à trembler, parut sur le point de s'effriter, mais finalement rassembla encore du sable et gagna en longueur. Une petite main informe apparut à son extrémité, main qui se dirigea maladroitement vers les papiers jonchant le bureau. Elle se referma sur une plume, au milieu des paperasses, dont la pointe était encore noire d'encre. _

_La fragile chose s'éleva lentement dans les airs et, portée par le sable, elle fut déposée dans la paume ouverte de l'enfant. Celui-ci referma sa main sur elle et commença à la manipuler, riant de plaisir. _

_-En effet, c'est très intéressant…Commenta le médecin, qui maintenant surveillait le moindre geste de Shukaku. Possèdes-tu d'autres…d'autres dons ?_

_Sans cesser de jouer avec sa nouvelle plume, le garçon réfléchit quelques instants. Son visage s'alluma d'un sourire mystérieux, et il reprit sur le ton de la confidence :_

_- J'arrive à faire souffler le vent, quand je me concentre vraiment beaucoup. Il tourne partout et c'est très drôle ! Et puis…Des fois, j'arrive à faire sortir quelque chose de mes mains et de mes pieds. Je peux grimper sur les murs ! Acheva-t-il fièrement._

_L'homme sursauta._

_-Grimper sur les murs, tu dis…Voilà qui m'a l'air passionnant. Veux-tu me le montrer ?_

_L'enfant approuva vivement, sauta à bas de sa chaise et se précipita vers l'un des murs arrondis de la pièce. Le médecin se leva à son tour, et se rapprocha insensiblement de l'endroit où le coffre et le sabre étaient entreposés._

_Shukaku posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface lisse, se concentra quelques secondes. Quand il sentit de nouveau le flux de chakra se déverser dans ses paumes et dans la plante de ses pieds, il bondit pour se plaquer à la paroi de pierre. Pendant un moment, il parut sur le point de glisser, mais il se stabilisa vite. Il commença lentement à ramper vers le plafond. De petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage juvénile, sans pour autant ralentir sa progression. _

_Quand il eut atteint le haut du mur, il s'y fixa à quatre pattes, et renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder le médecin. Celui-ci avait fermé sa main sur la garde du sabre, mais l'enfant n'y fit pas attention._

_-Je peux même tenir sans les mains ! Haleta-t-il._

_Il détacha ses paumes de la pierre fraîche, et se redressa prudemment. Il se tenait maintenant à l'horizontale, presque contre le plafond bas. Il exultait._

_-Vous voyez ! Vous voyez ! Claironna-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë. Son enthousiasme l'emportant sur sa prudence, il esquissa dans les airs ce qui ressemblait à des pas de danse._

_Son pied dérapa aussitôt, et il chuta vers le sol, plus de deux mètres en contrebas, en battant des bras dans le vide. L'homme l'observa heurter durement le parterre de pierre, et retint sa respiration._

_Etait-il mort ?_

_Un hurlement strident s'échappa du petit corps recroquevillé, cri suraigu qui se mua bien vite en un bruyant éclat de rire. Le minuscule Shukaku se tortillait sur le sol en pouffant, et frottait vigoureusement les parties endolories de son corps. Il avait eu une chance incroyable, manifestement, et s'en était tiré sans séquelle. Le médecin considéra le phénomène, avec sur le visage une expression mêlant crainte, surprise…et dégoût._

_Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette massive du père, le front barré par un pli sévère. Derrière lui venait la timide jeune femme._

_-Nous avons entendu des cris, expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de se tourner vers son fils, _toi_, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_L'enfant se releva difficilement, et adressa à son père un regard teinté de reproche. Cette façon qu'avait l'homme de s'adresser à lui faisait naître en lui un vague sentiment d'injustice, qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien._

_-Tout va bien, le tranquillisa le médecin, je lui avais demandé de me montrer quelques uns de ses tours. Tout est de ma faute, évidemment. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, mon petit ?_

_Shukaku sourit avec reconnaissance._

_-Si. Mais je m'en fiche !_

_-…Bien, très bien. Maintenant, mon garçon, tu vas rester sagement dans cette salle pendant que je parle à tes parents, et ne pas bouger, d'accord ?_

_L'enfant parut perplexe, mais il haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'on lui disait._

_Toutefois, quand la porte du bureau se fut refermée sur lui, il lui apparut qu'il n'avait pas promis d'obéir aux recommandations du médecin, et que cette conversation l'intéressait énormément. Il s'approcha du panneau de bois, et y colla son oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange._

_-…arrivé à une conclusion ? Lui parvint la voix étouffée de son père._

_Un silence._

_-Vraiment, Monsieur, j'aurais aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles à vous annoncer. La nature de la force que possède ce…garçon n'est, hélas ! pas due à de quelconques pouvoirs héréditaires. C'est pire, j'en ai peur, bien pire…_

_-Ecoutez-moi, reprit le père, dont la voix s'était mise à trembler, dès le jour de sa naissance, des rumeurs ont commencé à courir au sujet de Shukaku. Ses yeux, cette façon qu'a le sable de frémir quand il le touche…Nous n'avons pas voulu y croire, bien sûr. Nous sommes une famille respectable, entendez-le bien ! Nous n'avons aucun péché à nous reprocher, aucune malédiction ne pèse sur nous ! Vous n'allez pas prétendre que…_

_-Je suis profondément navré, coupa le médecin (sa voix s'était durcie), pour le fils que vous croyiez avoir._

_Il y eut un long silence pesant, dans lequel la dernière phrase tomba comme une pierre :_

_-Cet être est marqué par le Diable._

_La mère laissa échapper un cri étouffé, et Shukaku entendit vaguement des sons qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Une sourde inquiétude creusait lentement une voie jusqu'à son cœur. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose du dialogue, si ce n'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que _lui _n'allait pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre…Cela le rendit perplexe. Il ne se sentait pas du tout mal dans sa peau, et n'avait pas l'impression d'être sujet à une quelconque anomalie. Tout allait bien, il en était persuadé. Pourquoi ses parents se montraient-ils si graves ?_

_Il était si troublé qu'il en oublia d'écouter la fin de la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit, dévoilant les deux adultes. La femme sanglotait éperdument, le visage plongé dans ses mains, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir ses traits. Le père, quant à lui, avait une expression si sombre, si dure qu'il paraissait être devenu la statue d'un homme deux fois plus âgé. Il entraîna son fils à l'extérieur de la demeure d'un rapide signe de la main et, l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux croisèrent les siens._

_Shukaku blêmit sous l'ampleur de ce regard. Il n'y avait plus trace de l'inquiétude ou de l'hésitation qu'on y voyait auparavant. Ces deux yeux sombres semblaient consumés par la haine, et n'exprimaient plus que l'écœurement. _

_Sa mère sanglotait si fort…Cela le tracassa beaucoup, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur demeure. Etait-ce en raison de ces choses anormales, dont on l'accusait injustement ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Tout allait bien ! Il se sentait parfaitement normal ! Peut-être fallait-il le lui dire, pour la rassurer ? _

_-Maman…_

_Il ne vit rien venir. Il sentit simplement un choc violent contre sa tempe, qui lui arracha un cri de surprise douloureuse et le projeta au sol. Il se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même en gémissant, sans comprendre, et replia les bras devant son visage. Son père le fixait, le poing brandi, ses traits convulsés par la rage._

_-Plus jamais…Suffoqua l'homme. Ne nous appelle _**jamais** _comme cela !_

_Effrayé par le spectacle, l'enfant recula pour s'éloigner de cet être menaçant. Sous lui, le sable se mit à onduler, agité par sa propre peur. Ce mouvement le réconforta un peu._

* * *

Et oui, des flashback ! J'aime mieux vous prévenir tout de suite, ils vont durer au moins trois chapitres, et au plus quatre ! On retrouvera Gaara chibi kawai plus tard.

Des review et des votes pour le peuple ! XD


	9. Au gré du vent, quand le sable danse

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Stingmon, je vois même pas pourquoi je précise ça à chaque chapitre, c'est navrant XD.

Genre : Action/Adventure, parce que je suis à sec question poèmes, mais ça devrait revenir dans…peut-être longtemps TT. En attendant, je peux juste essayer de faire des descriptions convenables qui pourraient paraître poétiques…J'essaye…

Disclaimer : Gaara appartient à Masashi Kishimoto (non, du calme, je vais PAS me suicider pour ça, alors lâche ce couteau XD). Shukaku n'est pas à moi non plus, mais sa forme humaine, son passé, son caractère et pas mal de ses techniques, je les ais inventés…Alors pour éviter les embrouilles, je dis qu'il est OOC !

Couples : La mère de Shukaku ne divorcera PAS et ne se remariera PAS avec le médecin du chapitre précédent. Il n'y aura PAS d'intrigue amoureuse entre Shukaku et ses parents, rassurez-vous XD.

Votes : Surtout, ne vous bousculez pas pour choisir votre star XD. Sekhmet : 2 voix ; Satan : 1 voix ; Hydre : 2 voix ; Seth : 1 voix

Sekhmet : Hé, Shukaku ! Promesse tenue, maintenant je fais la compétition aux Fondateurs ! T'as la rage, hein ?

Hydre : Ferme-la.

Réponse aux reviews : J'ai comme le pressentiment que cette section va se raccourcir oO. Maintenant, c'est réservé à ma sœurette et aux anonymes ! J'en profite quand même pour remercier les autres : _Aalynn, Dragonwing4 _et_ Ehwinn. _Merci beaucoup :'-) !

_Nadramon : _Merci à toi aussi, sœurette :-) ! Et désolée de te briser le cœur avec Shukaku, mais je pouvais quand même pas lui faire un passé heureux et sans histoire, etme taperquatre chapitres à décrire les cadeaux qu'il reçoit à Noël ! XD Heureusement que l'intervention de Gaara t'a calmée, j'y aurais laissé ma peau…J'ai vraiment aimé décrire ce passage, quelle classe il a mon chibi mignon shinobi :'-) !

_Kao : _Wow ! Merci pour ton commentaire plein d'enthousiasme. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir ça tomber dans ma boîte mail TT. Être fan de moi ? (rougit) Mais je fais quoi si je n'arrive pas à me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes ? TT Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment désolée pour le yaoi : ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui m'inspire…A la rigueur, je peux tolérer du Sasunaru puisqu'ils sont déjà quasiment ensembles dans le manga (ça m'étonnerait à peine s'ils finissaient mariés à la fin…oO). Deux-trois trucs yaoi avec Gaara…OK tant que c'est bien tourné et qu'il n'y a pas de relation Uke-Seme, passe…Mais du ShukakuXGaara dans cette fic, c'est tout à fait impossible. Tout d'abord pour une raison simple : c'est pas dans mon scénario, et ça risque de le ficher en l'air. Ensuite, il y a d'une part le problème de la différence d'âge (Shukaku a quand même 1264 ans, c'est pas rien XD), et d'autre part le fait que Shukaku est le parrain de Gaara. Je pensais davantage à une relation père/fils, ou fraternelle, quelque chose comme ça. Donc, mes excuses.

Euh…Voilà, c'est tout. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires TT. Une dernière précision avant de commencer le chapitre 9 :

Si vous n'aimez pas le Shukaku de ma fic, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que vous alliez chercher une autre histoire dès maintenant, à moins que vous ne soyez VRAIMENT fan de Gaara. Je ne voudrais pas être tenue pour responsable des dommages occasionnés à votre écran à la suite des flashbacks. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _Au gré du vent, quand le sable danse_

_-Ce démon a perdu l'esprit !_

_-Enfermez-le ! Privez-le de nourriture jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse entendre raison !_

_-Emmenez les blessés !_

_Les cris fusaient de toutes parts. Les moines animistes, crânes rasés, nus pieds, vêtus de leurs habituels kimonos de toile, entraînaient le corps du jeune démon dans les profondeurs du sol. _

_Ils avaient creusé ces cachots à l'écart du village et de leur temple, qui ne devait abriter aucune violence, quelle que fût sa nature. C'était pour cette raison que toutes les salles où ils vivaient, tous les terrains d'entraînement avaient été creusés dans les falaises, loin de l'oasis qui abritait le modeste bâtiment religieux, destiné aux études et à la prière._

_Le petit être, tellement emmailloté qu'on distinguait à peine son corps, ses liens parcourus de parchemins sur lesquels maints sortilèges avaient été dessinés, se débattait comme un beau diable. Il injuriait ses porteurs, avec tout le maigre bagage d'obscénités qu'il avait pu rassembler en huit années d'existence._

_Shukaku avait beaucoup grandi en cinq ans, mais conservait un aspect chétif pour son âge. Il était vêtu du même kimono clair que les moines, un minuscule habit que l'on avait dû lui confectionner sur mesure. Sa maîtrise du chakra s'était sans conteste améliorée : le sable dansait frénétiquement autour de lui, malgré les sceaux qui le couvraient, et des rafales furieuses mais inoffensives cinglaient le visage des hommes. Ses yeux noir et or brillaient plus fort que jamais. Il avait aussi enrichi notoirement son vocabulaire :_

_-Lâchez-moi, fichez-moi la paix, bande d'humains débiles ! Vous verrez quand je serai un vrai démon, bande de faibles ! Têtes de cailloux !_

_Il hurlait de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons, et entrecoupait ses insultes de rires suraigus. Ce fut donc les oreilles passablement malmenées que les manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu arrivèrent à une cellule, fermée par une lourde porte de pierre. Ils y jetèrent l'enfant, non sans soulagement. Celui-ci percuta le mur d'en face avec un hoquet de surprise._

_-Nous ne te ferons pas sortir d'ici avant trois jours, annonça la voix grave d'un moine, puisse cette pénitence te permettre de réfléchir à tes actes._

_Shukaku entreprit péniblement de redresser la tête et le buste pour faire face à l'homme. Il partit d'un grand rire, et recommença à chantonner « Têtes de cailloux ! Têtes de cailloux ! ». La porte se referma avec un lourd fracas. Le son de son rire se répercuta sur les murs de pierre._

_Il faisait sombre, à présent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule minuscule fenêtre, si haute qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel à travers elle. Sa position était vraiment inconfortable…Mais qu'y pouvait-il, attaché comme il l'était ? _

_Ses éclats de rire emplissaient tout l'espace, le faisaient paraître plus petit encore. Il faisait froid, et son petit kimono de toile le protégeait si mal…Il se tassa sur lui-même en frissonnant. Son rire devenait grêle, parsemée des fêlures que provoquait la morsure du froid. Le sable ne bougeait plus quand il l'appelait, à cause de ces sortilèges contre sa peau. Cela le rendait un peu triste, un peu seul. Il se mit à chanter ses impertinences sur un air simple, dont le refrain répétait invariablement « Têtes de cailloux ! »._

_Cela dura quelques minutes. Il y avait quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. De surprise, sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Les deux petites gouttes d'eau tracèrent un léger sillon sur sa peau, se retrouvèrent en équilibre instable sur son menton, glissèrent dans son cou. D'autres surgirent de ses yeux. Il constata avec désarroi qu'il s'agissait de larmes._

_-Non…Il ne faut pas…Hoqueta-t-il à mi-voix, en se tortillant pour les essuyer._

_Mais les cordes lui liaient solidement les bras, et il retomba sur le côté. Ses larmes glissèrent sur la pierre froide. Là encore, il se concentra pour stopper le débordement. _

_Verser des larmes, ça n'avait aucun sens. Un démon ne devrait pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fort, un démon. Ca rit fort, ça fait beaucoup de bruit, parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur qu'on les remarque, parce qu'ils sont si puissants, mais ça ne pleure pas._

_Pourquoi ces larmes, alors ? Etait-ce à cause de ses parents ?_

_Depuis ce jour où ils avaient appris que leur fils était promis à devenir un démon, il avait été pénible de vivre avec eux. Tous deux, bafoués dans leur honneur, avaient nié de toutes leurs forces les liens qui les unissaient à leur monstre de fils, et son père était allé jusqu'à raser ses cheveux couleur de sable. _

_Il lui avait interdit de les appeler autrement que « Monsieur » et « Madame », interdit de marcher avec eux dans la rue, interdit de plus en plus fréquemment de mettre les pieds dans leur demeure, interdit de porter le nom de leur famille. Quand, aux cinq ans du garçon, il était venu supplier les moines shintoïstes de le débarrasser du monstre qui hantait sa famille, il l'avait désigné comme « Shukaku ». Uniquement Shukaku._

_Mais avait-il réellement besoin d'un second nom, qu'il partagerait avec cet homme haineux ? Pour un démon, « Shukaku » était amplement suffisant, sa puissance rattraperait les syllabes manquantes ! N'était-il pas déjà l'esprit du sable ? Songeait-il avec orgueil. Non, ce n'était pas cet homme, cet homme qui avait refusé d'être son père._

_Sa mère, peut-être ? Elle avait eu l'air tellement triste ! Sa mère dont il avait oublié le visage. Sa mère dont les traits devaient être semblables à ceux de son fils, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas porté ce masque blanc, qui grimaçait désespéramment et qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis cinq ans. _

_Combien de larmes avait-elle versé ? Pourquoi tous ces pleurs, comme si la mort l'avait séparée de son unique enfant ? Tout allait bien, pourtant. Pourquoi accusait-on ce sable qui lui obéissait, ces pouvoirs si formidables qu'il possédait ? Il n'avait jamais compris la détresse de sa mère, et avait fini par trouver cela fatigant. Ce n'était pas elle non plus._

_Son existence chez les moines, dans ce cas ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était senti un peu perdu, quand on l'avait enfermé dans cette salle sombre, nue et minuscule qui devait lui servir de chambre, avec pour tout bagage le léger kimono qu'il portait et un autre qu'on lui avait donné. Il avait un peu pleuré, tout seul dans la petite pièce, ce jour-là. Pas beaucoup._

_Il avait été accueilli par les shintoïstes bien malgré lui, à la demande quasi suppliante de son père. Les manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu avaient accepté, car la sincérité intérieure était l'une des trois grandes valeurs du culte Shinto, et Shukaku était tout simplement incapable de mentir, même à lui-même. Quand la vérité lui déplaisait, il ne pouvait que s'efforcer de l'ignorer, ou encore la railler. _

_Sans doute espéraient-ils éteindre, grâce à leur religion, les instincts maléfiques qui risquaient de se développer chez l'enfant. Convertir le démon, en somme._

_Mais les principes sont les principes, et les hommes sont les hommes. Nombre d'entre eux ne pouvaient masquer la répugnance que leur inspirait Shukaku. Peut-être fut-ce pour cette raison que son mode de vie devint si stricte tout à coup. Les moines menaient une existence austère de prière et d'étude, ne possédant rien, ne recherchant que le savoir et l'harmonie. Pas vraiment l'état d'esprit que pouvait adopter un jeune garçon turbulent, grisé par ses propres capacités._

_Moins d'un mois avait été nécessaire pour qu'il connût chaque recoin des bâtiments creusés dans la roche, tout particulièrement les cachots, ainsi que l'oasis et le temple qu'il abritait. Il avait également décrété que, si les tenues des shintoïstes étaient pratiques pour les acrobaties, le crâne rasé était tout bonnement affreux. Par esprit de rébellion, il avait laissé pousser sa propre toison claire, et elle formait maintenant une impressionnante queue de cheval._

_Pourtant, si les habitudes religieuses auxquelles il avait été soumis, telles que les études, ou les prières (qu'il avait parfois dû refuser purement et simplement de prononcer, par soucis de sincérité), lui paraissaient terriblement ennuyeuses, il y avait au moins une chose qui le rendait, en fin de compte, plutôt heureux d'avoir atterri là : Les moines shintoïstes étaient aussi, et avant tout, de puissants utilisateurs des arts Shinto, qui deviendraient plus tard les arts ninja._

_Ces arts de combat, essentiellement consacrés à la défense et à l'harmonie avec le chakra, il y avait été familiarisé dès son arrivée. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, (il n'avait jamais su apprendre le Genjutsu, trop semblable à un mensonge), et sa discipline favorite, la spécialité du village caché de Suna : Fûton, l'art d'utiliser le vent._

_Non, ce n'était pas son mode de vie en lui-même. Il commençait presque à y prendre goût, quoiqu'il déplorât le fait qu'on ne le laissât sous aucun prétexte enrichir ses connaissances sur les démons, un sujet qui l'intéressait au plus haut point._

_Alors ?_

_Les évènements de la journée ? Le sentiment d'injustice que cela lui inspirait ? Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, de gros sanglots d'enfant. Oui, c'était probablement ça._

_

* * *

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, pourtant. La lumière du soleil, reflétée par le sable, nimbait le désert tout entier d'une lueur aveuglante. Les dunes scintillaient comme des marées de joyaux. L'air était presque saturé de poussière, et la température difficilement supportable, mais Shukaku ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à la chaleur écrasante de son pays natal._

_Il courait, le visage épanouit, sa longue queue de cheval fouettant le vide derrière lui. S'il se retournait, le sol, de plus en plus lointain. Sous ses pieds nus, la falaise brûlante. Devant ses yeux, l'objectif, le sommet du ravin, et plus loin le ciel. Cette sensation le ravissait._

_C'avait été une véritable révélation, que d'avoir appris à maîtriser son chakra. Lui qui quelques années auparavant peinait à rester accroché à un mur, à présent il n'existait plus d'obstacle capable d'arrêter sa fougue. Le vent sifflait autour de lui, un vent sec qui augmentait encore la sensation de sa toute-puissance._

_Il ralentit légèrement le rythme, et baissa les yeux vers le moine supposé l'entraîner. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer, mais il n'était ni aussi agile ni aussi endurant que le jeune démon, et il perdait peu à peu du terrain. Cette constatation acheva de mettre le garçon de bonne humeur. Il éclata d'un rire railleur, lança au shintoïste un enthousiaste « Vous êtes lent ! » et se précipita vers le sommet._

_Il eut vite fait d'atteindre le parterre de roche, très loin au-dessus des dunes. Il regarda le paysage couché devant ses yeux, savourant son triomphe. _

_On voyait bien Suna, d'ici. La construction des murailles avait bien avancé, et elles s'élevaient à présent loin au-dessus des bâtiments. On était en milieu de mâtinée, et les rues étaient animées. Shukaku se tint là un moment, à regarder les habitants déambuler, se plaisant à deviner ce qu'ils faisaient, surveillant avec amusement les guerriers à l'uniforme sombre…_

_Il pouvait distinguer la couleur de leurs vêtements, et dans une faible mesure, leur âge. D'un poste d'observation si éloigné, ce type d'exploit aurait été purement impossible à tout humain. Mais ni la distance ni les ténèbres n'arrêtaient les yeux flamboyants du démon._

_On sentait bien le vent, de là-haut. Le garçon renversa la tête avec délice, savourant l'air vif comme une eau fraîche coulant dans sa gorge. Il adorait écouter le vent, et cela l'aidait à mieux réussir ses sortilèges Fûton. Ces moments de contemplation étaient les seuls où il pouvait demeurer tranquille plus d'une minute._

_La brise tourbillonnait autour de lui, agitait ses cheveux. Elle semblait danser, une belle danse gracieuse et rythmée, et l'inviter à suivre cette danse. _

_Ses deux losanges d'or se teintèrent d'un éclat inhumain, merveilleux, deux étoiles par une nuit sans lune, tandis qu'il écoutait de toute son âme la mélodie du désert. Lentement, il tourna sur lui-même, en s'appliquant à suivre la cadence dictée par le vent. Ce n'était pas trop dur, et vraiment très agréable, découvrit-il avec plaisir. Il se mit à danser plus librement, porté par la brise comme le sable des dunes, tourbillonnant, défiant le vide au bord de la falaise._

_Ce n'était plus lui qui suivait le vent. C'était le vent qui reproduisait ses gestes, qui l'enveloppait de son étreinte mordante, qui virevoltait à ses côtés comme un esprit familier._

_Il était le Maître du sable, le Seigneur des rafales ! Il rit de plaisir, et accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements. Les dunes, sous lui, flamboyaient d'un éclat magique, formidable. _

_Shukaku, le démon du désert !_

_Il finit par entendre la voix lointaine du moine, et interrompit sa danse à contrecœur. L'homme le fixait avec antipathie, les bras croisés. C'était un grand individu corpulent, le visage buriné par le soleil, déjà vieux et sec aux yeux du garçonnet._

_-Tes pitreries ne t'aideront pas à apprendre, jeune insolent, dit-il sévèrement, combien de fois déjà t'a-t-on répété à quel point la discipline était indispensable, particulièrement pour un demi-humain tel que toi ? La technique Fûton que je dois t'enseigner est autrement plus complexe que toutes celles que tu maîtrises déjà._

_L'enfant dressa l'oreille à l'évocation du mot « Fûton », et s'approcha de l'homme en sautillant._

_-C'est vrai, du Fûton ? Wow ! Quel genre de Fûton ?_

_-Cesse de t'agiter ! Tout d'abord, il est nécessaire que tu comprennes la raison de ta formation : en tant que moine shintoïste de Suna, tu es ici avant tout pour protéger le village caché du sable. Cette priorité doit toujours te rester présente à l'esprit._

_Le jeune démon allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir moine, et encore moins à protéger un village d'imbéciles qui de toutes façons l'avait chassé dès ses cinq ans, et qu'il comptait bien au contraire devenir un véritable démon dès que l'occasion se présenterait à lui, comme ça les imbéciles tels que le gros moine chauve et bigleux en face de lui cesseraient de le qualifier de « demi-humain » ou de « demi-démon », et qu'il commençait à en avoir assez d'être un « demi », mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :_

_-Comme tu _devrais _le savoir, le village caché subit de plus en plus de pressions des pays voisins. Ces gens jalousent nos pouvoirs, et ont déjà réussi à nous dérober certains secrets concernant le chakra. La rumeur prétend que le pays d'Heiya mettrait au point de nouveaux arts Shinto, à des fins purement belliqueuses. _

_« Malgré tous nos efforts, il semblerait que nous soyons à l'aube d'une guerre, aussi devons-nous nous préparer. Il nous appartiendrait de protéger le village, si jamais il venait à être assiégé. En conséquence, ton entraînement va être précipité, et les techniques que nous t'enseigneront seront désormais d'un niveau plus avancé. Celle-ci te sera certainement la plus utile :_

_« Il s'agit d'un sort défensif, qui consiste en la fabrication d'un champ de force par déformation de l'air autour de l'objet ou de la personne à protéger. Plus le chakra du lanceur est puissant, plus la protection est grande, et le vent forme une barrière plus efficace. C'est pourquoi elle a été nommée « Renkudan », la Distorsion de l'air._

_L'enthousiasme de Shukaku retomba légèrement. Encore des sortilèges défensifs ! Le principe de non-violence était encore fermement ancré chez les moines du culte Shinto, et les techniques consistaient essentiellement en des sorts d'immobilisation, de soin ou de parade. On racontait que, dans l'enceinte du village, on avait commencé à développer des techniques utilisables pendant les guerres de conquêtes…_

_-Tu as des objections ?_

_Le ton menaçant était plus que clair : la question n'attendait rien d'autre qu'un « Non, Maître. ». Mais c'était sans compter la sincérité, légendaire autant que railleuse, qui était propre aux démons :_

_-C'est pas mal, mais j'aimerais mieux un truc offensif. Et puis à tous les coups, ce sera trop facile !_

_Une veine palpita à la tempe du moine animiste._

_-Méprisable démon plein d'orgueil, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la puissance de tes professeurs._

_Et, sans crier gare, il se mit à composer une multitude de signes à une vitesse telle qu'on distinguait à peine ses doigts. _

_Ayant senti le piège trop tardivement, Shukaku s'efforça de suivre des yeux les symboles. Ils s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Le coq, le tigre, le cheval, la chèvre, le chien…Et celui-là ? La série continuait. Il y en avait tellement ! Il n'arrivait pas à tous les mémoriser, pas à un tel rythme._

_La cavalcade infernale s'interrompit enfin sur le signe du dragon, et l'homme déclama, les sourcils froncés par la concentration :_

_**-Fûton ! Renkudan ! **La Distorsion de l'air !_

_Médusé, le garçon vit l'air se déformer autour de l'homme, et former un dôme de rafales tourbillonnantes qui repoussaient tous les obstacles. D'énormes nuages de poussière s'abattaient sur lui, se tordaient, se déchiraient et s'éparpillaient de tous côtés. _

_Enfin, le sortilège cessa, le vent tempéra sa furie. Le moine, de la sueur commençant à dégouliner de ses tempes, se redressa pour le considérer, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

_-C'est ton tour, à présent. Et tâche de réaliser un sortilège à la hauteur de tes fanfaronnades._

_Shukaku se renfrogna. Tout ça pour le simple plaisir de le coincer ! Il n'avait aucune envie de lui donner cette satisfaction, non, vraiment aucune. Il lui tira la langue, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, tandis que le chakra affluait dans ses méridiens. Il commença à composer des signes, lentement, avec application. __C'était difficile. Comment pouvait-il réaliser un sortilège dont il ne connaissait que la moitié des symboles ? Il faudrait se fier à son intuition. Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait trois signes principaux, trois piliers pour tous les autres symboles._

_Attiré par son énergie démoniaque, le vent s'enroula autour de lui, bruissa dans ses cheveux. Cette présence obéissante le rasséréna. Que risquait-il, après tout ? Le vent était son vassal, son arme, son allié, un fragment de son âme ! Quelles que fussent ses maladresses, il se passerait quelque chose. L'impalpable messager du désert, le seigneur aux sandales ailées qui allait par les dunes en mugissant ne le trahirait pas pour si peu !_

_Il composa l'une des suites qu'il avait mémorisées, coq, tigre, cheval, chèvre, chien…Il avait oublié le suivant. A tout hasard, il choisit le tigre. Il réalisa ensuite complètement à l'instinct la fin du sortilège, et acheva par le dragon. Il ferma les yeux, concentra de toutes ses forces son chakra dans ses poumons, et prononça le sortilège :_

_**-FÛTON ! RENKUDAN ! **LA DISTORSION DE L'AIR !_

_Etait-ce en raison de la colère que son aigre professeur lui avait inspirée ? Fallait-il y voir les effets de son sort bancal ? Les conséquences de sa trop grande maîtrise de l'élément venteux ? Le sourd désir de faire savoir cette supériorité ?_

_Le vent s'éleva, le vent tournoya autour du jeune lanceur en un ballet effréné, mais il n'en resta pas là. Il se rassembla lentement au-dessus de l'enfant, continuant de siffler avec fureur, forma une sphère d'ondes cinglantes et de poussière, grandit, grandit sans cesse…_

_Le moine écarquilla les yeux de panique, alors que la Distorsion de l'air se formait sous ses yeux. Elle se mit brusquement en mouvement, fendit la roche, ouvrit dans la falaise de vastes plaies, se rua vers l'homme. _

_La bombe d'atmosphère ne visait rien en particulier, sans quoi l'homme aurait probablement perdu la vie. Toutefois, si le sortilège de protection qu'il bâtit en hâte le préserva du gros de l'attaque, il ne l'empêcha pas de rouler sur le sol, fauché par l'onde de choc, et de s'entailler les membres en maints endroits._

_Shukaku demeura un long moment immobile, les bras repliés devant son visage, à tousser et à s'étrangler pour chasser de ses poumons la poussière qu'il avait inhalée. Puis il risqua un regard penaud sur le décor :_

_Une large crevasse ouvrait en deux la falaise. Des roches entières avaient été arrachées et chassées du chemin qu'avait emprunté l'attaque, laissant apparaître une large zone déblayée au milieu du cataclysme. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part de la pierre et de la poussière, par ici. Ces dégâts n'étaient pas très importants. __Le démon soupira de dépit. Il avait échoué, finalement. En grimaçant, il se tourna vers son professeur, prêt à endurer les brimades et les sourires triomphants du vautour._

_Mais, quand il l'aperçut enfin, ce n'était pas du triomphe qui luisait dans ses yeux. Ni du reproche. C'était de la terreur._

_Encore recroquevillé sur le sol, les bras en sang, le moine esquissa un unique signe, et souffla de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts. Un sifflement strident retentit aussitôt, un trille abominable de deux notes grinçantes. Ce fut au tour de Shukaku de se figer d'angoisse._

_Ce sifflement, il le connaissait. Il y avait un prix à payer, quand on était un démon formé au combat par les humains : la défiance et la crainte. Ce son abominable était un signal d'alerte._

_Sans perdre de temps à réfléchir, il s'élança vers le bord de la falaise, et se mit à courir frénétiquement à la verticale. Les autres allaient bientôt arriver. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Suffisamment ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Des cris commençaient à retentir derrière lui._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Encore Shukaku ?_

_-Ce monstre m'a attaqué !_

_-POURSUIVEZ-LE ! NE LE LAISSEZ PAS S'ENFUIR !_

_Il atteignit enfin le sol. Le sable, en réponse à sa panique, se contorsionna sous ses pieds, ondula sous lui et l'entraîna plus vite encore vers l'avant. Il fendit l'air, courant à en perdre haleine à travers l'immensité des dunes. Les moines le poursuivaient, il sentait leur présence dans son dos. Il serra les poings de frustration. Combien de temps encore devrait-il fuir devant eux ?_

_Il entendit la rumeur d'une incantation, derrière lui, et s'aplatit contre le sol brûlant. Le sable s'éleva aussitôt pour parer l'offensive. Il devina un nouveau sortilège, non loin, se releva en hâte et continua sa course. Il pivota alors sur lui-même, et fit face à ses adversaires tout en joignant les mains devant son visage :_

_-Mais vous allez me ficher la paix, oui ? Prenez ça, bande de croulants ! **Suna no usuita ! **Les lames de sable !_

_Le sable, face à lui, se mut en bruissant, creusant un large sillon dans la dune qui lui faisait face. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, s'éleva dans les airs, si haut qu'on ne pouvait le regarder sans avoir les yeux brûlés par l'éclat ardent du soleil. Une lame se forma sur toute la longueur de la langue de sable, qui s'abattit avec fracas sur les moines. _

_Certains s'écartèrent, beaucoup parèrent avec diverses techniques, la plupart lui renvoyèrent des sortilèges Ninjutsu. Les cris continuaient de fuser :_

_-Il est incontrôlable, à présent !_

_-Immobilisez-le ! EMPÊCHEZ-LE DE S'ECHAPPER !_

_Il composa un sort pour parer une nouvelle offensive. Un autre pour balayer d'un large mouvement de son sable les adversaires qui approchaient. Certains tombèrent à terre en grognant de douleur._

_-Il nous faut des renforts !_

_-Prévenez Namida-sama !_

_-**Fûton ! Kyuu no odori ! **La danse des dragons !_

_Shukaku bondit pour échapper à la multitude de serpents translucides qui le chargeaient. D'autres assauts venaient. Il se remit à danser, mais c'était une danse dangereuse, pleine de rage et de panique. Les attaques pleuvaient. Elles sifflaient autour de lui, elles explosaient sous ses pieds, elles l'écorchaient quand il perdait sa concentration. Si nombreux…_

_-**JUUINJUTSU ! Shinsei no saiban ! **Le jugement divin !_

_L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Les moines shintoïstes s'étaient rassemblés en demi-cercle autour de lui. Des rouleaux s'étendaient à leurs pieds, vomissant d'interminables colonnes qui s'étendaient sur le sable. Elles rampaient, serpentaient rapidement sur les dunes. Une large toile d'araignée qui se poursuivait d'elle-même, qui se resserrait inexorablement vers sa cible. _

_Vers lui._

_Il s'éleva dans les airs, dans une ultime tentative pour échapper aux assauts. Des sortilèges Juuinjutsu, à présent…La tête en bas, il contempla les dunes scintillantes, envahies par la broderie noire. Certains animistes s'étaient accroupis sur le sol, ouverts une plaie au bras, et traçaient de nouvelles écritures rouges de leur propre sang._

_Juuinjutsu…Cet art qu'on ne lui avait jamais enseigné, cet art qui lui inspirait tant de répulsion…L'art qui tuait les démons. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon. _

_Il amorçait sa descente. Il fallait faire vite. Se défendre, attaquer…Il ne voulait pas être repris ! On allait encore le punir, et il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritât ces sentences. Tout au plus avait-il provoqué un petit incident en se trompant dans son sortilège ! Toutes ces injustices sous prétexte qu'il n'était pour l'instant qu'un demi-humain…Il serra les dents. Un jour, il serait un véritable démon ! Ils allaient voir…_

_Il ramena ses mains contre sa poitrine, et commença à toute vitesse à composer des signes. Il se souvenait précisément de la longue suite qui avait provoqué cette attaque…Serpent, lapin, singe, sanglier, cheval, **dragon**, coq, tigre, dragon, singe, chien, chèvre, bœuf, coq, rat, **tigre**, coq, tigre, cheval, chèvre, chien, tigre, singe, rat, tigre, coq, **dragon !**_

_-**FÛTON ! RENKUDAN ! **LA D…_

_-**JUUINJUTSU ! NIKKOKUSARI ! **LES CHAÎNES DE LUMIERE !_

_Il n'eut pas même le temps de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Son champ de vision fut obstrué par une marée d'or. Avant même qu'il ait pris conscience du danger, il se retrouva projeté à terre._

_Il avait mal. Quelque chose l'écorchait, brûlait sa peau. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Il tenta de se débattre. Cette chose bloquait ses mouvements. Il sentit la présence ardente et familière du sable, sur lui. Il lui commanda de se dresser devant lui, de le protéger de ces agresseurs qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer. __Son chakra jaillit de ses méridiens en un flux serré, mais disparut immédiatement. Il eut un hoquet de surprise douloureuse. Son énergie disparaissait ! On la lui dérobait ! Il redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer de l'emprise du sortilège. En vain._

_-Parfait ! Nous le tenons !_

_Les lamelles d'or se rassemblèrent autour de sa taille et de ses chevilles. Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Les liens lumineux étaient redevenus de simples fils de métal, minces et tranchants. Les moines s'avancèrent, le soulevèrent sans ménagement et l'entraînèrent vers les falaises._

_Il ne voulait pas. _Il ne voulait pas ! _Ces gens allaient encore le faire souffrir, l'empêcher de manger, l'empêcher de boire, l'empêcher de courir à sa guise parmi les dunes, l'empêcher de sentir le vent sur son visage, l'empêcher de voir la lumière du soleil ! Il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'emmènent !_

_Et il ne parvenait pas à les en empêcher. Ce sentiment d'impuissance fit monter une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Il se sentait mal. Il voulait faire quelque chose._

_Il se tortilla en tous sens. Il hurla des injures aux moines qui le tenaient. Il tenta de distribuer des coups de pieds autour de lui._

_Il éclata de rire._

_-Ce démon a perdu l'esprit !_

_-Enfermez-le ! Privez-le de nourriture jusqu'à ce que la souffrance lui fasse entendre raison !_

_-Emmenez les blessés !_

_Devant eux s'élevait la falaise. Une ouverture dans la roche menait aux cachots. _

* * *

Pas forcément un chapitre très intéressant, désolée…Seulement, on retrouve Shukaku à 14 ans dans le prochain flashback, et je ne me voyais pas sauter 11 ans de son existence d'un coup oO. Alors, j'en ai profité pour retracer l'apprentissage de sa technique favorite, qu'il utilise comme un bourrin dans le volume 15 et dont j'adore le nom : _Renkudan, _la Distorsion de l'Air :-) ! 


	10. Sur le chemin, quand le sable danse

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Il y a des gens qui m'appellent Clem, d'autres plus rares qui m'appellent Kagi, et quelques uns qui ne m'appellent pas et me crient « ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER ! » (TT). Mais ici, on m'appelle Stingmon.

Genre : Action/Adventure, la poésie ne vient toujours pas TT. Bon, j'en ai déjà pondu quatre ou cinq, ça devrait aller, non ? En tous cas, promis, il y en aura au moins une autre dans…assez longtemps.

Disclaimer : Gaara n'est toujours pas à moi, c'est pas just-euh ! Shukaku n'est pas à moi non plus, malgré tous mes efforts. Enfin, tant pis, il y a plein de OC qui sont à moi !

Couples : Voyons…Pas de relation amoureuse entre Shukaku et le vieux moine du chapitre précédent.

Vote : Satan : 1 voix, Seth : 1 voix, Sekhmet : 2 voix et Hydre : 2 voix. Personne n'a voté ce coup-ci… :-( Allez, faut pas être timide, les démons d'Abysse ont reçu la formelle interdiction de tuer les votants !

Hydre : Ouais, et c'est très chiant même. Par contre, on m'a rien interdit concernant l'auteur…

Sekhmet : JE VEUX LA TÊTE ! JE VEUX LA TÊTE !

Moi _s'enfuyant _: TT

Réponse aux reviews : Neuf commentaires…Je suis émue merci merci merci ! (snif) Toute ma reconnaissance à _Dragonwing4_, _Aalynn_, _Akemi Luo_, _yune-chan66 _et les anonymes auxquels je réponds directement ! Merci à tous :-)

_Kao_ : C'est trop gentil ! Mon style d'écriture est poétique, tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment ! (snif snif snif) Je suis contente que Shukaku te plaise (et vu la fréquence à laquelle j'en parle, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour toi XD) Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Zoé : _Une nouvelle fan de Gaara :-) dans mes bras, on se comprend ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes la manière dont j'exploite Shukaku, et j'espère que ma fic te plaira jusqu'au bout !

_Tsunade-sama : _Contente de te revoir ! J'espère que les flash-backs ne t'ennuient pas trop, et je m'excuse de les faire si longs…Mais quitte à imaginer l'enfance de Shukaku, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, non ? Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour ton piti commentaire !

_Tilwith :_ Merci pour ta review ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ma fic reste intéressante !

Et voilà:-) ! Pour finir : JE M'EN FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ BIEN PENSER JE POSTERAI MES CHAPITRES QUAND JE VOUDRAIS MOUAHAHAHA ! Hem…Désolée, j'ai fait ça sur ordre de mon petit frère, qui ne peut plus supporter de me voir m'excuser (et oui, c'était lui plus haut TT). Bon, maintenant que je me suis acquittée de mon devoir de sœur, je peux dire que je suis vraiment pas fière de moi pour avoir traîné autant, je suis sincèrement désolée TT ! J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps.

Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, voici un gros pavé de vingt-cinq pages World ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes dans le…

* * *

Chapitre 10 : _Sur le chemin, quand le sable danse_

_Une douce lumière s'infiltrait dans le temple, franchissant les étroites fenêtres. La flaque dorée s'étalait sur les planches auburn du sol, faisait s'élever dans l'air matinal une légère odeur de poussière et de bois frais. Elle s'éparpillait en pétales brillantes contre les murs nus, posait sa main chaleureuse sur la nuque de l'adolescent agenouillé._

_L'aube pointait. Il était temps._

_Shukaku laissa échapper un soupir. On l'avait enfermé dans ces cachots qu'il connaissait si bien pendant près de deux mois, un record qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Dès sa sortie, il avait été conduit au temple sous bonne garde, et sommé d'attendre. Le tout sans explication._

_Il y était resté complètement immobile la nuit entière, assis sur les talons face à l'autel, les mains sur les genoux, la tête humblement courbée. Son visage calme, qui en six ans avait gagné en longueur et en finesse, donnait une vague illusion de recueillement. Illusion qui aurait été irrémédiablement déchirée si quiconque avait pu explorer son esprit et surprendre le cours de ses pensées, à cet instant :_

_« Je me fais chier, je me fais chier, je me fais _vraiment _chier… »_

_Ses pieds engourdis lui faisaient l'effet d'être rongés par un bataillon de fourmis enragées, il tombait de sommeil, il en avait par-dessus la tête._

_Pourtant, il n'esquissa pas un geste. Bien que ses yeux fussent clos, il avait conscience de la présence des moines animistes, agenouillés autour de lui, qui le surveillaient attentivement. Les regards lourds de méfiance pesaient sur lui. Mais c'était une réserve d'une autre nature que celle que le jeune démon avait connue jusqu'alors._

_S'il tournait imperceptiblement la tête sur sa droite, s'il espaçait légèrement, très légèrement ses paupières l'une de l'autre, si peu qu'on distinguait à peine l'éclat doré de ses pupilles, il pouvait saisir et observer ces expressions sévères. Au-delà du mur de pierre que reflétaient leurs prunelles, et qui conférait à leurs visages une dureté impassible, il y avait de la crainte, il y avait ce regard perçant des gens qui vous jugent étrangers, qui vous déclarent inconnus. Il y était accoutumé. Mais, au-delà de cette crainte, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

_Incertitude._

_Quand, parfois, il surprenait ces hésitations, il détournait son propre regard, fermait les yeux et se remettait à somnoler, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres. Pourquoi, au fait ?_

_Fierté, sans doute. Quand il songeait au trouble dans lequel il avait plongé ses professeurs et Suna tout entier, la poigne enthousiaste qui lui saisissait le cœur ne pouvait se nommer que fierté. L'orgueil tout naturel qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans pouvait éprouver, ayant soulevé par ses seuls actes une vague d'incompréhension et de remise en cause._

_Somme toute, il était très content de lui._

_-Relève-toi, Shukaku. Nous avons à parler._

_La voix grave du moine le tira de sa torpeur. L'adolescent se redressa, étira les bras devant lui et bâilla profondément. Il était toujours engourdi, mais dans l'ensemble plutôt en forme. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui. _

_Trapu, la peau cuivrée par le soleil, son crâne osseux un rien bosselé, le nez rouge et tordu, probablement brisé au cours de la mise au point d'un sortilège expérimental, l'individu était l'un des plus influents professeurs de Suna. Sa grande maîtrise des arts Shinto, ainsi que ses talents de tacticien, faisaient de lui un individu respecté dans tout le pays. C'était fou ce qu'une tête déformée comme la sienne pouvait abriter de cervelle, comme le faisait malicieusement remarquer Shukaku, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion._

_Cet homme de force et de savoir avait pour nom Akasuna no Shinchôsa. Il était issu d'une grande famille respectable, si respectable que personne n'eût pu suspecter qu'elle fût promise, bien qu'elle l'ignorât encore, à un avenir aussi inattendu que retentissant. Mais cela n'a pas grande importance pour notre histoire._

_Shinchôsa, donc, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Un pli soucieux barrait son front d'ordinaire impassible._

_-Vous autres, vous pouvez disposer, dit-il à l'adresse des moines présents._

_Et, invitant l'adolescent à le suivre d'un vague geste de la main, il s'éloigna sans lui accorder un regard._

_Shukaku resta un moment indécis. Mais le comportement de l'homme avait éveillé sa curiosité, aussi décida-t-il d'obéir. Il s'élança à l'extérieur, heureux de sentir à nouveau la lumière du soleil sur son visage._

_Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'immobilisa. C'était toujours une légère surprise que de se rendre dans l'oasis de Suna. L'air était plus doux, plus humide, la lumière tamisée par les feuillages nimbait le sol vert d'un bel éclat doré. La végétation, foisonnant autour du point d'eau, libérait un parfum entêtant qui avait presque étourdi le jeune démon, la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu. _

_Les bruits, en ces lieux, étaient autrement plus nombreux que dans les dunes : il y avait le son clair et chantant de la fontaine servant aux purifications, le froissement des feuilles quand les animaux s'aventuraient par là pour se désaltérer au lac, la rumeur étrange des arbres qui chuchotaient entre eux…_

_Le garçon franchit l'arche peinte en rouge qui délimitait l'entrée du sanctuaire. L'herbe humide et élastique caressait la plante de ses pieds nus à chacun de ses pas. Oubliant sa fatigue, il esquissa une petite danse sautillante, en partie pour obéir à ce que lui dictait sa joyeuse humeur, mais aussi pour disperser les fourmillements qui couraient le long de ses jambes._

_Ranimé par l'oasis, il poussa dans le calme environnant un hurlement déchaîné. De nombreux animaux tressaillirent et filèrent se réfugier, se croyant découvert par quelque prédateur. _

_-Tes vociférations troublent l'harmonie du lieu. Tais-toi donc et écoute le calme._

_Shukaku s'interrompit et adressa une grimace au vieux professeur. Celui-ci se tenait face au lac, contemplant l'onde comme s'il cherchait à l'intérieur le miroir sacré du culte Shinto. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Akasuna no Shinchôsa de ne jamais regarder ses interlocuteurs en face. Mais, pour l'heure, il était curieux d'entendre ce que le moine avait à dire._

_-Ta nuit de méditation t'a-t-elle permis de réfléchir ? Commença-t-il._

_Avec un sourire goguenard, le démon répliqua :_

_-Nan, j'ai dormi et je me suis fait chier. Et vous ? Vous allez toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi on m'a foutu dans les cachots pendant tout ce temps ?_

_Moment de silence._

_-Je crois que tu mérites certaines explications, en effet._

_Cette réponse inattendue déstabilisa quelque peu l'adolescent, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et se prépara à entendre la suite. Shinchôsa considérait un chacal, sur la rive opposée du lac, qui buvait à longs traits. Il reprit la parole :_

_-Tout d'abord, sache que nous avons remporté la guerre contre Heiya il y a une semaine. _

_-Sans blague ? Mais le village était assiégé il y a deux mois !_

_-La Bataille devant les Murs a été décisive pour la suite. Les rangs ennemis se sont fait décimer alors qu'ils effleuraient la victoire. Tu t'en souviens, bien sûr. Ils ont pris peur, et ont reculé sous nos assauts. D'après les dires des prisonniers, ils redoutent un esprit maudit qui hanterait les adversaires de notre pays. Une âme guerrière qu'ils nomment entre eux « l'Esprit du Sable »…_

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, la Bataille devant les Murs a été l'une de leurs dernières offensives. Ils se sont eux-mêmes déclarés vaincus, pourrait-on dire. Le pays de la Plaine rejoindra les terres conquises de Kaze sous peu._

_Le tacticien marqua une nouvelle pause._

_-Ce que l'on ne peut pas exclure, toutefois…C'est le rôle inattendu que tu as joué lors de cette bataille._

_-Et c'est pour ça, parce que je vous ai sauvé la mise, que vous m'avez enfermé pendant deux mois ? Interrogea encore Shukaku, une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix._

_-Certaines choses vont devoir changer, à présent, continua l'homme sans relever l'intervention. Pour toi en particulier. Rien n'est encore sûr, cependant…Nous pensons avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui assurera ton apprentissage._

_L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, et s'approcha du vieil homme. Cela devenait intéressant._

_-Un nouveau prof ?_

_-Son nom est Muya no Kashiwa. Et quand tu le rencontreras, j'ose espérer que tu lui témoigneras tout le respect qu'il mérite._

_-Muya no Kashiwa ? Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose…C'est un pèlerin, c'est ça ?_

_Shinchôsa leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir las._

_-Muya no Kashiwa est l'un des plus anciens moines shintoïstes de Suna, jeune ignorant. Il est également le plus puissant manipulateur de Juuinjutsu connu à ce jour. Il a inventé près de deux cents sortilèges, ainsi que quatre cents techniques de Genjutsu. Les sorts qu'il nous a laissés ont été une aide précieuse, durant la guerre. _

_« Il a quitté le village caché du sable voici déjà un certain temps, pour perfectionner ses arts. Cela fait maintenant trente ans qu'il voyage à travers le monde._

_-Un pèlerin, quoi._

_Encore une fois, le moine préféra ignorer la remarque du demi-démon._

_-Il est revenu à Suna il y a deux jours, et nous lui avons parlé de ton cas. Cet homme a…de grandes connaissances concernant les démons. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a accepté d'enseigner qu'à un fort petit nombre de privilégiés. Il a pourtant demandé à te voir. Il jugera alors si tu es ou non digne de devenir son élève._

_Shukaku se tut un moment. En temps normal, il ne se serait certainement pas privé d'une réplique sarcastique telle que « OK, je jugerai s'il est digne d'être mon prof ! ». Mais pour l'heure, son esprit s'abîmait dans de toutes autres réflexions._

_« Cet homme a…de grandes connaissances concernant les démons. »_

_De grandes connaissances…Ces mots continuaient de résonner entre ses côtes comme un coup de gong, le faisaient frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux._

_Son intérêt pour les démons datait de sa toute jeune enfance, probablement depuis ce jour où un certain médecin dont il avait oublié le nom avait annoncé solennellement : « Cet être est marqué par le Diable. » _

_Eh bien ! Puisqu'il était un « être », un « monstre » destiné à devenir démon un jour, autant savoir précisément à quoi s'en tenir. Une curiosité croissante s'était élevée dans son cœur. Qu'était-ce au juste qu'un démon ? Un être fort, qui faisait fi des règles et des foules, qui agissait seul, selon sa fantaisie, qui voyageait, détruisait…sans qu'aucun obstacle au monde ne pût l'arrêter._

_Tout à fait ce dont il rêvait._

_Aussi avait-il été fort désappointé, le jour de son arrivée parmi les moines animistes, qu'on lui interdît formellement de consulter les ouvrages traitant du sujet. A la place, on lui mettait entre les mains, presque de force, de volumineux écrits parlant de Suna, des arts Shinto, de la géographie, des valeurs du culte Shinto, et divers autres livres d'apprentissage. Sa curiosité avait été exacerbée, alors que de nouveaux problèmes s'imposaient à lui, autrement plus hasardeux._

_Comment au juste devenait-on un démon ?_

_Il avait tourné et retourné cette question pendant plusieurs années, croyant tout d'abord qu'il suffisait de devenir le plus puissant possible. Mais, à un moment donné, il avait pris conscience de sa naïveté : les moines l'entraînaient scrupuleusement, lui enseignaient de nouvelles techniques et veillaient à ce qu'il progressât rapidement. Or, leur plus grande angoisse était justement que l'Esprit du Sable devînt un jour un véritable démon._

_D'où il en avait conclu qu'il existait un moyen précis pour accéder au stade de créature démoniaque, un moyen qu'il ignorait et que ses professeurs lui cachaient avec toutes les précautions possibles. Sa curiosité avait laissé place à l'impatience._

_Il avait fait quelques tentatives pour dérober ces ouvrages. Avaient suivi de longues semaines dans les profondeurs des cachots, sans manger, buvant à peine. Ces fréquentes périodes de captivité l'avaient rendu un peu pâle, en comparaison des visages couleurs de brique qui l'entouraient. Pour souligner son mécontentement, il avait orné ses longs cheveux de symboles bleu sombre en forme de crochets. Ces traces encombraient si bien sa toison claire qu'on l'eût crue naturellement bicolore._

_Après quelques essais infructueux, et beaucoup de sévères brimades, il s'était lassé de ses efforts. De sa rébellion il ne restait qu'une sourde frustration, ainsi que les marques bleu sombre, auxquelles il avait pris goût. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'idée de mettre fin un jour à son statut de « demi »._

_Il décida que rencontrer ce Muya no Kashiwa pouvait s'avérer enrichissant._

_-Je dois le voir quand ? Interrogea-t-il enfin._

_-Dès maintenant, si tu es prêt. Il est en ce moment même en train de méditer à la lisière de l'oasis._

_Et, sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna de l'adolescent. Les yeux baissés, pensif, ses pas semblaient le mener machinalement vers le portail écarlate du temple._

_Shukaku ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir. Il se dirigea vivement vers la lisière de l'oasis sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce qu'il ressentait était ardu à décrire, un mélange de curiosité, d'excitation et d'étrange appréhension. Peut-être entrevoyait-il, sans en prendre conscience lui-même, le tournant qui se dessinait sans bruit sur son chemin._

_Le froissement de la végétation et l'humidité de l'air l'accompagnèrent encore un moment, et puis ils s'interrompirent violemment. Presqu'en un instant, l'herbe devient sable, les sons devinrent silence, la lumière doubla d'intensité._

_Le jeune démon considéra gaiement les dunes scintillantes, que le vent faisait bruisser et se mouvoir. Son désert lui avait manqué._

_-Tu es donc ce demi-démon, Shukaku._

_L'adolescent sursauta, se tourna vivement sur le côté. Un vieil homme était assis en tailleur sur une roche, le dos bien droit, les yeux paisiblement tournés vers les dunes jaunes. Autour de ses épaules était ramenée une cape usée par les ans et les intempéries. Un sac de voyage et un bâton de pèlerin s'appuyaient contre la pierre, à ses pieds._

_En fait, il ne devait pas être réellement vieux. Son nom signifiait le Chêne du Brouillard, et on retrouvait bel et bien quelque chose des troncs massifs, dans ce dos robuste. Son visage, perçant, impénétrable, semblait taillé à la serpe tant les traits étaient durs. On lui aurait donné soixante ans. Ses grandes mains noueuses montraient qu'il était encore habile. Ses larges épaules voûtées proclamaient qu'il était encore fort._

_Pourtant, il y avait en lui on ne savait quoi de maladif. Une ombre dans ses yeux d'aigle, quelques rides qui donnaient à son visage une fatigue dont son corps ne semblait pas encore souffrir._

_L'homme jeta à Shukaku un bref regard agacé :_

_-Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Vous avez demandé à me voir, répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules._

_-Je te prierai de ne pas déformer mes paroles, jeune démon. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de _demander _à rencontrer une créature sans cervelle telle que toi. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'après maintes suppliques des shintoïstes de Suna, j'ai accepté de tolérer ta présence pour un moment._

_La réponse surprit tellement l'adolescent qu'il en oublia de relever l'insulte. Le pèlerin avait récité tout cela d'une traite, sans méandre ni hésitation, comme l'aurait fait Shukaku lui-même. Il n'était pas habitué à des propos si directs dans la bouche d'un humain. Il garda le silence._

_Cela dura un certain temps. Muya no Kashiwa semblait avoir oublié la présence du demi-démon, debout près de lui. Il regardait les dunes en méditant, ses yeux se promenaient sur le décor. Et Shukaku demeurait immobile, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il attendait, sans trop savoir quoi._

_-Les moines de Suna assurent ta formation, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il brusquement._

_Le garçon acquiesça._

_-Les appelles-tu « professeur » ?_

_-C'est bizarre, comme question, rétorqua l'autre. _

_-Dis plutôt que tu ne la comprends pas._

_Shukaku était maintenant sérieusement déconcerté._

_-Quelques uns, les moins débiles, se décida-t-il à répondre, et votre question est quand même bizarre._

_-Les appelles-tu « Maîtres » ?_

_L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire._

_-Bien sûr que non, ils sont plus faibles que moi ! A quoi ça servirait ?_

_Muya no Kashiwa poussa un long soupir. Il se laissa glisser à bas de son rocher, récupéra son bâton. Son regard parcourut le ciel, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer l'avancée de la mâtinée. Il farfouilla ensuite dans sa besace, les sourcils froncés, marmonnant quelque chose comme « bientôt plus de vivre…devrais passer par le village… » Enfin, il daigna se tourner vers le demi-démon :_

_-C'est d'une importance capitale, au contraire. J'ai accepté de te voir car certains ici placent des espoirs en toi. Personnellement, quelques minutes passées en ta présence me prouvent que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un méprisable démon comme j'en ai déjà vu tant. Tu es trop arrogant pour témoigner du respect à quiconque, comment pourras-tu jamais devenir mon élève ? _

_« J'ignore les raisons qui t'ont fait agir lors de la Bataille devant les Murs, et je m'en désintéresse. Si tu viens vers moi sans souhaiter écouter mes paroles, il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec toi._

_Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction du village. Ses épaisses sandales, élimées par les voyages, s'enfonçaient dans le sable tiède à chaque pas, sans troubler l'assurance de sa démarche._

_-Hey, attendez ! S'exclama Shukaku en s'élançant à sa poursuite._

_Il le rattrapa sans peine, et se plaça sur sa route avec un sourire goguenard. Cet homme jouait cartes sur table. Il n'était que trop heureux d'en faire autant._

_-Vous savez des choses sur les démons, non ?_

_-C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es donné la peine de venir ? Demanda l'autre avec lassitude._

_L'adolescent hocha vigoureusement la tête._

_-Tu es toi-même un démon. Qu'ai-je à t'apprendre à leur sujet ?_

_-Les moines m'interdisent de me renseigner sur eux, marmonna Shukaku à contrecœur._

_-Je vois. Donc, tu comptes me harceler jusqu'à ce que je te délivre les informations que tu souhaites, quitte à désobéir aux ordres qui t'ont été donnés._

_Nouveau hochement de tête._

_Le pèlerin leva les yeux au ciel. Sans un mot, il rouvrit sa besace et explora son contenu. Il en tirait divers rouleaux, les examinait un moment, les rangeait à leur place. Il s'attarda davantage sur deux rouleaux noirs et rouges, larges et courts. Ses grandes mains les manipulèrent avec précaution, et il prit un air satisfait. _

_Il jeta les deux objets à l'adolescent, qui les reçut avec stupéfaction._

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Tout ce que tu cherches se trouve dans ces rouleaux, coupa le vieil homme. A présent, laisse-moi tranquille._

_Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Shukaku resta de longues minutes pétrifié. Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il s'était attendu à tout, absolument tout, mais certainement pas à un discours si tranchant. Ses mains fines serraient convulsivement les deux rouleaux qui lui avaient été confiés. _

_Il baissa les yeux vers eux, entrouvrit le plus volumineux afin de lire le titre : Les démons à travers l'Histoire . Le second s'intitulait plus sobrement : Le démon, un ennemi. Que faisaient ces bouquins dans le sac de voyage d'un pèlerin ? Et pourquoi les donner à un demi-démon, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Il releva la tête et surveilla les mouvements de Muya no Kashiwa avec une curiosité attentive._

_Ses losanges dorés suivirent le dos de l'homme durant toute sa progression vers le village, des kilomètres plus loin. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne percevait plus le faible bruit de ses pas dans le sable. Il l'observa s'approcher des murs, s'entretenir nonchalamment avec le garde. Celui-ci s'inclina profondément et s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes du village. Le pèlerin s'engagea dans l'ouverture._

_Un instant avant que les lourds battants de pierre ne se refermassent sur lui, il tourna son regard vers les dunes, dans son dos. L'adolescent aurait juré que ses yeux perçants devinaient son propre regard, ce regard de démon qui l'épiait à cette distance infernale, et qu'ils le soutenaient._

_« Bizarre, ce gars », songea-t-il._

_

* * *

La journée qui suivit passa à une vitesse ahurissante aux yeux du jeune démon. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de se plonger dans la lecture au point de perdre toute notion du temps._

_Ces rouleaux expliquaient tout. L'histoire des démons, leurs pouvoirs, la manière dont on déterminait leur nature…Tout était passionnant. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait enfin la réponse à sa question. Le secret qui lui ouvrirait les portes vers le statut démoniaque. Le secret qui lui rendrait enfin son identité. Le secret qui l'arracherait à son statut de « demi ». _

_-Un sacrifice de six humains en hommage aux Six démons Fondateurs, récita-t-il à mi-voix, un don de sang, un sortilège, prêter serment. Ca a l'air si simple…_

_Le Serment. Le voir écrit, là, devant lui, couché sur le papier jaunâtre, le faisait frémir. Impatience ? Inquiétude ? Excitation ? Angoisse ?_

_Je jure de tout protéger_

_Et je jure de guérir_

_Je le jure sur mon sang_

_Je jure de périr_

_Et jure de tuer_

_Je le jure sur le démon que je suis_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Et jure de détruire_

_Je le jure sur ma haine_

_Je jure d'oublier_

_Mon humanité si ancienne_

_Je le jure sur mon ressentiment_

_Et sur le démon que je suis_

_Il avait enfin la réponse. Ce n'était même pas difficile à réaliser. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas l'ivresse triomphale à laquelle il s'était attendu. Ses pensées revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment s'attarder sur les paroles de Muya no Kashiwa._

_Pensif, il referma le rouleau et le posa à côté de lui. Son regard vagabonda sur le décor ocre et austère, devant lui, que la chaleur faisait trembloter. Il s'était réfugié non loin des falaises, dans une étroite caverne de la roche. On était déjà en plein après-midi. Le sable, sous ses pieds, brûlait tel un tapis de braises. Il s'en apercevait à peine._

_L'adolescent porta la main à son pendentif, et le fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise récemment. Le métal frais et lisse avait quelque chose de curieusement réconfortant. Il le fit miroiter à la lumière du soleil, et se mit à réfléchir._

_Le pèlerin n'avait pas exactement été aimable avec lui. En fait, il lui avait clairement fait savoir la profondeur de son mépris. Et pourtant, il lui avait parlé directement, d'égal à égal, usant d'une franchise qu'il n'aurait jamais suspectée de la part d'un humain._

_Les mensonges…Cela semblait être un jeu des humains pour le tourmenter. Evidemment, tous les habitants de Suna connaissaient cette faille dans l'âme des démons. Ils l'exploitaient allègrement._

_Mentir pour l'éloigner._

_Mentir pour le pousser à obéir._

_Mentir pour se servir de lui._

_Mentir pour le faire taire._

_Mentir par jeu._

_Mentir par crainte._

_Mentir pour ne pas se donner la peine de dire la vérité._

_Mentir parce que lui en était incapable._

_Mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir._

_Même certains moines shintoïstes l'avaient déjà trompé délibérément. Pour des gens qui prônaient la sincérité intérieure, ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux. Alors, cet homme qui le méprisait, pourquoi s'était-il montré si franc ? C'était un véritable paradoxe aux yeux de Shukaku._

_« Si tu viens vers moi sans souhaiter écouter mes paroles, il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec toi. »_

_L'adolescent médita cette phrase un long moment encore. Puis, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à rire. Un rire clair, joyeux._

_Eh bien d'accord !

* * *

_

_Le jour suivant, il se tenait perché au sommet des murailles, et sondait du regard le village tout entier. En bas, des cris offusqués, ainsi que quelques hurlements de terreur, avaient commencé à retentir. Les passants remarquaient l'adolescent goguenard, les jambes pendant dans le vide, qui les surveillait ironiquement, et ne paraissaient pas y prendre goût. Shukaku s'amusa un moment aux dépends des habitants, répondant aux cris apeurés par des vérités bien senties et souvent inimprimables, mais il se lassa vite._

_Suna s'était encore développé. La guerre l'avait momentanément affaibli, mais leur récente victoire, ainsi que les nouveaux territoires qu'ils avaient conquis, avaient suscité un sursaut d'orgueil chez les habitants. Fier peuple du désert. L'honneur sera toujours le centre de tes querelles._

_Les tentacules de roches, reliés au bâtiment central, s'étaient encore étendus. L'immense sphère de pierre s'élevait au-dessus de la ville, projetait ses longs bras de tous côtés, se dressait fièrement. Le village caché de Kaze no Kuni devenait une véritable cité._

_Le garçon se redressa avec un petit cri joyeux. Il venait de remarquer, à l'extrémité opposée du village, une vieille cape élimée qui capta immédiatement son attention. Il bondit dans les airs, se réceptionna sur un petit nuage de sable et se laissa emmener jusqu'à son objectif._

_-Encore toi, constata Muya no Kashiwa, alors que le jeune démon se laissait tomber à côté de lui._

_Son sac semblait plus rempli qu'auparavant. Shukaku en déduisit qu'il s'était réapprovisionné. Le pèlerin déambulait maintenant le long de rues désertes, respirant l'odeur de poussière avec une calme nostalgie._

_-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?_

_-Ouais ! D'après leur classification, je suis un démon tanuki._

_Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec circonspection. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment en tanuki._

_-Dans ce cas, pourquoi être revenu dans mes jambes ? Interrogea le vieil homme en soupirant._

_-Il y a encore des choses que je veux savoir, répliqua Shukaku sans se départir de son sourire._

_Sans qu'il en prît réellement conscience, une avidité croissante s'était formée dans son cœur. Il était en face de quelqu'un qui ne _mentait pas_. Il se sentait pareil à un prisonnier, qui jusque là n'a pu voir le jour que depuis des fenêtres opaques, et à qui on présente brusquement une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Avide de savoir. Avide de différencier la vérité du mensonge._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te supporter encore aujourd'hui, jeune démon. Je n'ai que mépris pour les représentants de ta race._

_-Si vous les détestez tant que ça, pourquoi vous avez ces deux rouleaux sur vous ?_

_-Je me renseigne sur les êtres tels que toi, dit-il sereinement, car il est important de connaître son ennemi._

_Il garda le silence un moment, les yeux levés au ciel, perdu dans ses souvenirs._

_-Les démons sont des créatures dangereuses autant que méprisables. Lors de mes voyages, j'ai tué un grand nombre de demis comme toi._

_Shukaku sursauta. Une vague de défiance s'empara de lui. Mais elle laissa bien vite place à son tempérament railleur. Il éclata d'un rire ironique._

_-Alors les moines ont envoyé un croulant pour me faire la peau, c'est ça ? C'est pas gagné !_

_Il s'apprêtait à déverser toutes les paroles irrespectueuses que sa malice lui inspirait, mais la réponse du pèlerin le coupa dans son élan :_

_-J'aurais préféré qu'ils me le demandent. Un démon mort est un problème de moins. Ces gens, au contraire, pensent que tu peux te révéler utile pour leur village. Ton intervention lors de la guerre aura été la cause de ce projet. _

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont supplié de poursuivre ton apprentissage. C'est réellement agaçant. T'enseigner la discipline est l'une des dernières choses que je souhaite faire, et je songeais à rester ici pour prendre ma retraite. Tous ces sortilèges commencent à peser sur ma santé._

_Il ajouta à voix basse, davantage pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur :_

_-Je rends au Juuinjutsu ce qu'il m'a donné, semble-t-il. Je me demande…_

_-Vous êtes bizarre, comme moine ! Si vous pouvez pas me piffer, pourquoi vous avez accepté de me voir ? Et si vous êtes bon pour la retraite, pourquoi on vous a demandé de m'enseigner ?_

_-Ne t'a-t-on donc jamais appris à te taire ? Soupira le pèlerin, exaspéré. Que diable faut-il faire pour échapper à tes jérémiades ?_

_-A vous de trouver ! Répliqua l'autre en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant._

_Muya no Kashiwa resta interdit. Ils se tenaient maintenant face à face, lui les bras croisés, bien droit, moqueur et plein de défi. Le vieil homme secoua la tête avec agacement, et s'adossa à un mur arrondi. Il y demeura un moment les yeux fermés, profitant peut-être de l'appui que lui procurait la paroi de pierre lisse. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux, et leva vers Shukaku un regard plissé par la concentration._

_-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter de faire fonctionner tes méninges, semble-t-il. Réfléchis donc à ceci, et ne reviens me voir que lorsque tu seras certain, certain jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme, d'avoir trouvé une réponse satisfaisante : pourquoi désires-tu devenir un démon ?_

_Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués, ce qui parut convenir au pèlerin. Il tourna les talons et repartit se perdre dans le dédale des ruelles. Le jeune démon le regarda s'éloigner, sans cette fois songer à le retenir._

_

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent encore. Shukaku s'entraînait, révisant les techniques qu'il n'avait pu mettre en pratique pendant ces deux longs mois de captivité. Mais même ses sortilèges étaient insuffisants pour savourer la sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait, aussi se désintéressa-t-il rapidement des rouleaux de techniques ouverts devant lui. Il se releva vivement, et poussa un long hurlement joyeux. Aucun bruit agaçant ne lui répondit. Evidemment, puisqu'il se trouvait au milieu des dunes, à l'écart des falaises, à l'écart de l'oasis et à l'écart du village, perdu au milieu d'un océan sec et doré._

_Son pied frappa le sol poudreux à plusieurs reprises, et il laissa le vent s'enrouler entour de lui. La brise emportait avec elle de nombreux grains de sable, les dunes immenses semblaient onduler autour de lui, et il aimait ça. Alors, sans raison, par pur plaisir, il se mit à danser. Son corps s'arquait, ses mouvements s'accéléraient, se mêlaient au vent, au sable, au désert tout entier. Il ne savait pas exactement si un puissant démon était supposé se livrer à ce genre d'activité, mais il aimait ça. Alors il dansait._

_Un démon, c'est avant tout quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il aime, non ?_

_-Si tu laisses tes rouleaux ouverts dans le sable, tu vas finir par les perdre, le réprimanda une voix derrière lui. Il est effrayant de voir que même les professeurs faits d'encre, tu n'as pour eux aucune considération._

_Shukaku s'interrompit immédiatement, et fit volte-face. Muya no Kashiwa se tenait non loin de lui, et époussetait les livres de techniques qu'il venait de ramasser._

_-Je vous ai pas entendu arriver, marmonna-t-il, frustré._

_-Si tu savais le nombre de demis que j'ai surpris de la sorte…Répondit tranquillement le pèlerin._

_Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sable, et se mit à lire le contenu d'un rouleau. Le tanuki hésita un moment, puis il s'installa avec décontraction, à quelques mètres du vieil homme, un bras appuyé sur le sol, l'autre posé sur son genou. Le moine paraissait absorbé dans sa lecture, et ne fit pas attention à lui._

_-Je croyais que vous détestiez les démons, dit-il en ricanant, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_

_-As-tu réfléchis au problème que je t'ai posé ? Fit l'autre, sans lever les yeux._

_-Ca servait à rien. Je _sais _pourquoi je veux devenir un démon._

_-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question._

_Shukaku grogna. Il ne se laissait pas avoir, décidément._

_-Oui, j'y ai réfléchi, soupira-t-il._

_« Mais ça servait à rien, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en notant la brève lueur de triomphe dans le regard du pèlerin._

_-Et à quelle conclusion es-tu parvenu ?_

_L'adolescent haussa les épaules._

_-C'est chiant d'être un demi. En plus, comme je suis marqué par le Diable, il faudra bien que je devienne un démon un jour._

_-Voilà un raisonnement des plus stupides, je te reconnais bien là. Ainsi, selon toi, devenir un être démoniaque est ta seule possibilité ?_

_Shukaku hésita, légèrement surpris._

_-Peut-être, j'en sais rien…En tous cas, seule possibilité ou pas, elle me plaît bien !_

_Muya no Kashiwa secoua la tête d'un air las. Il se leva lentement._

_-Tu es bien ignorant. Enfin, au fond il n'y a que toi que cela regarde. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à ramener ces objets avant que tu ne les perdes à nouveau._

_-J'ai !_

_-Plaît-il ?_

_-J'ai encore des trucs à demander, répéta joyeusement le garçon._

_Il se redressa lestement, et toisa le vieil homme. L'intérêt était clairement visible sur ses traits fins, qu'inondait le puissant éclat du soleil. Ses losanges dorés s'étaient agrandis dans l'orbe noir des pupilles, et on n'aurait su dire s'il avait l'air d'un monstre, ou d'un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans._

_-Vous êtes un pèlerin, pas vrai ? Donc vous avez beaucoup voyagé ?_

_Le shintoïste haussa les sourcils. Pendant un court instant, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage sévère._

_-Alors tu souhaites passer ta journée à entendre les radotages d'un vieillard ? Te sens-tu seulement capable d'écouter mes paroles ?_

_-Ouais ! Approuva Shukaku avec assurance et sincérité._

_Comme à son habitude…_

_

* * *

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût du jeune démon. Muya no Kashiwa semblait ne jamais devoir manquer de paysages à décrire, de peuples à dépeindre, d'arts à expliquer, de combats à faire revivre. Plusieurs fois, le vieil homme s'était interrompu et avait fait mine de rentrer au village, mais toujours Shukaku s'y opposait, avec une précipitation croissante, et le pressait de continuer._

_Le garçon était comme envoûté. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que son village et les collines claires, ardentes, immobiles de son désert, il entrevoyait avec ébahissement des forêts grandes comme un pays, où il pleuvait presque tous les jours, où l'on ne pouvait faire un pas sans croiser quelque animal. Le sol était élastique, l'air moite, les arbres si hauts qu'on ne voyait qu'un amas confus de feuillage, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Il existait donc, dans ces contrées lointaines, des lacs plus grands que son désert, d'interminables lacs d'eau salée d'où s'élevaient des dunes mouvantes, fangeuses, féroces, capables de broyer les navires. Des lieux où, quand l'on regardait droit devant soi, et même avec des yeux d'or fondu, on ne distinguait rien d'autre que l'étendue bleue infinie se confondant avec le ciel._

_Il y avait donc, au-delà des frontières de Kaze, des pays où il faisait toujours froid, même dans les plus hautes heures du soleil. Il y tombait des fragments froids et humides, qui étaient de l'eau sans en avoir l'apparence, qui étaient blancs, doux, friables, glacés, et qui fondaient lentement au contact de la peau humaine. Il en tombait parfois de telles quantités qu'on ne voyait plus le sol ni les routes, que la neige, car on l'appelait ainsi, recouvrait la terre d'un immense linceul, à perte de vue._

_Dans la bouche d'un autre, Shukaku aurait eu bien du mal à croire ces merveilles. Mais Muya no Kashiwa énonçait tout cela patiemment, naturellement, en s'appliquant tout de même à imager ses paroles pour qu'un habitant du désert pût se les figurer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le soir qui tombait, ni la fraicheur de la nuit qui descendait lentement jusqu'à terre, ni les éclats pourpres et flamboyants que déversait le crépuscule. L'adolescent réalisait à peine qu'il n'avait encore jamais manifesté tant d'attention pour quelqu'un. Il se sentait insatiable. Son esprit débordait d'images nouvelles, et il en voulait encore davantage. Il harcela le pèlerin de questions, le pressa de décrire ses batailles._

_Depuis quelques temps, le vieil homme ne s'interrompait plus pour mettre fin à leur entretien, mais davantage pour exacerber la soif d'apprendre du garçon, et ainsi le pousser à poser de nouvelles questions. On pouvait noter qu'un mince sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il déroulait patiemment l'écheveau de ses souvenirs._

_Il dépeignit les guerriers des autres pays, qui se battaient à l'aide de petits couteaux cachés sous leur manche, de longs sabres à la garde sertie de joyaux. Il décrivit des armées entières qui bataillaient à cheval, dont les bruits de sabots semblaient naître du fracas du tonnerre, qui soulevaient dans les vallées d'épais nuages à l'odeur de sang, de métal et de cendre. Il lui parla de minuscules aiguilles qu'on ne voyait ni n'entendait, quand elles venaient vous percer la chair. Et, bien sûr, il lui parla des démons._

_Les véritables démons, tout d'abord. Il lui présenta des êtres immenses, doués de parole, mais à l'apparence animale, qui broyaient des cités entières de leurs pattes et léchaient à même le sol les fleuves de sang. Kashiwa en parlait avec dans la voix un clair accent de mépris._

_Et puis il en vint aux demi-démons. Parfois d'inhumains vieillards, recroquevillés sur leur pouvoir comme des larves sur une charogne, creux de corps, vide d'âme. Mais surtout, il parla de jeunes êtres ivres de force et de haine, qui ne marchaient que pour tuer, qui ne parlaient que pour maudire, qui ne tendaient la main que pour briser, qui ne vivaient que pour périr. De jeunes personnes qui en appelaient au feu ou à l'eau, qui fendaient la terre d'un mouvement de bras. Des enfants qui tuaient ce qu'ils fixaient trop longtemps, qui empoisonnaient ce qu'ils touchaient._

_A ce dernier mot, il remonta l'un de ses manches, et présenta au jeune garçon son avant-bras._

_-Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, dit-il d'une voix égale, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, et n'avait jamais reçu de nom. Elle s'appelait elle-même Ashura. Je l'ai tuée à la suite d'une demi-journée de bataille. Ce fut de peu qu'elle n'emportât ce bras avec elle…_

_Shukaku se pencha, et un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La peau mat du pèlerin, barrée de fines cicatrices, présentait au niveau de l'avant-bras une hideuse déformation, un creux où la chair cerclait directement l'os. Cette dépression était d'une couleur sombre, répugnante, vaguement violette. On y reconnaissait clairement les empreintes d'une main d'enfant, fine, crispée, mortelle. Autour de la plaie se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de sceaux et de sortilèges, qui semblaient destinés à stopper la progression du poison._

_-Même après l'application du sceau, il m'a fallu trois ans pour recouvrir pleinement l'usage de ma main gauche. Donner la chasse aux démons comporte ce genre de risques. Celle-là s'est montrée particulièrement véhémente. Elle criait beaucoup._

_-Elle criait ? Répéta Shukaku, les sourcils froncés._

_-Elle appelait à l'aide, murmura le pèlerin._

_Il avait couvert la marque de sa manche, et avait baissé la tête mélancoliquement._

_-Vous la haïssiez ?_

_-Je haïssais son choix._

_L'adolescent croisa les bras, et annonça avec le plus grand sérieux :_

_-Dans ce cas, vous me mentez depuis le début. Vous ne détestez pas les démons._

_-Cesseras-tu de m'accuser à tort et à travers, et de déformer mes paroles ? Se récria aussitôt Kashiwa. Je déteste les démons, je l'ai dit, et je le maintiens. Un démon n'est rien d'autre qu'un humain, mais un humain qui possède des caractères lui permettant de devenir un monstre, et que l'on appelle la Marque du Diable. Ces demis choisissent automatiquement de détruire et de tuer, ils abandonnent leur humanité comme une peau morte. Voilà pourquoi je les méprise._

_Il inspira profondément, et reprit sur un ton plus serein :_

_-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais destiné à devenir un démon. Cependant, si tu ne prononces pas le Serment, tu resteras tel que tu es. As-tu déjà songé à cela ?_

_-C'est chiant d'être un demi, marmonna l'adolescent en secouant la tête. Je peux pas faire ce que je veux, on me ment pour se servir de moi, je vivrai pas longtemps. Les démons sont immortels, et ils se laissent pas marcher dessus. Ca gênera personne, de toutes façons, les humains veulent pas de moi._

_-As-tu jamais fais quoi que ce soit qui mérite que l'on t'accepte ?_

_La question le prit de cours. Il resta un long moment silencieux, à se torturer l'esprit pour dénicher une réponse._

_-Bah, récemment, répondit-il enfin, i__l y a bien eu la Bataille devant les Murs…_

_-Exactement, approuva le pèlerin. J'ignore quels ont été tes motifs, mais cette victoire aurait été hasardeuse sans ton intervention. Si je ne me trompe, ce fut la première fois que tu agis pour le bien de ton village. Et quelle a été leur réaction ? Une totale remise en cause. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les moines commencent à placer des espoirs en toi. Tu aurais pu décider de tourner tes attaques sur Suna, ce jour-là. Tu aurais alors acquis une solide réputation de monstre sanguinaire, comme tu le souhaitais. Il t'a suffit de faire ce choix pour gagner une certaine reconnaissance, mais surtout une nouvelle chance._

_Shukaku ne dit mot, presque étourdi par ces étranges paroles. Au son de reconnaissance, il sursauta et porta la main à sa chaîne d'or, troublé. Il manipula un moment le pendentif, à travers le tissu de son kimono. Puis il prit conscience du regard de Muya no Kashiwa, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil à la lumière déclinante, et il s'efforça de reprendre contenance._

_-Une nouvelle chance ? Interrogea-t-il. De quoi vous parlez ?_

_Depuis un certain temps, le pèlerin s'était assis en tailleur, forçant le garçon à s'accroupir pour rester à sa hauteur. Il resta immobile un long moment, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux clos, profitant de la brise plus fraîche du soir._

_-Tu as dit très justement que les démons étaient éternels, reprit-il enfin, mais les humains peuvent également accéder à l'immortalité. Il est certes plus dur d'y parvenir, mais c'est une éternité plus solide, et autrement plus désirable._

_« Car qu'est-ce au juste que cette éternité démoniaque ? Être craint et maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps, vivre pour toujours sous l'apparence d'une bête sans cervelle ? Les démons perdent leurs âmes, et leur corps déformé par les maléfices perdure. _

_« Les hommes, eux, se débarrassent de leur lourde enveloppe corporelle, et distribuent leurs âmes aux générations futures. Pour ce faire, il leur faut affronter mille épreuves, sauver des vies, gagner des batailles, venir en aide au genre humain. Alors la reconnaissance de leurs semblables devient si forte qu'elle passe les siècles. Ces immortels se nomment des héros._

_« Toi-même, avec la puissance que te confère ta Marque du Diable, il t'est possible de devenir un humain éternel. Voilà ta nouvelle chance. En fait, il ne te manque que la volonté et la cervelle. Mais elle, on l'acquiert rapidement en étudiant de façon rigoureuse. _

_Le vieil homme s'étira et bailla profondément. Il se redressa sans précipitation, et considéra le ciel noir avec une légère surprise. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et se dirigea lentement vers les murs du village, au loin._

_-Notre nature ne détermine pas notre vie à l'avance. Tout dépend de la voie que nous prenons. Je méprise les démons, non pas pour ce qu'ils sont, mais parce qu'ils ont choisi la voie la plus vile. Nos décisions ont bien plus de poids que tu ne sembles le croire, Shukaku._

_-Vous partez ? Demanda celui-ci._

_Il hésitait à le retenir. Sa tête bourdonnait d'avoir emmagasiné tant de phrases. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Et puis, il commençait à avoir sommeil._

_-Demain, j'aurais quelque chose à te montrer, lui parvint la voix lointaine du moine. Il serait temps que tu prennes une décision. Reviens au même endroit, et nous terminerons cette conversation. Bien sûr, si tu me témoignes suffisamment de respect pour cela._

_Une phrase en particulier réanima son esprit embrumé. Il y songea avec une certaine surprise. Prends une décision. Une douce sensation de chaleur naquit d'entre ses côtes. Il leva gaiement la tête vers le vieil homme, et acquiesça :_

_-J'y serai, Maître._

_Muya no Kashiwa, qui s'était retourné pour accueillir sa réponse, lui adressa un bref signe de la main, et partit s'enfoncer dans le désert. Son sourire s'était élargi._

_

* * *

Shukaku s'élançait à travers les dunes, mi-courant mi-dansant, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été. Il poussait fréquemment des hurlements suraigus, sans raison, dans l'unique objectif d'animer un peu la silencieuse atmosphère matinale. Sa queue de cheval touffue fouettait le vide derrière lui, ses pieds ne faisaient qu'effleurer le sable, il lui semblait qu'il volait au gré du vent._

_Il pouvait sans mal se repérer dans son désert, aussi trouva-t-il rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous. Muya no Kashiwa s'y trouvait déjà. Assis en tailleur, penché en avant, il paraissait absorbé à quelque ouvrage. Il leva légèrement les yeux à l'arrivée du démon. Il planait dans son regard une ombre maladive._

_-Comme d'habitude, tu es bien bruyant…_

_-Ouais ! Approuva fièrement l'adolescent. Même après avoir mué, j'arrive à gueuler dans les aigus !_

_Le pèlerin secoua la tête avec amusement. Il inspecta son travail, manifestement achevé, et qui ressemblait à un curieux bracelet de griffes couleur sable. Une fine coupure entaillait son pouce, et laissait échapper un mince filet de sang. A l'intérieur du bracelet, on distinguait quelques écritures écarlates. Ces marques sanglantes, l'homme les regardait avec un curieux mélange de satisfaction et de gravité. Soudain, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui secoua son corps tout entier._

_-Ca va pas ? Interrogea Shukaku, inquiété par le son rauque et caverneux qui s'échappait de cette large poitrine._

_Kashiwa toussa encore quelques minutes sans répondre, aussi écarlate que le sang qu'il avait versé, et semblait-il prêt à suffoquer pour de bon. Puis la crise s'apaisa, et il put reprendre sa respiration. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il eut un soupir plein de fatigue._

_-Ce n'est rien, Shukaku, dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, tu sais. Il m'est coûteux de pratiquer des sortilèges de ce niveau…_

_-C'est du Juuinjutsu ? Fit l'autre en se penchant pour mieux distinguer les écritures._

_-En effet. Tu dois en avoir entendu parler comme étant l'art capable de réduire à néant les démons, n'est-ce pas ? Ne prends pas cet air écœuré, les démons ont leurs propres sortilèges, que les humains ne peuvent apprendre. Votre sang est plus riche que le notre, cet art est donc d'une autre nature. Je te montrerai des livres sur le sujet, si tu le souhaites._

_-Ca serait cool ! Décida joyeusement le démon._

_La voix du pèlerin s'était éclaircie à mesure qu'il avait parlé, et il paraissait maintenant aussi solide et sévère qu'à l'accoutumé. Rasséréné, Shukaku tira de ses manches deux rouleaux et les lui tendit._

_-En parlant de bouquins, faut que je vous rende ceux-là._

_Il s'agissait des deux rouleaux courts et larges, noirs et rouges, dont les titres étaient Les démons à travers l'Histoire et Le démon : un ennemi. Kashiwa les reçut sans surprise, et les rangea dans son sac._

_-Vous aviez deviné que j'allais vous les rendre ? Interrogea l'autre, un peu vexé par le peu de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur._

_-Tes agissements sont assez prévisibles, Shukaku, sourit le pèlerin._

_Il lui tendit le petit objet ocre, que le démon examina attentivement. Le bracelet pouvait s'étendre ou se détendre, les minces griffes de pierre étant reliées entre elles par une fine lanière extensible._

_-Utilise-le pour attacher tes cheveux._

_Un peu surpris, le garçon s'exécuta, et passa la corde qui lui servait habituellement d'élastique à son poignet. L'objet griffu se referma sur sa chevelure, à la base de son crâne, la maintenant solidement. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut une sensation singulière, comme si quelque chose d'inconnu descendait le long de son dos, pénétrait sa chair et s'infiltrait dans ses méridiens. Il adressa à l'homme un regard interrogateur._

_-Concentre la plus grande quantité possible de chakra, à présent._

_Où voulait-il en venir ? Shukaku haussa les épaules, et commença à malaxer son chakra. Le vent se mit à souffler dans ses cheveux, dans ses vêtements, le sable frémit tout autour de lui. Le garçon sourit, et fit appel à une plus grande quantité d'énergie. Le sable s'éleva, ondula, se contorsionna dans les airs, capturant les rayons du soleil pareils à des chaînes de joyaux, monta de plus en plus haut…_

_-Qu'est-ce que… ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement._

_Un obstacle. Quelque chose le bloquait, coupait net l'arrivée de son chakra. C'était comme une barrière, ou un couperet, un objet vif et tranchant qui s'abattait avec une sombre précision, selon une loi mystérieuse. Il retira précipitamment l'objet ensorcelé, et tout redevint normal._

_-C'est le moment pour toi de faire un choix, Shukaku, dit Kashiwa avec sérénité, bien que son regard fût plus perçant que jamais, car tu te trouves à la croisée de deux chemins. On m'a demandé de te guider durant ton trajet. J'accepte cette tâche, si tu te montres digne de suivre la bonne voie. Je voudrais que tu conserves cet objet._

_-Mais ça va me gêner ! Protesta le jeune démon avec mauvaise humeur. Ca bloque mon chakra ! Je vais me battre comme un pied, avec ce truc !_

_-Au contraire, il te rendra plus fort, expliqua patiemment le pèlerin, il t'élèvera au-dessus des autres demi-démons, qui n'ont jamais rien vu plus loin que leur propre personne. Vis avec ce handicap, combats avec ce handicap, même si ton adversaire en veut à ta vie, et ne le retire que pour protéger un humain. Alors tu mériteras la reconnaissance. Si tu resteras demi-humain, demi-démon, ce sera en raison de ton mérite, qui t'élèvera au-dessus des deux races. Mais il y a une promesse que tu dois me faire._

_«Pour que je devienne ton professeur, il faut que je sois sûr que tu n'utiliseras jamais tes pouvoirs pour devenir un démon. Eloigne-toi de tes instincts démoniaques le plus possible, efface cette terreur animale que tu tiens de ta race pour le Juuinjutsu. Je te montrerai la voie à suivre. La voie noble, celle qui fera peut-être de toi un être digne de respect. Je suis là pour ça. Mais tu dois me faire ce serment…_

_Shukaku le considéra un long moment. Son regard songeur allait du vieux moine à l'élastique qu'il tenait encore entre les mains. L'élastique. Encore le vieux moine, qui contemplait paisiblement les dunes en attendant qu'il prît la parole. Il avait été d'une telle honnêteté ! Il lui avait déjà appris tant de choses ! Et il était autrement plus intelligent que les croulants adeptes du shintoïsme…_

_Le jeune démon sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui. Un sentiment très inhabituel. Il ressentait, sans doute pour la première fois de toute son existence, le désir de répondre aux attentes de quelqu'un. Chose qu'il peinait à comprendre, il voulait que Muya no Kashiwa soit fier de lui. Il retrouva le sourire, et rattacha sa toison couleur de sable avec le présent de l'homme._

_-Garder un handicap pour devenir plus fort…Je crois que je comprends. Mais comment est-ce que je peux m'empêcher de pas aimer le Juuinjutsu ?_

_Le pèlerin planta son regard dans le sien._

_-Tu souhaites donc devenir mon élève ?_

_-Ouais, bien sûr !_

_A nouveau, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il reprit tranquillement, bien qu'il peinât à masquer sa satisfaction :_

_-Si tu te montres trop démoniaque, tu craindras le Juuinjutsu comme un acide. Si tu crains cet art, tu le combattras de toutes tes forces, et tu oublieras le conseil que je t'ai donné. Tu te débarrasseras de ton handicap, par peur, pour sauver ta propre vie, tu te comporteras comme une bête. _

_« Ainsi, pour suivre la route sur laquelle je te guiderai, il faut que tu sois certain de ne jamais commettre une telle faute. Si tu désires suivre ce chemin, tu dois faire le serment de ne jamais retirer cet objet face aux créateurs de sorts. Jure, et je t'aiderai à trouver ta voie._

_Shukaku savait précisément ce qu'il devait faire, par une sorte d'instinct dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence. Il n'hésita pas. Pas un seul instant. Il s'approcha de Muya no Kashiwa, un sourire épanouit sur les lèvres. Son genou heurta le sable dans un bruit sourd. Il baissa la tête avec un dévotement joyeux. Et, plein d'entrain, il déclama :_

_-C'est juré, Maître ! _


	11. Etincelant, quand le sable danse

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Mon dernier surnom, c'est Clem la Ramasse, parce que j'atterris toujours sur le ventrequand jem'exerce au salto sur le trampolinedu cours de gym…

Genre : Action/Adventure, poésie normalement, mais je suis à sec !

Disclaimer : Gaara appartient plus que jamais à Masashi Kishimoto, Shukaku aussi. Pour l'instant, tous les autres sont à moi, sauf erreur de ma part que je vous prierais de ne pas prendre en compte.

Couples : Comme les relations pédophiles ne me plaisent que fort modérément, voire pas du tout, il n'y aura pas de ShukakuXKashiwa dans cette fic.

Vote : Seth : 1 voix ; Satan, Hydre et Sekhmet : 2 voix

SEKHMET : Marrant, on devient nombreux.

SATAN : Hydre, donne une fourmi ! Hydre ! Donne une fourmi ! DONNE UNE FOURMI !

HYDRE : Vous me cassez les (biiiip), Satan-sama.

Réponse aux reviews : oO…Pas d'anonyme ni de sœurette à l'horizon…On dirait que cette rubrique va rester vide pour aujourd'hui. Un grand merci à _Baka-chan, Aalynn, yune-chan66, dragonwing4, Hitto-sama, Thealie _ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! ;-)

Rien à faire…J'écris très lentement et de façon totalement irrégulière (soupir). Mes sincères excuses à tous ceux que mes udpates aléatoires agacent au plus haut point. Hem, j'ai tout de même une excuse : le chapitre 12 fait 21 pages World. Bon chapitre à toutes et à tous (apparemment, il y a plus de filles que de garçons, par ici…)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : _Etincelant, quand le sable danse _

_Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Ses rayons ardents brûlaient l'air et la poussière du sol, et faisaient de l'horizon un trouble voile, opaque et tremblotant. Les immenses dunes de sable vacillaient telles des chandelles de poudre jaune, les tracés fantastiques que le vent y avait laissé ondulaient sans cesse, à mesure que le sable s'écoulait._

_Le désert…Rien, et tant de choses._

_Une explosion retentit. Un bruit soudain, puissant comme le tonnerre, qui brisa le silence solennel du lieu et résonna longuement dans le lointain. L'une des dunes d'or se déchira au même instant, libérant dans les airs une immense gerbe de sable qui s'éleva, fangeuse et dentelée comme un pic de falaise, et s'éparpilla de tous côtés._

_La détonation avait été accompagnée d'un bref cri de souffrance, haut et clair, gai et douloureux, masqué par la puissance du premier son. Il fut rapidement étouffé par les nuées de sable qui s'abattirent sur le sol dans un vaste périmètre._

_Un moment, tout redevint calme._

_Il y eut, au milieu du sinistre, un sursaut dans le sable qui n'était pas dû au vent. Une unique saccade, puis une autre. Une main se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'à la surface, une main longue et fine qui se crispa sur le sol instable, tentant d'y prendre appui. Les soubresauts cessèrent, et une bosse de forme humaine se forma dans la dune, se détachant lentement de sa prison de poussière brûlante. Une seconde main surgit._

_Les grains minuscules s'écoulèrent sans bruit, fluides comme les molécules d'un liquide. Un corps commençait à apparaître. Il se redressa, chancelant, une cascade de sable glissa de sa chevelure. Ce fut la première chose identifiable : une longue queue de cheval bicolore, couleur sable parcourue de motifs bleu sombre en forme de crochets. Son propriétaire était un jeune homme de grande taille, dix-neuf ans peut-être, élancé, le teint un peu pâle pour un habitant du désert, vêtu d'un ample kimono de toile._

_Un moment, il parvint à rester debout, vacillant comme un mirage, et puis il s'effondra face contre terre. Sa voix s'éleva, assourdie par le sable :_

_-Et meeeeerde…_

_On l'aura compris, il s'agissait de Shukaku._

_Renonçant à mettre de nouveau ses jambes à l'épreuve, il s'assit en tailleur et entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Ses pieds nus traçaient machinalement des dessins dans le sable, tandis qu'il contemplait le ciel sans nuage, la respiration sifflante. Il transpirait abondamment, et dans ses yeux noirs et or brillait une lueur fiévreuse, qui ne les rendait que plus aveuglants._

_Lentement, il leva une main jusqu'à son front et l'essuya d'un revers de manche. La sueur était glaciale, sa main tremblait. Malgré la chaleur insupportable, au-dehors, tout son corps frissonnait comme s'il se fût égaré dans la neige._

_Et pourtant, Shukaku souriait._

_Il resta immobile un certain temps, calmant sa respiration, se frictionnant les bras pour se débarrasser de ce froid étrange qui l'envahissait. Enfin, il se redressa précautionneusement. Il fut pris d'un court vertige, mais jugea tout de même avoir repris des forces. Le démon promena lentement son regard sur le décor ravagé, les monticules de sable jetés pêle-mêle par-dessus les dunes. Une tâche noire attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers elle, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises._

_Maintes fois, il aurait pu enlever l'élastique qui maintenait sa queue de cheval, retirer ces petites griffes de pierre qui s'agrippaient à sa toison et bloquaient l'arrivée de son chakra. Débarrassé du sortilège, son chakra noir et or aurait vite eu raison de ses blessures._

_L'idée ne l'effleura même pas._

_Il parvint à la hauteur de la chose noire à moitié enfouie qu'il avait aperçue, perdue dans l'hécatombe de poussière jaune. Il poussa un soupir agacé, se pencha et la retira de sa prison de sable. Il s'agissait d'un volumineux rouleau d'ébène, grand comme le bras de Shukaku. Le jeune homme l'épousseta rapidement. Dire que cette chose ne contenait qu'un seul sortilège…_

_Il soupira de nouveau, se laissa tomber sur le sol en position assise et ouvrit le rouleau sur ses genoux. Une longue, longue suite d'instructions et d'incantations se déroula devant lui. Pour la plupart, elles étaient écrites d'une encre brune, fine et odorante. Du sang, sec depuis des décennies. Shukaku considéra nonchalamment son pouce entaillé. _

_Un sortilège difficile, impensable…Il y avait quelques années à peine, jamais l'idée de tenter une telle chose ne l'aurait traversé…_

_Il se pencha sur les minuscules écritures, suivant leur progression de son index. Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il s'exerçait, et toujours aucun résultat…De toute évidence, il lui manquait certains éléments pour maîtriser ce sort. A moins bien sûr que cette répugnance instinctive qui drainait sa santé et sa force à chaque essai n'en fût la cause…C'était un doigt hésitant, presque craintif, qui courait le long du parchemin._

_Le démon s'en aperçut, et interrompit son geste. Un moment il demeura surpris, et légèrement honteux. Son comportement le fit éclater de rire._

_En fait, l'entreprise n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Elle était presque excitante dans son danger même. Jamais il n'avait tant souffert de ses entrainements, jamais sa résistance n'avait été mise à si rude épreuve. Tout bien considéré, c'était un pari intéressant._

_Apprendre un sortilège de Juinnjutsu._

_Aller contre sa nature elle-même, jouer avec l'une des rares armes capables de l'éliminer._

_Vraiment intéressant._

_Son rire se prolongea, sans raison, pour le plaisir de rire. Il paraissait presque excessivement joyeux, insouciant, mais quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait y distinguer une unique fêlure. En prêtant l'oreille, on pouvait même identifier cette faille :_

_La douleur._

_Une quinte de toux secoua tout son corps, son rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, soudain incapable de respirer. Le froid devenait insupportable, son sang le brûlait. Il demeura prostré sur le sol, griffant son torse à travers son kimono dans ses efforts pour reprendre son calme. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, rauque, effrayante, lui laboura la gorge. Cette fois, il cracha du sang._

_Après un long, long moment, il retomba enfin sur le sable, épuisé, trempé de sueur. Sa respiration produisait un son presque grinçant. Ce Juinnjutsu avait un tel effet sur lui, c'en devenait agaçant…Lire le sortilège lui donnait la nausée, tracer les signes de son sang le faisait trembler de fièvre. Pas étonnant que les démons fuissent ce genre d'art comme la peste…Shukaku sourit, ironique, presque fier._

_Intéressant, en effet. _

_Son énergie lui revint lentement. Il reprit précautionneusement sa position initiale, assis en tailleur face à son sortilège, et tâcha de tout relire avec davantage de sérieux. Ignorant son écœurement presque physique, il alla jusqu'au bout de sa lecture. Après quoi, il mordit son pouce, et commença à écrire sur le sable, sans s'inquiéter de ce que les grains minuscules s'infiltraient dans sa plaie._

_Depuis combien de temps avait-il pris cette décision, déjà ? Trois mois ?

* * *

_

_Depuis ce serment, ce premier véritable serment qu'il avait prononcé, Shukaku était devenu l'élève officiel de Muya no Kashiwa. Pour le jeune démon, c'avait été le début d'une nouvelle existence, plus exigeante, moins libre, mais si exaltante ! Jusqu'à présent, et malgré les blessures parfois sérieuses qu'il avait reçues, jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre remord._

_La première initiative de Kashiwa avait été d'intensifier le nombre et la puissance des sorts appris à son élève. Il l'avait aidé à perfectionner ses techniques, les avait modifiées pour les adapter à la puissance unique de Shukaku. Il l'avait soumis à un entrainement très strict pour améliorer la maîtrise de son chakra, la puissance de ses coups et la résistance de son corps. Il l'avait assis devant ces vieux livres d'apprentissage qui le faisaient grincer des dents, et forcé à en mémoriser la majeure partie._

_Enfin, il avait insisté auprès du village et des moines pour qu'un grand nombre de missions fussent confiées au jeune homme. Des missions dangereuses, cruciales, que l'on n'aurait jamais songé à mettre entre les mains du démon de Suna, de peur de voir la cité toute entière réduite en cendres. Mais le respect presque religieux qu'avaient les villageois pour le vieil homme eut raison de toutes leurs réticences._

_Cette époque devait rester dans l'histoire du village comme une ère de formidable épanouissement, où la puissance du pays du Vent croissait chaque jour, encouragé par le travail acharné de leur monstre des sables. _

_L'une des grandes découvertes de Shukaku avait été le voyage. Lui qui n'avait encore jamais quitté son désert, il se vit autorisé à accompagner son maître sur les interminables sentiers qui les amenaient là où le pouvoir légendaire de Kashiwa était sollicité. La renommée du pèlerin était telle qu'on le réclamait jusqu'au-delà des frontières du maintenant immense pays du Vent._

_Pour la première fois, le jeune démon avait vu la forêt, la mer, la neige, les innombrables autres cités que le monde abritait. Ces voyages étaient toujours pour lui une source de joie extrême où, incapable de contenir son excitation, il jouait à poursuivre l'horizon, plus exubérant que jamais, jusqu'à ce que son maître le rappelle sévèrement à l'ordre._

_La seconde révolution de son existence était le bateau. Une grande découverte que ce drôle d'engin fait de bois et de toile, qui glissait sur les vagues ciselées au milieu d'une étendue bleue sans fin apparente. Shukaku avait passé de bons moments agrippé au sommet du mât, à sentir le vent vif et salé lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'il observait les mouettes. Il y en avait également eu de moins bons, comme les heures qu'il avait passées recroquevillé au fond du navire à regarder défiler le paysage, verdâtre, nauséeux et hurlant de rire sous le regard goguenard de Kashiwa. _

_Muya no Kashiwa…Comme il était étrange pour un être indiscipliné comme Shukaku, de penser à quelqu'un comme à son maître ! Sans aucun doute, c'était cet homme qui marquait le réel changement entre ce qui lui apparaissait maintenant comme son ancienne et sa nouvelle vie. _

_Toutes ces années, il avait été pour lui un professeur exigeant et sévère, n'hésitant pas à confronter son élève à de sérieux dangers, et encore moins à lui faire clairement savoir ce qu'il pensait de son comportement et de sa motivation. Les phrases cinglantes ne manquaient jamais de sortir, à la moindre bavure. Des phrases crues et violentes, sans peur ni hésitation ni hypocrisie. Des phrases _**vraies.**

_Du point de vue de Shukaku, c'était cette sincérité si rude qui faisait toute la valeur du personnage, loin devant sa puissance, son savoir ou même ses nombreux souvenirs de voyage, que le jeune homme ne se lassait pourtant jamais d'écouter. Cette facette de son caractère rendait si précieux ses rares sourires teintés de fierté, et ses légers hochements de tête approbateurs devant les progrès de son élève…_

_Parfois, le pèlerin s'agenouillait aux côtés de Shukaku, lui expliquait patiemment la réalisation d'un sort, le déroulement d'une guerre, ou les valeurs des guerriers, d'une voix calme, presque affectueuse. Le jeune démon demeurait incroyablement sage et attentif. On l'eût cru hypnotisé par cette expression bienveillante, si rare dans les yeux perçants de Kashiwa._

_En ces éparses occasions, il se serait ouvert les veines sur un simple mot de son maître._

_Cinq années avaient passé de cette manière. Le démon tanuki avait grandi, plus puissant et plus gai que jamais. D'adolescent, il était devenu un jeune homme, et ses yeux dorés étincelaient toujours de ce même éclat insouciant. C'étaient trois choses que mille ans d'enseignements ne pouvaient voler à Shukaku : son rire, ses cris et ses danses._

_A ce moment-là, trois mois exactement avant de se tordre de souffrance en pratiquant du Juuinjutsu, Shukaku dansait. _

_Sur ses bras, ses jambes et son visage, il y avait maintes égratignures, quelques brûlures, et de rares traces de coups. Ces quelques estafilades n'étaient que le produit de ses exercices quotidiens, et peut-être des missions qu'il avait effectuées ce jour-là. Il les avait déjà oubliées._

_Un imperceptible bruit de pas le fit tendre l'oreille._

_-Est-ce ainsi que tu t'entraînes, Shukaku ? Interrogea une voix fatiguée, dans son dos._

_L'interpellé s'immobilisa, le corps encore arqué par ses mouvements souples, une expression de pur ravissement sur le visage. Il partit d'un grand rire suraigu._

_-JE VOUS AI ENTENDU VENIR ! JE VOUS AI ENTENDU ! Clama-t-il en sautillant vers Muya no Kashiwa._

_La remarque fut gratifiée d'un soupir las, alors que le vieil homme s'installait sur le sable. _

_Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur pacte. Le Chêne du Brouillard demeurait massif, mais souple et vif comme un oiseau de proie. Ses connaissances n'avaient fait qu'augmenter, si cela était encore possible. N'importe quel individu non prévenu lui aurait donné vingt ans de moins que ce qu'il avait réellement._

_Pourtant, il s'affaiblissait._

_Ce n'étaient pas tant les rides commençant à crevasser sa peau qui accusaient cette lente descente. Ces lignes dures, sur son visage taillé à la serpe, semblaient être davantage l'œuvre de sa sévérité que de son âge…_

_Non, ce n'était pas le problème._

_Des cernes noirs et profonds commençaient à cercler ses yeux d'aigle, leur donnant une profondeur fiévreuse. Ses mouvements s'étaient imperceptiblement ralentis, son souffle se faisait parfois –rarement– caverneux. Mais pour l'heure, Shukaku n'y songeait pas. Il s'assit avec décontraction aux côtés de son maître, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. L'autre répliqua par l'un des regards paisiblement glacials dont il avait le secret._

_-Ca fait la quatrième fois que je vous entends approcher depuis que vous m'enseignez ! Reprit joyeusement le tanuki. Je fais des progrès, non ?_

_-Pas au niveau comportemental, manifestement, rétorqua froidement le pèlerin. Faut-il que tu n'aies aucune matière grise à remuer pour que tu bouges à ce point ?_

_-Eh ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! Protesta l'autre. Belle façon d'encourager un élève ! Moi qui me donne tout ce mal pour être un peu moins con ! _

_Cette fois, Muya no Kashiwa ne put retenir le sourire narquois qui naissait sur ses lèvres._

_-Tu es encore loin de ton objectif…_

_-Et voilà, je le savais ! On se fout de ma gueule !_

_Il se laissa tomber en arrière, secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable. Autour de lui, le sable s'agitait par saccades. De légers volutes de poussière s'élevaient et retombaient en silence._

_-En fait, je réfléchissais, affirma le jeune homme, une fois calmé._

_Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais le vieux moine tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, l'encourageant à continuer._

_-Cet élastique- sortilège que vous m'avez filé…Il m'empêche d'utiliser tout mon chakra, et je ne dois pas le retirer face aux utilisateurs de Juuinjutsu._

_-Brillante conclusion. _

_-Mais j'ai pas fini, merde ! S'exclama Shukaku en se redressant. Il s'efforçait en vain de garder son sérieux. Vous dites que comme ça, je serai moins dépendant de mon instinct de démon, que je pourrai devenir fort, protéger le village, agir de façon plus humaine et tout ça, mais…_

_L'autre écoutait toujours, les sourcils froncés. « Mais ? »_

_-Mais si pour une raison ou pour une autre, je dois me battre contre un manipulateur de Juuinjutsu, je vais me faire tabasser !_

_Kashiwa hocha la tête._

_-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question, un jour ou l'autre…Il est vrai que tu serais grandement désavantagé contre ce type d'adversaire._

_Il scruta un moment son élève, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage._

_-Tu as fait des progrès, Shukaku. Tu es devenu plus puissant. Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu as beau avoir conservé l'aspect d'un gamin orgueilleux, tu es devenu plus courageux et tu as acquis, sinon de la sagesse, une certaine force d'esprit…_

_Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux à l'écoute de ces compliments inattendus. Jamais Muya no Kashiwa ne lui avait adressé autant d'éloge en une seule fois._

_-Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'enseigner une technique qui te permettrait de tenir tête aux lanceurs de sorts._

_Le démon dévisagea son maître avec curiosité et intérêt._

_-Sérieux ?_

_La mine incrédule de son élève arracha à Kashiwa un hoquet qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire. Mais il retrouva vite sa mine solennelle et s'adressa de nouveau à lui :_

_-C'est un sort particulièrement délicat, et malaisé à transmettre. Il ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois par la même personne. Après quoi, sa connaissance s'efface de ton esprit. Pour ma part, je l'ai déjà employé et perdu, je ne pourrai donc pas t'aider à l'étudier. Pour être honnête, je doute que tu sois capable de le maîtriser. Toutefois, tes progrès ont été plus rapides que je ne l'aurais imaginé…Si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux toujours tenter la chose. _

_Il fit lentement passer la courroie de son sac par-dessus son épaule, et l'ouvrit devant lui. C'est avec une précaution presque religieuse qu'il retira un petit rouleau, d'un gris terne, à peine plus grand que la paume de sa main._

_-Celui-ci n'est que le résumé du sort réel, expliqua-t-il en remarquant la mine sceptique de Shukaku. Le rouleau complet est bien trop volumineux pour que je le conserve sur moi en permanence. Ces instructions devraient te donner une idée du genre de sortilège que je désire t'enseigner._

_Le démon saisit précautionneusement le petit objet et l'entrouvrit. Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine alors qu'il lisait les premiers symboles. Il la lâcha précipitamment, comme s'il se fût agi d'une araignée venimeuse._

_-Mais c'est du **Juuinjutsu** ! Protesta-t-il en fixant la chose grise avec hostilité. _

_-En effet. Il semble que tu les craignes toujours autant…Te sens-tu capable d'apprendre ce sort ?_

_-Apprendre un Juuinjutsu ? Articula Shukaku, comme s'il peinait à comprendre le sens des mots. C'est une blague ou quoi ? C'est déjà pénible de le _voir_, alors en _faire!

_-Donc, tu refuses ?_

_Il y avait une nuance de défi dans la question._

_-Ca vous étonne ? Le Juuinjutsu, ça pue, ça brûle et ça _tue _les gens comme moi ! Je peux très bien…_

_-Pas les gens comme toi, Shukaku ! Coupa sèchement Kashiwa. Les **démons **!_

_Le jeune homme s'interrompit, surpris par le ton incisif de son maître. Son visage s'était durci._

_-Comme lors de notre première rencontre, tu as un choix à faire, Shukaku. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai tenté de faire de toi un humain, d'arracher la bête sauvage qui se trouve en toi. Ce fut la requête ultime des moines de Suna, et je ne pouvais le refuser à ceux qui furent mes anciens professeurs. Pour être franc, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai connu trop de démons pour cela. Il me semblait impossible qu'une telle métamorphose puisse s'opérer._

_Il planta son regard dans les losanges d'or de Shukaku._

_-Mais tu m'as surpris. Tu as juré d'être mon élève sans une once d'hésitation, et tu as respecté ta parole. Le sortilège qui t'entrave t'a profondément gêné durant tes missions, mais tu n'as jamais tenté de te soustraire à son emprise. Tu n'as cherché ni à tromper, ni à camoufler, ni à t'enfuir. Et en suivant ce chemin que je t'avais indiqué, tu es devenu fort. A de nombreuses reprises, tu m'as surpris par ton humanité._

_« Cependant, cette métamorphose n'est pas totale, et elle ne le sera jamais tant que tu fuiras le Juuinjutsu. Car le Juuinjutsu représente la quête des Hommes. C'est une chose que seuls les humains peuvent pratiquer et comprendre. Vois comme ton regard a changé, en le lisant ! Tu ressembles à un animal pris dans un piège ! Cette répugnance est le dernier obstacle à franchir, la dernière chaîne qui te relit à ton instinct de démon. Maintenant, réponds à ma question : veux-tu toujours devenir un démon ?_

_Jusque là, Shukaku était resté abasourdi sous le flot de paroles de son maître. Quand il eût fini de parler, un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel le jeune homme scruta son vieux professeur avec confusion. Les yeux du Chêne du Brouillard étaient droits et clairs. Lentement, le démon reprit le rouleau qui lui inspirait une telle répulsion. Il l'ouvrit, tendu, et lut quelques lignes. Le courant d'air glacé s'empara à nouveau de lui, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, mais il se força à continuer. Il ne releva les yeux qu'après avoir saisi la nature du sort._

_-…Non, décida-t-il, un peu surpris lui-même. Je veux devenir un vrai humain, rester votre élève et continuer de vous impressionner._

_Il hésita avant de continuer. Quand il reprit la parole, une étincelle d'orgueil commençait à réchauffer sa voix :_

_-Ce truc sert à rappeler tout le Juuinjutsu qu'a utilisé un mort, c'est ça ? En plus, je pourrai m'en servir qu'une seule fois dans toute ma vie, alors je devrai faire attention avec. Vous croyez que je peux apprendre un sort comme ça ?_

_-Je crois en toi, Shukaku, répondit Kashiwa d'un ton net et sans réplique._

_Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du jeune homme._

_-C'est OK, alors ! Je le fais en combien de temps ? Deux semaines ?_

_Le vieil homme prit une expression amusée, alors qu'il se redressait en s'aidant de son bâton usé de pèlerin et commençait à s'éloigner._

_-Tu n'as pas de limite de temps. Le Juuinjutsu est nouveau pour toi, il faudra t'armer de patience. Demain, je te donnerai le sortilège complet et je te laisserai t'exercer par toi-même. Mais pour l'heure, il est temps que je retourne au village._

_-Maître ?_

_-Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Merci pour tout._

_Muya no Kashiwa ne répondit rien, et continua d'avancer vers Suna sans se retourner. Mais si Shukaku s'était trouvé en face de lui, il aurait vu qu'il souriait dans la lumière déclinante.

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout :-) .


	12. De désarroi, quand le sable danse

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : Stingmon. Pas de nouveau surnom pour le moment, mais une amie me dit que je ressemble à un panda TT.

Genre : Action/Adventure. Je vous JURE qu'il y aura un poème dans le prochain chapitre !

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto s'appelle « Naruto » et pas « Gaara », donc le manga, et avec lui les personnages, ne peuvent logiquement pas m'appartenir. Elémentaire, cher lecteur.

Couple : Shukaku ne s'éprendra pas de sa nouvelle technique Juuinjutsu, ni d'une quelconque autre technique d'ailleurs.

Vote : Seth : 1 voix ; Sekhmet, Satan et Hydre : 2 voix

SEKHMET : J'm'ennuie…J'irais bien tabasser un Illustre.

SATAN : Dis, Hydre, tu crois que c'est bon à manger, les fourmis ?

HYDRE : Essayez de les bouffer par les narines et foutez-moi la paix, Satan-sama.

Réponse aux reviews : Vous savez, les anonymes, vous avez le DROIT de commenter ma fic, je mordrai personne XD. Un grand merci à _Thealie, Yune-chan, Dragonwing, Aalynn, Baka-chan, Hitto-sama, Elava La Louve _et bien évidemment _Nadramon, _qui pour une fois a eu suffisamment de charité pour laisser un commentaire à sa frangine !

_Nadramon :_ Ma sœur ! Je t'aime :'-) Même si tu m'as cruellement ignorée pendant deux chapitres d'affilée, tu ne mérites pas le triste sort que tu te réserves : c'est trop gore, franchement. A la place, je vais te condamner à écrire 300 fics sur Gaara avec plein de GaaraXHinata et même un GaaraXDeidara, juste pour t'embêter ! XD Diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à Kashiwa, tu me comprendras sans doute si je te dis que je suis absolument ravie que son caractère plaise aux lecteurs…XD

Et voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon ignoble silence pendant tout ces mois, et du chapitre tristement court que je vous ai servi, voici mon chapitre « de réserve ». De toute manière, ça devenait vraiment trop frustrant de voir les lecteurs commenter un chapitre que j'avais terminé depuis deux mois. TT Un autre cadeau : le retour de Gaara en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : _De désarroi, quand le sable danse_

_-Cela fait cinq ans, à présent, avait murmuré Mûya no Kashiwa. As-tu enfin appris à maîtriser ce sort ?_

_-Depuis six mois, Maître !_

_Telle avait été la réplique joyeuse de Shukaku. Debout au milieu de la salle fraîche et confortable qui avait été mise à la disposition de l'ensorceleur légendaire, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, trop agité et fier de sa performance pour rester en place._

_-Tu auras pris ton temps. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, je présume…_

_Une quinte de toux l'avait réduit au silence, cette toux rauque et abominable qui secouait tout son être, de plus en plus fréquemment. Le jeune homme s'était immédiatement approché, avait saisi les épaules tremblantes du vieillard et l'avait repoussé avec précaution contre les larges oreillers qui garnissaient le lit où il était à demi étendu._

_-Vous êtes malade, avait-il dit avec reproche, comme si la faute incombait entièrement au moine shintoïste. Ca fait trop longtemps. Quand est-ce que vous comptez guérir ?_

_Mûya no Kashiwa avait attendu de calmer sa respiration sifflante pour répondre. Il y avait eu un peu de sa paisible ironie dans le ton de sa voix :_

_-Je suis âgé, Shukaku. C'est une maladie qui frappe tout le monde, humain, animal ou objet. Je suis simplement en train de rendre ce que la vie m'a accordé…_

_Là, il avait soupiré. Un soupir qui recelait de la satisfaction, de la tranquillité, ainsi que de nombreuses ombres qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais identifier._

_-Cependant, il y a encore certaines choses que je dois faire, avant de mourir. Je voudrais terminer ce que nous avons commencé ensemble. Je ne pourrai plus te servir de professeur bien longtemps. Mais je veux partir en sachant que tout ce qui était à faire a été achevé._

_-Vous radotez comme un papy, Maître ! Avait rétorqué Shukaku en secouant la tête. C'est pas comme si vous alliez crever d'une minute à l'autre, non plus !_

_Les épaules de Kashiwa s'étaient soulevées en ce qui avait semblé être un rire difficilement réprimé. Puis, l'habituel éclat dur, sévère, pareil à la lame d'une épée, s'était allumé dans ses yeux d'aigle._

_-Te souviens-tu de la salle où tu fus fait officiellement moine-soldat de Suna ?_

_La question lui avait paru un peu déconcertante._

_-Heu…ouais, je crois. La grande salle en forme de théâtre, avec l'arène bizarre au milieu et les fenêtres ? Dans la façade ouest de la falaise ?_

_-Tu t'y rendras dans deux jours, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Nous te donnerons ce que les hommes reçoivent. Tu peux partir, à présent._

_Il était resté un moment indécis, stupéfait. Que signifiait encore cela ? Mais le regard de son vieux professeur s'était adouci, et il avait maintenant ce rare, si rare visage chaleureux, teinté d'amusement, qui faisait disparaître toute crainte de son âme._

_Il avait commencé de tourner les talons, mais s'était ravisé, et un air confus s'était peint sur son visage alors qu'il se tenait à nouveau face au pèlerin._

_-Eh, Maître…Vous dites que mon apprentissage est bientôt terminé…Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis…Enfin, que j'ai…_

_Il s'était interrompu et avait secoué la tête. Ridicule. Mais un très léger sourire était apparu sur les lèvres craquelées du Chêne du Brouillard :_

_-Oui, Shukaku, tu as réussi. Tu es un humain._

_

* * *

Ces mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et il y avait en eux une musique inconnue. _

_Un humain ? Lui, Shukaku ? Quelle drôle d'idée !_

_Au-dessus de sa tête, les étoiles palissaient, masquées par un début d'aurore blanchâtre. Le soleil n'apparaissait pas encore à l'horizon, mais le ciel était d'ores et déjà teint de ces éparses touches de bleu pâle qui marquent le lever du jour. Il faisait sombre, froid et sec. Sous ses pieds nus, le sable crissait et mordait la chair comme des particules de glace. Le désert était plus immuable que jamais, sous l'immobile lumière des astres._

_Shukaku avait vingt-quatre ans. Il s'était finalement développé en ce jeune homme élancé, à la démarche sûre, gaie et orgueilleuse. Ses yeux d'or fondu n'avaient pas perdu une once de leur entrain malicieux, ses glapissements de joie étaient plus aigus et insupportables que jamais. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé._

_Il longea la vaste falaise qui abritait l'ensemble des moines shintoïstes de Suna. Ses doigts effleuraient la surface froide et rugueuse, et il songeait à l'inconcevable fourmilière qu'elle abritait, à toutes ces salles, ces terrains d'entraînement, ces lieux de méditation, où il avait passé presque l'intégralité de son existence. Nombre de ces pièces regorgeaient de souvenirs chiants au possible, mais il était parfois amusant de se les remémorer._

_C'était également dans les entrailles de cette falaise, à l'écart, qu'étaient creusés les appartements de Mûya no Kashiwa. _

_Le jeune homme se rembrunit à cette pensée. _

_Le pèlerin avait demandé à être installé dans les falaises, loin du village. Il n'en était plus sorti depuis un an et quatre mois. Ses entrevues avec Shukaku s'étaient espacées au fil du temps, et à présent il laissait son élève accomplir seul ses entraînements et ses missions. Lui restait là, assis, à lire et à méditer, et à s'affaiblir, encore et toujours._

_Car il s'affaiblissait. Shukaku ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. L'éclat perçant de ses yeux d'aigle, s'il restait impressionnant, était comme brouillé par un voile de brume. Les rides qui allongeaient son visage semblaient chaque jour plus profondes, et abriter une plus grande quantité de maladie, de fatigue, de mort. Son corps perdait en force et en agilité, quelque chose paraissait le ronger de l'intérieur. _

_L'idée le tracassait. Son professeur _était_ âgé, il le savait. Soixante-dix était un nombre considérable, sur la tête d'un homme. Mais se pouvait-il réellement que dix années fussent venues à bout de Mûya no Kashiwa, alors qu'à soixante ans il paraissait invincible ? Lui qui avait tué plusieurs démons, pouvait-il être défait par une poignée d'hivers ?_

_Des questions sans réponse, et auxquelles, au fond, il ne cherchait aucune explication. Mais la faiblesse croissante de son maître avait tendance à le frustrer._

_Il secoua la tête, chassa les nuages qui obscurcissaient son esprit, et poursuivit son exploration. Enfin, ses doigts rencontrèrent le contour métallique d'une lourde porte. Elle était vieille, usée par des années de vent et de sable, de sorte que la seule aspérité sur sa surface lisse était la minuscule serrure, en son centre. _

_Il porta la main à l'anneau de fer rouillé qu'il avait accroché au pantalon de son kimono et manipula les longues clés rugueuses qui y pendaient. Le trousseau lui avait été remis la veille, sans un mot, par Akasuna no Shinchôsa en personne, ce qui l'avait tout d'abord étonné. Il était rare que l'on confiât de tels objets au monstre du village._

_Mais à un humain ?_

_La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. A l'intérieur, ce n'était qu'un tunnel obscur, où les yeux du jeune homme ne distinguaient que vaguement le contour des murs. Faisant tourner nonchalamment l'anneau de fer sur son doigt, il s'engagea dans le gouffre sombre._

_L'air raréfié avait un goût de poussière, qui emplissait et desséchait sa gorge. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol ouaté par une fine épaisseur de sable, et l'on n'entendait que le cliquetis métallique des clés qui s'entrechoquaient. Sa main suivait toujours le mur à sa gauche, alors qu'il repérait les embranchements et se remémorait le chemin à suivre._

_Alors, il était vraiment devenu un humain ? Parce qu'il était venu à bout de ce satané sortilège ? Ou pour une autre raison ?_

_Cela le laissait perplexe. Il se disait qu'en fin de compte, être un humain ne changeait pas grand-chose, et il peinait à comprendre pourquoi les gens accordaient tant d'importance à ces petits détails. Après tout, il avait toujours les mêmes yeux jaunes en losange, le même chakra noir et or, la même force, la même vigueur, la même aisance…_

_Son maître avait dit qu'un démon était un être humain engagé sur une mauvaise route. Il méprisait cette race pour ce choix odieux qu'ils avaient fait, en abandonnant l'humanité pour le pouvoir, en délaissant le savoir pour le sang. Il avait cru impossible qu'un demi-démon, un être sur lequel le Diable lui-même avait posé sa marque, pût renoncer à ce sang et à ce pouvoir._

_Pourtant, il avait dit lui-même que son élève était un humain._

_Cela signifiait-il qu'il y était enfin parvenu ? Shukaku sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement, de fierté, de joie, et, chose curieuse, d'émotion. Il avait surpris son maître ! Il l'avait impressionné ! Cette personne qu'il admirait tant était enfin fière de lui !_

_Il esquissa un petit pas de danse dans le boyau de roche, mais il n'y avait pas de vent pour suivre ses gestes._

_-En fait, constata-t-il à haute voix, moi non plus j'aurais jamais cru qu'un humain m'impressionnerait un jour. On s'est tous les deux retrouvés sur le cul !_

_Il se mit à rire. Mais sa voix s'éteignit vite. Le couloir était trop étroit pour la répercuter, et l'air trop rare pour qu'un son y résonnât._

_Il marcha encore quelque temps, sa tête courbée effleurant le plafond inégal, dépassa un certain nombre de couloirs et de bifurcations, avant d'atteindre une petite porte nichée au fond du tunnel. Cette fois, il passa une bonne minute à manipuler son trousseau avant de trouver la bonne clé._

_La porte était minuscule, songea-t-il. Marrant. A son arrivée, il y avait dix-neuf ans de cela, elle avait paru immense, grouillante de ténèbres et d'inconnu. Mais il ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais eu peur. Il la repoussa en s'arcboutant contre le mur, car elle était profondément incrustée dans la roche._

_La salle dans laquelle il déboucha était de taille restreinte, mais le haut plafond en forme de voûte lui permit de se redresser. Elle était circulaire, vide à l'exception des bancs qui avaient été grossièrement taillés à même la roche. De part et d'autre de la porte se trouvaient deux hautes tiges de métal, surmontées d'anneaux de la même matière. Ce dispositif visait à éclairer les lieux, mais aucune torche ne brûlait dans les anneaux de fer, et la salle demeurait plongée dans la pénombre._

_En face, il y avait une grande porte sculptée. Une troisième clé, longue et droite, s'engouffra dans la serrure, et les battants s'ouvrirent en silence._

_Un souffle d'air frais lui caressa le visage. Des ouvertures ovales avaient été aménagées sur toute la longueur du plafond voûté, de sorte qu'une faible clarté commençait à pénétrer la salle. Celle-ci était immense. D'interminables tribunes de roche emplissaient tout l'espace, descendaient, descendaient, jusqu'à cerner la vaste arène, au centre. Devant lui, un large escalier se déroulait, fendait les gradins vides jusqu'à la plate-forme de pierre polie._

_Il n'y avait personne._

_Shukaku descendit lentement les marches. Sous ses pieds nus, il sentait les rainures des sceaux et des sortilèges qui y avaient été gravés, et qui protégeaient le lieu. Les rangées de bancs, gris et lisses, se succédaient autour de lui. La pâle lumière de l'aube, qui n'entrait qu'à grand peine par les hautes fenêtres, ne suffisait pas à éclairer ce vaste espace. _

_Nombreuses étaient les ombres tapies dans les tribunes._

_-Ils ont l'air d'être en retard… Fit le jeune homme._

_Il avait atteint l'arène de pierre, envahie par de gigantesques sceaux. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Rien ne bougeait._

_Sauf l'obscurité blottie parmi les tribunes, mais celle-ci est toujours en mouvement. Shukaku s'assit en tailleur, scrutant les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient._

_-Pas sympa, de me faire attendre._

_Pourquoi parlait-il tout seul ? D'ordinaire, il ne le faisait que par nervosité. Mais aujourd'hui, il était devenu un être humain, il avait rendu son maître fier de lui, il y était parvenu ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux._

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_L'aurore se levait doucement. La salle était faite de telle manière que l'arène, au centre, fût la première à s'éclairer, tandis que les gradins demeuraient enveloppés de ténèbres. Shukaku commençait à distinguer les écritures gravées autour de lui. Elles étaient multiples. Pensivement, il en suivit le tracé à l'aide de ses orteils. Froid était le contact de la roche ensorcelée._

_« Te souviens-tu de la salle où tu fus fait officiellement moine-soldat de Suna ? »_

_Oui, il s'en souvenait. La même obscurité, la même appréhension, les mêmes sortilèges qui envahissaient les lieux et parcouraient son échine de longs frissons glacés._

_Mais, la première fois, étaient-ils réellement aussi nombreux qu'aujourd'hui ?_

_«Nous te donnerons ce que les hommes reçoivent. »_

_De quoi s'agissait-il ? Il connaissait le caractère énigmatique de son maître, et s'était gardé de demander des explications. Ce que les hommes reçoivent…_

_Et puis, qui était ce « nous » auquel il avait fait allusion ?_

_Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la salle. L'arène se distinguait presque nettement, à présent. Les tribunes, cependant, s'abritaient toujours derrière un voile mouvant d'obscurité. Le silence était si profond qu'il devenait un son lui-même, un long et furtif murmure._

_«Je veux partir en sachant que tout ce qui était à faire a été achevé. »_

_Qu'est-ce que ce charabia était sensé vouloir dire, de toute manière ? Et pourquoi ces phrases résonnaient-elles avec tant d'insistance ? Cela commençait à l'irriter._

_« …Tout ce qui était à faire a été achevé. »_

_« …Achevé. »_

_Pourquoi ces mots avaient-ils un accent si…_froid_, tout à coup ?_

_Et depuis quand retenait-il ainsi son souffle ?_

_« …Achevé. »_

_Il se redressa vivement et arpenta l'arène. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol, les longues colonnes de sortilèges._

_« …Achevé. »_

_Il en était sûr : elles étaient plus nombreuses que de coutume._

_« …Achevé. »_

_Tel un long chemin qui prend fin à l'endroit même où il a commencé. Tel un animal traqué, pris au piège, qui gémit et qui tourne en rond, en rond, en rond. La seule voie existante. Le même commencement, la même fin, pour un résultat semblable. Achevé. Mortellement froid, perçant comme les yeux du chasseur._

_-Celui-là n'est pas un sort de protection. L'autre non plus…_

_Seul un mince filet de voix s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Il y avait au moins un sortilège d'immobilisation, peut-être davantage. Beaucoup de sorts résolument meurtriers. Et ces sceaux de camouflage…Il redirigea son regard vers les tribunes obscures, mouvantes, où les ombres couraient et se croisaient dans un faible froissement._

_Que se passait-il ?_

_Ce ne pouvait pas être le silence. Il y avait bel et bien un murmure, une lente rumeur d'un gradin à l'autre, que se communiquaient les formes rampantes. Des sons sans parole –ou alors il en ignorait le sens ? qui glissaient, se faufilaient, l'entouraient comme des voiles de satin noir._

_N'y avait-il pas une légère, très légère odeur de sang ?_

_Bien qu'elle semblât toujours n'émettre aucun bruit, la rumeur s'amplifiait. Il pouvait sentir l'air vibrer autour de lui, résonner avec force sous l'effet d'un chant dont il ne percevait que l'écho assourdi._

_Il écoutait._

_Encore teintés de rose, les rayons du soleil l'éclairaient presque distinctement, alors que le reste de la salle demeurait plongé dans la pénombre. C'était anormal, et il le savait. Un unique cylindre de lumière le capturait, lui et les gravures à ses pieds, comme on piège un papillon nocturne dans le faisceau d'une lampe._

_La mélopée indiscernable se poursuivait. Des sceaux s'activèrent, et il lui sembla qu'une mince volute de fumée s'élevait des écritures. Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. La fumée des sortilèges glissait autour de lui, brûlant sa chair et gelant la moelle de ses os. Une unique goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos._

_Il savait qu'il fallait fuir. Maintenant. Le piège se refermait, se refermait encore, se refermait toujours, tandis que le cylindre de lumière se rétrécissait autour de lui, l'exposant comme une cible à ses opposants invisibles. Mais à mesure que les sceaux s'enclenchaient, les voix devenaient plus distinctes, presque identifiables._

_Et il voulait savoir._

_Il demeurait immobile, alerte au moindre soupir alentour, laissant le Juuinjutsu monter le long de son cou et de ses membres comme une créature griffue et sinueuse. Il analysait chaque voix, chaque intonation, reconnaissait çà et là un moine ou une parole. Incapable de diriger ses pensées sur le danger qui croissait, il écoutait, cherchant ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix découvrir._

_Il devait savoir. **Il fallait qu'il sache !**_

_-Lumière de l'eau, dragon, serpent, chien, tigre…Murmuraient les dizaines d'ombres à l'unisson._

_Les dizaines de symboles s'allumèrent, noyant soudain la salle sous une violente lumière blanche. Shukaku poussa un cri clair, bref, et tomba à genoux._

_Cela brûlait, brûlait…_

_L'aveuglante clarté lacérait sa chair de sa seule existence. Des flots de plomb fondu arrachaient sa peau. Il serrait convulsivement ses avant-bras, pour se protéger de cette affreuse sensation de brûlure, mais aussi dans le vain espoir de réchauffer l'intérieur de son corps meurtri, congelé par le Juuinjutsu._

_Le feu qui rongeait son être n'y changeait rien. La glace continuait de paralyser ses os, de figer son sang, et de faire couler dans son dos cette sueur glacée, fiévreuse. _

_Son chakra se consumait lentement._

_Les ombres se redressèrent dans un léger froissement, se rapprochèrent. Elles devenaient des silhouettes reconnaissables où l'on devinait, dans un brouillard, les kimonos des moines shintoïstes de Suna. Les mains bougeaient dans une coordination parfaite, reproduisant de longues séries de signes._

_Il n'aimait pas être à genoux au milieu d'eux. _

_Leur incantation devenait plus distincte. Shukaku identifiait un grand nombre d'entre elles, à présent. Akasuna no Shinchôsa était là, ainsi que quelques autres ensorceleurs qu'il connaissait bien. Mais nulle trace de la voix qu'il appréhendait._

_Un nouveau cri lui échappa. Non loin de son poignet, une fine coupure s'était ouverte, éclaboussant ses doigts de ce sang presque brûlant qui est propre aux démons._

_Mauvais._

_Pour les êtres démoniaques, le Juuinjutsu est le plus redoutable des acides : seule leur immense quantité de chakra les en protège. Mais si leurs réserves viennent à faiblir, les sortilèges rongent, rongent, jusqu'à les détruire entièrement. _

_Son organisme ne tolérerait pas longtemps une si cruelle intrusion d'acide._

_Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un sourd gémissement s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées. Pas assez de chakra. Du moins, pas assez en s'imposant un handicap. Pas assez en gardant cet élastique de griffes beiges qui retenait sa force prisonnière. Sa main remonta lentement vers sa nuque. S'il libérait l'intégralité de son énergie, alors il pourrait repousser ces sorts qui pénétraient sa chair et le lacéraient…_

_Son geste s'interrompit à mi-parcours._

_Il ne fallait pas retirer son élastique lors d'un combat contre des manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu. Il l'avait promis à Mûya no Kashiwa._

_Il s'était agenouillé, il avait juré. _

_C'était un serment._

_Nouveau cri. Une autre plaie s'était ouverte. Une longue ligne diagonale sur sa nuque et son omoplate. Un filet de sang descendit le long de son dos, se mêlant à la sueur, et ce fut comme si on frottait au sel sa chair à vif._

_Les incantations se poursuivaient. Trop de bruit. Trop de lumière. Trop de sang, trop de haine, trop de malveillance, trop de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait que rester prostré sur le sol, brisé, à souffrir et à espérer que tout cela prît fin._

_« Merde…Je vais vraiment finir par crever… »_

_Son sang coulait le long de ses doigts et dégoulinait sur le sol avec une régularité presque apaisante. Le sang sur ses mains. La douleur. Les incantations. La maladie. Le serment. Les sorts. Le sang. Les écritures. Ses doigts glissaient doucement contre la pierre, esquissaient un signe, un autre, l'ébauche d'une longue suite de sortilèges. _

_Une plaie s'ouvrit au niveau de son genou._

_Le sang et la douleur. Le Juuinjutsu et le serment. Le handicap et le sortilège. Un sortilège qui signifiait douleur, mais qui permettait de lutter contre les manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu. Ses doigts retraçaient machinalement ces symboles appris par cœur. L'appel du Juuinjutsu des défunts. Kasuka na kioku. "La Réminiscence"._

_Il pouvait rappeler et déchaîner sur ces gens les sortilèges de leurs propres maîtres, de leurs plus illustres ancêtres. Ce sortilège interdit que lui avait enseigné Mûya no Kashiwa. Il pouvait les tuer._

_Les écritures commençaient à prendre la forme d'un sceau. Du sang coulait à profusion des coupures qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir sur ses doigts. La tête lui tournait. Ses forces décroissaient, décroissaient, se déversaient en une marée écarlate sur le sol, prenaient la forme du sort qui rappelait le pouvoir passé en rongeant le pouvoir présent, qui offrait la mort en arrachant la vie, la vie, la vie..._

_Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent, et il balaya l'ébauche de sceau du plat de la main._

_Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, en appeler à Kasuka na kioku signifiait mourir. Et c'était ce qu'_ils _voulaient._

_Il se redressa en chancelant, et dévisagea les moines qui l'encerclaient, chacun de ces visages de marbre, froids et impassibles. Ses yeux de démons luisaient ironiquement, et il eut un rire bref. Le Juuinjutsu avait dû déchirer sa lèvre inférieure, car il avait dans la bouche un âcre goût de sang._

_-Vous devez savoir que je tiens toujours mes promesses, bande de salauds, gronda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. Bah je vous jure que je vais rester en vie aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous faire chier._

_Il dut s'interrompre, car une plaie s'était formée dans son cou et gênait sa respiration. Mais pas question de retomber à genoux. Les sceaux gravés sur le sol brûlaient la plante de ses pieds. Il s'en élevait une vapeur froide, ardente, dont la morsure le rendait fou de douleur. L'arène de pierre le tuait à petit feu. C'était cela qu'il fallait détruire._

_Il voulut esquisser un sortilège, n'importe quel Ninjutsu, n'importe quel Fûton, juste une technique ayant suffisamment d'impact pour fendre la pierre. Mais ses mains ne se rappelaient plus le tracé des signes. Dans leur mémoire, il ne restait que le sang et l'agonie._

_Taijutsu, alors ?_

_Sans réfléchir, il concentra l'intégralité de son chakra dans son bras droit. Sa peau non protégée s'ouvrit de toute part. Des milliers de guerriers invisibles dansaient autour de lui et le lacéraient de leur multitude de sabres, tandis que son bras nimbé de noir et d'or se purgeait de sa moindre égratignure. Aveuglé par la souffrance, il se laissa tomber à terre et frappa la roche._

_La pierre ensorcelée, destinée à résister aux assauts ennemis, ne put rien contre la tempête d'énergie pure qui s'acharna sur elle. Elle se fendit, vola en éclats énormes qui propulsèrent les assiégeants de tous côtés. Des rangées entières de gradins s'effondrèrent. Le plafond vibra dangereusement. Et le Juuinjutsu s'éteignit._

_En un instant, le théâtre de l'incantation, avec ses lumières surnaturelles et ses chants résonnants, ne fut plus qu'une hécatombe rocheuse faiblement éclairée par le soleil matinal. _

_Shukaku resta un moment à terre, à savourer le goût de la poussière et du sang qui maculaient son visage. Purgé de sa fumée ensorcelée, le contact du vent de l'aube était délicieux contre sa peau. Il l'appela doucement à lui, et un souffle d'air glacé s'enroula entre ses doigts. Ses multiples plaies se refermaient une à une, très lentement._

_Des voix. Des mouvements au milieu des blocs de pierre fendue. Le démon grogna et se redressa à contrecœur. Il ne devait pas rester énormément de survivants, il ne devait plus leur rester énormément d'énergie. Il pouvait les vaincre. Le vent sifflait autour de lui. Il était libre. Il allait les vaincre._

_Alors, pourquoi avait-il si peur ?_

_Il considéra avec agacement la poignée de combattants qui se rangeait devant lui. Leur état était presque aussi piteux que celui de leur adversaire, et nombre d'entre eux tenaient à peine debout. Ils n'étaient plus que quinze : outre les morts, de nombreux moines avaient profité de l'explosion et du désordre pour s'enfuir. _

_Parmi les survivants, il y avait le vieil Akasuna no Shinchôsa, l'œil gauche crevé par la profonde blessure qui allait de son front à son épaule. Son regard froid et borgne rappela à Shukaku la raison de sa terreur, et ce fut comme une douche glacée le long de ses os._

_Mûya no Kashiwa. _

_Il fallait qu'il sache._

_Les moines esquissaient le plus vite possible, compte tenu de leur état, un nouveau sortilège. D'un mouvement de bras, l'esprit du sable balaya la majorité d'entre eux par le Fûton. Une brusque montée d'adrénaline fortifiait son chakra et guérissait ses blessures. Trois ennemis encore vivants. Et la peur continuait de lui serrer le ventre._

_Il se jeta en avant et brisa les cervicales de l'un d'entre eux. Un autre chercha à lutter au corps à corps, mais la confrontation ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cils. Akasuna no Shinchôsa était le seul moine encore en vie. Shukaku le saisit à la gorge et le souleva à demi du sol. Sa respiration saccadée le gênait pour respirer, et le visage impassible du vieil homme ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme._

_-Je ne souhaitais pas mourir sur un échec…Constata simplement celui-ci, sans tenter un geste pour se libérer._

_-Explique-toi maintenant ou crève la gueule ouverte._

_Sa voix rauque lui labourait la gorge. Il gardait ses yeux noirs et or plantés dans ce regard borgne et glacé. L'œil unique de Shinchôsa était gris comme le brouillard. Un gris affreusement impersonnel qui le figeait sur place. Trompeur comme le Chêne du Brouillard…Il frissonna. C'était lui qui tuait, et c'était lui qui tremblait de peur ?_

_-Les explications t'ont déjà été données, jeune démon, fit l'autre avec un mince sourire. Nous t'apportions ce que les hommes reçoivent : la mort._

_Son regard se reporta pensivement sur le plafond voûté et craquelé._

_-Quel dommage de n'avoir pas pu respecter la dernière volonté de Mûya no…_

_Sa voix s'éteignit dans un craquement sinistre. La main du démon s'était refermée sur son cou et avait broyé ses vertèbres._

_-TU MENS ! _

_Le corps s'affaissa comme une loque. Shukaku tremblait. De rage, de peur, de souffrance. C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être ainsi._

_« Nous t'apportions ce que les hommes reçoivent : la mort. »_

_-TU MENS ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS NE FAITES QUE CA, MENTIR ! TOUS LES JOURS, TOUTES LES SECONDES DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE VIE HUMAINE ! _

_Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, et il lui fallut reprendre son souffle. Toutes ses plaies sur son cou et son visage gênaient sa respiration._

_-Tu mens…Reprit-il plus calmement, peut-être pour se convaincre lui-même._

_Les humains trompaient. Ils l'avaient toujours fait, et ils continueraient tant qu'il leur resterait un souffle de vie. Mais pas lui. Son maître avait ce regard clair, cette sincérité tranchante, la voix et les yeux de ceux qui affrontent la vérité en face ! Etait-il seulement possible de mentir à ce point ? « Je crois en toi, Shukaku. » avait-il dit._

_-Tu mens…_

_Il ne savait plus à qui il s'adressait._

_Et il ne pouvait même pas fuir la réalité qui le hantait, comme aimaient à le faire les humains. Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir comme eux. Il ne parvenait pas à se satisfaire d'une vérité amputée. « Tu es un humain » avait-il encore affirmé. Cela aussi, c'était un mensonge ?_

_De rage, il asséna un coup de pied au corps inerte, devant lui. En quelques bonds, il atteignit l'une des fenêtres ovales à moitié détruites, et se retrouva dehors. Le ciel était presque clair, à présent. Le vent se levait._

_-Ca va te faire chier, Mûya no Kashiwa, mais il va encore falloir que tu expliques deux trois trucs à ton abruti d'élève…_

_Il s'élança en avant, sans sentir la douleur de ses pieds écorchés contre la pierre._

_Ses réserves de chakra avaient drastiquement diminué, aussi lui fallut-il plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le trou circulaire qui menait aux appartements du vieux pèlerin. D'ordinaire, l'entrée était gardée par de puissants sceaux restaurés chaque nuit. Mûya no Kashiwa avait dû se montrer distrait, car les écritures étaient presque entièrement effacées. Shukaku les élimina d'une bourrasque, et s'élança dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de son maître._

_La porte qui se présenta au bout du boyau de roche était faite de bois sculpté, une manière des moines shintoïstes de témoigner leur admiration à leur plus illustre ancêtre. Sans méditer un seul instant sur la richesse dont témoignait une matière si rare, Shukaku enfonça la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied._

_Il y avait dans la salle un curieux désordre : des feuilles de parchemins couvertes d'écritures et tâchées d'encre jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques coussins. Le lit était dérangé et vide, il planait une vague odeur désagréable._

_Mûya no Kashiwa était assis, le dos tourné, une plume à la main, penché en avant comme s'il se fût endormi sur son bureau de chêne (encore une marque de dévotion). Il ne leva pas la tête au bruit brutal du battant contre le mur de pierre._

_Shukaku s'avança d'un pas._

_-Je suis toujours vivant. T'es déçu ?_

_Sa voix demeura sans réponse. Le démon sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur l'envahir. Il se jeta sur lui pour l'arracher à son bureau. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son cerveau enregistra plusieurs faits anormaux : tout d'abord, son maître tenait la plume dans sa main droite, bien qu'il eût toujours été gaucher, aussi loin que Shukaku pût s'en souvenir. Ensuite, cette main était si crispée sur la penne que son outil avait été brisé en deux. Enfin, l'odeur nauséabonde qui hantait la pièce était une odeur de chair brûlée._

_Mais il ne se donna pas la peine de prendre ces informations en compte : il avait déjà saisi le pèlerin à la gorge._

_-QU'EST-CE QUE CES TYPES FOUTAIENT AVEC LEURS SORTILEGES DANS CETTE FICHUE SALLE ?_

_Le corps resta flasque sous ses doigts. Les yeux du Chêne du Brouilard demeurèrent paisiblement clos, quoique ses traits fussent légèrement crispés par la souffrance._

_Hors de lui, Shukaku le projeta contre un mur._

_-REPONDS, MÛYA NO KASHIWA !_

_La masse inerte heurta le mur, puis le sol, et le pèlerin resta sans réaction. Cependant, sa manche gauche s'était légèrement soulevée pendant sa chute._

_Le démon écarquilla les yeux._

_Sa main et son bras étaient déformés, ratatinés par d'hideuses marques violacées qui semblaient s'étendre jusqu'à son cœur. Elles entouraient ses doigts et son poignet, rongeaient l'os, brûlaient la chair. De par leur forme, elles ressemblaient à l'étreinte d'une petite main d'enfant._

_Shukaku recula en chancelant._

_-Il…Il est MORT ! CE SALAUD EST DEJA **MORT** !_

_Le sortilège qui bloquait la malédiction d'Ashura avait disparu. Mûya no Kashiwa n'avait probablement plus trouvé la force de restaurer les sceaux, et le pouvoir démoniaque avait repris son oeuvre._

_Des années plus tard, l'Enfant-Démon avait pris sa revanche et achevé son meurtrier._

_L'esprit du sable demeura un long moment immobile, paralysé par la rage et la confusion. Et puis son regard se porta sur la feuille, un peu froissée et à moitié remplie, sur laquelle il avait trouvé penché Mûya no Kashiwa. L'écriture était tremblante, presque illisible puisqu'elle avait été faite de la main droite. Le démon s'en saisit lentement, et le parcourut des yeux :_

« Cet écrit s'adresse à Shukaku, démon de Suna, esprit du sable, etc.

« Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule d'ailleurs, sachant que si toutes mes directives ont été respectées, tu es mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'en doute, cependant. L'instinct de survie des demi-démons est extrêmement développé, il est probable…(illisible)…dans le brouillard. Si tu survis, donc, nul doute que tu viendras me trouver ici, et peut-être ne serais-je déjà plus en état de répondre à tes vociférations. C'est une de tes manies les plus assommantes : il faut toujours que tu hurles et que tu trépignes, quand la réalité commence à t'effrayer.

« Imaginons que tu sois en vie. C'est fâcheux, indiscutablement, mais je ne crois pas avoir perdu toutes mes cartes. A la vérité, je m'attendais à ce que tu finisses par remporter cette manche : le Juuinjutsu m'a trop rongé d'énergie vitale pour que je puisse encore vaincre un démon dans une bataille, ou même une embuscade.

« Oui, tu es un démon. Oui, je t'ai menti. Cesse de trépigner, je peux presque t'entendre pousser tes hurlements de dément, et je suis suffisamment fatigué sans…(illisible)…ou la couleur de tes yeux ? Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire de toi un homme, il m'aurait fallu t'arracher les yeux, la langue et chacun de tes méridiens. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à ce genre de tâche.

« Toutes ces affirmations te remplissent sans doute de fureur, tu as toujours réagi avec stupidité. Non, je ne tiens pas mes promesses. N'ai-je pas dit moi-même que j'avais déjà surpris un grand nombre de demis de cette façon ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même d'être tombé dans un piège si peu original.

« …(illisible)…

« Mais même si tu m'échappes aujourd'hui, n'aies pas la naïveté de prendre cela comme une victoire sur moi. Le résultat de cette embuscade n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je t'ai déjà fait subir le sort que j'avais prévu, et tu m'y as grandement aidé. Kasuka na kioku, la nommée « Réminiscence », est un sortilège de Juuinjutsu majeur. Elle a la capacité unique de rappeler une âme défunte, et de s'approprier l'intégralité de son Juuinjutsu le temps d'un combat. Tu ne peux pas utiliser un sortilège d'un tel niveau sans y laisser la vie. Qu'importe si tu survis aujourd'hui, ou si je n'ai plus la force de te tuer. Cela signifie simplement que j'ai accompli ce que j'avais à accomplir. T'éliminer sera la tâche d'un autre. Namida-sama s'en chargera, probablement. Pour ma part, je t'ai déjà apposé ma propre malédiction…(illisible)…

« Des légendes racontent que tous les démons se rassemblent entre les mondes et s'abritent derrière une forteresse, dont ils interdisent l'accès aux humains. As-tu jamais entendu parler de louves qui renient leurs enfants si elles y décèlent une odeur humaine ? Voilà ma malédiction. Ce Juuinjutsu que tu as appris, et que les démons craignent tant, te poursuivra toute ton existence et te fermera les portes de cette fameuse forteresse. Damné chez les humains comme chez les démons, il ne te restera plus qu'à mourir. Je t'ai déjà supprimé.

_Le reste de la feuille était illisible._

_Le parchemin glissa lentement des doigts de Shukaku, et retomba sans bruit sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, les losanges d'or réduits à deux fentes de lumière au milieu des orbes noires. Ses lèvres remuaient imperceptiblement, formaient des mots qui auraient pu être « salaud » ou encore « merde », mais il restait silencieux._

_Sur le bureau, il y avait entre autres un petit miroir qui reflétait l'intégralité de la pièce, et qui avait dû servir à Mûya no Kashiwa pour repérer une intrusion dans ses appartements, dans le cas où ses autres sens lui auraient fait défaut. Le regard du démon se posa dessus, et il contempla son visage pâli par le choc et l'odeur de mort qui planait dans la pièce, son air hagard. Plus loin, il pouvait voir le corps affaissé du Chêne du Brouillard, la légère grimace de souffrance, et son bras gauche bleuâtre et recroquevillé. Shukaku sentit un son bizarre lui échapper, un son qui ressemblait à un rire._

_En effet, la scène avait un côté franchement ridicule._

_Son rire se prolongea, d'abord nerveux et voilé, et puis de plus en plus fort et incontrôlable à mesure que toute l'ironie absurde du moment s'imposait à lui. Il se mua bientôt en un véritable fou rire, presque joyeux, et le jeune homme se mit à danser dans la salle chaotique. Le vent s'engouffra par l'unique fenêtre, l'enveloppa, dansa à ses côtés._

_-Il me reste plus qu'à crever, alors ? Fit-il gaiement, sans s'arrêter de tourner ni de décrire des arcs souples dans le vide. Ca a l'air marrant, je veux bien faire le pari ! Allez, le cadavre ! Ouvre grand tes yeux tout morts et regarde un peu ce que devient l'Esprit du Sable !_

_Il se remit à rire à gorge déployée, et quitta l'appartement de son ancien maître d'un pas sautillant._

_Six humains en sacrifice pour les six Fondateurs, un don de sang, un sortilège et un serment de haine, c'est ça ?_

* * *

Gaara déchira une bande de tissu, prélevée à l'habit d'un des chasseurs de démon. Ceux-ci n'en feraient de toute manière plus aucun usage. 

Il la plongea dans le petit ruisseau qui murmurait non loin de là, constatant avec un certain intérêt que ses doigts devenaient douloureux et engourdis quand ils restaient plongés dans l'eau froide. Il appliqua la compresse improvisée sur le front brûlant du démon endormi, et guetta sa réaction. Voyant que les marmonnements inintelligibles de Shukaku devenaient plus faibles, et que sa respiration s'apaisait, il hocha la tête avec satisfaction et s'assit le dos contre un tronc d'arbre.

On était presque à midi, mais l'air était toujours froid et humide, une expérience étrange pour le garçon du désert. Il avait allongé Shukaku sur un tapis de mousse, dans une forêt à flanc de montagne. De hauts sapins se dressaient autour d'eux, capturant dans leurs branches décharnées les restes effilochés du brouillard matinal. Gaara pouvait sentir leur écorce froide et rugueuse contre son dos. Mis à part le bruit apaisant de la source, tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait que de rares pépiements d'oiseau, et aucun insecte.

Un vent froid souffla sur les épaules du garçon, et il serra son manteau autour de lui en frissonnant.

L'hiver approchait.

On pouvait le voir à la température, mais aussi au jour qui se faisait blafard et laissait de plus en plus tôt l'ombre le succéder. Il y avait même, çà et là sur le parterre de mousse, de délicates fleurs de givre qui apparaissaient. Ces conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour soigner un malade. Cependant, Shukaku semblait reprendre des forces, au fil des jours.

Gaara observa pensivement le ciel à travers le feuillage, où les nuages effleuraient la crête des montagnes. Quatre jours qu'il veillait sur le sommeil de son démon.

Une situation inhabituelle.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait été si furieux, ce jour-là. Le sortilège l'avait atteint, il s'en souvenait. Il était resté figé sur le sol, à goûter toute l'étendue de son impuissance tandis que le tanuki se faisait maîtriser par ses adversaires. En entendant les chasseurs de démons parler « d'exorcisme », il avait compris que son démon et lui allaient mourir. Plus exactement, il avait compris qu'on allait l'arracher à son démon.

Et cette idée avait été insupportable.

En cet instant, la rage lui avait fait tout oublier. Oublier ce pourquoi il avait entamé son périple à Iwa. Oublier qu'il était lui-même un être humain. Oublier qu'il était allongé au milieu de cadavres. Oublier qu'un sortilège l'entravait et lui interdisait tout mouvement. Shukaku était en danger. Il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal.

Il s'était relevé, avait suivi les échos de chakra affaibli, avait interrompu la cérémonie d'exorcisme et massacré tous les chasseurs de démons qui s'y trouvaient. Il découvrit avec une légère surprise qu'à aucun moment il n'avait regretté son acte.

Lentement, il porta la main à son cou et sortit l'Ankh de Sekhmet, qui n'était plus qu'un morceau de bois calciné. On pouvait encore sentir sur elle les vestiges d'un chakra d'une rare puissance. Gaara avait entendu parler de légendes, selon lesquelles les présents des démons détenaient un grand pouvoir. Ces présents existeraient pour tenir la promesse qui aurait été faite au moment du don. Qu'avait dit Sekhmet, déjà ?

_« Là d'où je viens, l'Ankh symbolise la vie. Même s'il s'agit d'un simple bout de bois, certaines personnes se sentent davantage en sécurité avec qu'en portant la plus solide des armures. Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette chose te sauvera la vie, un jour. »_

L'ombre d'un sourire plana sur les lèvres du jeune shinobi. Il rangea précieusement le morceau de bois tiède sous son kimono.

La fonction de l'Ankh était donc de lui « sauver la vie un jour ».

Un marmonnement du côté de Shukaku le fit lever la tête et s'approcher lentement.

Il avait retrouvé le démon dans un état critique, sévèrement atteint par le Juuinjutsu dont il avait été victime. Des jours durant, Shukaku était resté la proie de fièvres et de délires, où il récitait d'une voix hachée des phrases sans cohérence. Quand ses forces décroissaient brusquement, le Juuinjutsu l'envahissait à nouveau, et dans ces moments des dizaines de plaies se formaient d'elles-mêmes sur sa peau, parfois superficielles, parfois profondes.

Gaara n'était pas un medic-nin, et ses connaissances en matière de baumes ou de plantes médicinales étaient réduites, sinon totalement inexistantes. Il ne pouvait que nettoyer une à une chacune des blessures qui s'ouvraient, et imiter de son mieux les gestes qu'il avait observés chez sa sœur, les rares fois où Kankurô était tombé malade.

Parfois, quand sa fièvre retombait, Shukaku parlait longuement dans son sommeil, d'une voix intelligible et presque nonchalante, comme s'il débattait sur sa propre existence. Ses récits avaient été tout d'abord décousus et entrecoupés de délires, puis de plus en plus _raisonnables_, si toutefois un tel mot pouvait qualifier l'exubérant démon des sables.

En s'apercevant que son démon racontait des épisodes de plus en plus significatifs de sa jeunesse humaine, Gaara avait hésité à s'éloigner, pour le laisser à ses divagations. Il arrivait, cependant, que Shukaku prononçât le mot « gamin » et semblât s'adresser à lui. Le possédé en avait conclu que sa présence était tolérée, et il s'était attelé à sa tâche de gardien sans plus se poser de questions.

Il s'accroupit auprès du jeune homme endormi, qui donnait des signes d'agitation et alignait des mots sans suite. Gaara lui toucha le front avec précaution. Il lui semblait que la fièvre avait baissé, mais il n'était pas très doué pour déceler ce genre de choses.

Shukaku grogna au contact des doigts sur sa peau et marmonna quelque chose. Un léger sourire ironique apparut sur son visage en sueur, et il dit plus ou moins distinctement :

-…Tu sais que les démons mentent ?

Le shinobi fronça ses invisibles sourcils. Une sorte de rire souleva brièvement la poitrine du démon.

-…Que des hypocrites…Les humains, les démons…y a rien qui change, on se carapate tant qu'on peut…nous…n'importe quoi…on se targue de ne jamais mentir, d'être balèze et tout ce qu'on veut…Que des hypocrites…On sait pas comment mentir, alors on ferme notre gueule…Pareil… La vérité…Personne veut d'un truc aussi lourd, en fait…Baku, Seth, les Fondateurs, Sekhmet, Ying Long…

Un autre éclat de rire l'interrompit momentanément. La morsure du froid le fit légèrement frissonner, mais il reprit tout de même, sa voix rendue pâteuse par l'inconscience :

-Même Ifrit…Pas un qui ait pas essayé au moins une fois de devenir un humain…J'ai pas le sens de la Vérité Absolue, mais je vois ça…Que des hypocrites…Abysses…On s'est tous retrouvés là-bas parce qu'on s'est enfui…Si on avait pu redevenir humains…Si ça avait été possible…J'te crois qu'il y aurait pas eu trois guignols pour peupler Abysses…Alors ils se taisent…Pas un qui ait affronté la vérité une deuxième fois…Pas un qui soit revenu vers les humains après avoir mesuré l'étendue de leur haine…Que des hypocrites…Des lâches…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Gaara crut un moment que son démon s'était rendormi, mais il parla à nouveau, avec davantage de douceur.

-…Ce jour-là…Ce doit être pour ça…Gaara…Que je t'ai pas dévoré…Tu _essayais_…

Gaara resta un moment abasourdi. Sans qu'il sût trop pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il avait obtenu la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis un certain temps, ou parce que c'était la première fois que Shukaku l'appelait par son prénom, l'enfant du désert sentit comme un poids quitter son cœur, le laissant apaisé et pensif.

Lentement, il retira le manteau qui le protégeait du vent, et s'en servit pour couvrir le corps grelottant de son parrain. Après quoi il s'assit à ses côtés, les bras autour des genoux, et il reprit sa veille silencieuse.


	13. L'oiseau de feu

**L'ENFANT-DEMON**

Auteur : On m'a récemment rebaptisée Satanas Angel, mais vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Stingmon.

Genre : Action/Adventure parce que ça se bat dans tous les sens, et Poetry parce qu'il y a des poèmes. Je fais dans l'original, je sais…

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'histoire et la géographie du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Abysses, Gareki et tous les OC sont à moi. Vous voyez, je suis riche ! XD

Couple : Mmmh…Je ne pense pas mettre de BakuXSekhmet dans cette fic, au risque d'en décevoir certains…

Vote : Pareil qu'avant

Réponse aux reviews : Wow, huit commentaires :'-) Merci beaucoup à _Baka-chan ; Thealie ; Aalynn ; Elava La Louve ; yune-chan66 ; dragonwing4 ; Tsunaade-sama ; Angua _(je te commente dans deux secondes, promis !) pour leur soutien (c'est précieux, je vous assure !). Tant qu'à faire, un coucou à ma sœur _Nadramon_, qui a encore oublié de m'envoyer un commentaire et que j'entends hurler d'ici XD…(Allez vérifier sa prochaine review et lisez ses fics ! Hambun no Akuma PAWAAAA !) Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont supporté ma fic jusqu'à présent : je vous aime !

_Angua : _JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE ! Je voulais t'envoyer un e-mail mais ton adresse a été coupée : je me suis retrouvée avec « noemie. » et je me voyais mal écrire un message à cette adresse…Bref, je te propose de m'envoyer un message à « nadetclem arobase wanadoo point fr » (j'arrive pas à mettre de liens sur le site T.T) : c'est l'adresse commune de ma sœur et moi, tu peux y accéder en allant sur le profil de Nadramon. Comme ton double-commentaire est très long, j'en profiterai pour y répondre plus en détail !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment pour ta review, et j'adorerais que tu dessines les habitants d'Abysses : j'aurais vraiment voulu le faire, mais je suis une brêle en dessin T.T : envoie-moi un e-mail si tu as besoin de précisions sur le physique ou l'attitude des personnages, je ferai de mon mieux pour te répondre ! Je vais aussi essayer de répondre aux deux questions que tu m'as posées :

« 1) Devenir un démon : de mon point de vue, la Marque du Diable, qui fait de quelqu'un un « demi-démon », est une sorte d'évolution des pouvoirs héréditaires : une quantité de chakra phénoménale, des caractéristiques physiques particuliers, et une incapacité au mensonge. Seules ces personnes-là ont en eux l'énergie suffisante pour devenir des démons. Donc, on ne naît pas démon, mais avec une prédisposition pour le devenir, tu comprends ? Après, le Serment écrit par les Fondateurs n'est qu'une partie du sortilège qui permet de libérer le chakra de quelqu'un et d'en faire un être démoniaque ; mais comme c'est la partie la plus symbolique, c'est surtout de celle-là qu'on parle. En réalité, il faut aussi un sortilège et six sacrifices. En tant que possédé de Shukaku, Gaara a un statut très proche de celui des demi-démons : il ne peut pas mentir, il partage le pouvoir de son démon, etc. Il peut donc en théorie devenir un démon, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait marqué par le Diable.

« 2) Les tentatives de Gaara pour devenir humain : en fait, sa carrière de Kazekage était déjà son deuxième essai : on se rappelle qu'il a été dégoûté du genre humain après la trahison de Yashamaru et les tentatives d'assassinat de son père, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'un demi-démon a naturellement tendance à vouloir être humain. Shukaku faisait un peu exception à la règle, et laissait parler son côté puéril « Cool, je suis un démon ! » avant de se lancer, lui aussi, en quête de l'humanité. C'est donc à douze ans que Gaara, en devenant Kazekage, est « revenu vers les humains après avoir mesuré l'étendue de leur haine » et c'est ce qui a décidé Shukaku à lui venir en aide quand il s'est fait trahir à nouveau. Je sais, Gaara est vachement têtu, mais c'est ce qui le rend si mignon ! X3

« Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à éclaircir les choses. N'hésite surtout pas à me le faire remarquer dès que tu trouves un truc illogique : soit je me suis gourée, soit j'ai mal expliqué certains éléments, et c'est honteux dans les deux cas :-( J'espère vraiment que tu vas m'envoyer un e-mail, si tu as d'autres questions ou n'importe quoi, je serais ravie de correspondre avec toi :-)

Pfiiiou…J'ai mis environ quinze jours à envoyer un nouveau chapitre ! Je progresse, non ? X3 Je vais essayer de m'appliquer pour la suite, promis !

Nous voici donc au chapitre 13, le chapitre maudit de l'Enfant-Démon…Là, comme ça, je vois vraiment pas ce que ça change, mais on ne sait jamais ! Une malédiction pourrait s'abattre sur l'un des personnages…(musique qui fait peur) (autrice qui débloque ferme XB) Bonne lecture tout de même dans le :

* * *

Chapitre 13 : _L'oiseau de feu_

Les nuages continuaient de masquer le ciel, et se faisaient de plus en plus bas et menaçants. Il n'y avait eu aucune éclaircie depuis plusieurs jours, et l'air de plus en plus lourdlaissait clairement pressentir la tombée de la pluie.

Les shinobi de Suna avaient coutume d'apprendre dès leur plus jeune âge certaines choses utiles, telles que décrypter l'avancée du jour à quinze minutes près selon la position du soleil, ou encore se diriger avec précision, de jour comme de nuit, avec pour seules boussoles le soleil ou les étoiles,au beau milieu d'un désert aride dont les seuls repères visibles étaient des dunes, des dunes et des dunes à en perdre la tête.

Gaara était passé maître à ce genre de jeu. Il était capable de se repérer dans n'importe quel milieu, sans autre recours que celui des astres. Enfant, il s'était à maintes reprises éloigné des murs de son village, pour des raisons diverses, souvent au cœur de la nuit et parfois au milieu d'une tempête de sable. A chacune de ces occasions, et au grand damne des habitants de Suna, il était revenu, ponctuel, indemne, inexorable comme un oiseau migrateur.

Ainsi, parmi un certain nombre d'expressions défaitistes telles que « Je me rends » et « J'ai peur », il y en avait une qui avait été pratiquement bannie du vocabulaire de Sabaku no Gaara :

-Je crois que nous sommes perdus.

Tenant déployée devant lui la carte d'Iwa, qui à elle seule masquait les trois quarts de son corps, le garçon considérait le ciel gris sombre avec perplexité. Les hurlements joyeux de Shukaku, qui s'était mis en tête de grimper au sommet d'un sapin pour mieux profiter du vent des montagnes, n'aidaient pas à sa concentration.

Depuis quelques jours, le démon tanuki avait repris connaissance. L'attaque des chasseurs de démons l'avait laissé affaibli et curieusement vide, mais il s'était remis en route avec enthousiasme, et à présent il était plus énergique que jamais.

Shukaku ne semblait pas attacher beaucoup d'importance à ce que son hôte fût désormais au courant des épisodes qui avaient marqué sa vie de jeune humain. Après tout, et comme il l'avait lui-même fait remarquer, le tanuki était resté collé aux basques de Gaara avant même que celui-ci fût en état de porter des couches-culottes. Il y avait une certaine inégalité à rétablir.

Aussi raconta-t-il avec nonchalance la fin de son histoire, comment il avait rassemblé six cadavres de moines dans une grotte, accompli le rituel, était devenu ce démon imposant et hyperactif si tristement célèbre à Suna.

Il dit rapidement qu'il avait laissé éclater sa force nouvelle, notamment sur son village natal, et qu'après « s'être pris une torgnole », il avait voyagé un moment avant de découvrir les murs d'Abysses et de se faire accueillir dans la cité des démons. Il précisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient devenus ses parents, qu'après mille ans ils étaient probablement morts, et qu'au fond il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre.

Sur la malédiction que son maître lui avait infligée, il parla avec gaieté et ironie :

-Ce qu'il faut savoir, gamin, c'est que le vieux Kashiwa s'y connaissait pas tant que ça en démons. A cette époque, on savait pratiquement rien de nous, à part le fait qu'on était fort et très méchant. Les démons qui savent reconnaître au premier coup d'œil si tu connais un sort Juuinjutsu ou pas sont assez rares : Satan, deux ou trois Fondateurs et quelques Illustres. Moi, je peux pas voir ce genre de choses, mais je suis prêt à parier que je suis pas le seul démon à avoir mes petits secrets.

« Ifrit est un cas, tu sais. A part lui, personne est réglo au point d'aller saouler les autres pour ce qu'ils ont fait en tant qu'humains. La malédiction du vieux m'a jamais vraiment causé de problème. Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs, s'il avait su !

-As-tu déjà eu recours à cette technique ? Avait demandé Gaara, une fois que le fou rire de son démon se fût calmé.

-Jamais : en tant que démon Secondaire, j'aurais pas survécu à un Juuinjutsu pareil. Maintenant que je suis un Millénaire, je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser si je force pas trop, mais c'est pas dans mon programme.

La conversation en était restée là, et n'avait jamais été reprise par la suite. Ils avaient voyagé quelques jours sans incident notable, si ce n'était les problèmes d'orientation de plus en plus épineux…

Le vent finit par tomber. Shukaku, las de son jeu, sauta à bas du sapin et s'approcha de son hôte en sautillant :

-Un problème, gamin ? Demanda-t-il gaiement.

-Je crois que nous sommes perdus, répéta l'autre d'une voix égale, sans lever les yeux de la carte.

-C'est con. On doit aller où ?

Gaara désigna un point sur la carte, où une petite tour était dessinée à flanc de montagne.

-Le village Shodana, au pied de la montagne d'Aoyuri. Ce village est connu pour sa bibliothèque en forme de tour. Y sont entreposés la plupart des ouvrages d'Iwa, c'est pourquoi de nombreux voyageurs s'y rendent pour se documenter. Nous pourrons nous y renseigner sans risque.

Il s'interrompit (il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant parler en une seule fois), et considéra le décor qui les entourait. Ils avaient fait halte pour consulter la carte sur un petit plateau entouré de conifères tordus. L'herbe sèche et gelée par endroits descendait en pente douce, interrompue çà et là par un amoncellement de roches acérées, avant de se perdre parmi les sapins, en contrebas. On avait une bonne vue sur les montagnes alentours, dont les sommets enneigés se perdaient dans les nuages. Le froid était mordant, et Gaara avait jeté sur ses épaules le manteau de mercenaire, dont les manches laissaient à peine entrevoir ses mains.

-Je pense que celle-ci est Aoyuri, mais je ne vois aucune tour, continua-t-il en désignant une haute montagne, dont le flanc était envahi de sapins.

Shukaku regarda à son tour, plissant ses yeux d'or.

-Je vois rien, marmonna-t-il. Trop d'arbres.

Les yeux en losange du démon des sables avaient l'étrange capacité de s'agrandir et de se rétracter selon son humeur. Leur éclat était tel qu'ils lui permettaient de scruter la nuit la plus noire, et de voir à des distances humainement impensables.

Shukaku n'était pas peu fier de ces atouts, et il avait tendance à se vexer quand il ne parvenait pas à repérer les objectifs désignés par son hôte.

Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'un poste d'observation, repéra un affleurement rocheux plus élevé que les autres, l'escalada en quelques bonds et se remit à scruter la falaise, ses pupilles jaunes tellement agrandis qu'on ne voyait presque plus le noir de ses prunelles.

-Ca y est, je vois un truc ! Lança-t-il triomphalement. Mais c'est pas une tour…Ca ressemble à un village. Je vois pas bien.

Gaara fronça ses invisibles sourcils, et réajusta la carte qu'un souffle de vent avait plaquée contre son visage. Les informations étaient claires : La tour de Shodana, une magnifique construction de bois blanc et d'ivoire qui s'élevait en spirale sur le mont Aoyuri, était reconnaissable à plusieurs centaines de mètres par l'éclat qu'elle renvoyait en réfléchissant la lumière dusoleil. Même si pour le moment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil à réfléchir, elle aurait raisonnablement dû être visible de loin. Se seraient-ils trompés de montagne ?

-…Allons-y, décida-t-il. Cela nous permettra au moins de nous repérer.

Shukaku approuva par l'un des hurlements suraigus dont il avait le secret, et il s'élança en bondissant de sapin en sapin. Gaara lui emboîta le pas, prenant appui sur la cime des arbres tandis qu'il s'interrogeait avec une légère confusion sur l'étendue de ses lacunes en matière de lecture de cartes.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la vallée, au pied de la falaise, et le tanuki ne fut plus en mesure de repérer la forme qu'il avait aperçue. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire au torrent qui scindait en deux la clairière, puis ils reprirent leur route. Là, Shukaku grimpa à un immense sapin, cherchant à nouveau la position du village. Il resta un moment perché sur la cime à profiter du vent et du mouvement de balancier que décrivait le sommet de l'arbre.

-Ca y est, je l'ai retrouvé ! Dit-il enfin. C'est bien un village. Mais je crois pas qu'on pourra trouver des infos là-dedans.

Le jeune shinobi leva vers lui un visage interrogateur. Le démon émit un petit rire avant de reprendre.

-Les murs sont défoncés et on dirait qu'il crame. S'il y avait des bouquins là-dedans, il doit plus rester grand-chose.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures à peine, Gaara fronça les sourcils. Une agitation inhabituelle de sa part. Le vent se leva et il lui sembla, en effet, percevoir une vague odeur de cendres.

-M'étonnerait que ce soit un feu de forêt, fit Shukaku en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son hôte. Des ninjas ennemis, tu crois ?

L'interpellé demeura pensif un moment. C'était possible, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu vent de tensions particulières entre Iwa et les pays limitrophes, dernièrement…Des brigands n'auraient sans doute pas pu infliger de tels dégâts au village. Restaient les chasseurs de démons, qui d'après les dires des habitants de Gareki ne répugnaient pas à commettre certains excès durant leur chasse au monstre. Ou alors…

-Allons voir.

Et il se remit en marche.

La pente était assez raide, et le sol friable, couvert d'épines de pin, se dérobait souvent sur leurs pieds, soulevant derrière eux des nuages de poussière grise. On s'essoufflait vite, à courir ainsi. Gaara commençait à sentir la courroie de sa calebasse frotter douloureusement contre son épaule. L'un des quelques défauts que pouvait générer le port d'une arme ayant grosso modo la masse et la maniabilité d'un coffre-fort, quand on mesurait soi-même un mètre quarante-six pour trente-neuf kilos.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient, l'odeur de brûlé se faisait de plus en plus forte. De la fumée se mêlait aux lambeaux de brouillard matinal, et le vent glacé de la montagne entraînait avec lui des particules de cendre qui se prenaient dans leurs cheveux.

-Ca pue la chair brûlée, marmonna Shukaku.

Gaara hocha la tête. Certains arbres, sur leur chemin, avaient le tronc noirci et des aiguilles calcinées qui tombaient lentement à terre. Enfin, ils parvinrent sur un plateau, et la première chose qui saisit le regard du jeune shinobi fut le fragment d'ivoire qui gisait à ses pieds. La tour d'ivoire de Shodana…Il leva les yeux vers la clairière

Ce n'était qu'une trouée dans la forêt, où la pente diminuait jusqu'à former une surface presque plane. Mais elle avait été suffisante aux habitants d'Iwa pour bâtir le petit et pittoresque village de Shodana. Ce n'avait été au début qu'un pâté de maisons entourant la place du marché, où l'on vendait quelques produits d'élevage et qui servait souvent de relais aux voyageurs.

On ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce coin perdu était devenu l'une des curiosités touristiques et des principales bibliothèques d'Iwa, ni comment la construction de sa fameuse tour, avec son ivoire et son bois blanc si précieux, avait pu s'opérer. Selon les contes de la région, un groupe de voyageurs en capes bleu nuit (Ninjas ? Nomades des contrées voisines ? Démons ?) s'était installé dans le minuscule hameau, achetant quelque nourriture contre de lourdes pièces d'or gravés d'étranges symboles. Ils travaillaient parfois aux côtés des bûcherons, des bergers et des chasseurs, mais jamais ils ne se mêlaient réellement aux villageois. Les charrettes qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux, et que certains racontars disaient tirés par des chevaux bicéphales à la langue fourchue et aux sabots cornus, regorgeaient de livres à la précieuse reliure, de cornes d'ivoire et de divers trésors.

Au bout de quelques mois, ils s'étaient rassemblés sur la place du marché, au beau milieu du village, et avaient commencé à construire les fondations d'une tour, utilisant sans compter leur bel ivoire. On ne savait comment la douzaine de charrettes qu'ils possédaient pouvait contenir tant de matériel, les villageois murmuraient à la sorcellerie. Cependant, il ne fut personne pour interrompre leur labeur : il y avait quelque chose, sur leur visage taciturne, qui éveillait la crainte et dissuadait les plus courageux.

Ainsi, de semaines en semaines, la construction s'élevait, de plus en plus haute et belle. Vint le jour où les derniers échafaudages furent démontés, et où la Tour d'ivoire de Shodana refléta pour la première fois la lumière du soleil. Leur labeur achevé, les voyageurs en cape bleu nuit y avaient entreposé leurs livres, avaient dressé autour du village un petit mur de pierres, avaient rassemblé leurs affaires dans leurs douze charrettes et avaient quitté Shodana pour disparaître à jamais.

C'était la légende la plus répandue. Toutefois, la plupart des habitants avaient davantage tendance à penser que le Tsuchikage, désireux de créer une tour qui rassemblerait les principaux ouvrages d'Iwa, avait choisi Shodana pour sa relative accessibilité et parce qu'il se situait à égale distance du village caché et de la capitale civile du pays. Mais on entendait plus volontiers la première version, pendant les longues soirées d'hiver.

-Comme je te disais, gamin ! Annonça fièrement Shukaku en levant les bras vers le décor. Complètement cramé !

Les sapins qui bordaient la clairière n'étaient plus que des carcasses noires, certaines encore fumantes. L'herbe était carbonisée, des blocs de pierre gisaient sur le sol, au milieu des débris en tous genres qui avaient été projetés hors du village. Les murs de Shodana s'étaient effondrés, il ne restait plus un seul bâtiment debout et dans les décombres, on entrevoyait des cadavres calcinés.

Gaara resta un moment immobile à observer l'étendue du massacre, puis il s'engagea par une brèche du mur et pénétra dans le village.

Le spectacle y était plus macabre encore : les maisons détruites, des dalles arrachées aux routes, les étables réduites à des amas de charbon, les bouffées de cendres qui brûlaient la gorge, et des corps noirs et fumants un peu partout. Le shinobi s'accroupit devant l'un d'eux, et l'examina avec attention.

Le feu l'avait rendu méconnaissable, et il était difficile d'émettre un diagnostic. Gaara nota tout de même que l'homme (cela ressemblait davantage à un homme) ne portait sur lui aucune trace de coup ni aucune coupure. Il reprit son examen sur quelques autres : tous avaient péri dans les flammes de l'incendie. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que des gourdins, des haches et d'autres armes rudimentaires traînaient en quantité dans les rues, brûlées comme tout le reste.

Il se rendit ensuite dans une étable. Le bétail avait été brûlé vif. Il pénétra avec quelque difficulté dans les maisons qui semblaient les plus luxueuses. Tous les objets précieux étaient restés à leur place, tordus, brisés ou calcinés. Le produit des récoltes avait flambé dans les entrepôts.

Pensif, Gaara se dirigea vers la place centrale du village, là où s'était dressée la Tour d'ivoire de Shodana. Il réfléchissait.

Au vu des pierres arrachées aux murs qui gisaient dans la clairière, le village semblait avoir été détruit de l'intérieur.

Tout avait été consciencieusement brûlé, mais il n'y avait eu aucun pillage.

Les villageois semblaient avoir tenté une riposte, mais il n'y avait eu aucun affrontement.

Très étrange.

Le jeune shinobi déboucha enfin dans une place dégagée, au centre du village. L'hécatombe qui y régnait était encore pire, si cela était possible. Les dalles de pierres qui pavaient le lieu avaient été arrachées et projetées contre les étalages, dont il ne restait que quelques carcasses de charbon. Des éclats d'ivoire scintillaient çà et là, petites tâches nacrées dans la poussière noire.

Gaara considéra un moment la tour effondrée, et seule sa tête légèrement inclinée trahissait sa confusion. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de cette construction qui avait suscité tant de fierté aux habitants d'Iwa, mais l'on pouvait encore deviner sa splendeur perdue, la finesse des matériaux, l'art de la silhouette…Sur certaines poutres qui n'étaient qu'à moitié brûlées, on voyait même un peu de ce magnifique bois blanc.

Des livres, il ne restait que poussière.

-Quel bazar, hein ?

Shukaku était apparu dans son dos, foulant sans état d'âme la cendre de ses pieds nus. Il regardait avec un intérêt manifeste les décombres de la tour.

-Les gars qui ont fait ça devaient maîtriser des sorts Kâton. Et pas des nazes, continua-t-il.

Gaara hocha la tête :

-Ils n'étaient pas forcément plusieurs. Le sortilège utilisé semble être toujours le même.

Il leva son visage impassible vers le ciel gris sombre, et reprit pensivement :

-Mais pour quel motif…

-Ils devaient être un peu cinglés, les rigolos : y a pas un villageois qui ait survécu. Tous cramés ! Fit-il joyeusement. Tu crois que c'est le genre à aimer les dragons ?

Il fallut une petite seconde à l'enfant-démon pour enregistrer la question du tanuki, et nettement plus pour y chercher une logique. Il posa sur Shukaku un regard impénétrable.

Chez Gaara, ces longs, longs regards qui ne cillaient jamais ne pouvaient signifier que deux choses : « Tu vas périr broyé par mon sable » ou, en l'occurrence, « Je n'ai strictement rien compris ».

Le silence se prolongea le temps que Shukaku comprenne le message. Il éclata de rire et sortit de sa manche une curieuse tablette de bois.

-J'ai trouvé ça sous la cendre, et il y a un drôle de dragon dessus. Bizarre que ça ait pas brûlé dans l'incendie, dit-il en tendant l'objet.

L'hôte le saisit avec précautions. C'était un objet assez quelconque, à première vue : une tablette fine, taillée dans un bois lisse, dont l'extrémité supérieure était plus étroite et se terminait en triangle. Elle était douce au toucher et agréable à tenir dans le creux de la main. Gaara en observa le revers.

Cette face était tout aussi plane que la précédente, si ce n'était la gravure compliquée qui encombrait l'intégralité de sa surface. Celle-ci symbolisait, avec luxe de détails, un long dragon sinueux, sans ailes, aux pattes courtes et griffues, dont la gueule béante laissait voir les crocs acérés.

La tablette ne présentait aucune écharde, et pas la moindre trace de brûlure.

-Je ne sens aucun chakra en provenance de cet objet. C'est étrange.

-Bah, un crétin a dû venir après l'incendie et le perdre dans la cendre, fit l'autre en secouant la tête. Shukaku s'était déjà désintéressé du phénomène. J'ai vu un autre truc plus marrant, viens jeter un coup d'œil !

Gaara le suivit du regard, tandis qu'il s'élançait en direction des murs du village. Après l'incendie…Il considéra les maisons encore fumantes : le feu avait été allumé pendant la nuit, peut-être même à l'aurore. Que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans le village en ruines et y ait perdu quelque chose pendant un laps de temps si bref…Mais comment un morceau de bois non ensorcelé aurait-il pu sortir intact d'une telle fournaise ? Ou alors il s'agissait d'un sort d'une nature différente de ceux appliqués par les shinobi ? Et il appartiendrait à l'auteur de ce carnage ? Mais les attaques qui avaient frappé Shodana étaient clairement des techniques Kâton…

-Eh, gamin, du nerf !

Le garçon s'extirpa de sa torpeur et partit rejoindre le tanuki. Il glissa rapidement la tablette dans sa sacoche, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard méfiant.

Shukaku se tenait sur la façade nord du mur de Shodana, et désignait avec excitation le trou béant qui avait été pratiqué dans la pierre.

Au-delà, c'était un large sentier tracé par les flammes, qu'on distinguait nettement en raison de la terre brûlée et des arbres déracinés avec furie. La route chaotique s'élançait tout droit vers le sommet de la montagne, comme une vaste plaie noiredéchirant la forêt.

-Le fou furieux est parti par-là, on dirait, fit Shukaku, hilare. Encore moins discret que moi quand je pète un câble !

Gaara demeura silencieux. Il s'agissait encore d'un sortilège Kâton. Un sortilège d'une puissance que seuls quelques génies des clans de Konoha pouvaient égaler. Etant donné que le clan spécialiste des Kâton avait été consciencieusement décimé par un traître, la liste de suspects était assez réduite :

Uchiha Sasuke. Le dernier membre officiel du clan Uchiha, dont Gaara avait déjà remarqué la force. Avec ses yeux noirs pleins de haine, on l'imaginait plutôt bien démolir un village de civils sous le motif d'y avoir halluciné son frère aîné. Mais pour ce que Gaara en savait, le jeune prodige était toujours à Konoha, occupé à effectuer ses missions avec l'équipe 7. Son niveau n'était d'ailleurs pas à la hauteur d'un tel cataclysme. Et puis, il n'était tout de même pas idiot au point de partir décimer des civils à Iwa…

Uchiha Itachi. Déserteur peu scrupuleux de Konoha, coupable notamment de l'assassinat de son propre clan, et membre d'une organisation douteuse. On disait de lui qu'il était le plus puissant manipulateur de Kâton vivant, et c'était probablement le seul dont la force eût pu provoquer de tels ravages. Cependant, les rapports le concernant dépeignaient le shinobi comme un être « détaché, le regard parfois absent ». Une manière élégante de dire qu'Itachi Uchiha avait l'air aussi défoncé que le plus assidu des toxicomanes. Totalement incompatible avec la rage pure qui transparaissait dans ces attaques.

Restait Orochimaru. Déserteur mégalomane de Konoha, son but avoué était d'accéder à l'immortalité, ainsi qu'à la science absolue. Le traître de Konoha était probablement suffisamment déséquilibré pour massacrer tout un village de civils sans état d'âme. Cependant, Suna en avait eu la preuve cuisante, c'était un être organisé qui savait faire montre d'une redoutable intelligence. Pas le genre àpartir brûler une bibliothèque sans motif…

D'autres noms lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais tous étaient si faibles…Ils n'auraient pu reproduire ne serait-ce que le quart d'un tel ravage. Une telle puissance était-elle seulement humaine ? Non. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui convenait. Et cette personne…

_« Les Anbus eux-mêmes ? Cette créature serait donc invincible ? »_

Cela lui faisait penser qu'il ignorait toujours son nom…

_« A…Arrière, démon ! »_

Un démon, ou un humain marqué par le Diable ? La seconde possibilité lui avait paru plus probable.

_« La peste soit de cette créature ! »_

L'enfant-démon qui terrorisait le pays de la Terre, et que les plus puissants shinobi d'Iwa avaient été incapables de vaincre…

-Tu veux le suivre, gamin ?

Gaara leva les yeux. Le tanuki s'était assis sur le mur de pierre, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, et il le considérait d'un air goguenard. Le garçon inclina la tête et s'engagea sur la voie de charbon et de cendres.

La route calcinée demeura un long moment large et nette, avant de bifurquer brusquement et de quitter la forêt. Elle se frayait ensuite un chemin de somnambule à travers le décor caillouteux et accidenté de la montagne. On la distinguait grâce aux roches noircies et aux rares plantes qui fumaient encore. Gaara et Shukaku suivirent la piste sinueuse sans faiblir, et parvinrent rapidement à un col.

Les cols de montagne offrent toujours une vue magnifique, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le terrain dégagé permettait de contempler tout à loisir les monts qui se dressaient à perte de vue, immenses et couronnés de nuages. Le ciel semblait si proche que Gaara, du haut de son mètre quarante-six, aurait juré pouvoir l'effleurer en tendant les doigts. L'air était froid, vif, saturé d'une pluie qui ne tombait toujours pas.

La route à suivre devenait moins nette : les touffes d'herbe qui apparaissaient çà et là entre les rochers étaient presque intactes, et sur la pierre, on apercevait de plus en plus souvent de la mousse et de petites gentianes parmi la cendre. On voyaittout de même la pistes'engager dans un pâturage, devant eux, bordé par deux montagnes. L'herbe y était d'un vert presque irréel, et un petit ruisseau en creusait le centre, décrivant de légères courbes.

Gaara se pencha sur l'herbe : des empreintes de pas, assez nettes, traversaient le pâturage en zigzaguant et semblaient longer la source. Leur objectif devait être à bout de force, au vu de sa démarche chancelante. Les deux poursuivants remarquèrent même, sur leur chemin, de l'herbe aplatie qui ne pouvait être due qu'à la chute d'un corps d'assez petite taille. A cet endroit, et pour une raison que Gaara ne put établir, le gazon avait été arraché par poignées, et des ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans le sol et avaient griffé la terre humide.

Après cette découverte, ils reprirent leur route pensivement. Malgré la lumière pâle que renvoyait le ciel livide, le vert du pâturage paraissait trop riant pour appartenir à la réalité. Aussi Gaara éprouva-t-il un léger soulagement lorsque la piste, suivant toujours le ruisseau montagnard, bifurqua vers une pente inégale et caillouteuse. La figure de la montagne masquait le peu de lumière que voulait bien dispenser le ciel, et le garçon se renveloppa de son manteau en frissonnant. On entendait le bruit lointain d'une chute d'eau, au-dessus d'eux. Et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus diffus, de plus mélodique et de plus triste que le son de l'eau sur la pierre.

-Y a quelqu'un qui chante, là-haut, constata Shukaku. Notre rigolo, tu crois ?

Gaara s'immobilisa un instant, tous les sens aux aguets. Il sentait bien une présence, un chakra d'une nature étrange, indéchiffrable, qui lui rappela celui des êtres démoniaques peuplant Abysses. Mais il ne décelait aucun sort, ni aucun signe qui pût trahir de l'agressivité ou de la crainte. Il continua d'avancer, prudemment, en prenant garde de masquer le bruit de ses pas…

…Une précaution parfaitement inutile, avec un Shukaku plus insouciant que jamais qui sautillait à ses côtés en sifflotant avec enthousiasme. Mais Sabaku no Gaara avait la fâcheuse habitude de se montrer scrupuleux avec les détails les plus futiles. Se fournir un parapluie pour préserver sa peau et ses vêtements des éclaboussures sanglantes tandis qu'il exterminait une bande de ninjas aspirants, entre autres.

La voix devenait plus nette, et l'on commençait à entendre une chanson sans parole ni mélodie réelle, qui s'interrompait et reprenait, entrecoupée de mots sans suite. La mélopée se poursuivit quelques instants, fragile et étrange, et puis la voix se mit à réciter :

_Le feu s'élève entre les monts _

_D'écarlates ailes fendent la terre_

_Hurlent sans trêve_

_Des nuées de cendre couvrent l'éther_

_Ce feu nous prend, et nous mourons_

Ce n'était pas un chant, aucune musique n'accompagnait les mots. C'était un murmure plus qu'un poème, un marmonnement songeur que l'on n'emploie que pour se parler à soi-même.

Ils avancèrent encore. Le bruit de la chute d'eau se faisait plus distinct.

_Entendez-vous le cri profond ?_

_Le chant d'agonie des oiseaux en flammes ?_

_Sens : il s'élève_

_L'encre s'est effacée, nous perdons l'âme_

_Le feu la prend, et nous mourons_

La voix s'éteignit avec un son étouffé qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Elle répéta plusieurs fois certains vers, soufflant « effacée » à de nombreuses reprises d'un ton égaré. D'autres paroles suivirent, des chuchotements dont on ne pouvait que deviner le sens :

-Huit…Dix…Quatre…Dix…Huit…Huit, octosyllabe ; dix, décasyllabe. Ca, je sais…Quatre, je ne sais pas…Flammes, âme, trêve, s'élève, mont, mourons, profond…Ca aussi, ça va, je sais. Ces idiots n'ont plus rien à crier, maintenant…Quel gâchis. Ether, c'est le ciel, je sais aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils hurlaient sans rien dire ? Cela me donne mal à la tête.

Gaara fit signe à son démon de s'arrêter. Ils étaient adossés à un énorme rocher qui leur masquait la petite cascade. La voix était toute proche, et l'on entendait un autre son, doux et presque cristallin, d'eau qui tombe et rebondit sur une peau humaine. Le shinobi rassembla un peu de sable dans sa paume, et esquissa un unique signe pour activer son troisième œil.

La vision que Gaara obtenait en faisant appel à cette technique était loin d'être parfaite : il éprouvait de réelles difficultés à apprécier les distances, et les lignes courbes et déformées lui donnaient le vertige. Mais il avait fini par s'habituer à ces inconvénients, aussi le décor lui apparut-il sans grand défaut.

Des pierres crénelées hérissaient la montagne, trouées par de petites cavernes qui devaient être des fruits de l'érosion, et formaient une sorte de petite falaise. La source, en tombant, décrivait une légère arabesque avant d'atterrir sur le sol et de se frayer une voie vers le pâturage. Un garçon se tenait assis en tailleur sur une pierre plate, la paume tendue pour recueillir l'eau dans sa main.

De stature moyenne quoique légèrement osseux, la peau hâlée, il devait avoir environ quatorze ans. Ses vêtements, la veste grise, l'ample pantalon beige, et les chaussures d'artisans faites de cuir et de toile, étaient tous usés et noircis par endroits. Il portait ses cheveux courts, avec quelques mèches blond cendré qui lui retombaient sur le front. Ses traits étaient réguliers, mais des marques de suie lui durcissaient le visage, lui donnant un air émacié. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants, un peu sauvages et comme fiévreux d'avoir contemplé tant de flammes. Pour l'instant, ils n'exprimaient qu'une tristesse songeuse, de la fatigue et une légère confusion.

Un bras autour des genoux, il jouait avec l'eau de la source, la laissant couler entre ses doigts et sur ses avant-bras sans s'arrêter de parler. De la buée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ils se taisent, maintenant. Tous ces gens…Ils faisaient trop de bruit, je n'aimais pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? Ils n'ont rien à crier, maintenant. Pas mon nom. Ils ne connaissent pas mon nom. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ils criaient, trop. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai un peu mal, j'ai sommeil. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? On ne m'a pas touché…

Il s'interrompit un moment.

-C'était une jolie tour. Tout blanc et brillant, comme la neige en haut des montagnes…Il me manque des strophes. Le ciel était tout noir, il ne pleuvait pas. Tout brûlait. Huit, dix, quatre, dix, huit. Je sais, je me souviens. C'est triste, des livres qui brûlent…Huit…Dix…Quatre…Je crois que je sais.

Et il se remit à fredonner :

_Le ciel est noir comme un démon_

_Sur le sol gisent des oiseaux sans page_

_Qu'un souffle achève_

_Ecrits dont la voix apaisait ma rage_

_Le feu les prend, et nous mourons_

_La peau brûlée, nous avançons_

_Les livres sont morts, ne reste aucun bruit_

_Plus aucun rêve_

_Nous marchons encor, mais l'oiseau s'enfuit_

_Le feu l'a pris, et nous mourons_

Il y eut un silence méditatif.

-« Encor » peut se dire sans « e », j'ai déjà vu ça…Huit…Dix…Quatre…Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur…Quelle jolie tour. Et ils n'ont même pas mon nom à crier. Tout brûlait, celahurlait et mourait sans rien avoir à dire. Mais moi, je suis toujours vivant. Est-ce que je suis toujours vivant ? Je ne sais plus. Tout brûlait, c'était moi…Mais c'était peut-être un incendie de forêt, aussi…Je ne sais plus. Comment savoir ? Ils n'ont même pas mon nom à crier. Mon nom est…Mon nom est…Ca ne sert à rien. Je suis fatigué, maintenant.

L'adolescent soupira, et se balança lentement d'avant en arrière. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers la roche derrière laquelle se tenaient embusqués Gaara et Shukaku, et il dit d'une voix lasse :

-Je sais que tu es ici, tu sais.

Gaara quitta lentement son abri et fit quelques pas en direction du garçon, le visage impassible. Shukaku le suivit avec un petit rire insouciant. L'autre les scruta de ses yeux noirs avec mélancolie.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez deux, dit-il doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je pensais que toi, avec les longs cheveux, tu étais tout seul. Tu ne te caches pas bien. Tu siffles.

-C'est pas marrant de se cacher, rétorqua le tanuki en haussant les épaules. T'as une drôle de gueule, tu savais ?

L'autre ne releva pas la remarque, et il continua de dévisager Shukaku puis Gaara, Gaara puis Shukaku. Le garçon du désert ne disait mot, et lui rendait son regard avec calme. L'adolescent semblait réfléchir.

-Vous venez du village, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune shinobi demeura sans réaction, mais l'autre ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il détourna la tête avec lassitude, sans cesser de se parler à lui-même, pensivement :

-Quels yeux étranges…Turquoises comme les lacs glacés qui gèlent en hiver, au sommet des montagnes…Et dorés comme le soleil au crépuscule. Vous avez des vêtements de mercenaires, j'en ai déjà vu…Vous devez être là pour me tuer. Et vous venez du village.

Un silence.

-C'est moi qui ai tout détruit.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Gaara.

-Tu as une voix très grave. C'était un beau village. Tu le savais ? Moi, je n'avais pas envie de le détruire. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais venu. Tous ces gens n'ont plus rien à crier…Pas mon nom…Est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

L'interpellé hocha négativement la tête, sans cesser de fixer son interlocuteur de son regard concentré.

-Mon nom est Hitori Nakigara.

-Hitori Nakigara ? Répéta l'autre doucement.

L'adolescent approuva de la tête, et une ombre de sourire apparut sur la ligne mince de sa bouche.

-C'est bien, répète-le. Il faut que tu t'en souviennes, c'est important. Nakigara, ce sont les cendres humaines. Hitori, cela veut dire « L'oiseau de feu ». C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce nom. C'est important pour exister, tu comprends ? Les gens qui écrivent des livres mettent leur nom sur la couverture, comme ça ceux qui lisent peuvent le répéter, et on sait qu'il y a un écrivain. Quand il n'y a pas de nom, il est écrit « anonyme », j'ai déjà vu ça. « Anonyme », ça ne veut rien dire, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais exister, cet homme ou cette femme. Si on dit ton nom, cela veut dire que tu es vivant. C'est bien que tu dises le mien. Tu vas t'en souvenir ? Il faut bien que tu t'en souviennes…Eux, ils ne savaient pas…

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, le temps de contempler le filet d'eau qui tombait élégamment à terre en réfléchissant la pauvre lumière blafarde.

-Pourtant…Les gens vivants disent le nom de ceux qui sont morts. Je les ai entendus. Donc, même si tu dis mon nom, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en vie. Mais les morts crient le nom de celui qui les a tués, et ce tant que l'assassin est vivant. C'est ce que j'ai lu. Alors, s'ils meurent et qu'ils crient mon nom, cela veut dire que moi, je ne suis pas encore mort. Le nom des meurtriers résonne beaucoup, dans la montagne. On l'entend de loin. Mais eux…J'ai oublié de leur dire mon nom, ils n'ont rien à crier. Ca ne prouve rien du tout, maintenant, ils auraient pu mourir dans un incendie de forêt, j'aurais pu être mort…Quel gâchis. Et tous ces beaux livres…J'aime bien les livres. Ils ont de belles voix, ils ne parlent pas fort, et cela me calme. Pauvres oiseaux noirs sans page…

Il reporta son regard sur Gaara, et dit d'un ton plus lucide :

-J'ai détruit ce village, tu le sais. Tu l'as dit. Mais je ne voulais pas que tout brûle. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis allé là-bas. Je voulais voir les livres. Je voulais juste lire, je n'allais pas brûler les pages. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Ils criaient, ils s'enfuyaient et ils sortaient des armes pour me tuer. Je leur ai dit que je voulais les livres, mais ils criaient et ils me donnaient mal à la tête. Je les ai tués, et j'ai tout brûlé. Même la tour. Même les livres. Mais je ne voulais pas. Et je ne leur ai pas dit mon nom. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, mais j'étais furieux. Maintenant, je suis fatigué.

Il se tut, et observa longuement le garçon du désert, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Aucune ne vint. Shukaku était très occupé à regarder le paysage et à profiter du vent dans ses oreilles. On pouvait se demander s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu le discours d'Hitori.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, l'adolescent se redressa et sauta lestement à terre, conservant toutefois une distance prudente entre lui et le garçon qui lui faisait face. A aucun moment il ne rompit le contact visuel.

Debout face au shinobi du désert, il le dépassait de près d'une tête.

-Tous les deux, vous êtes là pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaara s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir.

-Non, décida-t-il.

-Tu mens.

-Je ne mens jamais.

-J'ai déjà entendu des humains dire ça, et c'était un mensonge, protesta Hitori en fronçant les sourcils. Les gens mentent, ils sont tous pareils. Et tu es un humain.

-Je suis un humain, répondit Gaara, mais je ne leur ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

L'autre parut intéressé.

-Pour quoi faire, si ce n'est pour me tuer ? Demanda-t-il en le scrutant de ses étranges yeux noirs.

La question le prit au dépourvu, et il dut marquer une pause pour chercher la réponse la plus appropriée.

-Pour voir si ce que je trouverai serait semblable à moi, finit-il par dire lentement.

-Je ne ressemble à personne. Je ne ressemble à rien.

Il y avait un accent bizarre, dans cette dernière phrase, qui semblait presque désespéré. Les yeux d'Hitori s'étaient allumés d'un éclat plus fiévreux que jamais. Gaara ne bougea même pas un sourcil.

-Je sais. Moi non plus.

Le jeune démon resta immobile un long moment, et puis il soupira et se passa une main large et osseuse dans les cheveux. Un peu de cendre tomba à terre.

-Tu dis tout cela, mais tu pourrais mentir. Tu pourrais être en train d'attendre une occasion de me tuer. C'est fatigant, de penser que tout ce que les gens disent est faux, que ça n'existe pas. Je devrais peut-être te tuer. Tu connais mon nom, tu pourras le crier après ta mort.

Il s'interrompit, le menton dans la main et les yeux pensivement levés.

-Je dis souvent « mon nom », tu as remarqué ? C'est un palindrome. Tu peux prendre « mon nom » dans tous les sens, cela restera « mon nom ». Pourtant, « Hitori Nakigara » pris à l'envers donne « Aragikan Irotih », et Hitori Nakigara est mon nom. Donc, mon nom n'est pas un palindrome. Alors, quand je dis que « mon nom » est un palindrome, est-ce que je mens ?

Cette dernière phrase était dite avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Presque aussi taré que Ying Long, ricana Shukaku en se désintéressant momentanément du décor. T'es pas encore devenu cinglé, gamin ?

Mais Gaara considéra avec intérêt cet épineux problème. Il y réfléchit même avec tant de sérieux qu'il ne releva pas la menace de mort faite par l'oiseau de feu.

-« Mentir » signifie « chercher à tromper quelqu'un », répondit-il enfin. Tu ne mens donc pas, car tu en es incapable, mais peut-être que tu te trompes.

Il y eut un silence pensif.

-En fait, murmura Gaara, les démons ne peuvent tromper qu'eux-mêmes.

Hitori hocha lentement la tête. Il paraissait épuisé.

-Si je te tuais maintenant, tu te laisserais faire ?

Le shinobi ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat froid et perçant. Le bouchon de sa calebasse tomba à terre, laissant couler un mince filet de sable, .

-Tu as l'air fort, murmura l'adolescent. Plus fort que les autres. En fait, je n'ai pas envie. Je suis fatigué. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, alors que je ne voulais pas. Quel gâchis…Toutes ces flammes qui dansaient sur les cadavres de livres, et rien pour les arrêter. Non, je n'ai pas envie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai assez vu de flammes. Je crois que je suis vraiment fatigué. Et j'ai un peu mal au cœur.

Il bondit en arrière, et se retrouva debout sur la petite falaise, à regarder le filet d'eau décrire son arc en contrebas. Quelques gouttes de pluie avaient commencé à tomber, éparses et légères. Alors qu'Hitori tournait les talons, une gouttelette glacée heurta son nez couvert de suie. Il leva lentement la tête vers le ciel envahi par les nuages et laissa la pluie, de plus en plus drue, inonder son visage.

-Ce n'est plus la peine de tomber, maintenant, idiote. Cela fait longtemps que les livres sont en cendres.

Et il disparut.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Gaara ne parut même pas sentir les mèches humides qui retombaient sur son front. Shukaku émit un sifflement.

-C'est vraiment un drôle de bonhomme, celui-là ! Dit-il joyeusement. Encore heureux qu'il était naze et d'assez bonne humeur, sinon on était dans la merde !

Le garçon se tourna vers son parrain, ses invisibles sourcils légèrement levés. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'exubérant démon des sables s'était montré incroyablement silencieux, durant son dialogue avec l'oiseau de feu. Depuis quand Shukaku faisait-il preuve de discrétion ? Hitori pouvait-il être fort à ce point ?

-Hitori Nakigara n'est-il pas un demi-démon ? Tu devrais pouvoir le vaincre.

Shukaku le fixa avec de grands yeux abasourdis, puis il éclata de rire.

-Le _vaincre_ ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ! Tu as vu son nom et son chakra ? Ce môme est un phénix, gamin. Si je me frotte à lui, crois-moi, je vais me prendre la raclée du siècle !

Gaara le scruta, une lueur interrogatrice dans son regard turquoise.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Le visage du tanuki se fendit d'un large sourire goguenard, et il s'accroupit devant son filleul. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés par la pluie, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissaient y prendre garde, sauf peut-être Gaara qui considérait ce phénomène de l'eau tombant du ciel avec un certain intérêt.

-OK gamin, il va falloir que je t'explique encore deux-trois trucs concernant les démons. Leur puissance, surtout. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il existait des démons naturellement plus forts que d'autres, non ?

Léger hochement de tête.

-Les démons se divisent en deux sortes : les monstres et les esprits. Les esprits, comme Baku et Ifrit, ne sont pas naturellement très balèzes, même s'ils progressent au fil des siècles. Par contre, ils ont un grand talent pour repérer le Juuinjutsu…et les mensonges. Ce sont souvent les démons esprits qui ont le sens de la Vérité Absolue.

« Après, il y a les monstres, comme moi, les Bijuu et les Fondateurs. Ceux-là sont plus puissants que les esprits. Pour se venger, ils disent qu'on est plus bête, et c'est pas forcément faux. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que certains monstres, notamment les dragons et les oiseaux, sont plusforts queles autres. Ying Long, par exemple, même s'il a que trois mille piges, seul un Fondateur pourrait le battre facilement. Le plus puissant des monstres, et me demande surtout pas pourquoi, c'est le toucan. C'est pour ça que Satan est si balèze.

Il planta ses yeux d'or dans le regard concentré de Gaara.

-Le phénix vient juste après.

Un long silence suivit la phrase. La pluie, qui tombait maintenant à verse, faisait un bruit de fond apaisant, qui s'harmonisait bien avec le bruit de la source rebondissant contre la pierre.

-Avec ses quatorze piges et des bananes, ce môme pourrait rivaliser avec un Fondateur. La seule qui pourrait le battre sans effort, ce serait Satan, et peut-être quelques manipulateurs de Juuinjutsu vraiment balèzes. Alors nous…Si un jour il décide de nous tuer pour de bon, faudra courir vite !


End file.
